Blue Drop Revival X
by De12now
Summary: In the year 21XX, Maverick Hunter X's life has changed big time from fight mavericks to fending off Arume, now after saving Hagino from the depths of space and promising to protect Mari and reunite the 2, X will do his best to save the world and give Hagino a Revival X. Which is easier said than done but, this is X. Please review and Share :D
1. X Begins

**Konichiwa people i am De12now, a recently started fanfiction maker, now i know people don't like these types of author intro but this is my style anyway, let me give you a quick brief. After i saw the ending of Blue drop, the anime series i was fucking enraged, could have been better, but also it gave me ideas, like, of course, could hagino have survived the explosion of blue and Norvaal, well the ending didn't show that she was really dead, so i came up with this fanfiction while playing some megaman x. You'll see and please forgive me for my writer skills i am bad but thats why i look at reviews. So Enjoy. Btw i tend in interrupt my fanfic's often so if you see this style of text it's me talking um yeah, ok enough let's go.**

* * *

 **In the year 21XX,**

Commander Ekaril looked on as Blue Crashes through Norvaal, as blue tears through Norvaal, she hope's her actions will help the world she loves, her friends and the girl she loves. She continues to look straight onward as blue tears through Norvaal. Right before the ships explode, she catches a glimpse of Master Commander Shivariel, and smirks at her. Then it happens, the 2 ships explode.

Meanwhile not to far, leaving behind the final weapon was X, in a spacecraft. As X leaves he continues to look forward lost in his mind. Then a call came for him on the comm. screen, he's snaps back to his sense.

''X, come in, X.'' said the Voice.

''Zero.'' X said.

''You had me worried there for a bit X.''

''Sorry about that.'' X said. Zero smiled.

'' Well as much as you deserve so rest, we need you to hurry back to earth.'' Zero said. X blinks.

''Why what's going on?'' asked a concerned X.

''Well it would seemed that we're under attack, not by Mavericks but by an alien race.'' Zero said.''It would be best to hurry back.''

''Zero, i'm on my... huh?'' Went X as he looked to his right and saw an explosion.

''What's up X?'' asked. Zero. He got no response.

''X, X?''

X wasn't listening as he got curious to what explosion took place not far from him.

Determined to see, he changes course and decides to go see the location of the blow.

''X are you listening?'' asked Zero.

''Hold on Zero.'' X said as he got close.

Once he arrived, he saw loads of debris, and material scattered all over. He looked around and saw nothing of interest, until he saw something that shocked him.

X saw the body of a girl drifting in the space of the debris.

''Shit.'' Shouted X as he flew his ship to the body and got out to retrieve the girl when he got close.

Once he got near he tried to help her in, while staying stationary in the ship.

Once he touched her, something happened.

''Argh.'' Went X. Zero hear his shout.

''X, what's wrong?'' asked Zero.

X was in pure shock as he saw what looked liked memories, of an island, he saw what looked like flames surrounding the place, he then saw a figure stand in front of a pod, smiling.

X then shook himself back to reality.

''What the hell was that?'' X said as he brought the girl inside the pod. Once he secured her, he set off back to earth.

''X, what happened, are you alright?'' asked Zero.

''I'm fine Zero, i'll be back soon.'' X said.

''Alright then.'' Zero said, then a thought came to X.

''Wait Zero.'' X said.

''What's up X?''

''I wanted to ask you.''

''I... What if i somehow become a maverick?'' Asked a concerned X.

Zero Blinked. ''Not this again.'' Zero thought, he then said.''Don't ask such questions, i'm ending transmission.''

''No wait Zero.'' X pleaded. Zero looked at him.

''Zero, if i become a maverick, you'll have to stop me.'' X said.

Zero closed his eyes. ''Don't be ridiculous, i'll see you back at base.'' Zero said. And after that the transmission was over.

X looked down, then back at the girl. He then looked on.

''Promise me Zero.'' X said as he went on, heading back to earth.

Along the way he saw another spaceship, in that ship he saw a young woman in a spacesuit that looked like a leotard. The woman saw him. She just looked at him as he went on his way.

''Who was in that ship, did someone escape from Norvaal, or did she escape?'' Thought Azaneal.

At Maverick Hunter, X returned to base to be met with Dr. Cain, Zero, and Axl.

Once they saw him land, they expected a calm look on his face, but once he stepped out of the ship, his face was filled with worry.

''X, what happened?'' Asked Cain. X was in complete worry.

'' , do we have any Doctor's for human's around?'' Asked X. Zero and Axl raised and eyebrow.

''Why?'' Asked Cain.

X went and brought out the girl who was dress in a white looking leotard with a cape with long blue hair.

 **Start's playing: Variable X from MEGAMANX1**

Zero and Axl's eye's went wide.

''X!'' Went the 3.

''What?''

''SOMEONE GET THAT THING AWAY FROM HIM.'' shouted Axl.

''What's up with you guys?'' asked X.

''X, that girl is one of the invaders.'' Cain said.

''What?!'' Went X. ''She can't be?''

''She's dressed like the rest of them.'' Said Zero, and that cape tells me she must be a high ranked leader.''

X is shocked to hear his friends talk about this girl like that.

''There's no way she could be the one of the invaders.'' X said.

''She's dressed like them, and from what i see, her blood isn't red.'' Said Cain who sees some liquid on the girl.

X was getting upset with the way they were treating the injured woman.

''But, she needs help.'' X said.

''Where did you find her?'' Asked Axl.

''Out in space drifting with some debris.'' X said.

''Then she's dead.'' Axl responded.

''No she's not, when i got her she was still breathing but barely.'' X said. Zero looked at the face on his friend, then a thought clicked in his head.

''If i become a Maverick, you'll have to take care of me.'' Zero remembers X saying.

Zero then got out his saber.

''Guys i think X has gone Maverick.'' Zero said. X jumped.

''I HAVEN'T GONE MAVERICK, I'M JUST ASKING FOR THIS GIRL TO BE SAVED, besides look at her, does she look evil to you?'' X said. His face started to look more worried.

Cain look at the girl for a bit, then decided.

''X, you truly believe this girl is good?'' Asked Cain . X nodded.

''X, listen, we'll consider helping this girl, but this is on you now, and we'll have to put her up somewhere that she won't be able to escape easily if she tries something, understand x?'' said Cain.

X nodded.

''Okay, we'll help her, send for someone to get this woman to one of the lower levels of the base.'' Cain said.'' And then get some doctors to her room.''

When a few reploids came to retrieve the girl, X told them not to try something, they nodded.

''Thank you .'' said X.

''Just remember what i said, also if she's part of them, then we're gonna need her help to figure out their weapon power, and abilities.'' Cain said. He then went on to handle more important matters.

Zero and Axl looked at X.

''I hope you know what your doing.'' The 2 said.

''I do.'' X said.

An hour later, Ekaril started to wake up.

 **Variable X restarts.**

''Where am i, am i dead?'' She asked.

''Ah, you're awake.'' Said a voice.

''Who's there?'' She asked as her eyes opened up more.

She then sat up. And saw what looked like a teen boy in blue armor with a blue helmet on.

X smiled at her.

''Am i dead, no of course i am.'' She said.

''No you're not.'' X said. She blinked.

''What, then where am i, where's Shivarel, WHAT HAPPENED TO MARI?'' Hagino shouted. She was worried that she actually somehow failled.

''Calm down please.'' X said as he went over to calm her down.

Once he touched her, thoughts and memories came back to him, like when he picked her up in space.

''Argh.'' Went X. Hagino looked at him.

More of the same memories played in his mind again. He dropped down to his knees fighting the thoughts and tried to focus on reality again.

''Is everything okay?'' said a startled Hagino. She looked on as he tried to regain focus.

After a while X calmed down and focused on the situation between the 2. Hagino started straight at him.

''Who are you?!'' She said. X looked at her.

''My name is X, i am a Maverick Hunter.'' X said. She blinked.

''Maverick hunter?'' went Hagino.

''You don't know about Maverick hunters?'' X said.

''Um sorry i don't.'' Said Hagino.

X was surprised Everyone has heard of the reploids, and the mavericks and the hunters. Then again he doesn't know if she's human or not.

''Well 1st, a Maverick hunter is a reploid who hunts Maverick's for the sake of the peace.'' X said.

''Reploids, Mavericks?'' She said.

''She really doesn't know huh?'' thought X.

''Well a reploid is a i... well i guess you can say robot who's like a human, even though we are like them in multiple ways.'' X said. ''And a Maverick is a reploid who's electronic brain has malfunction and is trying to bring terror, which is why there are maverick hunters.''

Hagino nodded to show she understood.

''So now tell me about you?'' X asked. Hagino looked down wondering to tell the truth or not.

''Well?'' went the woman.

''Don't worry, you can trust me.'' X said with a smile.

Hagino felt that X was being honest and decided on high hopes to trust him.

''Well this is gonna be annoying but, i am Hagino Senkouji, but my real name is Ekaril.'' She said.

''Wait, why do you have 2 names?'' He asked.

''Well because i'm ... not really human, i'm actually an arume, one of the species that are invading this planet.'' She said.

''So you're with them.'' X said with his head down.

''I not exactly with them, i'm one of them but not on their side.'' She said.

''Why?'' asked X.

''Because i love this world and i refuse to watch it be destroyed, what my people are doing is wrong and i refuse to let them do as they please to this world.'' She said.

X felt emotions flowing from her. ''I see, well then.'' X said. She looked at him.

''If you want to save this world, we'll need you're help.'' X said.

Hagino blinked.

''What?'' She said.

X told her about the situation surrounding her, why's she's there and the possibles that she has.

'' I see, well, I'll be happy to help, i wont let this world fall a part.'' She said with a smile.

''Great, now there's one more thing i wanted to asked.'' X said.

''What?''

''Who's Mari.''

''What?!'' Went Hagino.

''Well?''

Hagino got a blush on her face.

''Well, she my...'' She tried to finish her sentence.

''From the look on your face it seems this Mari person my be like a girlfriend to you.'' X said.

''Well you can say that.'' She said.

X blinked and went ''Oooooohhhh.'' with a smile.

Then she got suspicious.''Why do you ask?''

''I need to find her.'' X said.

''Why?''

''If she know's you and anything else about your kind they will come after her, so it's be best if i'm reachable to help her.'' X said.

''But since i'm still alive i should be able to go back to her.'' Hagino said.

''That gonna be a problem.'' X said.

''What?''

''Remember how i told you, you're help was needed to help us against your race.''

''Yes.''

''Also, until we are able to bring the fight to them, you can't leave, if you try to they'll consider you to be the enemy, and will try and stop you.'' X said.

''What but...'' Hagino went.

''Sorry but that's the deal.'' X said.

Hagino put her head down in sorrow. She was about to cry.

''Hagino.'' X said with care.

''My ...Mari Wakatake.'' Hagino said as she was about to cry, X put his hand on her shoulder.

''Hagino, don't worry i promise you 2 will be reunited.'' X said with a smile.

This brought comfort to Hagino's spirit.

''Thank you X.'' She said.

''Don't worry, so where's is Mari's location.'' X asked.

''Well she should be still at Kaiho Acadamy.'' She said.

''That's good enough info for me, don't worry Hagino she's in good hands.'' He said.

Hagino still had a worried look on her face.

''Don't worry you can trust me.'' X said. Hagino look at him, he smiled and went on his way.

''I need the location of Kaiho Acadamy.'' X said.

''Roger.'' Said one of the operators.

''Location found.''

''Alright, now i'm looking for info on their students, is there a someone named Mari at the school.''

''Checking roster.''

''There's a girl by the name of Mari Wakatake at the school.'' A picture was shown of her.

''I see, well i'm on my way.'' X said as he head for the transporter.

Just as X was about to head out he runs into Zero along with Iris.

''Hey X.'' Said Zero.

X looked to his left and saw the 2.

''Hey you guys.'' X said.

''You look like you're heading somewhere important?'' said Iris.

''Well it kind of is.'' X said.

''Well good luck X, and be careful.'' Zero said. X nodded as he head off.

X teleported to the coordinates given.

Once he arrived he saw a field, near by a forest and a large facility nearby,

''This must be the place.'' X said.

X was about to continue on, but then started to think. '' I can't just barge in there, i need to get permission from the staff.'' X thought as he sighed. Just then he heard the voice of a girl nearby.

He looked to his right and saw a girl with orange hair on the ground, he walked over to her. It seems that she tripped over a log.

''Need help?'' He asked.

''Sure...uh.'' went the girl as she looked at him.

''Um... wait a minute, you seem familiar?'' X said.

''Huh?'' went the orange girl. X then remembered the picture.

''Is your name Mari Wakatake.'' asked X.

''Yes, but how do you know me?'' Mari asked.

''Well 1st,Allow me to introduce myself, My name is X.'' X said. Mari eyes went wide.

''Um is there something wrong?'' He asked.

''No way you're the great X.''She said. X blinked.

''Um i wouldn't say great.'' he said, being modest.

''You're kidding, you're the one who keep beating former Maverick Hunter commander Sigma, the strongest Reploid.'' Mari said.

''I had some help with those fights now.'' X said to not take away all the credit from Zero and Axel.

''Wow this is so cool, i never thought i'd meet the great x, but why are you here?'' She asked.

''Well i'm here to protect you.'' He said. Mari went wide eyed.

''What's wrong.'' X said.

''Why would you be here for someone like me, i'm just a normal girl.'' She lied.

''No your not, at least not anymore, so listen, the reason i'm here to protect you is because of the invaders, the Arume, we're worried that they'll try and attack you since you know so much about them, so we've decided to try and protect you.'' X said. Mari was still shocked.

''Wait, how do you know all this?'' She asked.

''We've got some good intel, so yeah.'' X said.

''So do i have to go with you guys?'' She said.

''Um no, actually...'' X was interrupted by a crash. Screams were heard.

''There's something going on where the school festival was held.'' Mari said.

''Let's go.'' X said. He and Mari ran to the area of interest.

Once they arrived they saw what looked like an arume walker, it was shooting up the place, everyone was evacuating.

''We gotta get that thing out of here .'' Mari said.

Mari picked up a rock and threw it right at it's head. Once the rock connected the machine looked for the thrower.

''Hey over here.'' Shouted Mari.

The walker fully i.d Mari, and went to attack.

''Crap, we gotta move.'' Mari said as she and X ran away from the school as far as they could to keep the thing away from the school.

Once they got a good distance they turned to fight. X was ready, however a thought shook Mari confidence.

''Shoot i forgot.'' Mari said.

''What?'' X said.

''I don't have any arume weapons.'' Mari said.

''What?'' Went X. He doesn't know that earth's weapons has barely any effect on arume machines.

The walker then got out grabbers to capture the girl.

''Look out.'' Mari went as she pushed X out the way, but it was actually after her.

''Mari.'' X said as she got holstered up.

''Put me down damn it.'' She said.

The walker looked straight at her and ready it's weapons.

Mari tried hard to shake free from it grip.

X knew what he had to do.

''Argh i can't get free.'' Mari said.

She look on as the walker was preparing to fire.

 **Starts playing: Megaman x4 X intro stage theme**

''Hey.'' X said. The walker turned to see X standing on a tree branch.

''Put her down NOW.'' X demanded. The walker prepared to fire at X.

''X, what are you doing.'' said Mari.

''Protecting you.'' X said.

The walker then fired at X, but he dodged it's attacks. The walker was firing from lazers, to missiles, just to hit X. But he was just quick to dodge.

''Alright time to get serious.'' X said. He stopped charged up his buster and aimed for the walker's arms to free Mari.

''Take this.'' X said, he fired his charged shot.

''No X.'' Mari said as she closed her eyes.

Then when she thought she was gonna get hurt from the explosion of the failed attack, but instead fell to the ground. She blinked.

''What happened.'' She looked up and saw the arms were gone.

''What?!'' Went Mari. She looked over at X who smiled at her.

The walker was still trying to destroy X and Mari, but before it could do anything else X went for the another shot, this time for the head.

The walker was in cirtical damage.

X charged up for one more shot and whispered.'' I will reunite you 2.''

''Take this.'' X yelled as he shot at the walker head one last time, destroying it.

 **Song ends**

X looks over at Mari who has a shocked look on her face.

''Mari, are you okay?'' X said, hoping she wasn't hurt.

''X, you just, how?!'' Mari said.

''What is it?''

''You just destroyed that arume walker, our weapons barely do anything to their equipment.''

''Maybe my weapons are different.'' X said.

''Maybe.'' Mari said.

''Mari, there's bound to be more coming for you.'' X said.

''But X.'' she said.

''What is it?''

''If you are able to destroy their equipment then they will come after you.'' Mari said.

''Fine let them come, i'll be waiting for them.'' X said with a smile.

''X, thank you.'' Mari said.

X look at Mari who had a smile on her face.

''By the way, here.'' X said.

''Huh?

X got out what looked like a communicator and handed it to Mari.

''With that, you'll be able to contact us if there's trouble.'' X said.

Mari smile. ''Thanks X, i can't wait to tell my friends about how i met you.'' She said.

He smiled. ''Well my work here is done, see you later Mari.'' X said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

She shook it.'' Yeah see ya.'' Mari said. However the second they shook hands thoughts and memories flashed through X's mind again, he started to grunt from mind pain.

''Argh.'' went X as he fell to the ground, on his knees.

''X, what's wrong.'' Asked Mari.

X was having a memory play through his mind, he saw what looked like a man in a lab coat with a little kid next to him, the kid was a little girl. X kept trying to regain his focus.

''Argh, damn it.'' X went as he got back to reality. Mari looked worried.

''Are you okay X?'' She asked.

''Yes i am.'' X assured her with a smile. ''Well i got to get back to H.Q.''

''K, thank you again.'' Mari said.

X smiled. ''No problem.'' X teleported back to H.Q.

''I wonder how they know about me and the arume?'' Mari thought.

Once X arrived at the base, he quickly went to where Hagino is to tell her the news.

X opened the door to find Hagino sitting against the wall, she looked up at him.

He gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Her face had a smile and eyes filled with hope.

* * *

 **And that's the 1st chapter, yes i know it was bad but i will try and make all my chapters better, that's why i hope people will review my stuff so i can fix it up also the story is going to be M rating i know doesn't seem to be anything M rated yet but give it time, well anyway that's the 1st chapter done, so i'll see you in the next episode of Blue Drop Revival X.**

 **Next Episode sample**

 **X and Hagino start to work on making weapons to fight back against the Arume while Mari gets answers to how X know's about her and her interactions with the Arume, meanwhile a dark threat hides in the shadow's waiting to strike once again and X get's close to the reason for his 'episodes' next time on Blue Drop Revival X.**

 **Ricerca/Kensaku**

 **Starts playing outro: Megaman X4 Intro**


	2. Searching

**Hello everyone it's me de12now back with another episode of Blue Drop Revival X. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Now the last chapter was like how i played it in my head but i made a few changes, now in this one i'm gonna see if i can have it like it is in my head, so without anymore delays, let's do this.**

 **Starts Playing: Megaman x4 intro**

 **EP 2: Searching**

* * *

X and Hagino were discussing the Arume's battle equipment, their weapons power, design, how they were made and more. As they continued their discussion, Hagino asked X a question.

''X?'' She said. He looked at her.

''How's um Mari.'' She said. It's no doubt that Hagino wishes to return to her love, but for now she's stuck here for who knows how long really.

''Well when i went to meet her, she was fine nothing wrong.. except.'' X said as he ponders what happened the day he met Mari. Hagino got a worried look on her face.

''Except what?''

''Well let's just say we had an arume problem and had to deal with it.'' X said. Hagino raised an eyebrow.

''So, you're telling me, she was attacked by an Arume machine?''

''Yes, it was a walker.'' X said.

''But how did you defeat it?''

''I used my buster.'' X smiled.

''You're what?'' went Hagino.

''This.'' X said as he morphed his right hand into a cannon. Hagino was surprised.

''I see.. wait a minute so if you were able to destroy then that means you're weapons are good enough to battle the Arume, and i can leave right?'' She said. X shook his head.

''What?''

''I wish it was enough.'' X said.

 **Flashback**

After X told Hagino the good news, he went to report to .

''I see, so you were able not only to hurt,but was able to defeat the machine.'' Cain said.

X nodded. X was about to ask Cain a question but was interrupted.

''X i know what you're gonna ask,i'm afraid we're gonna need more than just you and your buster to defeat these invaders so she must stay longer.'' Cain said. X looked down in sorrow.

''Yes sir.'' X said. Cain looked at him.

''Don't worry, the sooner we get the power to bring the fight to the invaders, the sooner she can be freed.'' Cain said with a smile, promising to free Hagino when she fully helped them.

X smiled. ''Thank you Dr Cain.''

''X, i'm trusting this task to you, since again you're the one who brought her here.'' Cain said.

X nodded.

 **Flashback ended.**

Hagino look down as she felt more trapped here than before.

X looked over at her.

''Hey don't feel blue, the sooner we get to fully fight back, the sooner you and Mari can be reunited.'' X said. Hagino then raised her head back up and smiled.

''Thank you X.'' She said.

''No problem.'' X said as he made a fist and put it out.

''What are you doing?'' Hagino asked.

''Fist bump me.'' X said. Hagino blinked and remembered what Mari told her about the styles of handshakes.

''What's wrong, you never fist bump before?'' X asked.

''Never, i've heard about it but i usually just do a normal handshake.'' Hagino said. She look at him then at his fist. ''What's the worst that could happen?'' She thought, she made a fist and bumped it with X's.

Then it happened once again.

''Argh.'' Went X as he fell to the floor, holding his hands on his head.

''X, what's wrong.'' Hagino asked.

X continued to shout as more memories play.

The memories are the same except the figure looks more clearer, it's a girl standing in front of the pod looking down. He sees her smiling. X continues to fight and regain focus.

''X, is there something wrong, answer me please.'' Hagino asked.

X manages to regain his focus, and looked at the worried face of Hagino.

''Are you okay?'' she asked again.

''I don't know what that was, it was like a memory of something, i'm not sure what it was, but it seemed familiar.''

Hagino looked at the confused Reploid, she wanted to offer assistance but she doesn't have any clue on the issue.

''It's nothing, don't worry about it, we must figure out anyway for us to make the weapons to defend our selves.'' X said. Hagino nodded.

She continued to tell him the basic of their weapons, their basic technology and how they work.

X was surprised at it all.

''Wow your world is way ahead of ours, i'm surprised i was able to defeat that walker now.'' X said.

Hagino thought about it for a bit. Then a call went out on X's comm.

''This is X.''

Hagino looked at the blue reploid as he talked with someone on his comm.

''Alright, i'm on my way.'' X said to the person on his comm.

''Who was that?'' She asked. X smiled.

''Your lover.'' X said.

Hagino went wide eyed. ''MARI!'' She went.

X nodded. ''She wants me to meet her for something important.''

''Best not keep her waiting.'' Hagino said.

X nodded and went on his way.

''By the way, best keep working on the weapons if you wanna leave soon. X said.

Hagino nodded.

X made his way to the transporter and went on his way.

X arrived at the academy school grounds, where he was last time.

''I'm here, where are you... i see.'' X said on his comm.

X went to the near forest and found Mari sitting in a true waiting for him.

''Hello up there.'' X said. He got Mari's attention.

She jumped down.

''So what's up Mari.'' X said with a classic smile.

''I wanted to asked you something, very important.'' She said.

 **Flashback**

Mari sitting again a tree was writing something in a book, then out comes a familiar face.

''Hey Mari.'' Said a girl. Mari looked up.

''Hey Mich.'' Mari said. As a smile came across the 2 girls faces.

Michiko notice Mari's writing.

''What you got there?'' Micchi asked.

''Oh nothing, just writing down the most unbelievable event ever.'' Mari said.

''And what's that?''

Mari looked left and Right to make sure no one hear her.

''Promise not to tell anyone?'' Mari said.

Micchi nodded.

''I met the great Maverick hunter X the other day.'' Mari said with a smile. Micchi blinked.

''What, the X?'' Micchi said. Even thought she spends her times making stories and other things, she also pays attention to life as well.

''Yeah.'' Mari said.

''What did he want with you?''

''Well he said that he was going to protect me from the Arume, and then he gave me a comm, so i can contact him for when i am in trouble.'' Mari said.

Micchi blinked. ''Wait, how did he find you?''

Mari blinked.'' I don't know but he said he's willing to protect me at all cost.''

''I don't know Mari.'' Micchi said with a worried look on her face. ''Why would he take his time out to help someone like you?''

Mich say a look on Mari's face.

''I didn't say it to be rude, i mean, you don't seem too important.'' She said, with air quotes.

Mari smirk.

''Maybe so.''

Mari knew why X was protecting her but how he found her is what's on her mind and who told him about her.

''Well i got some studying to do, i'll see ya later.'' Micchi said as she waved to Mari and went on her way. Mari waved back. She then looked at the comm X gave her.

''I should try getting some answers.'' She thought.

 **Flashback ends**

Mari looked at X with a curious face.

''X i wanna know... how come you are protecting me, really?''

''Like i said before, because of the Arume.'' X said.

Then after hearing X say that again got her thinking.

''How come you know they are Arume?'' Mari asked.

X blinked, he didn't realized that calling the invaders by their race name would add more suspision.

''Um, uhhhh.'' X was stammered.

''Come on, answer me.'' Went Mari as she put her finger on his chest.

X face went into shock as more memories play.

He falls down screaming.

''X, what did i do?''

X was on the ground, more memories played in his head, he saw a clearer image of the memory, the man in the lab coat had white hair and a beard, next to him was a girl with orange hair. They both seemed familiar.

''What is this?'' X said aloud while fighting to regain his senses.

Mari was worried, she shouldn't have asked those questions like she did.

X was able to regain focus after a while. Once he calmed down he looked up to a worried Mari.

''Mari.'' X said.

''Sorry.'' She said.

''Don't worry i'm okay.'' X said with a smile.

Mari was relieved, X was okay.

''Well i think it's time for me to head back, Mari, i'll see you later.'' X said. Mari nodded and waved as X went on.

''X, why do i have a feeling i know you besides from what i know now.'' Mari thought.

X returned to H.Q, and went to check on Hagino, but 1st ran and got something for her.

Hagino sat on her bed looking down, wondering how Mari is doing. Then came a friendly face.

''X.'' Went Hagino. ''What happened, is Mari ok?''

''Don't worry she's fine.'' X said. Ekaril was relieved.

''But Hagino i have a question.'' X said. She looked at him.

''I wanna know, i've been having these strange memories play in my head, whenever i touch you, why?'' X said. He knows it's just her and Mari because when he touches everyone else it doesn't happen,

Hagino ponders her mind for the answer, then a thought comes to mind, she remembers that faithful day.

X looked at the pondering Arume.

''Um Hagino?'' X said.

She came back to her senses.

''Oh sorry i was in deep thought.'' She said.

''It could be something but i'm not sure what.'' Hagino said.

X nodded in agreement, then he remembered something.

''Oh right i forgot, here.'' X said. He gave something to Hagino.

''It's a bento box.'' She said.

She opened it and saw Rice balls, and a bowl of soup. She looked at him.

''I think that you might have been hungry so i made this for you.'' X said with a smile.

Hagino blinked, then felt something in her gut, she hasn't ate anything in a while. She smiled.

''Thank you.'' She said. X nodded.

She ate the food, enjoying the taste of it all.

''It may not be Akane's cooking but it's really good.'' Hagino thought.

Once she finish, she had a satisfied smile on her face.

''Looks like someone enjoyed themselves?'' X said. She nodded.

She handed him back the box.

''Thank you X.''

''Sure, we're friends aren't we... um wait.'' X went as he remembers their situation.

Hagino did her classic giggle. X laughed with her.

She looked at their plans that they are working on to fight against the Arume. X noticed her point of intrest.

''Hey we'll handle that stuff whenever you ready.'' X said. Hagino smiled.

''Hagino, you're really a kind spirit huh?'' Thought X. ''I wonder what those memories are that i keep having.''

X wanted answers but decided to hold them off for the moment and focused on the task at hand.

Meanwhile somewhere

At an unknown location intel has been sent showing the results of an Arume walker's attack on Kaihou Academy.

''So, it seems that the walker has failed.'' Said a voice.

The bearer of the voice looked at a console with multiple viewing screens and went and input some commands.

On the view screens came 2 faces.

''Mari Wakatake, Hagino Senkouji.'' Said the voice. Then 1 more face came up.

''X .''

The voice began to laugh menacingly.

''Soon i will have my revenge, MUWHHHAAHAH AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'' Went the voice.

* * *

 **And that the end of the 2nd episode of Blue Drop Revival X, this story still sounds bad i know , and somewhat short, but i'm still trying here so bear with me please, so anyway um i am still trying to figure out how the plot with follow through but eh, it's still the start, so once again thank you for reading and i'll see you in the next episode of Blue Drop Revival X.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **X and Hagino are closer to being able to fight back against the arume, also Mari decides to introduce X to a group of friends, also a search is made to the remains of Blue where an advantage hopes to be intact, and a threat prepares for war and X possibly finds the answers to his episodes Next time on Blue Drop Revival X.**

 **Violazione/Burichingu**

 **Start's Playing Outro: Blue Drop theme ,Blue by Suara**


	3. Breaching

**Hello everyone its me de12now witha nother chapter but before we start i was reading over my story and came to the conclusion that everything seemed a bit short. Indeed while i want to get these up as soon as possible i also want to make sure that they are long enough to keep reading for a spell so i decided to try and make everything longer from now on because i want it to feel like it's show, a show with a good episode of 11 minutes at least and not 2. So now it will take longer to get these up but it's all worth it because there will be more build up instead of to the point, some prefer that but hey this isn't Dragon ball z Kai oh hell no. Also i just reread my story and i made a mistake that will be fix after this is up, i'll mention it later. And i think thats it so Let's do this.**

 **Starts playing: Megaman x4 intro**

 **Ep 3: Breaching**

* * *

X and Hagino were still discussing the plans. However they've been having a few roadblocks as in not only designing the weapons but how to make them, they've made some success but not much.

''And that's what makes our rifles.'' Hagino said. X was surprised at how advanced the arume were they were ahead of the humans time by who knows how many years. X was trying to process everything he had heard in his mind, and on a piece of paper for him to remember.

''This is unbelievable.'' X said.

''Well it's nothing compared to the Emil force drive.'' Hagino said. X looked interested.

''What is it?'' X said.

''Well... argh my head.'' Went Hagino. She's been pulling and craming out infomation for hours to no end, and her brain was screaming.

''Hagino are you ok?'' X asked worried.

''I'm fine.'' Hagino said. She was lying she was getting a migrane.

''I think we should stop for now'' X said. X knows how much Hagino misses Mari and wants to return to her, but what use is it to try when you can barely looked at him.

''No, im fine.'' Hagino said trying to keep her mind focus. X saw through her attempt.

''Hagino don't worry about this now we'll handle this later.'' X said.

''I wish i'd still had the logs from Blue.'' Hagino said. X raised an eyebrow.

''Log, you mean information, correct?'' X said. Hoping that she meant info. She nodded.

''The logs that Blue had contained useful information for making of Arume weapons and Machines, it even had some data on the Emil force Drive.'' Hagino said. X saw this as a ray of hope to get the advantage gainst the Arume, however.

''But now blue is gone, and there's no way to retrive any data.'' Hagino said.''Unless.''

X looked at Hagino's pondering face.

''Unless what?'' went the blue reploid.

''Unless there's some of the ship left over, if there is we might be able to recover something from it.'' Hagino said. X looked at her with hope then remembered the scene in space. He remembered seeing a few pieces of debris that looked like they were barely damaged. X got an idea.

''Hagino?''

''Hmm?''

''Let's say that there is something of the ship, what are we looking for?'' X said. He wanted to bring back the peace, he wanted the world to stop fighting and he wanted Hagino and Mari to be reunited. He will stop at nothing to make it true.

Hagino thought for a minute.

''We'll be looking for something that's 1 of course is not fully damaged, 2 a specific machine like this.'' Hagino said a she drew what looked like one of those boxes from the portal series. ''And we'll need the access codes, don't worry i have that.'' Hagino smiled. X listen and looked at the item she made on the paper.

''That's what i'm looking for?'' X said. Hagino nodded.

So their plans were all set to go. Now they just need one more thing. A spacecraft, luckily the base had those, so they were all set.

''Alright i'll be heading out as soon as i can.'' X said.

X went on his way to prep for the trip along the way he ran into Alia.

''Oh X.''She said.

''Hey Alia.'' X said.

Alia was a reploid who had short blond hair and had red and black armor , it kind of looked liked X's.

She had something of a blush on her face. ''Um.'' went the girl.

X blinked. ''Is there something wrong?'' X said.

''Are you doing anything at the moment?'' She asked. She was hoping to get some time alone with X if you know what i mean.

''Well.'' He went. Alia's Mouth was wide open in hope.

''I'm actually doing something for Hagino at the moment.'' X said. Alia face turned into one of deep depression.

''Wait, you mean the alien?'' she asked.

''She an Arume, she's not some alien.''X said. Alia realized her mistake and looked down.

''Well i gotta get going, talk to you soon.'' X said. And with that he was off. Alia stood there, sad and upset over the fact that X chose Hagino over her though he didn't really.

''That damn girl, i'm a give her a piece of my mind.'' She said. Alia was off to Hagino's room.

X was making preparations to go into space, Zero and Axl were there to help him.

''Are you sure she's right.'' Zero said.

''She seems a bit to trusting to me.'' Axl said.

X told them not to worry, after all she wouldn't be doing this if she was for what her race has been doing.

All the preparations were set.

X was set to go but before he left he had to go back and get the info on what he's looking for, since he forgot it.

Meanwhile Hagino was daydream, she was thinking about Mari, she missed her so much, her rage, her hair, her lovely smile, she missed everything about her, not to mention her body the look of Mari made hagino feel hot, in a way that she started to take her hands down a certain path.

''Mari, Mari, Mari.'' Hagino's breathing got hotter. She felt like she was burning up. Just wanting Mari just to see her face one more time made her shed a tear, she wanted her bad.

''Mari.'' Hagino went, she then noticed her actions and stopped for the moment as she looked at her right hand.

''I was about... Mari.'' Hagino went back into it, but before she could do anything more, someone was coming in her room. She thought it was X since he forgot the info he needed. But it wasn't, it was Alia.

Hagino raised an eyebrow.'' Um who are you?''

''Im the one asking questions, who are you miss 'Arume'.'' Said an upset Alia.

Hagino sensed she was troubled. ''I'm um Hagino Senkouji.'' She said with a smile.

Alia saw this friendly gesture.''I see, my name is Alia.''

They shook hands.

''So you seem busy with X ever since you came here Hagino.'' She said.

''Well he's trying his best to get me out of her and back to the one i love and my friends.'' Hagino said. Alia raised an eyebrow.

''The one you love huh?'' Alia said. She then got close to her face.

Meanwhile it was after school at Kaihou academy. Mari was with her friends on the rooftop discussing some big news.

''So you met the maverick hunter know as X?'' Went Akane. Mari nodded.

''Hate to say this but that's hardly believable, are you sure you're okay? Hiroko said. She still worried that the passing of Hagino has still effected her. It's been a few weeks since then.

Mari looked at them and thought for a second then the idea came to her.

''I'll be right back.'' Mari said.

Mari was rushing to her dorm room, and when she got there she found her comm and was on her way back to her friends, but before she left she looked over at the other side of the room.

''Hagino.'' Mari said with her head down. She missed her so much. But she had something else to do. She went back to her friends.

''Okay back.'' Mari said.'' See this.''

Her friends look at the comm piece.

''It's a communicator, a real one.'' Michiko said. Mari nodded.

''Now watch this.'' Went Mari.

Meanwhile X was on his way back to Hagino's room, while Alia was in there having a little chat with the girl.

''Um i think you're a little close.'' Hagino said.

Alia didn't listen and had a smirk on her face.

Then X came through the door.

''Hagino i forgot... uh.'' Went X as he saw Alia right in the face of Hagino.

''Alia, what are you doing?'' Asked X.

''Nothing, um excuse me hehe.'' Alia said as she walked towards the door but before she left she gave a death glance to Hagino. Hagino had a worried look on her face after Alia left. She then fixed her expression and focused on X.

''So i see you met Alia.'' X said.

''I think she has a problem with me.'' Hagino said. X laughed.

''Are you kidding, she's a wonderful person.'' X said with a smile. Hagino blinked.

''You just don't know her likie i do.'' X said. Then her remembered something important.

''Oh yeah, i forgot the paper with the intel i needed.'' X said.

''Oh'' Went the Arume. As Hagino went to get the paper with the info X needed a call went out on his comm.

''This is X.''... ''I'm on my way.''

X looked over at Hagino. She gave him a nod.

X was then off.

X teleported outside of Kaihou Academy, to the location he was asked to arrive to.

''Alright where is she?'' X said.

''Hey X.'' went a voice. X turned around to see Mari.

''Hey, what's up.'' Went X as he approached Mari.

''X i'd like you to meet my friends.'' Mari said. X blinked.

Out from some trees came Michiko,Miroko, and Akane. all with surprised faces.

''NO WAY.'' Went the 3 girls.

''Uh.'' went the Maverick Hunter.

''It's really you, X.'' went Michiko.

''Wow you're even cooler in person.'' Went Akane.

''Mari was telling the truth.'' Said Miroko. X blinked, then looked at Mari who smiled.

''Btw in case you're wondering,the name's Miroko Funatsumaru.'' Miroko said.

''Oh mine's Akane Kawashima.'' Akane said.

''And mines Michiko Kouzuki.'' Michiko said. X smiled.

''It's nice to meet you all.'' X said with a smile.

''So Mr.X?'' X looked at Michiko.

''How did you and Mari meet?'' She said.

''Well actually i had to find her.'' X said. Akane raised an eyebrow.

''Why?'' she said.

''Because of the invaders.'' X said. Akane nodded and figure that the Maverick hunters would also be dealing with the Arume. Then Miroko asked a question.

''Wait how do you know that Mari has had contact with them. X blinked. He was in a jam yet again.

''Well, we heard of an attack at this area and also gain intel from some allies who are also dealing with this situation, so we decided to chose someone from here and hope they had made some kind of Contact with the enemy.'' X said, hoping that would be good enough as an answer.

Miroko nodded in agreement, so did everyone else.

''Well would you look at that, we better be going.'' Hiroko said. Michiko and Akane looked at their watches.

''Oh yeah i forgot we have to help our dorm cook with dinner today.'' Michiko said.

''Well Let's go people.'' Akane said. ''Bye X.'' The 3 girls said as they went on, leaving X with Mari.

''Well is that it?''Asked X.

''There's one more person i'd like you to meet.''

''Who?''

''So you're the one who destroyed that Walker.'' Said a Voice. X looked up and saw a young girl with white short hair, blue eyes and in a white leotard.

X blinked at the girl and looked at her features. ''Her eyes are like Hagino's.'' X thought to himself.

''Who are you?'' He asked.

''My name is Tsubael, but my earth name is Tsubame Arikane.'' She said. X blinked.

''Wait earth name?'' X said.

''You don't know an Arume when you see one?'' Tsubael said. ''Mari told me you knew our race quiet well.''

X looked at Tsubael for a moment. Then something click in his head.

''Um Tsubael, if i may call that.'' X said. She nodded.

''How did you find out about me and my deal with Mari.'' He asked.

 **Flashback**

After Mari finished her little chat with Michiko she still writing in her journal. Unknown to her someone was listening in on them. Then someone came up from behind Mari.

''So this X character, he's quite the celebrity huh?'' Said a voice. Mari turned around.

''Tsubael.'' She said. Tsubael had a look on ponder on her face.

''Um is something the matter?'' Mari asked.

''This X person i want to meet him, since he knows somewhat of our race.'' Tsubael said.

Mari raised an eyebrow.''You know after what happened the last tim he was her i thought he was an Arume machine?'' She said.

Tsubael looked at Mari. ''We never made male machines at least i don't think... Wait why would you think that?''

''Because he destroyed an Arume walker a while ago.'' Mari said. Tsubael went wide eyed.

''So these forme have something that can fight back against us?'' Tsubael thought. She had to meet with X.

''Mari if you get the chance, tell this X i want to meet him.'' Tsubael said.

''Sure.'' Mari said.

 **Flashback ends**

''So you were eavesdropping on me?'' Went Mari.

''Not really, i was just checking up on you at 1st, for the commander's sake.'' Tsubael said.

X blinked.''So she is an Arume.'' X thought.

''Tsubael.'' Went X. She looked at him.

''I want to ask you about your race.'' X said. Tsubael had an eyebrow up.

''Why are you guys really attacking ourworld?'' X said. Hoping to here the same answer he got from Hagino.

''Well...''

Meanwhile as Tsubael told X of her race's situation an old foe's plan was set in motion.

''Now go my beast and deliver pain to the Maverick Hunter know as X.'' said the sinister Voice.

The machine went on it's way.

''Bwahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahaha.''

Back to Kaihou Academy.

X nodded after hearing Tsubael's story about the reason her race is here, just like what hagino told him.

''I see, and i bet you guys could had more success if you had chosen another route instead.'' X said.

''I know, but i'm also not the only one who should be hearing this.'' Tsubael said.

X nodded.

''So now what Maverick hunter.'' Tsubael said. X looked at her and back at Mari.

''We gotta stop your race, i hate to say it but this isn't how to fight Extinction.''

Tsubael nodded. Just then a big sound crash was heard, and so was screaming.

''It's coming from over that.'' Mari said.

X, Mari and Tsubael rushed to the scene to find the surrounding area under attack from an upgraded Arume Walker.

''Crap here we go.'' Went Tsubael as she tried to get the machine away from the area they were in to a more secluded location.

The walker was tearing up the school grounds then felt something attack, it turned around and saw Tsubael along with Mari and X. Once the walker saw them, it went after them. Tsubael's plan was working.

''Come on let's go.'' she said.

X, Mari and Tsubael managed to get the walker away from the school grounds. Once they were far enough Tsubael went on the attack.

''Alright let's go.'' Went Tsubael as she unloaded loads of firing waves from her rifle onto the walker, she was doing a good job so far, dodging it's attacks as well.

''Wow she's impressive,'' X said. Mari nodded.

''Take this.'' Went Tsubael as she threw a grenade, the walker received some good damage as it fell over, and looked like it lost all it's power the battle was won.

''Impressive Tsubael.'' X said. Tsubael had a smirk.

Then out of nowhere the walker got up and smacked the hell out of Tsubael.

''Damn that hurt.'' Went Tsubael. She was about to go on the offensive but then the walker grabbed her.

''The fuck.'' Went Tsubael as the walker started to tighten it's grip.

''Tsubael.'' Went Mari as Hagino's former gunner was being squeezed. X was preparing to fire.

Then came a silver lining, a Arume fighter jet managed to shoot free Tsubael from the machines grip.

The plane then did a half loop and shot back at the machine. It was down.

''Who was that?'' Said X. Mari looked at the plane as it finally landed. Mari remembered the pilot.

''I remember you, i saw you on Hagino's ship.'' Mari said. The pilot was a woman with white skin, she was tall like Akane, she had blue eyes and was wearing the same leotard as Tsubael.

Once Tsubael got back to her feet she noticed her savor.

''Ah, Azanael.'' Went Tsubael. The tall woman glanced over at the short one.

''I see you almost cost your own life by being careless huh ms. 2nd rate gunner.'' Azanael said with a smirk.

''Who you calling 2nd rate you pathetic excuse of a pilot.'' Tsubael said.

''What was that, I'LL REMIND YOU I JUST SAVE YOUR LIFE.'' Azanael shouted at her. Tsubael made an angry face.

''I didn't need your help, this guy could have saved me instead.'' Tsubael said.

''Hmm.'' Went Azanael as she looked to her right and glanced at X.

X noticed this and looked at one another then a thought comes to mind. They snap.

''You, I REMEMBER YOU.'' X and Azanael said.

Tsubael and Mari blinked. ''So you2 know each other.'' Tsubael said.

Right before the 2 could say something, the walker got back up.

''Oh my Fucking GOD.'' Tsubael said. X then decided to give it a try.

''Excuse me.'' Said X. He readied his buster, the 3 girls looked on as he charged up his shot.

''What is that gonna do?'' Said Azanael. X smiled.

He fired his shot and it went right through the walker.

''What the hell?!'' Went Both Tsubael and Azanael.

A few seconds later the walker blew up. Mari applauded X's efforts.

''Thank you, thank you.'' Went X as he bowed, for fun. Azanael and Tsubael had nothing to say.

X looked over at the 2 and said.''You look like you've seen a ghost.'' X said. The 2 women snapped back to reality.

''You've just destroyed an Arume Machine.'' Tsubael said.

''You guys have the power to defend yourselves after all.'' Azanael said.

''One person doesn't exactly mean the whole world.'' X said. The 2 Arume women blinked.

''Only i can defeat these things at the moment, no one else, how can we fight off a world with just one man.'' X said.

Tsubael and Azanael looked at one another and back at X and nodded.

X then remembered his mission.

''Well i think i can go now, see ya Mari.'' X said. As he prepared to leave he looked back at Tsubael and Azanael.

''Um Tsubael, Azanael.'' X said to the 2 girls. They looked at him.

''You 2 look so cute together.'' X said with a wink.

''WHAT.'' Went the 2 girls.

''Why would i like this giant beast.'' Tsubael insulted to Azanael.

''What was that you excuse for a shooter.'' Azanael said back. X laughed.

''Like a married couple, so sweet.'' X said. Azanael and Tsubael looked away from each other with a small blush.

''Hmm well see you guys later.'' X said as he teleported back to base.

X returned to base and remembered his mission he set out as soon as possible

At an unknown area

''Hmm i see, X has some Arume friends huh?'' went a voice.

The figure then brought up a screen showing numerous faces.

''Soon i will have my revenge, soon just a little longer of testing and it will begin.''

''BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.''

The figure then sat down and looked at one face on the screen, then smirked.

''Hagino Senkouji, or should i say Ekaril, you shall be the one, hahahahahahah bwahahahahahaha.''

In space X was searching around where he'd had founded Hagino hoping to find what he was looking for, but so far no luck.

''Damn it, where is this thing.'' X said to himself as he searched around.

''If it's not here then maybe it blew up..'' X said.

As time went on he started to lose hope, but he kept trying until.

''Oh man come on please... wait what's that?''

X spotted something suspicious and raised an eyebrow.

''Wait a second... THAT'S IT.'' Went X

 **Starts playing: Guile's Theme**

X grew a huge smile on his as he had found the drive that Hagino drew out for him.

Once he got close enough, X got out the ship and retrieved the item.

''Alright time to head back.'' X said.

X headed back to base with a smile on his face, unknown to him someone was watching him closely.

Once X got back to base he ignored everyone and rushed to Hagino who was siting on her bed.

''Hagino.'' X said. She turned to him.

 **Restarts:Guile's theme**

Hagino went wide eyed at what she was seeing. ''You found it!''

''Yep, now work your magic.'' X said as he sat the box down. Hagino nodded and got to work.

It took her a few minutes but she finally got it to work again, then she input her command code and they were in.

''Look at all this intel.'' X said. Hagino smiled.

''Hold on Mari, i'm coming home.'' she said. X heard her and smiled.

''I gotta go tell this to '' X said.

X left the room leaving Hagino to herself, as she cycled through she saw one log that looked special.

''Oh this must be something private.'' Hagino said. Then X came in.

''Hey Hagino.'' X said.

''I know you guys want the data here.'' She said.''But before you do i have a favor to ask.''

''Sure.''

''There are personal files of mine that i want to keep, they have no use for you guys anyway, so please don't look at them.'' Hagino pleaded. X nodded.

After that he took the data box to data room and got the info on their drives, except the files that Hagino didn't want seen. After that was done X gave her the box back. He then told her that everything except those files she didn't want seen were copied, just in case they lost the files, they still had access to them. Hagino had a smile on her face.

''Thank you X.'' She said. He smiled.

''No problem see ya later.'' X said as it was getting late and wanted Hagino to get some rest.

''See ya.'' She said. Hagino then pulled up the files that she didn't want anyone to see, she then saw a file that was made Over 5 years ago. She raised an eyebrow.

 **Song ends**

''I never see this before.'' She said.

She opened it.

What she saw, she already knew, the event take took place at kamioki island.

However this video had something more.

''This is when i saved Mari.'' She started to shed tears. Then something happened.

She saw herself look over at a certain area and ran to it.

''I don't remember this... wait a second.''

Hagino looked on as she saw herself over some man, trying to help but was too late.

''That man seems familiar.''

Then the video manages to keep track of her as she ran into a building, inside there she saw a capsule.

''What is that place... uh.'' Hagino was surprised as she looked on as her self walked over to the capsule. What she saw inside had her jaw drop.

''AHHH NO WAY.'' Went Hagino.

Her old self smiled as she closed the pod. She then paused the video.

''Ahhh i i ...''

''She continued to cycle trough the files then found another file. She opened it up.

''No way.'' Hagino stared at the video till it was done. She went back to the out one and finished it.

After that she went to her bed and had her arms wrapped around her knees.

''I i met him before.''

* * *

 **And that's the end of the 3rd episode of blue drop Revival X, now i said earlier that i made a mistake it was in chapter one, but i've decided that after rereading it looked fine so anyway the next chapter will be like maybe 3000 plus words so not that long but long nontheless so until then this is De12now saying should i reunite these 2 now while they are still in school or wait a few years.**

 **Next Episode sample**

 **X finally finds the answers to his episodes after an unexpected Storm forces him to find shelter for Mari, and After becoming fightful of Alia, X stays by Hagino side till she calms down, bringing him the answers he's been searching time on Blue Drop Revival X.**

 **La verità ti renderà libero/Shinjitsu wa anata no jiyū o settei shinakereba narimasen**

 **Starts playing outro:Blue drop theme, Blue By Suara**


	4. The truth shall set you free

**Okay so 1st of all, I DIDN'T PUT THE FANFIC ON HALT ON PURPOSE, I DIDN'T WANT TO PUT THE FAN FIC ON HALT, BUT IF YOU DUDES AND DUDETTES EVER FOLLOW ME ON SOCIAL MEDIA... WAIT NO ONE KNOWS MY SOCIAL MEDIA, WELL IF YOU'VE CHECKED OUT MY PROFILE PAGE, YOU'LL NOTICE MY OTHER STORIES, I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THEM, AND I WAS GONNA WORK ON THIS AGAIN NEAR THE END OF MARCH.. SO WHAT HAPPENED, WELL AS MY SPRING BREAK WAS COMING TO AN END I CAUGHT A LITTLE COLD, AND WENT, OH THAT'S FINE IT WILL GET BETTER IN A FEW DAYS, SO I WENT AND KEPT WORKING ON MY OTHER FANFIC A LITTLE MORE BEFORE DOING THIS, SO I MANAGED TO GET WORK DONE ON IT, THEN I HAD DECIDED TO TELL MY MOM'S SOMETHING IMPORTANT, AND IT TURNED OUT FOR THE WORSE SO I WAS AN EMOTIONAL TRAIN WRECK, SO I'M THINKING, MY LIFE SUCKS CAUSE OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED, BUT THEN GUESS WHAT, MY SICKNESS GOT WORSE, SO I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL TO GET CHECKED OUT, AFTER I GOT CHECKED OUT FOR A PHYSICAL, AND I WAS HOPING TO GET BETTER, AND THEY SAID I HAD NOTHING SERIOUS, MAYBE BRONCHITIS OR SOMETHING AND THEY GAVE ME SOME STUFF AND THAT WAS IT, THEN DURING THE SICKNESS GOING AWAY MY BRAIN STARTED TO FEEL LIKE IT WAS BEING EATEN AND HAD BLOOD COMING FROM MY NOSE AND THEN AROUND THE END OF THE 1ST WEEK OF MAY I HAD A MASSIVE NOSEBLEED AND GOT STUFF FOR ALL OF THAT TOO, AND THAT WAS A MASSIVE BUMMER, BEING FORCED TO STOP WRITING AND JUST WAIT TILL I GOT BETTER, SO THAT REALLY FUCKING SUCKED, SO I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL NOW, TO START WORKING ON MY FAN FICS AGAIN AND NOW WE ARE ONCE AGAIN CONTINUING X'S MISSION, ALSO I'VE DECIDED TO TRY AND PAIR A FEW MORE GIRLS TOGETHER, JUST TRYING A BIT AND NOW WE CAN CONTINUE ON, AND I'VE GOTTEN REAL RUSTY ON THIS STORY AFTER ALMOST A MONTH AND A HALF. BUT ENOUGH LET'S DO THIS... OH WAIT A MINUTE I FORGOT, I'M GONNA START DOING THINGS DIFFERENTLY IN THIS STORY NOW, I'M GONNA START PUTTING REAL SONGS IN THE STORY, MAYBE MY OWN SONGS THAT I ACTUALLY MADE FOR YOU KNOW TO PUT OUT THERE, MAYBE I'LL ALSO DO IT AS TEXT IN THE STORY, _IT WILL LOOK LIKE THIS_. ENOUGH OF THIS LET'S GO. LEMONS, NO WAIT, MELON, NAW SEVEN ELEVEN, ACTUALLY LEMONS. ;)  
**

 **BTW I HAD TO DELETE THE CHAPTER AND RE UPLOAD IT BECAUSE I HAD FINISHED ADD THE MISSING TOUCHES, AND I WOULDN'T HAD TO BUT I HAD TO (TALKS IN A RAGE BUILDING VOICE) BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKING BULLSHIT, NO FLAME BUT WHY DOESN'T THE UPDATE/CHANGE CHAPTER WORK RIGHT DAMN IT.**

 **STARTS PLAYING INTRO: MEGAMANX4 INTRO**

 **CHAPTER 4:THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE**

* * *

It's has been months since X had rescued Hagino from space, and during this time she has experienced things barely anyone will ever get to, not only is she an alien living among humans, friends with some and a lover of one, she also has friends who are reploids.

Hagino is sitting on her bed with a smile on her face, after everything that happened everything was taking a turn for the better. She's not dead... yay. Also she's getting closer to returning back to Mari.

These past months have been wowtastic, she's met X, Alia, and recently Zero and Axl, along with Zero's... you know and so forth, she even got to talk with DR. Cain.

Everything is getting better and soon she'll finally be able to walk around the base. So all that is good right... well except for one suspicious Alia, other than that perfect.

"Mari." Went Hagino.

She started to remember her days with Mari, the good, the bad, the funny, all the things. Even the day she 'left' her. She started to cry.

"Mari." Hagino's voice became weeping.

She was starting to cry but collected herself.

"Soon i will return to you." Hagino said.

She then remembered a talk she had with Alia... about what she shall do when she returns.

 **Starts playing: the password theme of Megaman 3**

"That's so easy." The Arume said to herself.

"I 1st need to make my reappearance special... i wonder if i could get X to help me with that?" Went Hagino.

A figure was stand near Hagino's door, who was about to enter, but heard Hagino talking.

"I wonder... how would Mari Senkouji or Hagino Wakatake sound... Both sound good to me." Went a happy Hagino.

The figure came in.

Hagino looked to her left.

"Hey X.'' She said.

X saluted Hagino.

"At ease." she teased, with a dominant voice. X blinked.

"You gotta hit me with the commander role." X joked.

"Silence." Teased Hagino.

"What?" Went X.

"This sounds like insubordination." She teased on.

"Hagino..." Went X.

"Can't i have fun?" She said trying to make Puppy eyes.

"Stop it." X said.

"Fine." Puffed Hagino. X chuckled.

"Sometime i wonder how you and Mari match up, but there's always something." X said.

Hagino gave him a sigh.

Then X remembered something.

"Oh hey got something interesting." X said. Hagino looked at him.

"What is it, found out about Axl's little wink wank stash?" Went Hagino. X laughed.

"No... you know what month it is right?" Went X.

"Of course it's the month of march, why?" Went Hagino.

X looked at her.

"Is it cause it's spring, or about to be?" Went the arume.

"Come on, think deep." X said.

"Is this about an event." Went Hagino.

"Oh my lord, Hagino think about the Academy." X said.

"Kaihou?" Went Hagino.

STILL REMEMBERED THE NAME YES.

"Why would... wait..." Went Hagino.

Hagino started to think... deep... When spring starts, so days a new school year... in some places... and that means new freshman, and goodbye to the seniors, then Hagino remembered someone.

"Miroko?" Went Hagino. X nodded.

"So she's finishing her last year at Kaihou..." Went Hagino. This of course ment, Mari had only one more year left.

X nodded.

"We're making a party to say farewell to her, it's to be around the time she graduates which is a few weeks away." X said.

Hagino smiled. Miroko is a good person, she may be big, but she can do a lot for her size(if you know what i'm saying... the episode with the baby), she has leadership skills, and she's tough, and has a pretty puffy face. Not to mention her appetite.

Then Hagino thought of the people who are gonna miss her, the girls at the dorms, the school, Mari, Michiko, Akane...

"Hmm." Went Hagino.

X was still looking at her.

"Say X." Went Hagino.

"Yeah?"

"How's Akane?" She asked. X blinked.

"Why... oh." Went X. He caught on.

"Oh that reminds me, i think i can safely say, they really like each other." X said. Hagino looked wide eyed.

"No way, really?" Went Hagino. X nodded.

X remembered when he told hagino, a few months back when Christmas was near, X was over at Kaihou academy to help Mari with something... in the dorm, since he couldn't 'mate' (or at least everyone thinks that) he was given special permission from the school, since it was for their protection.

He was helping her on some stuff, when they noticed that through out the decorated dorm, there were mislotoe around the place.

And right below one of the mistletoe was Akane and Miroko... blushing at one another.

And some girls even teased them to kiss. Unexpected Akane kissed Miroko on the cheek. Then after that the girls gave out ohs, and felt some wrath from Akane. Miroko laughed at the scene in front of her, and placed a hand on the cheek that Akane kiss, and blushed.

He even remembers seeing Akane get a special apron from Miroko as a gift, and while Akane loves cooking with her heart, an normal white apron would do just fine, but this apron was made with a good cloth feel, and it said best chef on the front of it's white and blue strap glory. That gift did make Akane smile, if it was from her dad, eh, may just tease him, but when she got the apron, knowing it's from Miroko, she held it tight to herself.

He also recalls Mari telling him, about Akane making a special mini cake for Miroko, cause she wanted to try something out, but it looked like she made it as a gift for Miroko.

And a week after X met Mari's friends, he noticed how buddy, buddy they were, some could say they could be dating. But not really, but X noticed the looks on their faces as they glanced at each other. Those little looks could be brought to question.

Hagino was surprised to hear all this, then thought that since Akane loves to cook and Miroko loves to enjoy food... it's not a bad match...

"I wonder who will admit their feeling 1st, Akane, or Miroko?" Went Hagino.

"Not gonna bet, even though one of them will." Went X. Hagino smiled at him.

Meanwhile outside the room someone was listening in.

"So X." Went Hagino. X looked at her.

"How's the development coming?"

"Great, in fact Hagino i got something else great to tell ya."

"Oh... finally rolled in the hay with Alia, or is it the opposite." Went Hagino. X blinked.

"What?"

"Really...i.. thought... never mind, what is it?" Went Hagino.

"Well... congrats, tommorow you'll be able to walk freely around the base." X said. Hagino smiled.

"Really?" She said. X nodded. This meant they finally trusted her, and soon she shall be free.

Hagino then went and hugged X.

The hidden figure went wide eyed.

"Soon i will be able to return to my Mari." Went Hagino.

"Uh... Hagino?" Went X.

She blinked.

" Dr. Cain managed to make contact with the arume government, along with the world leaders, and we'll be having a talk of hopefully peace soon." X said. Hagino stepped back.

"Really?" She said. X nodded.

The weapons they've made have turned the tide in this battle, and now both worlds are going to work something out for the sake of one another.

Hagino eyes became bright with happiness. She then went and hugged X again, making the figure more upset.

Then the figure saw X smile, and got more upset than before.

"I knew it." thought the figure.

X and Hagino then sat down on her bed.

"So, what are you gonna do when you're free?" X asked. Hagino eyed him.

"Really?" She said. X blinked.

"Oh... right."

 **Song ends**

Meanwhile at Kaihou

Everyone in the dorm, was making preparations for Miroko's farewall party, though Miroko told them it wasn't nessasary, but they insisted.

"Come on guys i don't deserve this." She said.

"Come on Miroko." Michiko said."Who knows when we'll see you again..."

Michiko got a point, considering Miroko's family business.

Miroko looked at the girls who were around her and saw Akane looking outside a window. She blushed.

"Hey Miroko?" Went Mari. Miroko blinked.

"Your face seems a bit red." She said. Miroko went a little wide eyed.

"Really?" She said.

"Are you a little ill?" One of the girls said.

"We'll get you something." Another girl said.

"No, no, i'm fine." Went Miroko.

Akane looked over at Miroko, and saw a little blush, she then started to blush.

"Miroko." She said lowly.

Miroko then look over again at Akane. They looked right at each other and blushed, then looked the other way.

"Please, Miroko, your like a big sister to us, you deserve something nice." Said a girl.

"Hey Miroko, you're face is redder, did something happened?" Asked another girl.

Some of the girls then looked over to where Akane was sitting, then they had noticed Miroko looking that her.

"Ooooooo." Went the girls.

Miroko blinked.

The girls started saying things.

"I think Miroko is still affected from what happened a few months back guys." Said a girl. They looked at her.

"A party will be a good idea now right Miroko?"

Miroko looked at them.

"Guys it's fine, i don't need one."

"Maybe she doesn't want one because she wants to end off her last days with her special buddy?" Said another.

The oooo's came back, and Miroko blushed heavy. Akane looked at the blushed girl.

"Alright fine, have the party." Went a defeated Miroko. The girls cheered.

"Great lets start getting decorations." Went Michiko.

The girls then left to start planing the party.

Miroko sighed and then looked at Akane.

"Akane." She blushed.

Akane then got off the wall and looked at Miroko who had a blush.

"You're face is red." Akane said as she started to blush.

"Yours too." Went an eased Miroko. Akane blinked.

They stared at each other for a little longer.

"Um i think i got something to do." Akane said.

"Yeah, me too." Miroko said.

"See ya." And they both went off.

"Miroko." Akane said lowly.

"Akane." Miroko said lowly.

Meanwhile

"Who's gonna get the supplies for decorations?" Asked Michiko.

"I will." Went Mari. Michiko blinked.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what happened last time." Went Michiko. Mari thought for a minute... then nodded.

"But i'll get X to help out too." Mari said. X was willing to assist them in anyway, especially since it gives him air to breathe from the base, and maverick and arume fighting.

Michiko looked at Mari.

"Okay."

Mari smiled, and went on her way.

"Okay so that's being done, so we've got other stuff to handle." Went Michiko.

Mari was near her dorm room.

"So, if i may ask?" Went a figure. Mari stopped and turned around.

 **Start playing: Megaman 3 select screen theme**

"Hey Tsubael." She said. Tsubael, or Tsubame, was going to Kaihou academy, to watch over Mari.

"What's up."

"Just wondering, my mind still can't process it... why are you so clinged to X?" She asked. Mari blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard your conversation earlier, why is X always needed for you?" She said.

Mari blinked then thought on it.

"I just feel like, he's an old friend... like we're connected somehow." She said.

Tsubael sighed.

"Be careful."

After that, Tsubael walked off.

As Tsubael was walking, she saw a glimpse of Michiko writing something.

"Must be writing a story for that...woman... Sagawara i think." Thought Tsubael.

After telling her bosses about X, the special services told Yuuko to stick around a little longer.

 **Yes i have no idea what they were called again sorry**

During this time, Yuuko has managed to keep her 2 worlds balanced, and helped Michiko to become less shy as time went on, she even heard some of her stories, WOW. And since then every now and again Michiko writes her a story, their friendship is quite... something... considering her romance stories are sometimes if not average, 2 girls loving one another.

Tsubael then kept walking then she got to the dorm's 1st floor, she then saw Akane talking with the dorm chef.

She didn't want to listen in but she chose to anyway.

"So... what do you think?" Akane said.

"It sounds so sweet, of course i'll help you." the chef said.

"Thank you Maria." Akane said to the dorm Chief.

 **YEAH DON'T KNOW THE CHEF NAME... CAN'T REMEMBER HER HAVING A NAME... SO I GAVE HER ONE.**

Tsubael, then walked outside. She took in some air.

"A chance to breathe." She said. After doing her daily things, Tsubael was bored.

"This is better than being inside after all, i should do some more exercises." She said. She then heard a noise. She looked over to her right. And not far, was Miroko, daydreaming.

"Must be thinking of what she shall do after all this is done." Tsubael thought.

"Akane." Miroko said to herself.

She then gripped her shirt, where her heart was... is.

Tsubael sighed.

"These forine, sure have a tendency to love just about anything..." Went Tsubael. She started to walk to the forest.

After walking for a bit she stopped and started to think.

"Hmmm."

There was silence in the air.

After she got done thinking, she looked at her right hand palm, and placed it on her chest.

"Is it true?" She thought.

"You 2 look perfect together." Tsubael remembering what X said.

"There's no way she can like me... after all, she loves Onomil, and she loved her so much." Tsubael said.

"Why would i be with someone in the 1st place, i'm better off alone... right?" She said.

Tsubael then thought of Ekaril, her being happy with Mari.

"Commander, if only i got to experience what you did... maybe i'd understand." She said. She then thought of a certain someone.

"...Azanael."

Tsubael sighed. Then walked back to the dorm. She didn't know someone was listening to her.

The figure came from a nearby tree.

"Tsubael..." Went the figure.

She looked down.

"I can't betray Onomil, i love her... i can't... love Tsubael... not at all." Went Azanael. She looked up.

"Can i?"

 **Song ends**

Meanwhile at an unknown area

"Damn it... there must be a way..." Went the figure.

Then the figure pulled up a screen, it said a meeting of 2 worlds, human and arume.

The figure smiled.

"Perfect BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... AHHHH."

The figure got up. "HAGINO SENKOUJI... THE TIME IS ALMOST HERE... BWAHAHAHAHA."

Meanwhile at maverick hunter

X and Hagino were enjoying some games to past the time, since X had no missions to do, and training was done.

"Dang it... tie... again." X said.

"Let's do something else besides tic tak toe." Hagino said.

X nodded. Then they realized... they played everything.

"Wow... that's everything." X said.

"Were you trying to make a joke?" Hagino said.

"I was but no." X said. Hagino put on a straight face. X smiled. He was enjoying his time with Ekaril.

A figure was still looking on, but completely upset.

"I'M GONNA MAKE HER PAY." The figure thought.

Then his comm went off.

Meanwhile

Tsubael was back at the dorm, before she entered she saw Miroko.

"What do i do?" She went. Tsubael sighed.

Then went over to the girl. Miroko looked up.

"Tsubame." Went Miroko. She knew her real name, so does Akane and Mich.

"Miroko, you'll be leaving us soon, you don't look too happy." Tsubael said.

"Well." Went Miroko.

"We all look at you as a hero, we don't want to see you go with a sad face..." Tsubael looked to the dorm and saw Akane.

"If there's something you feel you must do, do it... don't let it go." She said with a smile.

Miroko then looked down, then back at Tsubael.

"You're right, thanks Tsubael." Went Miroko.

"Sure." And after that, Tsubael went inside.

She then went to Akane.

"Oh hey Tsubael." She said. No one was around.

"Akane." She gave off a serious tone.

Akane felt the feel of the tone.

"This must be serious."

"Akane if you don't take a chance you will not know the truth, nothing ventured, nothing gained." Tsubael said with a smile.

Akane blinked.

"I gotta go, see ya." Tsubael was off.

Akane blinked.

She then looked outside, and saw Miroko, she was looking at her as well.

"Miroko."

"Akane."

"I have to tell her." They both said lowly.

Tsubael then saw Michiko, tapping on her head.

"Come on, come on." She said to herself.

"It's alright, you don't need the whole story right then." Tsubael said. Michiko jumped.

"Tsubael." She said.

"What's with the face." She said.

"It's nothing." Mich said. Tsubael sighed.

"Don't let anything stop you from being happy." Tsubael said. Mich looked at her. Tsubael smiled.

"You just have to brave."

And with that Tsubael was off.

Michiko stared at the door, then looked down.

"I just need to be brave." Michiko looked at her notepad.

She smiled and started writing again.

Tsubael then went to Mari's room.

At maverick hunter

"This is X."

"X it's Mari, i need you, it's for our special thing."

"Got it, on my way."

"Who was it?" Went Hagino.

"Mari." X said. Hagino smiled, then looked worried.

"What does she need, is she hurt?"

"No, we're going to prepare for Miroko's party" X said.

"Wait X."

X looked at her. She gave him her hand.

The figure looked on.

X took her hand in his.

Then placed the other hand on top, but it looked like something else to the figure.

Then Hagino hugged X.

"Good luck." She said. X nodded. He was off.

The figure step back.

"I'm gonna ... MAKE HER PAY." Went the figure, the figure then went away.

Back at Kaihou

Tsubael went into Mari's room.

"Hey." Tsubael said.

"Hey, just waiting for X." Mari said. Tsubael sat next to her.

"Mari... i must ask you." Mari blinked at Tsubael.

"How... did you feel, when you admitted your feelings to the commander?" Tsubael asked. Mari blinked.

"Why would she asked... oh." Thought Mari.

X was right outside the door.

"Well at 1st i was scared to admit it, but i was happy she felt the same way." Mari said.

"I was looking forward to our future together." She looked down.

"And then..." Mari started to cry.

"Mari." Went Tsubael.

Mari was trying to fight her tears.

"I... miss her so much." Went Mari.

"You really love the commander huh?" Tsubael went. Mari nodded.

"Mari... i kind of envy you." Went Tsubael. Mari wiped her tears.

"What do you mean?" Went Mari.

"I... never had thought of being able to feel what you have felt with the commander." Tsubael said.

Mari blinked.

"You mean love?" Mari said. Tsubael nodded.

"Kind of... i never felt the love of someone who i loved..." She said.

"So... you never had been in a relationship." Mari said.

"Yes... i was always busy with training in the academy, and so on... i never thought about it." Tsubael said.

"Tsubael... maybe this is your chance." Mari said.

"There's no way."

"What do you mean?"

Tsubael sighed.

"You're not the only one who loved the commander." Tsubael said. Mari blinked.

"So you..."

"I wish i could have... but a romance between a commander and her gunner... such scandal would be disastrous." Tsubael said.

"I... see." Went Mari.

"But i was happy." Went Tsubael.

Mari blinked.

"When the commander was with you, she was happy... i haven't seen her that happy since the incident... you've brought her smile back, i was glad to see her shine again." Tsubael said.

"Tsubael."

"Besides... i've been thinking lately... about... some stuff, which is why i came to talk with you." Tsubael said.

"Are you starting to fall for Azanael." Went Mari. Tsubael blushed.

"It's not like that." Went the white haired arume.

"Tsubael... you asked about how it felt to love... this can be your chance." Mari said.

"It's not like that, i'm just..."

"Come on Tsubael... you'll regret keeping this inside, isn't this what you've been telling a few people." Went Mari. Tsubael blinked.

"What?"

"I kind of heard everything from outside, and around the dorm." Mari said.

"You've been snooping."

"Maybe... besides... you're happiness is something that Hagino cared about... she would want this for you... i know it."

"Mari."

"And... maybe Azanael feels the same way."

Tsubael jumped. Mari blinked. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"HAVE YOU SEEN HOW SHE WAS ABOUT ONOMIL?" Went Tsubael.

"You 2 have been close for months now, maybe she's going to move on... i'm sure Onomil would want that for her." Mari said.

"Onamil was a lively, compassionate person." Tsubael said.

Tsubael, ever since X talked about her and Azanael being a couple... has been though somethings as to understand her feelings towards Azanael. They have been around each other more... mainly to defend against Arume equipment, and other things. Some could say they have bonded, in a way... and become something else besides 'rivals of 2 styles'.

Tsubael started to blush."Maybe..." Went Tsubael.

"I see some red." Went Mari. Tsubael jumped.

X then decided to open the door.

"Hey." Went the blue Hunter.

"X!" Went Mari, she ran up and hugged him.

"Wow someone is friendly today." X said.

Mari stepped back.

"X i need your help." Mari said.

"That's why i'm here, what is it exactly? "

"We gotta go get some decoration supplies for the party." Mari said.

"Is that it?" X said.

Mari nodded.

X blinked.

"I hope it's a lot of stuff."

"It will be... so will you help." Mari said.

X sighed. "Sure."

"Thanks." She said with glee.

X looked to his right.

"Hey Tsubael."

"Hey."

"How's things with Azanael?" He asked.

Tsubael jumped.

"What!" She went.

"Someone's embarrassed." X said with a smile.

"Um... i think you guys should get going." Tsubael said.

X and Mari nodded. They were off.

"I wonder... can repliods truly love?" Thought Tsubael.

She then pulled something out of her skirt pocket.

 **SHE'S WEARING THE SCHOOL CLOTHES RIGHT NOW.**

"I got this from Azanael... as a gift."

 **FLASHBACK**

It was nearly Christmas, Tsubael was told to meet Azanael, in the forest.

"Hey." Azanael said from behind.

"What is it. it's cold."

"Here." Azanael gave her a box.

"Wait till morning." Azanael was about to go.

"Hey Azanael." Tsubael said. Azanael turned around.

"Here." Tsubael gave her a box as well.

"Now you wait till morning."

Azanael nodded and walked off.

It was now Christmas morning, and everyone in the dorm were opening their presents.

"Wow...cool." Went a few girls. Everyone was enjoying their present openings.

Michiko opened hers, it was from Yuuko.

"Wow."

It was multiple story making books, along with a special book, full of old memories.

She looked at the book and smiled.

Akane opened hers and smiled. It was from Miroko. She got some from her dad, but she was really happy to open Miroko's.

"Sweet, a custom chef set... cool." Went Akane.

Miroko opened a gift from Akane.

"This is... wow." Miroko had a smile on her face.

It was a special commando game and set.

"Now i'll really be a leader." Miroko said.

Mari opened up her gift from X. She opened up her gifts from the others, and couldn't wait to get to X's.

"WOW." Mari said.

X got her, a special maverick hunter gear set.

"Sweet."

Tsubael looked at them then went to somewhere isolated, to open her gift from Akane.

"What could she have gotten me?" She went.

She opened it.

"WHAT?!" She went. Tsubael quickly went to find Azanael.

It didn't take long.

Azanael was actually looking for her as well.

"Azanael."

"Tsubael."

They blushed.

"Your gift, thank you, it must have been hard to find." Went Tsubael.

"Sure, it kind of was... and thank you too." Azanael said.

"You're very lucky it wasn't badly messed up." Tsubael said.

They looked at each other, and blushed. They then hugged.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

In Tsubael hands was a white bird, but not just any white bird... it was one of Blue's terns.

She held it close.

"Thank you Azanael." Tsubael smile as she held it... and started to blush.

Someone was looking at her from outside.

"Tsubael." Went the figure. The figure pulled out an Amulet.

A video played.

It show 2 people.

"Onomil." Went Azanael.

She then looked back at Tsubael.

"I'm at... a lost." Azanael looked down.

"Azanael."

"Tsubael."

"Am i... in love with you?" They both thought.

Mari and X were on their way, before they left they saw, Michiko, Akane and Miroko all staring into space.

They saw Mich in her room, Miroko outside, Akane in the dining area.

They 1st went to Mich.

"Hey Michiko." Went X.

She looked at him.

"Oh... X... hey hehe.." Went Mich.

"We're off to get the stuff." Mari said.

"Okay, be back soon." Went Mich. They nodded, and went on their way.

They then spoke with Akane.

"Hey Akane." Went X. She looked from outside the window to face X and Mari.

"Hey." Went a uninterested Akane.

"Is something wrong, you seem disturbed?" X said.

"Just thinking about doing something major that can change my life." Akane said. She then looked out the window back to Miroko.

X and Mari blinked, then it hit them.

"Oh..." Went the 2 and they smiled.

"Ooookaaay."

Akane jumped.

"Hey... don't get any dumb ideas... okay." Went Akane.

"It's fine Akane, we understand, right X." Mari said. X nodded.

Akane looked at the 2 with a somewhat relaxed face, but still serious.

"Akane, don't worry too much." X said. Akane eyed him.

"You have no idea... what i'm thinking of doing, it's serious." Akane said.

X put his right index finger to his head.

"It's not a career is it?" X said.

"No." Akane said.

X then looked out the window, and saw Miroko.

He then made a smile and looked at Akane.

"Just tell her how you feel." X said. Akane blushed full red.

"WHAT?!" Went Akane.

"Akane... we know you like Miroko." Mari said. Akane blinked.

"What... how?" Thought Akane.

"No i don't." Akane said.

"Stop trying to hide your blush, it's not working." Went Mari.

"I'm not."

"Akane." X said.

"I DON'T LIKE HER."

"Stop lying." Mari said.

"I'M NOT, I DON'T LIKE HER." Went Akane.

"Akane this is not helping, stop saying you don't, we know you do, so stop" X said.

"What makes you so sure." Akane said.

"We know about the gifts, the food, how you seem to be near her whenever you can, in ways that's doesn't seem suspicious, and we remember what happened at Christmas, so you like her." Mari said.

Akane grew a twitch.

"For the last time, I DON'T LIKE MIROKO, I DON'T LIKE HER." Went Akane, who blinked at her words, and looked out the window, Miroko was still there.

Akane then looked back at X and Mari, she sighed and looked away.

"Besides, even if i do like her, we're both girls, society would not like us, and what if she doesn't feel the same way." Went Akane.

 **Starts playing: Variable X, MMX**

X sighed.

"Don't think it's over before it's started." X said. Akane blinked.

"When the moment's right, let her know how you feel, besides the worst could be that, she doesn't stay your friend." X said. Mari nodded.

"So, i should tell her." Akane said. X and Mari nodded.

"See, i knew you liked her." Mari said.

Akane blushed.

"I'll tell her at the party." Akane said. "Maybe sooner."

X and Mari smiled.

"Well, we're off." X and Mari said as they left.

Before they did, they spoke to Miroko.

"Hey Miroko." Mari said.

"Hey."

"We're off to get the decoration supplies." Mari said.

"I really don't need a party." Miroko said.

"I would, considering the surprise waiting." X said. Miroko blinked.

"What... do they..." Thought Miroko.

"Uhhhhhh." Went Miroko.

"She feels the same way." X and Mari said. Miroko blushed.

"How did you know?" Asked Miroko.

"We watched you guys for awhile so, and we caught on quick." Mari said.

Miroko was embarrassed.

"It's cool Miroko, we won't tell anyone else." X said. Mari nodded.

"Thank you." Miroko said.

"Just let her know." X said.

And after that X and Mari were off.

Miroko turned around to see Akane in the dorm window.

"I will tell her soon." They both thought.

X and Mari were on their way, along the way they ran into Yuuko Sagawara.

"Ms. Sagawara." Went Mari.

"Hey you 2." Went Yuuko. "Where you heading?"

"To get the decoration supplies for Miroko's party." X said.

"So she's really letting you guys throw a party?" Went Yuuko. X nodded.

"Well, i'm heading to the dorm, to see Michiko."

X and Mari smiled.

"Um, may i ask what's with the smiles?" Asked Yuuko.

"It's really cute." Went Mari. Yuuko blinked.

"A 'bond' between student and teach." Went X. Yuuko blinked and then blushed red.

"HEY." She went.

"Ms. Sagawara don't be afraid of how you feel." Went Mari.

Yuuko blinked.

"Follow your heart." X said. After that they went on their way.

Yuuko looked at them as they left and looked down.

"Follow my heart." Went Sagawara. She made her way to the dorm.

 **Song ends**

X and Mari were getting the supplies as they went through town.

"This place is really retro, sweet." Went X.

Mari smiled at X as he looked at his surroundings as they got the stuff.

"So... you must really be so busy that you can't get any breaks, huh?" Went Mari. X nodded.

"And when i got the chance, i um don't have a person to relax with." X said, as he looked at a billboard.

"Um, Zero, Axl..." Went Mari.

"I mean like as a date or something." X said.

"Oh... you mean a lover, or..." Mari smiled wide. X blinked.

"Yes, i guess."

"Do you like anyone at Maverick Hunter." Mari said.

"Well, they're all friends really... there was that soul eraser Berkana, but... no." Went X.

"Come on, there's got's to be one?"

"... Maybe..." Went X. He started to think of a girl, with blond hair, red and black Armor, eyes of brown... i think. He kept thinking of this girl.

"X...x...X...X" Went Mari. X came back to reailty.

"Do we have everything?" X asked. Mari nodded.

As they walked, X noticed a little fair not too far from them.

"Hey Mari."

She looked at him.

"Mind if we... make a stop at that fair." Went X.

Mari blinked, then smiled.

"Let's go."

Back at the dorm.

Michiko was still writing her story.

"Come on... it's there i know it is." She went. Unknown to her someone was there.

"I want to finish this soon." Thought Michiko.

The figure creeped closer.

"What if i can't finish this... i really wanna surprise her." Went Michiko.

She clasped her hands together and sighed.

" " Went Michiko. The figure jumped, she thought she was caught, she was about to speak.

"Ms. Yuuko." Went Mich. Yuuko blinked.

"I hope you like this story ." Went Mich in a daydream.

Yuuko blinked. Mich was daydreaming. She found it cute.

"Oh Ms. Yuuko, you're so pretty today... You think i'm pretty?" Went Mich. Yuuko started to blush hearing the talk.

"Oh Ms. Yuuko, i'll never be as beautiful as you."

Yuuko was blushing.

"Michiko is so sweet." Thought Yuuko.

"You're so special." Mich said. "I really want to stay around with you miss."

Yuuko was smiling, she knew Michiko cared about their friendship, but not this much.

"No, i really want to... Miss... Yuuko... i." Went Mich as she said something special. Yuuko was wide eyed and blushing. She stepped out the door, and recollected herself.

"Did... Michiko just say... She loved me?" Went Yuuko. She then calmed down and went into the room.

Mich was still daydreaming.

Then Yuuko came from behind her.

"From the look on your face, it's finished." Went Yuuko. Michiko jumped.

"Ms. Sagawara, i uh,,,, hehe." Went Mich. Yuuko smiled.

"It's alright, i can wait." Said Yuuko.

Once Mich calmed herself, they sat down at her desk. Yuuko looked around and saw lots of books, some that were made for her.

"So, i take it the story isn't finished?" Asked Yuuko. Mich nodded.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Mich was stopped by a hug.

"I said it's alright, don't worry about it so much, i can wait." Yuuko said. Mich smiled.

"For now i'd like to see some of your previous work." Yuuko said with a smile. Mich nodded and went to go get a book.

Yuuko smiled as the girl was looking for one. Then a thought comes to mind.

"She said that she loved me... did she mean it." Yuuko thought as she put her right hand against her chest.

"Got one miss."

Yuuko came back to her senses.

"Oh really."

"Yeah here you go."

Yuuko smiled as Mich handed her the book.

It was about a witch going to an academy, and having a rival styled friend, along with her lazy sister.

"I like this story Mich." Yuuko giggled. Mich blushed. It wasn't often you hear Yuuko use Michiko's nickname made by Mari.

Michiko and Yuuko continued to read the story.

Downstairs, Akane was in the dining hall, she was in thought.

"What should i tell her." Went Akane. You would think someone like Akane would be prepared for stuff like this, but this is embarrassing to admit a crush, and to a GIRL no less, and you're both the same gender, this could either be good, or bad.

Akane then sighed.

"What would the others think, they were fine with Mari and Hagino... but what about me and Miroko... what if she likes someone else." She thought. She then sighed again.

Miroko was in her room. Lying on the bed.

"How can i tell her... my feelings, i like her alot, but i don't want her to hate me... Come on this is Akane." Went Miroko. She then sighed.

"But this is not a joke... this is real." Went Miroko.

Outside Tsubael was looking up towards the sky.

" I see the sun starting to set." Tsubael said.

She then looked at the tern she got from Azanael.

"I... can't think of anything besides her." Went Tsubael. The whole day the only one she could think about... thanks to X and Mari.. was Azanael. She hate to admit it, she does have feelings for her, but can she tell her, will she have more issues to deal with, will she accept her feelings?

"Azanael... will you hate me more, or will you..." Tsubael was worried to say it."Love me."

Azanael was walking around, her mind was foggy with Tsubael.

"You'd make a cute couple together." She thought of X saying. But everything else was Tsubael.

"I... don't... i can't." Went Azanael as she went and pressed her 2 fists against a tree.

"My love is for Onomil, no one else... i will not betray her." Went Azanael. She step back from the tree, and dropped to the ground.

"Damn it, why does my heart hurt so much." Went Azanael.

She started to show tears.

"Onomil... why can't you return." Went Azanael. "Then this pain will go away."

"But it's not me." Went a voice. Azanael jumped.

"ONOMIL?" Went Azanael.

"It's me." Said Onomil. Azanael looked up and saw a yellow figure, she was a beautiful Arume, with nice white short hair, with a lovely slim body and cute breast size.

"Onomil." Went Azanael. "You're BACK." Went Azanael.

Onomil shook her head.

"What?" Went Azanael.

"Sorry my love, but i am still gone." Onomil said.

"Then why... how are you here?" Went Azanael.

"I'm here to tell you... it's okay..." Went Onomil.

"What."

"I know you love me, but i want you to be happy, i love you Azanael... but so does Tsubael."

Azanael went wide eyed.

"There's no way she loves me... she hates me."

Onomil giggled.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Onomil."

"You know you have feelings for her, i know you do Azanael, it's okay, i'm not there, but someone there's and they love you."

Azanael started to shed tears.

"Onomil."

"I want you to be happy, i love you Azanael."

"I love you too.. I won't give up your love."

Onomil smiled. Then put a hand on Azanael's cheek.

"Go, be happy, she will accept your love." Onomil said.

Then she started to disappear.

"ONOMIL." Went Azanael.

"Never forget me Azanael, go to her, she's waiting." Onomil said as she went away.

"Onomil."

Onomil was now gone. Azanael feel down again to the ground and cried.

"WHAT CAN I DO?!"

Azanael has feelings for Tsubael, but couldn't betray Onomil, but she said it was alright... could she.

"Onomil... Tsubael." Went Azanael.

She need to get somewhere, so she went to get her aircraft, and went off flying.

Her thoughts were still about Onomil and Tsubael.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT... ARGH." She went.

As her mind gotten more foggy she hadn't realized where she was flying, towards the ground.

"... Huh... OH SHIT!" Went Azanael.

She managed to pull up in time, kind of. When she pulled up, she damaged a bit of the ship, it was kind of out of control.

"SHIT SHIT."

She was losing air, she had to prepare for impact, luckily she landed in a field, and the landing wasn't too bad... eh.

After she landed she got out, she was a little messed up.

"Can't believed... i almost joined Onomil." Went Azanael.

She was right, but if she missed her, why didn't she, maybe she wouldn't be in the same place as her.

"Onomil... Tsubael." Went Azanael.

"I wonder if Ekaril went though this with Mari and Tsubael." Azanael said, She then felt a little wherry.

"Da...DAMN IT." Went Azanael as she started to fall. Before she did, she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Azanael." Went a Voice.

"Wait... Onomil." Went Azanael, she fell on to her knees.

"AZANAEL." Went the voice.

The person became clear.

"Tsubael." Went Azanael. She started to fall over.

"She came... for me."

"AZANAEL!" Shouted Tsubael as she went to the woman's Aid.

She grabbed her before she fell down.

"She... loves... me." Azanael went lowly.

"Azanael, please hang on." Went Tsubael.

Meanwhile

After they were done with the fair, X and Mari were ready to head back.

"Alright time to head back." Mari said.

X nodded.

Mari looked at him and smiled, then thought.

"I have to figure this out." Thought Mari.

"Hey X."

"Yeah."

"Wanna walk to the dorm." X blinked.

"Really?"

"It said that it gonna be quite warm for the rest of the day, lucky huh." Went Mari.

X sighed.

"Okay."

And they went on, with supplies in hand.

Meanwhile

Akane,Miroko,Michiko and Yuuko was waiting for Mari and X to return.

"It's getting late, where are they?" Went Akane. The others had worried looks on their faces, they were worried.

Just then they saw Tsubael with another girl in arms, they thought it was Mari.

"Hey Tsubael." Went the group.

They saw the woman in her arms.

I think only Yuuko saw her.

"Hey it's that lady from before." Went Yuuko.

Akane,Miroko and Michiko blinked.

"What's wrong Tsubael." Went Akane.

"I need to get her to My room, NOW." Went Tsubael, she then went by the others.

They blinked then headed inside.

X and Mari were just a little while away from the dorm.

"Mari i don't think this was a good idea." X said.

"Why not?"

"The others may be worried, besides an attack can happened at Anytime." X said.

Just then Mari tripped over a rock.

"Ow."

"Mari, are you okay." X asked.

"I'll be fine, come on."

Meanwhile

Azanael open her eyes to a room, she looked over to her right and saw Tsubael sitting there.

"Tsubael." Went Azanael.

"AZANAEL." Went Tsubael.

Tsubael hugged her tight. Azanael blushed. She had to keep her self.

But the embrace was too much, she hugged her back.

Tsubael blushed as she welcomed the embrace. Then they heard something from outside, it sounded like rain.

Tsubael broke the embrace.

"Shit." Went Tsubael. She ran out the room without looking at Azanael.

"Tsubael." Went an emotional Azanael.

Azanael was confused, why would Tsubael come for her, is it love, or is she messing with her.

"I... NO." She said to herself.

The rain was pouring down, everyone in the dorm looked outside.

"Is Mari back yet?" Asked Tsubael towards Miroko.

"No... i know X is with her, but with this weather it's quite worrying, and what's worse is that no rain was predicted." Went Miroko.

Akane was nearby and she was looking at Miroko.

"She's so concerned for her..." Thought Akane.

"Someone like that doesn't want anything to do with a constant trouble maker like me." Thought Akane.

"Hmm, i guess i'm stuck here till the rain stops." Yuuko said. Mich, who's next to her, had stars.

"Ms. Yuuko." Went Mich.

"Michiko." Went the woman.

The 2 locked eyes, but then quickly looked away.

Meanwhile

X and Mari, had to find shelter, luckily, they found a place, it looked like a old cafe.

X broke down the door and got Mari inside, and got the supplies as well.

"Damn it, it's quite hard out there... looks like we're here for now." X said. He saw Mari shiver, and looked for something to keep her warm, he found a table cloth that was long enough for her.

"Here you go." Went X as he gave Mari the cloth, she was siting in a booth.

"Thank you X." Mari said. X nodded.

He then contacted h.q, and told them he'll be returning the next day due to unseen circumstances.

After he finished, he noticed Mari shaking up.

"Mari are you okay?" Went X.

"I'm... just a little lonely that's all." She said. X knew what she meant.

He sat next to the girl and gave her an embrace.

"Thank you X." She said.

"You're welcome." Went X.

Meanwhile

Akane was looking outside the window. She sighed, she then looked to her right and saw Miroko.

"Miroko." Went Akane. She then took a breath.

She started to walk to her.

Miroko was just sitting staring out the window.

"Akane." She went as she thought about the girl.

She wanted to tell her, she needed to tell her, then she came to her.

"Hey." Went Akane.

"Hey." Went Miroko.

Akane sat next to her.

They were in silence.

"What do i say to her?" thought Akane. She looks at Miroko.

"Worried about Mari?" She asked. Miroko blinked, then smirked.

"I'm not actually, after everything with Hagino, and X, she's become a different person kind of." Miroko said.

"I agree, her and hagino were a team that couldn't be broken... remember the day she left." Went Akane. Miroko nodded.

"I've been thinking,, since then those 2 kind of made me think a bit more of my life."

"In what way?" Asked Miroko.

Akane sighed.

"It's embarrassing." Went Akane.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, i've been though the same thing."

Akane blinked.

"I've been thinking... " Miroko was blushing.

"Is she gonna tell me she feels for me?" Thought Akane.

"...About how to help further my family's business." Went Miroko. She didn't mean that.

Akane blinked... and started to show some tears.

"What?"

"I mean like uh, i know my family business is huge, but what's wrong with an extra hand... uh Akane." Went Miroko. For the 1st time she had seen Akane... with her guard down.

"Is she crying... i don't think i've ever seen her like this?" Went Miroko.

"Is that it?" Went Akane.

"Akane." Went Miroko.

Akane had to say it, it's now or never.

"Miroko." Went Akane.

"Akane... i... didn't say the right thing." She went. Akane blinked, she was starting to cry from confused emotion.

"Miroko."

"I've been thinking, you and me known each other for a long time." Went Miroko. Akane's eyes went wide.

"Yeah." She said.

"And i've been thinking." Went Miroko.

"Yes?" Went Akane.

"I'm gonna do it." Thought Miroko.

"Would you like..."

"Yes?" Akane couldn't wait no more.

"To be the guest of honor at my party?" Went Miroko.

Akane jumped out of her Chair.

"Akane." Went Miroko.

"I said it wrong, dang it." Thought Miroko.

Akane was frozen solid.

 **Flashback.**

Akane asked for some time alone after school with her father.

"What is it, Akane, you never come to me for anything." Went Fukamachi.

Fukamachi was a middle aged man with a decent length of hair with a nice mustache... i think.

"Hello sir." She went.

"Akane... is something the matter."

She took a breath.

"I'm sure of this... i'm different." She said to her father.

He chuckled.

"Of course, there's no girl here who's as enigmatic as you." He said.

She looked straight at him.

"Sir... i think i'm in love." Akane said. The old man was wide eyed.

"Really... who's the lucky guy... or is it a guy?" Went Fukamachi. His daughter has been quite distanced these few years.

Akane looked to her left.

"It's a girl." She said.

He smiled.

"And who may i ask is the lucky lady?"

Akane blinked.

"You're not upset." She said. He shook his head.

"I'm glad you came and told me this, and boy or girl i will support you... if you let me." He said.

"Well, she does go to the academy." She said.

"Even better, i wonder who has stolen the heart of the enigma known as Akane." Went Fukamachi.

"Miroko." she said. He went Wide eyed.

"You mean Funatsumaru?" He asked.

She nodded.

He got up from his chair and walked to her.

"Don't let the chance to her how you feel go by, she doesn't have long left here." Went the headmaster.

"But what if she rejects me?" She said.

"What matters is, will she be afraid of you after you tell her, the worst that can happened is that she comes to hate you, but you to have been together for a while, it shouldn't come to that, have fate." He said with a smile.

She looked away, for the 1st time in a while, she was glad to hear from her dad.

 **Flashback ends**

Akane sighed.

"Fuck it." Went Akane. She turned around and was face to face with Miroko.

"Akane."

"Miroko... i must tell you."

Miroko was starting to blush.

"I...i." Akane was speechless.

"Why can't i do it, if Mari and Hagino did it so can i." Thought Akane.

"Miroko... i... i've finally understand, after watching Mari and Hagino and what they beem though, it made me realized that there's something special in my life."

"Akane."

"And that is you."

Miroko blushed.

"Akane."

"Miroko... i ... i love..."... She paused. "No turning back... what would vin diesel do... no regrets, no fear." She thought.

 **I MADE A FUCKING REFERNCE YAY**

"MIROKO, I LOVE YOU, uuuuuuuu." Went Akane. She was being kissed, by the woman of her dreams Miroko.

 **STARTS PLAYING: VARIABLE X FROM MMX**

After a few more seconds they stepped back.

"Miroko." Went Akane. That was her 1st kiss.

"Akane... i love you too." Went Miroko.

"You do?" Went An emotional Akane. Miroko nodded.

"Let's go back to my room." Miroko said. She then gave Akane another Kiss then they went hand in hand.

"I can't believe this is happening... yes." Thought Akane and Miroko.

Yuuko was sitting along side Michiko, reading one of her books.

Yuuko, while reading along side Michiko noticed a little blush, on her face, she then remembered something.

"She said she loved me..." Thought Yuuko.

Yuuko was feeling a bit off, from her regular self. Luckly someone pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Ms. Sagawara..." With Mich.

Sagawara jumped.

"Yes, Michiko."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"i'm fine, i'm with my favorite student after all." Went Yuuko. Mich blushed.

"Thank you miss." Went Mich. They continued reading.

"I wonder... if she'll accept me." Thought Mich.

As they continued to read, they're faces got closer from the sides, they didn't notice till they were cheek to cheek, of course after they noticed they blush. But they didn't mind and went back to it.

"Michiko."

Mich looked at the young teacher.

"I really like this story, i really like Eleanor." Went Yuuko talking about the story's protagonist.

"Thank you miss." Went Mich.

"Especially the side characters, her sister, the teacher, and... her special love, Darcy." Went Yuuko. "I really like how they admit their feelings at Darcy's special place."

"Thank you Miss." Went Mich. Yuuko giggled.

"You can call me Yuuko, Michiko." Went Yuuko.

They then locked eyes at that point.

"What do i do, she's looking at me." Thought Mich, then a thought comes to mind. "You just have to be brave." Mich remembering Tsubael words.

She then sighed.

"Miss Yuuko, i have something to tell you." Went Mich.

"Michiko." Went Yuuko. "Is she gonna tell me?" Thought Yuuko.

"I... i... i.i" Went Mich. She got to scared.

"I would like us to have a special place, just like Elenor and Darcy." Went Mich.

Yuuko blinked.

"Oh,okay." Went Yuuko.

Mich smiled.

"But is that it?" Went Yuuko.

Michiko blinked.

"Um... uh..." Michiko was scared, she didn't want to scare of Sagawara, not at all.

"She's flustered." thought Yuuko.

"Ahhh Yuuko... i mean Ms. Yuuko." Went Michiko. Yuuko had her hands in her grasp.

"Tell me Michiko." Went Yuuko.

Michiko looked sacred but then sighed.

" ... i...i... i'm in love with...yo... ooooooo" Went Michiko as she was kissed by Yuuko.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds then pulled out.

"Ms. Yuuko." Went Michiko.

"I'm in love with you too." Went Yuuko. They then went into a warm embrace.

"I feel so happy inside." Went Michiko. Yuuko then giggled.

"Are all those stories you made were about ways you and me could be together?" Asked Yuuko. Michiko nodded.

"Well is this the way you wanted our love to start." Went Yuuko.

"It's perfect." Went Michiko.

They then kissed again.

Right outside their door, was a white haired girl.

"Well done Michiko." Thought Tsubael.

Tsubael then walked to her room, just to see Azanael exit.

"I see you're up." Went Tsubael.

"Yeah, thanks, ms. 2nd rate gunner." Went Azanael. Tsubael blinked.

"What?"

"I'm leaving." Azanael said as she headed for the lower floor, she was grabbed by Tsubael.

"But it's pouring hard out there, you should just spend the night." Tsubael said.

Azanael didn't give the girl a glance. "I don't care, i'll be fine."

Tsubael sensed the air between wasn't pleasant.

"What's wrong Azanael... i thought we tried to get along with each other." Went Tsubael, Azanael didn't look at her, she was getting a tear.

"Azanael?"

"None of your FUCKING business." Shouted Azanael.

Tsubael was getting upset, thanks to the shocked response from Azanael.

"What the hell, i helped you, why are you being an asshole."

"Because, i know..." Went Azanael. Tsubael blinked.

"What?"

"You're trying to make me forget my sweet onimil, just to hurt me, i won't let you have your way."

"So... you still love Onomil." Went Tsubael.

"Yes and i always will." She said.

Tsubael felt sad, she started to cry.

"Azanael, she's gone, just understand that, she may want you to move on and be happy." Tsubael said. Azanael snapped.

"LIKE YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT ONOMIL WANTS FOR ME." Azanael shouted.

Tsubael was showing tears.

"Fine go, love someone who may never come back."

Azanael looked down.

"I know that, but i'm willing to join her."

Tsubael went wide eyed.

"AZANAEL... DON'T TELL ME YOUR GONNA KILL YOURSELF." Went Tsubael.

Azanael looked at the girl and walked down to the lower floor.

"Azanael wait." Tsubael called out to her but she walked out the door.

Tsubael was emotional confused, she wanted to go after her. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Miroko.

"Miroko." She said.

"Go get her." She said. Tsubael nodded, and ran after her, after that Miroko returned her room where Akane was waiting for her.

"So?" Went Akane.

Miroko gave her a thumps up.

Azanael was walking away confused, and hurt.

"DAMN IT, WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY." Went Azanael.

"AZANAEL." Went Tsubael calling to her.

She turned around.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT DAMN IT, HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH." Went Azanael.

"Azanael, please don't kill yourself." Went Tsubael.

Azanael started at the girl who's eyes were watery. They were getting soaked by the rain.

"WHY WOULDN'T I, THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR ME HERE."

"YOU'RE WRONG."

Azanael blinked at Tsubael.

"You have me." She said.

"A RIVAL, WHY WOULD I NEED ENEMIES, I'M ALREADY CONSIDER A TRAITOR AND SO ARE YOU." She said.

"NO NO NO AZANAEL I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, DON'T YOU KNOW PEOPLE CARE ABOUT YOU."

"WHO THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED FOR ME WAS ONOMIL, AND SHE'S FUCKING GONE." Went Azanael.

Tsubael cried.

"You're wrong she's not the only one."

"What?"

Tsubael breathed.

"AZANAEL... I LOVE YOU." Shouted Tsubael. Azanael's face went red.

"I LOVE YOU AZANAEL, I DIDN'T REALIZED EARLIER CAUSE I THOUGHT X WAS STUPID, AND IT WAS RIDICULOUS, BUT AS TIME WENT ON,I REALIZED MY FEELINGS, AND I'M NOT AFRAID."

Azanael was silent.

Tsubael went and hugged her, crying into her soaked leotard.

"AND IF YOU WERE TO KILL YOURSELF, I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE MYSELF, I WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO... I LOVE YOU AZANAEL, PLEASE DON'T GO." She stepped back and kept Crying.

"Tsubael." Azanael was flustered, her heart was beating fast.

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU... Azanael." Went Tsubael she Azanael held her face in her hands.

"Tsubael." Went Azanael. Tsubael blushed.

"I love you too." Azanael said, she then kissed the girl.

Their hearts were beating fast. As they lips pressed against one another. After a few seconds they broke apart.

"I don't wanna break away from this." Tsubael said.

"But we're getting really wet."

"Let's get back to my room." Tsubael said. Azanael nodded. They were off back to the dorm.

Some one was watching them from a window.

"Well done Tsubael." Went Miroko.

 **EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO GET FREAKY, FREAKY, FREAKYYYYY.**

Miroko went back to her room where Akane was waiting.

 **STARTS PLAYING : IF SO BY ATLAS GENIUS. I MAY PUT IN LYRICS**

Miroko sat next to her love and hugged her.

They looked into each others eyes and blushed, they then kissed, a little more passionate.

They were moaning as they kissed one another. Then Miroko took the advantage, she grabbed Akane's left breast.

"Whoa... Miroko." Went Akane.

"Is it too soon, i..." Went Miroko.

"It's not that... just... i didn't expected like that, you didn't warn me."

Miroko smiled.

 _ **EVERYBODY'S TAKING WHAT THEY CAN, BUT THEY CAN'T DECIDED, AND THEY DO WHAT THEY WANT TO CAUSE ANY KIND OF FEELING'S ALRIGHT.**_

They went back at it, as Miroko grabbed Akane's breasts, Akane did the same thing.

Their moans were getting louder.

 _ **AND DON'T BE TALKING MAYBE YOUR MAMA'S FLYING HIGH LIKE A KITE.**_

They pulled back and removed the tops. Then their skirts.

They blushed at each other's bodies.

"Nice." Went Akane. Miroko looked embarrassed.

"You look better than i do." Went Miroko.

Akane giggled.

"I like you plumed." Went Akane.

"Really." Went Miroko. Akane nodded.

Then Miroko pulled her into another kiss.

"Her lips are full of hope and life." Thought Miroko.

They pulled out.

Akane then unhook her bra, showing her C cup breasts. Miroko blushed.

"They're beautiful." Went Miroko.

"Thanks."

Then Miroko took off her bra, showing her c cup chest.

"They are great." Went Akane. She blushed at the sight of her love's breast.

"Hehe, thanks... Ah Akane." Went Miroko. Akane was sucking her nipples.

"So tender, warming." Thought Akane.

Akane then looked back at Miroko, they kissed again, then Miroko went on the attack.

 _ **YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE NEXT ONE CAUSE WE'LL BE WALKING LONELY TONIGHT, LONELY TONIGHT.**_

Miroko was sucking on Akane's nipples, kissing her neck, kissing her whole body. Akane was getting hot. She wanted her.

"Miroko."

She looked at her.

"I'm begging, please do it." She said.

Miroko blushed.

"But Akane." She went. Akane was getting worried that Miroko might pull back, she didn't want that.

Miroko then showed her her lower body.

"I want it too." She went.

They both wanted to give each other a pleasure beyond this world, then and idea came.

Miroko then went to pull down Akane's blue panties.

Once she did, she saw a beautiful untouched flower. She blushed red.

"Akane... it's lovely." Went Miroko as she exposed her special place as well.

Akane was speechless.

Miroko then gave her a kiss, then climbed on top, then turned her body around.

"Ready?" Went Miroko. Akane nodded.

They both then started to lick each other.

"Ah Miroko." Went Akane.

"Am i that good?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well don't forgot about me,eeeeeeeee" Went Miroko as Akane ate her pussy. Miroko went back to it.

As Akane was licking her love's special place, she started to feel funny at the waist.

"Oh no... i'm getting close... Wait no that's." Thought Akane.

"Wait Miroko." She said.

"Yes."

"I have something important to tell you." Went Akane.

"Oh... i think i know what it is." Went Miroko as she licked her love's clit.

"Wait It's serious Miroko, i'm a ah ah no no it's coming." Akane was fighting against it, but she was losing.

"Come on, i want to see you explode with pleasure." Went Miroko.

"NO NO IT'S COMING." Shouted Akane as she fought back an 'orgasm'.

Once she calmed down Miroko pouted.

"You came without me." Went Miroko.

"No i didn't." She said.

Then Miroko planted her pussy into the face of Akane.

"Come on move that tongue." Went Miroko.

Akane was getting too aroused to fight back.

"I'm sorry Miroko." She thought. Then it popped out.

"What's wrong Akaneeeeeee ahhhhh WHAT THE?!" Went Miroko.

She saw above her loves pussy, a nice dick.

 _ **IF SO IF SO WE KNOW WE'LL BE COMING**_

"Akane, you're a..." Went Miroko.

She lifted her pussy off her loves face.

"I'm sorry." Went Akane. She felt she must hate her now.

Then Miroko started to play with it.

"Ahh hey Miroko." Went Akane.

"I wonder how it taste." Miroko went. She then put the whole thing in her mouth and sucked it.

"AHHHH MIROKO." Akane shouted.

"It tastes kind of lonely, wanting even, with some bitter in it." Went Miroko. She continued to suck.

"Ahh this is so... good." Went Akane.

 _ **IF SO IF SO, WE KNOW WE'LL BE COMING**_

Akane went back to sucking her love's pussy.

As they continued to suck each other, Miroko started to finger Akane's pussy.

"Hmm." Went Akane, she was in heaven.

"Miroko i'm gonna cum..." Went Akane.

Miroko pressed harder against her lover, she was cumming as well.

"MIROKO."

"AKANE."

They both came.

 _ **IF SO, IF SO, WE KNOW WE'LL BE COMING.**_

Miroko was shocked as cum came from her loves dick,and into her mouth, and they both were squirting.

After a minute of coming they stopped, and sat next to each other.

 _ **EVERYBODY FAKING LIKE THEY CAN IT MAKES IT ALRIGHT**_

Miroko and Akane were breathing next to each other, Miroko to a glance at Akane's dick and saw it was still hard.

"Wow, you must never use that thing huh?" Went Miroko. Akane nodded.

Miroko then smiled and leaned back.

"Hey." she said. Akane looked.

"Wanna fuck." She said to her lover. Miroko exposed her pussy to the girl.

 _ **TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO CAUSE I DON'T THE WRONG FROM THE RIGHT**_

Akane blushed. She was horny, she wanted her pussy.

"Are you sure you want me to be your 1st time." Went Akane.

"Akane... i love you, if my 1st time is with you, then that makes it worth it." She said.

 _ **JUST DON'T BE TALKING MAYBE YOUR MAMA'S STILL HIGH AS A KITE**_

Akane got close.

They looked each other in the eyes.

 _ **AND I'M JUST LIKE THE NEXT ONE CAUSE WE'LL BE WALKING LONELY TONIGHT**_

"Miroko."

"Akane."

They kissed.

 _ **LONELY TONIGHT**_

"Ready." Akane asked.

"I was ready when you said i love you." Miroko said.

Akane slowly entered her love's pussy, breaking the hymen.

Akane went wide eyed from the feel, and so did Miroko, from pleasure and Pain.

"Ahhhh." Went Miroko and Akane.

"It hurts." Went Miroko.

"Sorry, i'll stop." Akane said as she was pulling out, but Miroko stopped her.

"Don't, it will feel better soon." She said.

 _ **IF SO, IF SO, WE KNOW WE'LL BE COMING.**_

Akane then kissed Miroko, then started to move again.

"Ahh, this is soo good." Went Akane.

"Akane, i'm so happy to be with you." Miroko said.

"Me too."

They then kissed.

 _ **IF SO IF SO, WE KNOW WE'LL BE COMING.**_

"Ahh ahhhh this is good." Went Miroko.

Akane then started to suck her breasts, giving her more pleasure.

 **IF SO IF SO, WE KNOW WE'LL BE COMING**

Then Miroko got an idea.

She switched positions with the girl.

"Akane." She said with her now on top.

"Miroko, what are you, ah ah ah" She went as Miroko was riding her member.

"It so good." Akane said.

Then she felt something.

"Miroko, i'm gonna cum." She said.

"Me too, let's cum together." Miroko said.

Miroko moved faster.

"Wait Miroko, you gotta get off, or i'm gonna ah ah ah." Went Akane.

"Cum, cum, cum." Went Miroko.

Akane was cumming she was, she couldn't force her off, so she hope Miroko would know the sign, but she didn't.

"MIROKO I'M CUMMING."

"GIVE IT TO ME."

 _ **IF SO IF SO WE KNOW WE'LL BE COMING**_

"MIROKO."

"AKANE."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

They both came.

As Miroko's body was leaning back in her orgasm, her body was being filled with womanly cum.

 _ **IF SO IF SO, WE KNOW WE'LL BE COMING**_

It took Akane a minute to stop cumming, then once she did, Miroko landed on top of her.

"I, came inside,of her..." Akane thought.

"Akane." Went Miroko. She looked at her.

"I love you." She said. Akane blushed.

"I love you too." Akane said.

They kissed. Then fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **IF SO, IF SO... WE KNOW WE'LL BE COMING**_

 **SONG ENDS**

Miroko was having a make out session with Yuuko. It was getting more romantic and passionate by the second.

"Miss Yuuko." Went Mich.

"Shh." Went Yuuko as she put a finger on her mouth.

"You're the right age for this." She said.

"Huh?"

Yuuko grasped on of Michiko b cup breasts.

"Ahhh miss." Mich was blushing as she was being grabbed.

 _ **STARTS PLAYING: TAKE ON ME BY AHA, MALE OR FEMALE YOU'RE CALL**_

Michiko was being groped and kissed by the young teacher.

"Michiko sooo cute when she's blushing." Thought Yuuko. She started to kiss her neck.

"Ahh miss Yuuko." Mich went.

 _ **WE'RE TALKING AWAY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT, WHAT TO SAY I'LL SAY IT ANY WAY, TODAY'S ANOTHER DAY TO FIND YOU, SHYING AWAY.**_

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Mich looked to the side for a minute.

 _ **I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU LOVE OKAY**_

"Miss Yuuko... please Take me." She said. Sagawara was wide eyed, she then gave Mich a kiss that was deep.

 _ **TAKE ON MEEEEEE(TAKE ON ME)**_

Yuuko then removed the girl's top and bottom, making her body more exposed.

"You look so cute Michiko." She said.

"Thank you miss."

Yuuko then unhooked Mich bra.

"HMM, they're beautiful." Yuuko said.

Mich was really blushing.

 _ **TAKE ME ON (TAKE ON ME)**_

Then Yuuko reached for the girl's panties.

"Wait miss." Mich said.

"Let's see this flower."

 _ **I'LL BE GONE.**_

Yuuko removed the panties and blushed at Michiko's pussy.

 _ **IN A DAY OR 2**_

Mich was blushing full red.

 ** _SO NEED LESS TO SAY, I'M ODDS AND ENDS_**

Yuuko smiled.

"Think i better follow suit." Went Yuuko.

"Ahh Miss." Went Michiko.

 _ **BUT I'LL BE STUMBLING AWAY, SLOWLY LEARN THAT LIFE IS OKAY**_

Yuuko was stripped down, from top to bottom exposing her whole body.

Mich was redder that lava.

"Miss Yuuko." She went.

 _ **SAY AFTER ME. LEAST WE'RE BETTER TO BE SAFE THAN SORRY.**_

"Hey, least it's better to be safe than sorry." Yuuko said. She knew Mich may have no idea what to do.

Yuuko brought the girl on top of her.

"Turn around." She said.

Mich was looking right at her pussy.

"Try something." She said.

Michiko gulped.

She started to lick her pussy.

"Wow, yes." Went Yuuko.

 _ **TAKE ON ME(TAKE ON ME)**_

Mich then started to eat her pussy.

"Wow oh man, yes, Michiko yes, now here i come." Went Yuuko. She started to lick her pussy.

 _ **TAKE ME ON (TAKE ON ME)**_

"Ahh ms. Yuuko, your tongue." Went Michiko.

They both continued to eat out each other.

 **I'LL BE GONE**

"Ms. Yuuko." Went Michiko as she started to shake.

 _ **IN A DAY OR 2**_

Yuuko stopped licking her.

"Ms. Yuuko, why did you stop?" Asked Michiko. Yuuko smirk.

"Face me" Yuuko said. Mich turned around.

"Ms. Yuuko." She said.

They kissed, then Yuuko put her back against the bed.

 _ **OH THE THINGS THAT YOU SAY ARE EASY TO LAUGH OFF.**_

"Miss Yuuko." Mich was red.

Yuuko then pressed her pussy against Michiko's.

"I'll be gentle." She said.

 _ **JUST TO PLAY MY WORRIES AWAY**_

She started to move her pussy against her.

"AHH MISS." Went MIchiko.

"Feels good?" Asked Yuuko. Mich nodded.

 _ **YOU'RE ALL THE THINGS I GOT REMEMBER, YOU'RE SHYING AWAY**_

Yuuko brought her face closer to Michiko's and kissed her.

Then Yuuko took one leg of Michiko's and lifted it. She started moving again.

"How does that feel?" She asked.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M IN HEAVEN." Went Michiko.

 _ **I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU ANYWAY.**_

Yuuko then moved faster, she then went low to kiss her lover, this time she gave her a tongue kiss.

Michiko's mind was being lost in pleasure.

 _ **TAKE ON ME (TAKE ON ME)**_

"Ahh Miss Yuuko, i love you, i love you." Mich said.

"Ah ah ah I love you too." Went Yuuko

 _ **TAKE ME ON (TAKE ON ME) I'LL BE GONE**_

"Miss, Yuuko, i'm getting close." Went Mich.

"Me too." Yuuko said.

 _ **IN A DAY (TAKE ON ME) TAKE ON ME**_

Yuuko then started to move faster.

"OH MY AHH THIS IS AWESOME." Went Michiko as she was being grinded hard.

 _ **TAKE ME ON (TAKE ON ME)**_

"I'm cumming." They both said.

 _ **I'LL BE GONE (TAKE ON ME)**_

"YUUKO."

"MICHIKO."

 _ **IN A DAY**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH." They both went.

They were squirting like crazy, it would take them a couple of minutes to stop.

"I LOVE YOU." They said as they finish their orgasms.

Once they were done, they rested next to each other.

Yuuko looked Michiko in the eyes.

"Miss Yuuko."

"Michiko."

Michiko cuddled with the woman.

"I love you, i love you Yuuko." Went Michiko.

Yuuko blushed red, she had dated guys, yes she had, but with Michiko, she felt something more, more than she did in those relationships.

"I love you too Michiko." Yuuko said.

They kissed and then went to sleep.

 **Song ends**

Azanael was hugging a happy Tsubael, for the 1st time, Tsubael had someone to love. Azanael then leaned back, seeming to want the embrace to be broken, or she was a little wherry.

"Azanael." Went Tsubael. Azanael smiled.

"It's alright Tsubael, i love you." Went Azanael,

"I love you too." Tsubael said. They kissed.

 **START PLAYING: AFTER MIDNIGHT BY J MINUS**

As Azanael kissed Tsubael, a passion was being formed inside of her, a passion to give love.

"Tsubael." Went Azanael. She looked at her.

Azanael stood up and removed her clothes, all of them, exposing her tall, slinder, body.

Tsubael was red.

"Aahhh, Azanael." Went Tsubael. Azanael smiled.

"You're turn." Went Azanael.

Tsubael then removed her clothes, showing her beautiful child like body.

"You're beautiful." Went Azanael.

Tsubael blushed.

"You too." She said.

 _ **AFTER MIDNIGHT I'LL MEET YOU BY THE SEASIDE IN MY MIND**_

Azanael then went to the girl and kissed her.

 _ **I COULD WALK A MILLION MILES WITH YOU BY MY SIDE**_

"Azanael" Went Tsubael.

Azanael then grabbed her breasts.

"Ahhh."

"You're sensitive, this must be your 1st time." Went Azanael. Tsubael nodded.

 _ **SEE THE GLOW OF THE MOON, DANCING THROUGH THE NIGHT, WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE THE FEELINGS I HOLD INSIDE**_

Azanael started to kiss all over her upper body, her nipples, her neck.

"Ahhh, Azanael." Went Tsubael.

 _ **AND AFTER MIDNIGHT, I COME TO YOU IN A DREAM, TAKE MY HAND AND RUN AWAY TO A PLACE YOU NEVER SEEN.**_

"Azanael." Went Tsubael, she was lying on the bed.

"Do you want me." Azanael said.

 _ **AND WE CAN WATCH THE WATER, JUST A BEAUTIFUL SIGHT WE'LL BE TOGETHER**_

Tsubael nodded.

Azanael licked her pussy.

 _ **AFTER MIDNIGHT**_

"Ahhhh, AZANAEL." Went Tsubael.

 _ **PLEASE DON'T WAKE ME UP DON'T TAKE ME FROM THE PLACE I'D RATHER BE**_

Azanael smiled as she was licking Tsubael's pussy.

"More more." Shouted Tsubael.

"She really enjoying herself." Thought Azanael.

She then went up to her face.

"Azanael, why did you..." Went Tsubael as she was tongue kissed.

"Your turn to please me." Went Azanael.

 _ **I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN GO THERE, OUTSIDE OF A DREAM**_

Tsubael started to lick her love's pussy.

 _ **IF I COULD I WOULD I'D STAY THERE WITH YOU, NEVER WANNA LEAVE**_

"Yes, that's it Tsubael..." Went Azanael. She was enjoying the licking.

Tsubael then got deeper.

 _ **YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THERE WITH ME HOLDING AS I SLEEP**_

Azanael then went back to eye level and kissed Tsubael.

 _ **AND AFTER MIDNIGHT I'LL MEET YOU BENEATH THE DARKEN SKY**_

They smiled at one one another, then Azanael got on top of her, and twirled her body around and started to lick her pussy.

"Ahh AZANAEL." Went Tsubael, she then looked at Azanael's pussy, then started to lick it as well.

"Yes, like that Tsubael..." She went.

 _ **WE CAN RUN AROUND IN THE OPEN CHASING FIRE FLIES.**_

As Azanael continued to lick Tsubael's pussy, she thinks." I should be safe."

Azanael licks faster, and So does Tsubael.

"Azanael... i'm gonna." Went Tsubael.

Azanael stopped.

"Huh Azanael." Went TsuabeL. Azanael got up, and faced her lover.

 _ **MAKE A WISH APON THE STARS, FOREVER WE'LL BE FREE**_

"Tsubael, do you truely, love me." Azanael asked.

"Yes Azanael, more than anything in the world." She said.

"I have something to show you." She said.

Azanael put her hands next to her pussy, and Tsubael watch as something started to grow.

 _ **CAUSE I'VE BE COME A PART OF YOU, AND YOU'RE A PART OF ME**_

Tsubael went wide eyed.

"AZANAEL... YOU'RE ONE... OF THE..." Went Tsubael.

Azanael looked away embarrassed. She still had her pussy, but above was a dick.

Tsubael was blushing.

"Surprise." Azanael said.

"I... i..." Tsubael got closer. She sucked it.

"Ahhhhhhh."

 _ **PLEASE DON'T WAKE ME UP DON'T TAKE ME FROM THE, PLACE I'D RATHER BE**_

"Tsubael, please go alittle slow, ahhhh." Went Azanael. Tsubael was licking the dick all over like an ice cream cone, or popsicle.

 _ **I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN GO THERE, OUT SIDE OF A DREAM**_

"Ahhh so good." Went Azanael. She was being fingered as well.

"Azanael, are you gonna cum?" Asked Tsubael. She nodded.

Tsubael stopped.

 _ **IF I COULD I WOULD, I'D STAY THERE WITH YOU, NEVER WANNA LEAVE**_

"Why did you stopped... AHHH." Went Azanael. She saw Tsubael, open up her pussy, exposing her special place.

"Come and get me." She said.

Azanael gulped.

"Tsubael, i need to tell you something." She said.

"This isn't your 1st time with that thing, is it?" Tsubael joked. Azanael blushed.

"It is, isn't it?" Went Tsubael. Azanael nodded.

 _ **YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THERE WITH ME, HOLDING AS I SLEEP**_

"Wait, so we'll both be each other's 1st time." Tsubael blushed.

Azanael got closer.

"Do you want me still?" Went Azanael. Tsubael giggled.

"I love you Azanael... give me your all." Went Tsubael. And Azanael softly rammed her dick into Tsubael's virgin pussy.

"AHHHH." They both went.

"This really hurts." Went Tsubael. She looked up at Azanael.

"But it's fine, since it's you Azanael." Tsubael said.

Azanael then kissed her.

 _ **IF I LEAD YOU WILL YOU FOLLOW(STAY RIGHT BEHIND ME)**_

Azanael started to move.

"Ahh, ahhh." Went the 2.

Azanael was moving at a good pace, a pace so her love can get used to the motion.

"Azanael." Went Tsubael.

Azanael then bit one of the girl's nipple.

"AHHH." Tsubael went.

 _ **NO MORE WORRIES TILL TOMORROW(STAY RIGHT BEHIND ME)**_

Azanael was getting lost in the lust, so was Tsubael.

"Azanael... keep going ahhh ahh." Went Tsubael.

"I intend to." She said.

 _ **IF I LEAD YOU WILL YOU FOLLOW(STAY RIGHT BEHIND ME)**_

Azanael then gave Tsubael another tongue kiss.

They were lost in pleasure.

"More more more, i love you Azanael." Went Tsubael.

"I love you too Tsubael." Azanael said.

 _ **NO MORE WORRIES TILL TOMORROW(NO MORE WORRIES)**_

Azanael was fucking Tsubael faster and faster.

"Tsubael, i'm getting close." Azanael said.

"Me too."

 _ **PLEASE DON'T WAKE ME UP DON'T TAKE ME FROM THE PLACE I'D RATHER BE**_

Azanael was set to cum outside but, Tsubael locked her with her legs.

"WAIT, TSUBAEL." She said.

"Give it to me, inside." Tsubael said.

Azanael was wide eyed.

"But you'll..." She went.

"I don't care." Tsubael said.

 _ **I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN GO THERE, OUTSIDE OF A DREAM**_

"But what would the school think if you, were pregnant, they'll ask how?" Azanael said.

"We'll find a way, don't you love me?" Tsubael said. Azanael nodded.

"Then give me the taste of your cum inside, i want your child." Tsubael said.

 _ **IF I COULD I WOULD I'D STAY THERE WITH YOU, NEVER WANNA LEAVE**_

"Fine, here it comes." Went Azanael as she fucked the shit out of Tsubael.

"Yes, yes yes, i love you Azanael, i love you so much." Tsubael said.

"Me too, i love you Tsubael." went Azanael.

 _ **YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THERE WITH ME**_

"TSUBAEL."

"AZANAEL."

"I'M CUMMING."

 _ **HOLDING AS I SLEEP**_

Tsubael's body streached out as she came, the same for Azanael as she pumps Tsubael full of cum.

"AHHHHHHHH." They went as they came.

Once they calm down, they were conected to one another, holding each other tight.

"Azanael." Went Tsubael. She looked at her.

"My pussy is fill with your love, and i'm glad it is, i want to be with you forever, i love you Azanael." Went Tsubael. Azanael blushed.

"I love you too Tsubael." She said.

 _ **AFTER MIDNIGHT, AFTER MIDNIIIIIIIIIGGGHT**_

They kissed each other one last time, then went to sleep.

 **SONG ENDS**

X and Mari were sleeping in the abandoned dinner.

As they were sleeping, X felt his mind change.

"What's going on?" He went.

He saw what looked like a capsule and an beared man, he also saw a little girl with orange hair.

He saw clearly what this was.

STARTS PLAYING: VARIABLE X MMX

"X, i see you're doing fine." Went the man.

"Hello doctor." Went X. He was getting to the end of his creation.

"X there's someone i'd like you to meet." Went the doctor.

"Who is it?" Went X.

He saw a little girl in an orange dress, and orange hair.

"X this is Mari, Mari wakatake, Mari this is X." Light said.

She looked at him.

"Hello X." She said.

"Hello Mari." He said.

"I think you 2 will get along just fine." Light said.

"I'll be right back Mari, just give me a minute." Light said. Mari nodded.

"X, how do you feel." she asked.

"I'm not sure, happy, sad, i don't know?" He went.

"Well i hope you'll be able to feel soon." She said.

"Okay Mari, i'm back, excuse me." Light said.

"Just a little there, and done." Went Light.

"What did you do doctor?" She asked.

"X, how do you feel?" He asked.

"... Happy." Went X.

"X, you can feel now, yay." Went a happy Mari. X smiled at the girl's energy.

X then came from his senses, and looked at mari.

"X." She said.

"You knew my father, you knew him those few years ago." X said.

"X."

"I'm glad i got to meet you before hand." X said with a smile. They hugged and went back to sleep.

The next day, X and Mari were near the dorm, with supplies in hand.

"Looks like were close." Went X. Mari frowned.

"I bet they were really worried, like last time." Mari said.

X looked at her then remembered.

"Hey Mari."

"Yeah."

"Please give me your hand." X said. Mari did.

"Hmm thank you." X said.

X then went to a near tree and left a plam dent into it.

"Um X?" She went.

"Place your hand on it." X said. Mari did just that, and when she did, she was surprised.

"AHHHHHH..." She started to cry.

X smiled at her.

"My... HAGINO." She went. X smiled.

"I tried to get a feel of her as best as i could from what you told me, from your face, it was accurate."

"Thank you X." She said. X smiled, he knows someone will be happy.

They then arrived at the dorm.

"Hey, we're back." Mari said. Everyone was standing there.

"MARI." They all shouted. X and Mari looked at everyone's face, and noticed 3 pairs of hands together.

"Did you guys get hurt?" Went Miroko And Akane.

"Are you ill?" Went Michiko And Yuuko.

"Were you guys attacked?" Went Azanael and Tsubael.

X and Mari giggled.

Everyone blinked.

"Looks like yesterday was a good day for 6 people." X said.

They raised their eyebrows.

"I'm so glad for you guys." Mari said. Everyone then looked at Miroko, Akane, Michiko, Yuuko, Azanael and Tsubael.

They were holding hands with their lover's.

"Ooooo." The room went. The couples blinked, then noticed, their hands.

"AHHHH..." They blushed.

"Ahhh see perfect couples right here people." X said.

"SHUT UP X." They said.

He smiled.

"Well time to head back to base, see ya Mari." X said as he left the dorm.

"Bye." Went Mari.

X then went outside and teleported back to maverick hunter.

Meanwhile

Hagino felt it, she felt Mari's touch, she was getting hot.

"I can't take it anymore." She went.

She reach for her lower and started to Masterbate.

"Mari, Mari, Mari." Went Hagino.

She then saw her special thing popped up.

"... I want Mari bacK." She went.

Then someone came inside. Hagino thought it was X, but, it was Alia.

 _ **Song ends**_

"Alright you... THE FUCK." She went. She saw Hagino masturbating, Hagino managed to hide her 'parts'... not.

Alia went and grabbed her by the neck.

"Put me down." She demanded.

"Who do you think you are, trying to take my X from me." She went.

Alia thrown her against the wall. Hagino got up, then got kick in the mid section.

"ARGH." Went Hagino. She was then giving a punch to the face, again and again.

She was then thrown back against the wall again.

"Why." Went Hagino, she stood up.

Before Alia gave another punch, she was countered, arm against her back.

"Stop this please, what would X think?" Went Hagino. Alia then kick her in her special place, it was effective enough to give Alia back the edge, she tackled Hagino to the ground. She started to punch her again.

"X is MINE, HEAR ME DAMN IT, HE'S MINE." Alia said.

"You fucking YANDERE." Went Hagino.

X then stepped inside the room.

"Hey HaginoooooooOOOOOO ALIA." Went X. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off Hagino.

Her back was against the wall.

"X." She went.

"What the hell, why are you attacking Hagino?" X said. Alia was confused, she was just hurt by X, who just defended Hagino, AGAIN.

Hagino then let out a sound.

"Hey Hagino, are you okay." Went X. Alia then ran out the room.

"Hagino, don't worry everything will be fine." X said.

Hagino went and hugged X.

"I never felt this worried since i was with Mari."She said.

"It's okay i'll be right here." Went X.

Alia was crying, somewhere in the base were no one heard her.

"X...X...X...X... WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT ME, I CAN'T BE WITH X... WHY?" She shouted to herself.

"X I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU THAT ARE SO DEEP."

"WHY... DAMN IT."

X was with Hagino, she was resting in his arms.

As she is, another image pops up, more clearly.

 **STARTS PLAYING: VARIABLE X MMX**

X saw a white girl infront of a capsule... his capsule.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ekaril, you must be X." She said.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

She looked around and saw something intresting. She pressed a button.

She saw a bearded man. Sounds can be hearded.

"My name is Thomas light, i am the researcher who designed and built Megaman X. X has a special abillity, to think and feel just like a human."

Ekaril looked at the blue bot. "i've met your dad."

X blinked.

"However if X were to break the 1st rule of robotics, to not kill a human being, the results would be disastrous, and i fear no one can stop him. About 30 years will be needed to test his reliability, sadly i feel i will not live to see that day, considering the circumstances now, and sadly i have no one to continue my work."

Ekaril looked back over at X.

"So i have sealed him in this capsule, it will test his systems till his reliability is confirmed, please leave the capsule alone till then."

"X possesses great opportunities and changes, i can only hope for the best, for i feel he is my, no, the world's only hope."

Then light looks to his right and gives a nodded. Then She sees herself.

The video ends.

Ekaril turns to face him.

"X i'm sorry but i will have to seal this capsule." She said.

"I understand, hopefully we'll meet again." Went X. Ekaril smiled.

"I hope so to." She sealed the capsule.

"See you soon Megaman X." Ekaril says as X sensors go off.

X then open his eyes.

"Hagino." X went.

She looked at him.

"You're the reason why i am here today, thank you." X went.

"I thought it would take 30 years, not 5." Went Hagino.

"Well we're here again." X said. Hagino and X smiled.

"I only hope things will, get better for me with Alia." She said.

"I'm sure it will." Went X.

Then a while later, they hear the door open. It's Alia.

"Alia." Went X.

"I'm sorry, Hagino, for treating you so bad." Went Alia. Her apology seemed real.

"I forgive you, you've just been worried that's all." Hagino said.

"Well the others are waiting for you." Alia said. Hagino blinked.

"Oh yeah, today, you're finally able to walk around the base."

Hagino blinked.

"Uhhh." She went, X knew what she was trying to say.

"I'll wait outside." X said. Alia followed him.

Outside no one said anything to each other as they waited for her.

She knocked on the door.

She stepped out in her leotard and cape.

They nodded at her and brought her out to the command center.

"Welcome Hagino." Went Zero, along with Iris and Axl.

"Hello everyone." She said. She then saw Dr. Cain walk up to her.

"Hagino... you're time here is almost done, i'm sorry why we had to keep you locked up, but we had to be sure we can trusted you, and now we know." He said.

"You are free to roam around the base, sadly that's it, but we also would like your help in perfecting the weapons we're making."

Hagino nodded.

"Great." Cain said.

"This is great, i have someone else to chat with." Went Iris.

Zero and Axl smiled.

"Dang it, i'm late." Went a voice. Hagino turned around.

"Hello Signas." Went Hagino.

 **I THINK IT'S SIGNAS**

Signas looked like sigma, but a little shorter, had normal eyes, and hair... and face.

X looked at the gathering around Hagino, he then looked around for Alia, she was gone.

"Where did she?" Went X he went looking around an saw her walking to the transport bay.

"Hey Alia." He went she didn't turn around.

"Alia." He said. She stopped.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Away... from you." She went fighting back tears.

"Why, what did i do... is this about eariler, well you had it coming." X said. She turned around and snapped.

"You don't get it!" Went Alia.

"What is it?" Went X. She started to cry.

"I knew it, you'd never taken any notice at all." Went Alia.

"What... Alia."

"X, you fool, how can you be so blind." She said.

"What Alia."

"X I LOVE YOU." She said.

"Well i love you too, you're a great friend." X said.

"Blinded, fucking blind."

"What."

"X I love you more than just a friend, i love you like... a lover." She said.

X went wide eyed.

"Alia."

"I WANT TO BE THE ONE WHO YOU KISS IN THE DAY, AND MAKE LOVE TO IN THE NIGHT, I WANT TO BE THE ONE BE EMBRACED WITH SWEET ROMANCE BY YOU, I WANT TO BE SWEPT OFF MY FEET BY YOU, I WANNA BE WITH YOU, I LOVE YOU LIKE THAT X." She said.

"Alia, you mean like marriage love."

"EVEN THAT YES, I LOVE YOU X, BUT I CAN'T BE WITH YOU."

"Why?" He asked.

"YOU LOVE HAGINO."

"WHAT NO I DON'T."

Alia eyes were getting watery.

"I'M SORRY X... I CAN'T BE HERE NO MORE, GOOD BYE." Went Alia as she ran away. Leaving X in a special state.

"Alia." He went. He placed his hand over his 'heart'.

"You LOVE me... i'm sorry i didn't know sooner." He went. "Because... i feel the same way."

* * *

 **SONG ENDS**

 **OKAY SO, THE LYRICS OF THE SONGS MAY NOT DO IT AGAIN, AND THE LEMONS EH EXPECT ONE IN EACH CAPTHER NOW EHEHEHEHEEEE, WELL MAYBE NOT ALL, AND YEAH IT'S FUCKING HOT IN DETRIOT RIGHT NOW, THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN UP A WEEK AGO, BUT SHIT HAPPENS. ALSO I WANTED TO GIVE EVERYONE FROM BLUE DROP A PAIRING CAUSE I LIKE THEM. SO YEAH, AND THAT'S THE END OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X, EP 4 THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE, YEAH GONNA BRING HAGINO BACK DURING MARI'S TIME IN SCHOOL, ALSO I MADE THE TIME SKIP FOR THE PAIRINGS, OTHER WISE IT WOULD BE A LONG AS TIME... SHIT THIS IS MY BIGGEST CHAPTER EVER IN MY HISTORY OF FANFICTION... DAMN. SEE YA SOON. OH YEAH... SORRY ABOUT THAT REFERENCE, YEAH I KNOW SOME WILL BE LIKE, THIS SUCKS, HEY, DON'T LEAVE ME A REVIEW OF THAT, BETTER YET, DON'T REVIEW AT ALL... UNLESS IT'S NICE AND WHO WAS THAT OLD ASS LOOKING LADY AGAIN, I FORGOT HER NAME... YOU KNOW THE ONE THAT FUCKING BITCH, ANYWAY, LATER, NEXT ONE'S GONNA BE WAY LESS, OR NOT...  
**

 **NEXT EPISODE SAMPLE**

 **X worries about Alia, as he sorts out his feelings for the girl, meanwhile the couples at Kaihou academy enjoy the school year together, and Hagino prepares to return to Mari, and Something special happens for one lucky girl. Next time on Blue drop revival X**

 **Compresione/Rikai**

 **Starts Playing Outro: Blue by Suara**


	5. Understanding

**... UM HELLO, WE'RE BACK AGAIN, um sorry about the mia i had important matters to attend FIFA um what, uh anyway let's get into this.**

 **START PLAYING: MEGAMANX4 INTRO**

 **Chapter 5: Understanding(i think)**

* * *

X was in Hagino's room, he was standing with his back against the wall in deep thought about what happened between him and Alia.

"Alia." He said lowly.

Hagino was checking the battle weapons that Maverick Hunter made all while at the same time thinking of Mari.

"My sweet Mari, soon i will return." She said. X looked over at her.

"Hmmm, someone's very cheery." X said. She smiled at him.

"I know, i'm just so glad, that i'm almost... home to my..." Hagino was getting tears.

"Wow she really got a grip on you." X said.

Hagino smirk. "You have no idea."

After Hagino had finished checking the weaps(weapons), she and X playing connect 4.

"I win." Hagino said.

"Game's too easy to win, too easy to lose." X said.

"Agreed."

Hagino smiled, then noticed a look on X's face.

"Hey, X?" He looked at her.

"Why the face?"

X sighed.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Well we can do something else if your bored." She said.

"No it's not that it's..." X was struggling to say the right words.

Hagino blinked. Then got an idea.

"Is it about Alia?" She asked.

X jumped.

"Uhhhhhh."

"Hmm, i see, don't worry about it X." Hagino said.

"But, lately she's... been avoiding me, only when it's for briefing and missions, does she talk to me, even then it's not a lot." X said.

Hagino looked at the sad reploid.

"Give her time, she'll come around."

Meanwhile

The school bell rang for lunch.

"Right Class, have a good lunch." Said Sagawara.

Everyone had left the room, leaving Sagawara by herself. She sat at a desk, reading over a few things.

Then a knock was at her door.

She looked and saw Michiko.

"Oh, hey, Michiko." She said.

"Hello... miss." Michiko had a blush.

"I thought you were gonna be with the others, i was gonna join you guys." She said.

Michiko had a bigger blush.

"Well miss, i uhh we, they..."

"Michiko don't be shy, tell me." Sagarawa said.

Mich sighed.

"I wanted to ask you... if you wanted to spend lunch with me." Mich said.

Yuuko blushed.

She got up and walked over to the girl. She looked her in the eyes.

"Ms. Sagawara..." Went Mich.

Yuuko lifted up her chin with her finger. Then stepped out side the class room and looked around.

She think she heard a snicker, she shrughed it off and went back inside.

"Hmm, i guess i'll have lunch with you." Sagawara said.

"Really?" Mich said.

Sagawara nodded.

Outside the class.

"Way to go Michiko." Mari said lowly.

"I see you're up to no good this time huh Mari." Went a voice.

She turned around.

"Hey Tsubame... hehe." Mari said. Tsubael made a pouty face.

"Yeah yeah, so what are you up too now?"

As Mari and Tsubael were talking, Michiko and Yuuko were enjoying each other's time.

"Miss Sagawara, she's so lovely." Michiko thought as she looked into her eyes.

"Michiko."

Her trance was broke by the sound of her love.

She blinked and blushed.

"Hmm, Michiko." Yuuko cupped her face.

Michiko was speechless.

They brought their faces closer. Mari and Tsubael were outside looking in.

Then... she came.

"Miss Wakatake, Miss Arikane." Said a voice, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Oh Ms, Maiyama." Mari said.

"The lunch period is almost over, i suggest you get to your next classes NOW!" She shouted at them. They nodded and left. She then turned and saw Yuuko and Michiko, and well you know.

"Ms. Sagawara and Ms. Kozuki." Maiyama said.

They looked at her.

"Care to explan what you 2 are doing?" She said. The 2 blinked.

"Uhhhh." Was all they could say.

"Seems like you 2 are invovled in something undecient from the looks of it."

"Director Maiyama, it's not that, we were just enjoying each others company for lunch that's all."Sagawara replied. Michiko nodded.

Maiyama eyed them.

"I'm watching you 2." She said as she walked on.

The 2 girls sighed.

"That was close." Sagawara said.

"Yeah... oh no." Mich said, looking at the food they had.

"We didn't have time to eat lunch together."

Sagawara smiled.

"Hey Michiko." Yuuko said.

She looked at her.

"How about after school we have a little picnic together, to make up for our missed lunch time huh?" Yuuko said.

Michiko smiled.

"Hmm hmm." Michiko went.

"I'll ask the dorm cook to help make the food... but where will we meet up?" Mich asked.

"I'll just come over an hour after school is out, okay?" Yuuko said.

Mich nodded.

"Well looks like your next class is starting. i'll see you soon, my michiko." Yuuko said, kissing Mich on the cheek.

"See you soon, Ms. Sagawara." Mich said leaving the room.

Sagawara smiled.

As Mich was walking, she saw Miroko step outside the restroom.

"Hey Miroko." She said.

"Oh, hey, Michiko." Miroko said as she was clearing her throat.

"Miroko are you okay?" Mich asked.

"Yeah, just been feeling a little weird that's all, nothing serious." She said, making a smile, while trying to keep her composure.

Michiko raised an eyebrow. "Okay." She said.

"So's how's things with Akane?" Mich asked.

Miroko clasped her hands together.

"It's perfect, i wouldn't trade it for anything." Miroko said.

"I'm glad for you guys."

"Thanks, you and Sagawara too."

"You know... we're planning on doing a picnic today with the 2 of us, i don't know what to do for the picnic." Mich said.

"I'm sure the dorm cook and Akane can help out with the food." Miroko said as she was holding back from thowing up.

"Miroko are you sure your okay?" Asked Mich.

Miroko nodded.

"Hmm, okay." Mich said.

She walked on.

Miroko sighed.

"I have to figure out what's up with me." Miroko said lowly. She started to walk to class.

Nearby listening in was Akane.

"She's been showing symptoms." She said lowly.

It was after school.

Michiko was getting things ready for her picnic with Sagawara, once the dorm girls heard about it, they were well, see for yourself.

"Awww, Michiko's gotta date with her girlfriend, ohhhhh." Went the girls. All Michiko could do was blush.

"Ms. Sagawara and Mich, sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g, 1st comes love, then comes marriage, then Michiko with a baby carriage." They went.

"Guys it's not funny." She said.

"We know." They replied.

"Hey Mich." Went a Voice.

Michiko turned around, it was Mari.

"Mari." She said.

Mari just smiled.

Mich blinked.

"Michiko."

"Oh, Akane."

"Here,hmmm." Went Akane, she looked at Mich's attire. She was in a white sun dress.

"Hmm, wanted to look your best i see." She said smiling.

Mich blushed as she got the basket.

"Thanks Akane." Mich said.

Then a knock was heard.

Mari answered it.

10 minutes before hand

X recieved a call on his comm.

"It's X... REALLY?!" He went. Hagino looked at him.

"I'm on my way." X said.

Hagino looked at X's happy face.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Michiko's going on a date, well it's a picnic actually." He said.

"With who?"

"Yuuko." He said.

" I see, hmm, i wished me and Mari could of had our 1st offical date." She said.

X put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said.

She smiled.

X was about to beam, but then Zero and Axl came in.

"Yoooo, X, Hagino." Zero said.

"Hey Zero, Axl, what's going on?" X said.

"Nothing, just enjoying a little break is all." Axl said.

"So what's up with you?" Zero said.

"I'm heading to Kaihou to hang with Mari." X said.

Zero chuckled.

"You know, we gotta meet her someday, really." Zero said. Axl nodded.

X smiled.

Before he left, Zero put a hand on his shoulder.

"X... we're worried, about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Alia aren't as close as you used to seem, it's worrying."

"Don't worry Zero it's fine."

"Really cause it seems she just ignores you now?" Axl said. Zero bumped him on the head.

"Hey?" He went.

"Anyway just... look, we'll talk later okay." Zero said. X nodded. And with that x left.

Hagino looked at the 2 reploids.

"I'm worried about X as well." She said.

"We all are, ever since the day you were able to move around the base, things have changed for X, and Alia." Zero said.

"Alia... what do you mean her?"

"She's been quite different lately, sometimes it's like she's another person." Axl said.

Hagino looked down in sorrow.

Zero put a hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry it's not your fault." Zero said.

Now.

X appeared in front of Mari's dorm, he knocked.

The door opened.

"X, hey." Mari said.

"So where's the gal of the hour?" He asked.

Everyone pointed at Michiko who was blushing full red.

"Don't be nervous, Mich, it's gonna be fine." Mari said. Then another knock was heard.

Mari opened the door.

" Ms. Sagawara." She said.

Michiko jumped, everyone else disappeared.

"Hey Mari..." Went Yuuko, she then saw Michiko and blushed.

Yuuko was in a dress as well, but light blue.

"Ms..Saga...wwwwaaarraaaa." Went Michiko, as she looked at how elegant Yuuko looked.

Yuuko walked over to her.

"You look beautiful, Michiko darling." Yuuko said with a smile.

Michiko blushed.

"tHA...THANK YOU dear." Mich said.

Yuuko giggled. She kissed lightly on the lips.

"So, shall we get going?" Yuuko said. Mich nodded, and they were off.

Everyone looked as the 2 left.

"Hmmm." Went Mari. X looked at her.

"Something wrong?" X asked.

"I need to show you something." Mari says as she leaves the dorm.

X blinks.

"You're not thinking of easedropping are you?" He asks.

"X."

"Ha, fine." He said. The 2 were off.

But listening in on the 2 was a white hair girl.

She started to follow them.

X and Mari were walking through the woods, meanwhile a dark threat was watching closely.

As they were walking Mari notices X's expressions.

"X." She says.

"Hmm." He goes.

"Is something wrong, you don't look like your usual self." She said.

"Nothing i'm fine." He says.

"X... you can trust me."

"I know.. everything's fine Mari."

Mari stared at him.

X sighed.

"Well... fine, it's... Alia."

"Who's that?" She asked.

"A friend."

"A friend who you have feelings for?"

"Hey it's not like that." He said. Mari smiled.

"From your reaction i think there's more to what your telling." She says. X sighs.

"Okay fine."

Mari smiles. "So what's the problem?"

Meanwhile

A tall figure in a leotard was walking through the woods, or more specificly through the tree tops. She notices X and Mari and start's to follow. Unknown to her another figure was trailling the 2.

Back to x and Mari

"I see, well just give her some time." Mari says. Their getting closer.

"But what if she really hates me now for..." He paused.

"Love doesn't die that easy, i think i should know." Mari said. Looking down.

X see her movement and puts a hand on her shoulder.

'I wanna tell her but not yet.' X thought.

"Thanks Mari." X said.

Then they arrive at the area where Mari had something important to show.

"Well we're here what is it."

"There." She says. She points to a big spot on the ground.

X blinks, then remembers.

"That walker." He says.

Mari then points to some prints nearby.

"I see, it wasn't defeated actually." X says.

"X i don't think it got up own it's own, i think it was carried." Mari says.

"How?"

"The prints look less shaked up for something that's walking especially after taking a beating, and i see a few marks spreading out the prints." She said.

"Hmmm i see, so whatever got that walker is either another walker or a stronger machine." X said. Mari worriedly nods.

X then looks around for a bit more.

Then they hear some nosies. X gets his buster ready.

"WHO'S THERE." He says. Mari get's behind him.

Then out steps Tsubael and Azanael.

X smirks.

"Well if it isn't the love birds." He says.

"Hey we're not..."

"Yes you are." X and Mari said.

The 2 girls blush.

Azanael speaks up 1st.

"So the walker is gone... is the military truely after us, they could counsider us a waste after all and leave us be." She says.

"Don't think so." X said.

"If they wanted you, they would send more than one weapon, they would send wave after wave, my guess is that this is a strategic attack, gather infomation to develop an attack plan."

The 3 blinked.

"Wait... what if it comes back?" Tsubael says.

"Then it might come looking for us with it's friend if there is one." Azanael says.

"...Aren't Sagawara and Mich on a date somewhere." Mari says.

Meanwhile

A dark figure looks on at the screen.

"A distraugh X, how rare these days, i hope you ready X, because soon you will fall, BWAWAHAHAHAHAHA." Went the figure.

Meanwhile

On a little hill there are 2 people, both girls one tall and one short and in dresses.

Ms. Sagawara pulls out a blue blanket. And Michiko sets down the basket.

They sit next to each other and watch the scenery before them.

"Ms. Sagawara it's beautiful." Michiko says.

"I know Michiko." Yuuko takes her finger and puts it on Mich's chin.

"But not as beautiful as you." She says. She kisses Michiko.

They then wrap their arms around each other and embrace on another.

Everything was slowly getting hotter as Yuuko slid a finger under Mich's dress and started to rub her pussy.

"Ahh, Ms. Sugawara." Goes Mich.

Yuuko smiles as she cups her breast and squeezes her nipples.

Yuuko then kisses her neck.

"Ahhhhh."

"Hmmm, you're getting wet." Yuuko says.

"I'm... sorry." Mich goes.

"Don't be, it's fine." Yuuko says as she grabs Mich's right hand and place it under her dress and have her rub her pussy. Mich feels a little wetness.

"Ms.." She goes.

"Are you a little worried, we can stop if you want?" Yuuko said with a smile.

Mich then kisses her. Yuuko welcomes the embrace.

After a minute of kissing, they start to go pass the panties and finger each other... deeper.

"Ahhhh." They both go.

Yuuko smirks then sort of tackle Mich to the ground. She then turns her body around and lifts up her dress and shows Mich her wet panties and then pussy. Michiko blushes.

Yuuko then moves Michiko's panties out of the way and start to lick her pussy.

Michiko then moans and does the same to Yuuko.

"Yes yes yes, right there Michiko." She says.

As her pussy is licked more, Michiko starts getting more wet. Then reacts by licking Yuuko's clit.

Yuuko eyes then roll up, she then does the same and lick Mich's clit.

"Michiko i'm gonna cum." Yuuko says.

"Ahhh Me too." Mich says.

They increase their speed and then.

"AHHHHHHH."

They cum.

The jucies spray from Michiko and Yuuko all over.

After a minute they stop cumming.

Yuuko turns around to face Michiko.

"Michiko."

"Ms..." She pauses. "Yuuko."

They kisses.

After a minute to cool down, they finally start to eat. What they got, ramen, rice balls, to fu the works, in a sense. It's not loads but it's a variety.

"Oh my." Went Yuuko.

Michiko smiled.

"All this for just a little date, so cute." Yuuko said as she kisses Mich on the cheek.

Michiko smiles.

 **Did i mention they got a cider for a drink... it's imported.**

Yuuko and Mich then start to eat.

Meanwhile

Everyone blinks after Mari's statement.

They all go wide eyed.

"Yeah you're right." X said.

"What if it comes back and finds them?" Azanael says.

There's a pause.

X then starts running, and Mari follows.

Azanael and Tsubael were about to follow but notice they are alone.

"Um, Azanael, quickly um." Goes Tsubael.

"Hmmm."

"Are we really um dating." Tsubael asks.

Azanael puts on a pondering face.

She then runs.

"Hey Azanael." Tsubael says. She looks down. Then starts running.

Meanwhile

"Let's set this into ACTION." Shouts a dark figure.

Back to our running men

X and Mari goes looking for Yuuko and Michiko, but with no luck. Until they see a little hill.

Michiko and Yuuko are enjoying their little date.

Then an arume walker appears out of the blue, shocking the 2.

"AHHHH." Goes the girls.

It stops them, scans them, finds them as pointless objects and goes to destory them, well tries.

"Hey." Shouts a voice.

It turns and sees X standing behind it. It locks on and prepares to fire, but it's shot down before it could react by a buster blast.

X looks on at the machine and then sees Mari over near Michiko and Yuuko.

"Looks like we got here in time." Mari says as she tries to help to the 2 up off the ground. Then another walker came.

"Crapbaskets." She said. X then rushes over, then sees Tsubael fire off nearby a few rounds to the machine. Giving Marfi time to help the others get out of the way.

"Alright lets take this thing down OOOOOOOOOHHH." Goes X as he dodges a missle. He looks towards the line of fire and sees a other machine... a ride armour, but designed like it was made differently like another race built it.

"OH CRAP." X says as he tries to dodge the armor and it's weaponry, then more arume machines arrive.

"Really." He goes.

He decides to call in.

"Incoming message from X."

"Acknowledge." Shout Signas.

"This is X i need back up at these coorodinates asap, over."

"Location found, he's nearby what's called Kaihou Academy."

"Zero, Axl, it's Signas, get ready for battle."

"Understood." They said on their comms.

"Well time to head out." Axl said.

"Good luck." Hagino says.

They nod and were off.

"This is X i need back, the sisuation is getting out of control, also medical assisant may be needed."

Would you believe this message would play after Zero and Axl left, like someone wanted this to happen... you know what's happening.

X is getting himself into a pickle, he's banged up but fight, and Tsubael is givng her all, but how long can she go.

Just as the battle looked bad for the 2, Azanael was on her way. In her fighter she was thinking, about her and Tsubael.

"I... Can't worry about that now, i have to save them.. and her." She says.

X was ofcourse getting more damaged, where's an e tank when you need it damn it.

Then ... BAM.

2 machines go down. X looks and sees 2 special faces.

 **Starts playing: Zero's theme, MMX3**

"Zero, Axl." X says.

"Well look who's stuck in a rut here." Axl says.

"Looks like we made it." Zero says.

They notice a few machines creeping, and Zero's slices them to shreads, and Axl blasts them to bits.

Tsubael looks and notice the 2 new faces.

"Those must be X's friends." She says.

X, Zero and Axl were laying the smack down on the machines, then there were none left... or where they.

"Well done guys, you got here in time." X said.

The 2 smirked. Then noticed something behind Tsubael.

"Hey." They shout. X looks in their direction.

"TSUBAEL."

She blinks. Turns around and sees the remains of a walker about to strike.

Then it gets shot down by a fighter.

Tsubael blinks.

Then sees a white skyfighter lands.

And outsteps Azanael.

Tsubael runs to her and hugs her.

Azanael blinks.

"Well X you made loads of friends." Zero says. Axl smiles.

X smirks.

"No way." Goes Mari. Who was on the sidelines with Michiko and Yuuko.

The 3 reploids looks as Mari approached them.

"Zero and AXL..." Mari goes.

"Uh, hey." They go.

"I never thought i'd see you 2 as well." She says.

Before they can talk X speaks for them.

"She knows us kind of, well it's a long story." X says.

"We don't mind." The 2 says.

While X is telling his story, Tsubael tries to chat with Azanael.

"You always seem to appear out nof the blue." Tsubael says smiling.

Azanael is not fazed.

"You never answered my question before." Tsubael said.

There's a good pause.

Azanael sighed, this was gonna be wrecking.

"No... Tsubael i care about you, but it won't work." Azanael said.

 **STARTS PLAYING: The Ending theme (not the cast roll or enemy credits, the one after sigma's defeat) MMX**

"What." Tsubael goes.

"Tsubael i'm sorry, i can't be the one for you... we're 2 parreal worlds , we'll never truely cross." Azanael says.

"... Azanael... don't ... say... that..." Tsubael goes.

And X finishes his story.

"I see, how X wasn't too much trouble." Zero said to Mari.

"No not at all, hmm." Goes Mari as she notices Tsubael and Azanael.

The others look in Mari's direction.

"I mean it, besides no matter what i will always love onimil." Azanael says.

"... So WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US THIS PAST YEAR HAS BEEN NOTHING TO YOU." Tsubael says as she's filled with tears.

Azanael stares at her.

"HAVE WHAT WE'VE DONE WITH ONE ANOTHER POINTLESS..."

"Tsubael."

"WAS THAT GIFT YOU GOT ME A LIE, WAS THE WAY WE KISSED ON THAT RAINY NIGHT A LIE, WAS.. THE LOVE THAT WE MADE, THE WAY WE EMBRACED ONE ANOTHER A LIE, WAS IT ALL JUST POINTLESS." Tsubael shouts.

"I... took your flower, i'm sorry." Azanael said.

"Sorry... sorry, i was happy, and now you don't care, i love you Azanael." Tsubael says.

"Well i, can't return your love... you'll find another one." Azanael said.

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ONE I WANT YOU DAMN IT." Tsubael shouts.

Everyone just looks on.

"Azanael..."

Silence

Tsubael balls up her fists.

"Fine, be that way." Tsubael says.

Then Smack, a left slap to the face.

Azanael looks shocked at her.

BAM, a right hook that sends her to the ground.

"Your worst then an excuse of a pliot, you're YOU'RE, LOW CLASS SCUM, YOU SUCH A HEART BREAKER, YOU SAY YOU LOVE SOMEONE, BUT THEN DENY THEM WHEN THEY LOVE YOU BACK, YOU CARE SOME MUCH ABOUT ONOMIL THEN FINE BE THAT WAY, EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE DONE THE ONE THING YOU NEVER DID WITH HER AND DID IT WITH ME, AND I WAS SO HAPPY TO BE YOUR 1ST, YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME, AND NOW IT WAS ALL A JOKE, DAMN YOU AZANAEL." Went Tsubael. She ran off.

Everyone started to run after her, except X.

X walked over to Azanael and looked at her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Azanael, why."

She stares then starts to cry.

"I, i couldn't do it, i couldn't become attached again, i didn't want to feel my heart break again, i... i."

"Azanael, Go." X said. He started to chase after Tsubael.

Azanael stands up, tears starting to fow. She turns and looks over at the battle field, and notices a missing body.

She goes wide eyed and gets in her fighter.

Tsubael runs and runs till she stops, then drops to her knees.

"FUCKING, AZANAEL." Tsubael cries her eyes out. As she was crying her eyes out she was being creeped upon.

 **Song finishes.**

A figure beams nearby oen of the kaihou dorms, She doesn't see anyone around, she then notice an explosion, and goes to the location.

Once she got there she noticed the remains of machines and debris around the area.

"OH MY EVER THING HAS GONE WELL, AHAHAHA."

The girl looks around before some of the machines come together and creep up from behind her. She turns around.

"Oh what the hell?" She goes.

Then it goes black

Back to Tsubael.

Tsubael's sheding her tears, when she hear sounds of rustling bushes.

"Hey, who goes there?" She says.

Then a damaged remains of a walker comes out and tries to attack Tsubael. But gets loads of bullet holes put through it by an arume fighter. Tsubael blinks as the fighter dominates the machine and then bombs it, destroying it.

The fighter lands,and outsteps Azanael, Tsubael blinks but gets mad as Azanael runs to her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU Wa mmmmmm." Tsubael goes as she is kissed by Azanael. A minute later the kiss breaks.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Variable X, MMX OR MMXMH (or whatever you feel is perfect)**

"Tsubael i'm sorry , i didn't mean to break you're heart just that... after i lost Onomil and fall for you i didn't want to think of the heartbreak again, and worse i didn't want you to go through the same thing with me as i did with Onomil, i didn't want to harm you... i do love you... i do want to be with you, i don't want any harm to come to you, Tsubael." Azanael said.

Tsubael has tears.

"After that beautiful night i thought to myself what would happen to you if i were to disappear, would you move on and be fine, or be like me when Onomil died, i didn't want that for you, i ... Tsubael."

Tsubael then hugs Azanael.

"I would rather die now than be without you, besides i never had any chance a love... well i did have something for the commander but a commander and her gunner..."

"A scadalous nightmare." Azanael says.

The 2 girls smile at each other then kiss again.

The others arrived and smiled at the sight.

"Tt's time to head back guys." X says. Zero and Axl nodded and they waved to the others and went on back to base.

The others smile at Tsubael and Azanael.

Then a thought comes to Michiko.

"Oh no, our picnic." Michiko says to Yuuko. Yuuko smiles.

"It's okay Michiko, we can always have another one." Yuuko says. Michiko smiles, She kisses her on the cheek. Yuuko blushes. Mari smiles and looks up.

'My jonne, you have planted seeds of love, i wish you were back with me.' Mari thought.

"My Hagino." She says as she starts to cry. The others run to comfort her.

Meanwhile

X, Zero and Axl have returned to base. They 1st went to Hagino.

"Hey, we're back. They said to the arume. She smile but then blinked once she noticed X's Condition.

"What happened to you?" She asks.

"Got a little banged up, it's good." X says.

"So we met your little girlfriend and her friends, they really interesting." Zero says.

"Yeah, and Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay OW." Goes Axl as he's hit on the head by X and Zero.

Hagino smirked. Then rushed in Iris.

"X, Zero, Axl, we got a problem." Iris says.

"What's up." X says.

"It's Alia, we can't find her." Iris says.

"She's probably out." Axl says.

"I mean we really can't find her, her comm is down, we can't pinpoint a location on her, she off the radar." Iris says.

The others blink.

Iris motions them to come on. They head to the command center of Maverick hunter.

Signas is standing there with Dr. Cain.

"Great you're here." Signas said.

"Alia's gone missing, we've search Able city, Monsteropolis, there's no scan of her." Cain said.

X looks down in worry.

"We will find her, once we do, we're gonna need you all ready." Signas said. X,Zero and Axl nodded.

Hagino hear from behind a courner.

"... It's my fault." She says as she goes back to her room.

After the quick meeting X, Zero and Axl disperse, but X has an idea, and transport back to the dorm.

"Great nothing here." X says. He starts to expand his search. He runs to the battlefleid and sees some odd marks. He goes and checks them out.

"...Shit." He says.

He looks around and sees nothing.

Meanwhile in a dark location.

A dark figure stands tall laughing at the screen.

"X, poor X, payback will come and you will suffer." The figure says as he looks at a girl with red armor.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

 **AND THATS THE END OF EPISODE 5 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE YEAH I'M NOT TO HOT ABOUT THIS ONE BUT IT'S NOT TRUELY BAD ANYWAY I'M GLAD TO HAVE POSTED AGAIN SO ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN EPISODE 6 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN... AND FORGIVE ME FOR ANY ERRORS WITH NAMES IF YOU SEE ONE PLEASE POINT THEM OUT IT HELPS ME DO BETTER AND I WISH EVERYONE A HAPPY NEW YEAR NICE THAT THIS GETS UPDATED AS 2016 GOES TO A CLOSE EH IT WILL BE BACK BUT AS 12016 SO 2017 ANOTHER YEAR GONE ANOTHER YEAR ARRIVES AND ANOTHER YEAR CLOSER TO DEATH... WELL THAT WAS A BUZZKILL OF SORTS:/**

 **NEXT EPISODE SAMPLE**

 **A assualt by a friend causes emotions and true feelings to rise as the leaders of the earth and arume have made a date to meet and a suprise causes Akane to make possible the biggest choice of her life. Next time on Blue Drop Revival X.**

 **Kanjo/affectus**

 **Start's Playing: Blue By Suara**


	6. Emotions

**YOOOOOOO I'M BACK YAY AND I HAVE AN ANNONCEMENT... I'M WORKING TO TURN ALL MY FANFICS TO ANIMATIONS AND VISUAL NOVELS I'LL GET MORE INTO IT LATER BUT FOR NOW LETS CONTINUE. Also the actions gonna be coming quick. And I wonder... could I make a patron from this... fanfic writing I mean.**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X4 theme**

 **CHAPTER 6: Emotions**

* * *

He was concerned, very concerned, he should have know that his call for medical aid would have brought her attention. But he didn't.

"X relax, she'll turn up." Hagino said. X was pacing around her room but stopped once she spoke.

"I'm an idiot... it's my fault she's gone..." X started to bawl up his fists. "If... only..."

Hagino placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about it... in fact I should be the one saying sorry." She said.

"What?"

"If I never came here none of this wouldn't had happened." She said. X had a look of sorrow on his face for the arume.

"Hagino.."

He went and hugged her.

"Guess we're both the culprits." He said.

X then got a call on his comm.

"This is X." He said.

Earlier at Kaihou academy

It was after school Mari had to start prepping for finals.

Sadly everyone was busy today to study or help her sooooo, she's on her own.

"I wonder what's everyone up too?" She thought.

Michiko and Yuuko was out enjoying the wondrous view from one of the nearby hills.

It wasn't cold it was fair around this time so less jackets and coats were worn.

Michiko snuggled her head into her sweet Yuuko who smiled at her lover.

While Tsubael was looking at the ocean, remembering the day Ekaril spotted Mari.

".. Commander... I wonder what's like wherever you are?" She said to herself.

Meanwhile Azanael was walking in the forest thinking about a little something she has planned for Tsubael.

"I hope it goes well, these weren't easy to make." She thought.

Somewhere near the school grounds.

"Just take it." Akane said.

"But I don't have to pee." Miroko said.

"Don't care you're forcing yourself to." The slender tough gal said.

"Would you knock it off i'm fine."

"No you're not, either your sick... or..." Went Akane.

"Or what?"

"Well remember when we had sex awhile ago." She said. Miroko nodded.

"And we didn't use a condom and I came inside you?"

"What are you trying to say... that I may be pregnant, haha..." Went Miroko as she saw an expression on Akane's face that didn't look good.

"No..." She went.

Miroko snatched the pregnancy test from Akane and ran into the woods.

"Hey Miroko wait." Shouted Akane.

Somehow Miroko managed to create distance between her and Akane, and she made sure to hide, this was an important thing.

"Miroko." Shouted the concerned girl. She ran on past Miroko.

Miroko sighed and walked a bit before finally stopping, she took out the pregnancy test and got ready.

"... I can't be pregnant..." She said as she took the test. She had to wait a few minutes till it was ready to give it's result.

Miroko walked around towards and open field.

Meanwhile somewhere dark

"It is time... NOW GO." Shouted a dark figure. A nod came from a girl in red armor as she left the base and went towards Kaihou academy.

"X I CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH YOU SQUIRM BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Went the figure.

Miroko stepped out into the open field and soon saw a girl in red standing.

"Um... Excuse me Miss... are you lost?" She said.

The red girl turned around and looked at Miroko.

"Miss.. are you okay?" Miroko asked. She heard a beep and looked at the test, she was bout to read her results until, She got smacked in the face.

"Ow, What the hell miss." Went Miroko. The lady had her eyes close but once she opened them, her eyes were red as blood.

"Uhhhh." Went Miroko as she started taking steps back and was about to run... till she got grabbed by the neck.

"ARGH!" Went Miroko. The woman was choking the life out of her. Miroko had dropped the test as she tried to fight against the woman's grip. The hold got tighter.

"Can't breathe... too... tight... Akane... I..." Miroko was fading.

"Love you..." As she felt last amounts of air being drain from her when suddenly...

AKANE KICK!

A huge kick was sent to the woman's neck as she lost her grip on Miroko.

Miroko gasp for air as she looked at her savior.

 **Starts playing: Megaman battle network 4 theme**

"AKANE!" She shouted with joy as she got back her breath.

Akane saw the woman stand up and eyed them.

"Akane..."

Akane went and kissed Miroko.

"Don't ever scare me like that again damn it." She said, ignoring the woman behind her.

"Go get Mari or Tsubael." Akane said.

"But you can take her right?" Went a concern Miroko.

"... I'll try..." Akane said.

Miroko was worried.

"What's this?" Went a dark figure in a dark area.

"One of those friends of X's think it can handle her... MORE BLOOD FOR THE WEAK TO SPILL BWAHAHAHAHAHA."

"So you wish to fight me... you stand no chance." The woman said.

"We'll see." Went Akane.

 **TIME FOR A LONG BATTLE GRAB SOME POPCORN GET SOME MUSCLE MILK GET THE ICE BAGS CALL OVER MERCY FROM OVERWATCH CAUSE THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A SLOBERKNOCKER**

 **Starts playing: Megaman battle network 3 boss battle theme**

Akane got into a stance and prepared for the woman's attack. The lady's fist strike hit her hard in the gut.

"ARGG!"

Miroko looked on with legit worry.

Akane then got an uppercut then a hard right into a tree... A TREE.

"FUCK!" Was her response.

Yuuko and Mich were enjoying the scenery until they heard a scream.

"Was that a scream?" Went Michiko as she and Yuuko stood up.

"I think so." Replied Yuuko.

Then they heard a FUCK!

"It's coming from over through those trees." Michiko said. They both started running towards the sound.

Akane and the woman were trading blows back and forth.

Miroko cheered on her girlfriend.

"You can do it Akane!"

Akane was actually matching the moves of the woman perfectly, not bad for someone of her ability huh?

The woman came at her with a right hook, but Akane managed to duck under and hit her in the gut. Surprisingly it didn't do much, it was odd.

"What the hell was that, you're not a normal girl." Went Akane as she readied her self.

The woman Smirked.

She charged at her again and they both lock hands.

Both are grunting as they try to get the upper hand.

"ARGH!"

Akane was losing. The woman smirked before she rammed a big knee into Akane, which cause her to lose her grip in the lock battle and now she was in trouble. The woman strikes her again with more knees 1,2,3,4,5 and after the 6 one she let Akane go. Akane was feeling gassed but then she came back with 6 more. After those Akane was in some pain.

'Damn it, why is she so strong?' Akane thought.

"Is that all?" The woman said Mockingly. "I thought you were gonna stand up for your fat ass girlfriend ya stupid dike, having second thoughts ya..."

Akane wasn't gonna let anyone talk about her and Miroko like that, so before she finished her phrase she gave her a strong right, then a good kick to the gut and a roundhouse to boot that sent her spinning.

Akane smirk as she was gaining momentum. But then the woman stood up and smiled.

"So you're not just any human..." The woman said.

"I knew it, you're not a regular person... so what are you?" Akane said.

"I'll give you a hint..." The lady smirked. "I'M NOT MADE TO BE A TOY." She said.

Akane blinked.

"Made... she's a machine... NO WAY." Akane thought, which was cut short by the woman's charge.

Akane dodged some of her strikes but had to connect with her forearms and legs for additional defense.

The battle was even it would seem, but really Akane is winning or was winning till she let the woman back into the fight.

The woman was getting the upper hand, and when the chance arose she sent a strong knee to Akane's gut once again and then another. And then she smirk.

Akane was starting to cough.

'No I won't let you get away with hurting my girl' She thought.

"Come on bitch FIGHT ME."

"YAAAAAAAAA!"

The sounds of screaming seemed to fade for a moment till... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

"Over there." Went Yuuko as she and Mich ran.

Akane and the woman were trading blows back and forth, it was like a fight from Dragonballz the original not super.

Miroko looked on as Akane kept fighting on for her, she truly loves her.

Miroko was tearing up a bit but fought against it.

Akane saw her chance and gave her foe an elbow to the face. That left a mark.

She then punched her in face, the gut and gave her some quick 1 2's .

She got in some side kicks and gave her a spin kick like the one from earlier when she was choking Miroko and sent her flying into a tree.

Akane took some quick breaths.

The woman came right out and charged at her.

"IS THAT ALL..."

She got sent right back into the tree. And when she got up she looked at her self, she was bleeding a bit...

 **DON'T QUESTION IT**

And once she was done she looked over at Akane and it was then that Akane was straight fucked.

"That hurt... IT HURT!" She shouted. She quickly charged at the girl and gave her a strong knee strike. This one was the icing on the cake.

Akane took steps back and coughed up blood.

"Shit..." She went.

Akane got set once again, only for the woman to get her with a hard right, a gut punch, a kick to her right side, then her left. That made a Akane stumble. The lady went psycho eyed as she gave a hard left, and that caused blood to leave her mouth, and Miroko saw it, in fact some landed on her.

"AKANE." Miroko Shouted.

That hit took a toll on her, she was bleeding. She saw the woman going for her gut, she side steps and gives the woman a back hand. Akane moves and gives her a jump kick to her face, she attempts a sweep but woman jumped and blocking all of Akane's hits.

"BWAHAHAHAHA WELL DONE ALIA." Went the dark figure inside their base.

Akane was fighting but was getting banged up.

She tried a right hook, only to be met with a gut punch.

"PUSSSSHHHHH... AAAAUUU!" Went Akane as she coughed out a good portion of blood.

"Akane..." Miroko was froze with fear.

Alia then looked at Miroko with her fist still in Akane and gave her the cut throat sign.

Miroko got scared, she saw Akane take some steps back.

"AKANE GET OUT OF THERE!."

Alia came at Akane who tried a kick, only to be met with a sweep and back breaker.

Here it comes.

"FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGRHH AHH AHHH!" Akane scream as she brought out more blood from her mouth.

Yuuko and Michiko froze when they heard AKANE GET OUT OF THERE, THEN A FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGRHH AHH AHHH.

"Wait... AKANE!?" The 2 ran faster.

Tsubael heard a strange shout coming from somewhere she started to search for the sounds.

Alia smiled at the expression on Akane's face.

She then grabbed her by the neck and threw her against a tree near Miroko.

Miroko froze.

"Akane..."

"Ha ha... go... please.. find Tsubael... or Mari ...get ... X." Akane breathing was weak.

Alia grabbed Akane by the throat and lifted her up.

"No, LEAVE HER ALONE."

Alia was choking Akane's air supply empty, but then she stop with Akane still air born.

"Go please... Miroko..."

"I have a better idea." Alia pressed her free right hand against Akane's gut.

"Ha...ha... Miroko." Akane had tears in her eyes.

"... Akane.."

"I will always... love... you..."

Here comes the pain

Alia brought her fist into Akane's gut and started twisting.

"GUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." She was being driven through.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AKANE!"

Akane coughed up blood each time the fist came.

"NO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Miroko said.

"Over there." Shouted Michiko.

Miroko turned to her left and saw some hope.

"HEY." Shouted Yuuko as she pulls out her pistol and starts shooting. The bullets did nothing. 'What?' She thought.

"Hmmm such a waste." Thought Alia. She tossed away Akane who was a bloody mess. Michiko and Yuuko couldn't believe she was still alive.

"So, another fool wants a chance at death. Alia said.

Yuuko got ready. "Don't underestimate me, YA." Went Yuuko as she tried to connect with a few hooks but Alia got in some hits of her own on Yuuko.

'Damn she's quick.' Yuuko thought.

Tsubael was getting close but when she heard some screams she stopped running.

"Why do they sound familiar?" She thought.

Yuuko tried to do some work on Alia but with no success.

Alia however has been all over Yuuko.

Yuuko was getting in bad shape. She manages to block a kick from Alia and push her back giving her the chance to attack in which she did.

Yuuko managed to hit her with a hook with her right, and lands a kick on Alia's right. Yuuko felt some momentum as she spat out blood and prepared for her attacker.

Michiko looked on helpless.

"Please Ms. Sugawara please be careful." Thought Michiko. Miroko just held a bloody Akane in her arms.

Yuuko was losing this fight, she just kept getting hit again and again. She was dealing damage but taking more.

The 2 continued to trade blows, after a sort of stalemate they broke. Yuuko tried to quickly catch her breath but Alia was ruthless and charged after her.

Yuuko saw the attack but could only block the punch but then was met with a high knee which made her cough up blood.

'No.. it's too early to cough up blood.' Thought Yuuko. She looked over at Mich and saw her distressed look.

'Michiko.' She thought.

"Gonna day dream or are we gonna fight?" Asked Alia. Yuuko bawled up her fist.

She quickly charged at Alia and got her with a right hook, she then gave her a knee to the gut, then an elbow to the face. Alia was taking hits but it wasn't over not by a long shot.

Alia rubbed her face then smirked. Yuuko blinked at her expression then..

CRACK

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Shouted Yuuko after getting hit in the back hard.

" Ms. Sugawara." Shouted Mich.

She fell on one knee.

"I can still fight." Yuuko said. She stood up. But when she did, Alia turned her around and gave her 5 gut knees. Blood was being coughed.

"SHIT." Went Yuuko.

"NO, don't give up Yuuko." Shouted Michiko. Then a Fire came inside of Yuuko and she went crazy after Alia. Alia was trying to dodge her strikes but no luck. Blows kept coming and coming and coming.

Yuuko got a fist right in her mouth and Alia didn't like it one bit. She had to turn the tables around. She attempted a counter.

Yuuko saw it and broke off her assult. The was the window she needed. A quick charge allowed Alia to sweep Yuuko and get her with a backbreaker.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAH AAH AH AHHH AAHH." Shouted Yuuko in pain. Michiko looked on in tears.

"No... Yuuko." She said.

Alia grabbed Yuuko by the throat and began to choke her.

"ARGH AHAHH AHH URGRHG." Was all she could muster. Alia started laughing. Michiko was rushing in until.

"I FOUND YOU." Shouted a voice. Alia didn't have time to react as a fist came right at her. She broke her hold on Yuuko and faced Tsubael. Who was upset.

"YOU BITCH... YOU TRIED TO KILL MY FRIENDS!

Alia just smiled.

"Wanna fight then come on."

"OH I WILL. YAAAAAAAA." Tsubael charged Alia and came quick strikes. Alia tried to dodge them as best as she could but Tsubael was good, really good.

Tsubael got her on the ropes, but Alia was figuring out a plan

Meanwhile not far was Azanael who heard some shouts nearby and went to check out the scene.

Alia had enough, when the time came she took it and broke apart from Tsubael who came charging at her. Alia smirk. She got low and swept Tsubael from under her , grab her and thrown her and her face hit a tree. Tsubael was bleeding already, that was some crash. She turned and saw Alia waiting for her. Tsubael charged, and crashed into a jumping knee.

Everyone looked on. They were worried here. Tsubael was talking blows left and right, Alia was just enjoying the show. Alia gave her a good punch to the gut and a round house kick that sent her flying.

Tsubael slowed her self, but got a knee in the face, then the gut as a light blue fluids came out her mouth.

'This must be their blood.' Thought Alia.

She gave Tsubael an uppercut. She was hurt.

Alia then went after her with a back breaker.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Shouted Tsubael.

Azanael stopped moving. That was her.

"No... TSUBAEL!" She started running.

Tsubael was getting a beat down. Alia was loving it.

She grabbed her by the throat.

"I think about to finish you." Alia said. Tsubael spat in her face.

Tsubael was thrown, but quickly recovered and gave Alia a big knee to the face. Alia was done with this.

Tsubael was trying but, Alia caught with a kick to the gut. Tsubael was on her knees coughing blood.

She then kick her in the face. Tsubael was on the ground face forward.

Alia smiled and stepped on her chest.

"Aaaaaaaaah."

"I'm gonna crush you like a bug." Alia said. And the stomping began.

Akane tried to move, but she was in the worst shape out of all of them.

Yuuko tried to move but her back was hurt bad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH." Tsubael was getting crushed.

"HAHAHAHA Now I can enjoy myself." Alia said.

Tsubael was starting to see things.

Alia then stopped and grabbed Tsubael by her shirt.

She readied her right hand, she was going through the throat.

Tsubael started to cry.

"Azanael... looks like i'm joining Onimil 1st." Tsubael thought.

"Last words." Went Alia.

"...Good bye My Azanael." Tsubael said.

Then

"SUPLEX CITY BITCH!" Went a woman who grabbed Alia from the back and gave her a german suplex.

Everyone wide eyed and smiled. Tsubael was crying.

"Az AZANAEL!"

Azanael looked at her friends and at her Tsubael. She picked her up in her arms.

"My knight in shining Armor." She said.

Azanael took her and laid her next to the others. She looked at Michiko.

"Go find Mari and Get X here I don't think I can take her forever." Azanael said.

"So you can handle her?" Went Miroko.

"She's not human, she's a reploid." Azanael said. She looked at Yuuko and Akane.

"Looking at you 2 i'd say i'm impressed, especially you Akane." Azanael smiled. Akane blinked.

"You're still alive."

Akane just sighed.

"Michiko, hurry and Find her."

Michiko looked at Yuuko, kissed her and was off.

Azanael looked at Alia who was now standing up and walked to her.

Alia smirked. "You're taking me on?"

"You hurt my friends, and MY GIRL!" Azanael said.

"OH MY GOD IS EVERYONE HERE A DYKE?"

" It's an all girl's school." Azanael said.

"... Disgusting." Alia responded

Azanael just stared at her.

Michiko was running, looking for Mari till. They bumped into each other.

"Ahh, Michiko... what's wrong." Mari saw her with tears in her eyes.

"Mari... CALL X PLEASE IT'S AN EMERGENCY EVERYONE'S IN DANGER, MY YUUKO'S IN DANGER!" Went a scared Michiko.

"Calm down... wait what?" Went Mari.

"We need you to call X everyone is dying, someone's trying to kill us." She said,

Mari was shocked why would someone be after them.

"Right." Mari said.

Back at Maverick hunter.

"This is great." Went X as he was joined by Zero, Iris and Axl.

The leaders of the world and the arume Government has made an arrangement to talk of peace within the week.

"Finally everything is going as it should have been." Went Hagino.

"I can't wait to get the news to Mari." X said.

He looked at Hagino.

"I think that'll be the day you can finally leave Ekaril." X said to Hagino.

She brought her hands together and smiled.

"You think so?" She said. He nodded. She was happy.

"Someone's giddy." Went Iris.

Everyone was happy but now things got dark.

A call went off on X's comm.

"This is X... hey Mari."

Hagino smiled.

"WAIT WHAT?!" He said. Everyone blinked.

"Are you there right now... what are they doing... what do they look like... no..." X froze.

"Uh X are you okay?" Zero asked.

"Alia... no." He said lowly.

"wait did you say Alia?" Went Axl.

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY." X said.

"X what's going on?" Asked Hagino.

"It's Alia, she's gone Maverick." X said. Everyone froze.

"YOU'RE KIDDING?" Zero said.

"That's not Alia." Iris said.

"From what Mari told me, the person's image fits her... this has to be a joke." X said. He placed on his chest where a heart would be.

"I won't lose you." X said.

He ran.

"X, WE'RE COMING WITH YOU." Zero said.

Axl and Iris nodded.

"If there's some injures, we can help decrease the recovery time." Zero said. X nodded.

"Hagino, get to the command center and notify Dr. Cain and Signas, we're gonna need coverage of the entire area." He said. She nodded and ran.

STARTS PLAYING: TWO OF BRAVES MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK 6

Hagino made it to the command center where she did find Dr. Cain and Signas.

"Dr. Cain, Signas." She said.

"Ah Commander Ekaril." Dr. Cain said.

"No need to use my military status, there's an emergency."

"What happened?" Asked Signas.

"It's Alia, we've found her but she may have gone Maverick, we need eyes over the location of X he's taking Zero and Axl with him to provide aid to the possible injured, And Iris followed." She said.

Dr. Cain sighed.

"Understood." He said. He nodded to signas.

"ALL ABLE RECON THIS IS URGENT, X HAS FOUND THE LOCATION OF MISSING SOLIDER ALIA AND SHE'S BELIEVED TO HAVE GONE MAVERICK, HE NEEDS EYES OF THE AREA FOR WOUNDED, GET READY FOR THE COORDINATES NOW." He said.

Dr. Cain handed Hagino something.

"Get to a station and help X bring her back." He said to her, she nodded.

 **Starts playing: Boss battle Megaman battle network 3**

Azanael got ready. Alia charged.

Mari and Mich returned to the others.

X, Zero, Axl and Iris arrived not to far from them.

"X do you read me?" Hagino said.

"Yes."

"I got a group of people about 1.7 klicks from you, a mile to the east.

"Got it." He said.

"LET'S GO GUYS." He said.

Azanael dodge Alia strikes with ease, she got her with a good gut punch and an elbow to the face.

"Not the face again." Alia said.

Everyone looked on. Mari looked at Yuuko, Akane and Tsubael.

"You guys able to move." She said.

They looked at her.

"Not much." They replied.

Tsubael looked at Azanael fight against the reploid.

Azanael was handling Alia better than the others. Alia threw her a punch, and met a gut kick, followed by an uppercut.

"Come on asshole." Shouted Azanael as she and Alia lock hands.

"You think you're soooo tough fighting young ladies, well we'll see how strong you are against me." Azanael said as they broke apart.

Alia went after her with a few punches, but they were all blocked. Azanael went for a kick, buy was grabbed. She broke away and got hit by an elbow.

Alia then rushed her with a barrage of punches and kicks. She then got with a sweep but Azanael spun before she could be caught by the back breaker.

"You're clearly able to fight." Alia said.

"Yeah, and you're gonna get an ass kicking for trying to kill my woman bitch." She said. Tsubael smiled.

"GGGGGGRRRRRR AAAAAAAAA." Alia got Azanael with a ground moving magnitude 4 knee in the gut.

Azanael coughed up blood.

Alia then got her with a right hook. More blood came. Then a left, then back and forth back and forth. She then gave her a head but.

"SSSSSSSSSSSHH."

"Come on fight me ho." Alia spoke.

Azanael smirked. She rushed her quickly, catching her with punch after punch, then a knee to the gut.

Alia took steps back.

"Damn it." She said.

Azanael charged at her, but Alia had a plan.

"Yaaa." She shot put smoke.

Azanael froze.

"DIRTY BITCH." Azanael said.

Then a crack came to Azanael as Alia rammed her from the back.

She turned and met a fist, a kick in the face and a elbow.

Azanael was bleeding.

Alia smirked and swept her and gave her a back breaker.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAA." Azanael screamed.

Tsubael looked on.

Alia grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a tree... and it fell.

Alia laughed.

"Come on fool fight me." She said.

Azanael rushed out of the debris with a stick in hand. She whacked it across Alia's face.

"I can get dirty too." She said. Alia laughed.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you." She said.

Azanael got ready once again.

They charged at each other.

X and the other froze, they heard a scream.

"Think we're close." X said.

Azanael was a wreck, her leotard upper body was ripped to nearly gone, her lower half was hanging by a thread.

Azanael was bloody.

She charged at Alia again.

Alia saw a punch coming but was met with a kick.

"Don't give up Azanael." Tsubael shouted.

Azanael and Alia were landing blows back and forth it was like a wwe match.

Alia got the upper hand however as she began to lay loads of punches on her.

"Azanael... DON'T QUIT DO IT FOR ME, ONIMIL, FOR US." Tsubael said as Azanael was now being choked.

A fire was lit inside of her, Azanael will not quit.

She got herself free and kicked Alia in the face.

"Come on little sarah is that all you got." Azanael said.

"That's not my name."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Yell Azanael as she strike Alia with a right hook, then a knee and a knee to the face.

"FUCK." Shouted Alia, she was dripping.

Azanael came with a huge left and sent Alia flying with a kick.

Azanael was winning, they may all get out of this.

Alia got up with a pissed look.

"You're dead."

Azanael got ready for a charge.

Alia went at her and swung with her right, Azanael ducked and elbowed her in the gut, Alia swung again, Azanael got her with a left to the face.

Alia had enough.

She looked at Azanael. Then opened her hand.

Azanael got ready.

Zooom

Something like a beam went past her shoulder. Alia smirked.

She rushed her. Got her in the gut, and delivered big rights and lefts to her.

Alia kicked her in the face, the gave a back hand to her. She then came with an upper cut.

Everyone was worried.

Azanael started to get up but was pressed down by Alia.

"Such trash is your race, I can't wait to see you all go extinct." She said. Azanael got pissed.

"YOU MAVERICK."

"Maverick... hmmm Maverick Hunter bitch."

Mari blinked, then remembered her talk with X the other day.

"No way." She thought.

"Now prepare to duh." Went Alia as she was flying cause Tsubael kicked her in the back.

Yuuko and Akane were starting to stand.

Alia got up and turned around.

Tsubael helped up Azanael.

"Looks like we're even now huh?" Tsubael said. Azanael smirked.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT." Shouted Alia she readied a buster shot.

"Shit." Went Azanael. Tsubael pushed her out the way as she blocked at shot but still went flying.

Akane and Yuuko move soften her landing, after that they prepare to team up against Alia.

Then Tsubael stood up and then Azanael.

Alia was annoyed.

X and the others froze they heard a buster shot, they were close.

"OVER THERE.

Yuuko and Tsubael rushed Alia.

Alia dodge Yuuko but not Tsubael as she got hit by a kick, then an elbow by Yuuko.

She knew she had to get serious.

Yuuko came after her with some right hooks but got a good knee in the gut. Tsubael tried from behind only to me a back hand, Alia then grabbed her and tossed her into Yuuko.

Akane and Azanael nodded to each other.

Azanael came and rushed Alia, with rights and lefts, then the same with Akane. Alia was pressured, but had to get free. She managed break them off and get them each with a foot in the face. Once she had the chance she fired a buster shot.

The ground shook.

X and the other saw the explosion.

"Just over there." X said.

Azanael saw everyone on the ground. They were still alive.

But horror arrive on her face as she saw Alia looking at Tsubael.

"No." She said.

'Tsubael." Shouted Mari.

"I'm fine Mari."

"Hmmmm." Went Alia. She looks at her. Then back at Tsubael.

X and the others saw 8 bodies, 5 on the ground.

He then saw her.

"NO!" He went.

Alia charged her hand.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU DIE TSUBAEL." Shouted Azanael as she ran in front of Tsubael. She knew Mari was right behind her. She had to do this. Her arms were open.

"No." Went Tsubael.

Alia fired.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Went Azanael.

 **Music pause**

Tsubael looked, she was alright, so was Mari, and the others, but she then looked ahead and saw a bleeding Azanael.

Azanael was breathing heavily. She saw some blue from the corner of her left eye. She smiled as she fell to her knees.

"Looks like someone just risked their life in vein, because this time no one will stop me." She said.

Everyone saw the blast and were surprised that Azanael was still standing. But now fear has returned as she was about to blast again.

Them another buster charge was heard.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?" Went A voice as it shot Alia, and brought her off balance.

The owner of the voice landed. Everyone was relieved.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Variable X, MMX**

X has arrived. He looked around and saw everyone down or just barely up.

Alia went wide eyed.

Zero, Axl and Iris came right behind him.

X look Alia.

"X" She went as her eyes went back to their original color, before going back to red.

Zero, Axl and Iris went to help the others.

"Alia... please... what happened." X asked.

"You've come to die too x." She said.

"Alia please don't do this." X said as he got ready.

"Hey Iris, focus on the girl who's most injured." Zero said.

"Uh which one?" She said.

Zero looked, 2 girls were messed up.

"The one with the dark hair." He said. She nodded and went over to Akane.

"A human who stood up against a reploid and managed to stay alive, impressed I am."

"I won't let anyone hurt my girl especially if she's pregnant." Akane said.

Iris blinked." Wait how... oh."

Zero smirked at Azanael.

"You're a real strong willed fighter." He said,

"Wait... oh." He said. She looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing just had a realization."

"That my love is a girl."

"I don't hate gays." He said. She smirked.

Axl was glad that the others wasn't badly banged up.

"Thanks Axl." Said Mari. He nodded.

X looked at Alia.

"Don't do this please Alia." He said. She wasn't having it.

He got into a ready stance.

 **Starts playing: X hunters 1-2 Mmx 2**

Alia charged at X, he dodge all her hits with ease, he knew something was wrong he had to get through to her.

"Alia snap out of it please."

"Shut up and fight."

Everyone at maverick hunter saw what was going on.

"She's under some kind of mind control." Ekaril said.

"I knew she didn't go Maverick." Cain said.

"Hmm, now X just gotta contain her somehow." Signas said.

X had to get tough with Alia. So when she went for a right hook, he ducked and gave her an earth shaking well earth shattering magnitude 10 knee to her gut.

"Please stop Alia."

"No you heart breaker." She rushed him.

It then hit him why this happened.

I love you

X broke off her attack.

"Alia please this isn't you something is controlling you. Please Alia... I.. love you." He said.

"... LLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAARRR."

"Alia... i'm not lying... I do love you, i'm sorry for causing you pain... there's still a chance to fix this just stop."

"NO." She charged her shot, he charged his. They fire.

Boom they cancel out.

Alia got upset.

Then X tackled her to the ground.

"Wake up Alia please..." He said. She was fighting with every thing inside her.

"GGGGGRRRR." She went.

"Alia please please... wake up." He said. Alia head butted him and he got off. She then charged at him, but was met with a kick to the face and sent into a tree.

X knew what must be done.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR." Went Alia. She charged her shot and rushed X.

He does the same.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA GO DO IT ALIA." Went the dark figure.

X hope this will work.

Alia was ready to fire.

Then it happened.

He kissed her.

Everyone went wide eyed.

"WHAT!" Went the figure.

Alia eyes of red were shocked, then went soft.

They started going back their original color.

 **Was it blue or green. We'll go with green.**

She calmed down while enjoying X's kiss. After they broke apart. She fell into his arms crying.

 **Starts playing: Chill penguin theme MMx or MmMHX up to you**

"X... I'M SORRY." Alia cried into his shoulder.

"It's fine it wasn't your fault something was controlling you." X said.

Everyone looked on.

"I see." Went Mari. Everyone else looked ashamed.

Zero, Axl and Iris looked on.

"I should have never left the base. its my whole damn fault. I'M Pathetic." She said.

"You're not, you were just confused." He said. She looked at him.

"X... do you... really..." She tried to ask.

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Is that a good enough answer?" He said.

"I love you." She continued to cry.

X looked over at the other. They nodded.

After a few minutes she stopped crying.

"X... what will." Went Alia.

"Don't worry." He said.

"X we're all ready to head back." Zero said.

X nodded.

Iris went to check Alia condition.

Meanwhile X went over to Mari and her friends, but didn't cause he knows Alia must be near him.

Iris gave him a thumps up.

"You guys get on back, I have one thing I need to handle." He said. They nodded.

X took Alia's hand as they walked towards Mari.

She smiled at him, but eyed Alia.

"It was Mind control." X said.

"How?" She asked.

"We don't know yet but we'll find out soon..." X said. He looked at Alia's innocent look.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt any of you." Alia said.

Mari held up her hand.

"All is good with me." Mari said. The others looked. Paused... then nodded,

"Time to get back." X said. He and Alia teleported back to base.

Alia was scared, she knew she would be marked Maverick.

But she was carried by X as they approached the command center.

"Commander Signas, Dr. Cain, Hagino." He went as he saw the 3.

"Maverick Hunter X, well done on recovering Alia." Went Signas.

X face was serious looking.

"At ease X, we know it was mind control, it's been a day, take Alia back to her quarters." Cain said.

He nodded.

"And X?"

He turned to look at Hagino. She winked.

X blinked, then realized what she meant.

Song ends

X lays down Alia in her room. It was a nice light blue room, with photos of Maverick hunter and a computer for data and a a bed for... 2?

X smiled as he started to walk away but was stopped by Alia grabbing his arm.

"Alia..."

"X please stay with me." She said. X looked at the door and then her.

He knew she's been through a lot. He sat next to her.

Incoming lemon WHAT

Alia hugged X from his back. He faced her then they kissed.

Alia then brought him onto the bed.

"Alia..." He went. She started to remove her upper armor, once she did, X saw a c cup right in his face.

He blushed.

She kissed him again.

"X... don't let me be the only one who's armor less." She said. He blushed. She was removing her lower armor.

 **Starts playing: The cast roll of Megaman x2**

X blushed at Alia's wonderful naked body.

And now she gets to see a little something from X.

She smiled at him. He sighed then removed his hands.

She went wide eyed.

"That's not average, AND IT AIN'T SMALL." She said. X blushed.

She grabbed his dick in her right and started to stroke it.

"AHHHH." He went. She blinked. Then smile as she started to suck it..

"Alia... it's ahhhh." She licked all up and down on his dick. And then got out her boobs and gave him a Paizuri.

"How is it X." She said.

"Alia your chest is soft." He said. She blushed. She started sucking his dick again while giving him a boob job.

X was feeling really good, but was worried for Alia, what about her?

"Alia i'm gonna cum." He said. She smiled and went faster.

"No don't or i'll AHHHH." He came in her mouth, then on her breasts and face.

"Wow it was a lot." She said. "I'm wet..." She said as she laid on the bed.

X looked as she spread her legs showing her pink pussy. She was blushing.

X got low and started licking her clit.

"AHHH." She went.

He saw body move with every lick. He started fingering her.

"Ahhhh X!" She said.

He kept licking her clit, then played with her breasts.

She bit her finger.

"Don't stop X please... I'm..."

X went on full offense on her pussy, he fingered and lick it. Alia placed her hands on his head.

"I'M CUMMING." She shouts as she orgasms fiercely.

After she stops cumming she breathes.

She looks at X.

"X."

He looks and she's opening her pussy.

He knows what she wants.

He moves close to her and positions his dick. He's nervous.

"I...uh.."

"Just do it I trust you, I Love you." She says.

X nods.

"Here it goes."

X slides in his dick.

"MMMMMM." They both go.

"It's really tight... wait.." X blinks as he sees blood come out of her pussy.

"Am I..." He goes.

"My first time... yes you are." She said.

" Guess we're both each one's 1st." X said.

She blinks.

"I'm your 1st?" She asks. He nods.

"I thought that Berkana girl got you." She said.

He blinked.

"Who told you that?"

"I heard Zero talking about it." She said.

"Nothing like that happened we took care of what had to be done there." X said.

Alia giggled. X blinked.

"X... i'm waiting." She said.

X blinks then remembers. He started to move slowly.

"Are you in pain?" He asks.

"A little but i'm okay." She says.

X kisses Alia and he continues to move, and moves a bit faster.

"Ah ah X I love you." Alia said.

"I love you too Alia." X said.

He starts moving faster.

Alia walls started to tighten.

"X.. flip." She said.

He stops and blinks.

She sits up and gets on top.

"Alia, you're beautiful." He says.

"X..." She blushes even redder. She starts riding him.

"X I want to be with you forever." She says.

"Alia... ah." Her walls are getting tighter.

" I love you so much, I wanna stay by you X."

"Alia I want to as well."

They kiss.

"Ahhhh." They both go.

"Alia i'm gonna cum." X said.

"Me too X."

She went faster.

"I want you inside, give me your love." She says as she kisses X.

She goes faster.

"Ah ah I'M CUMMING." They both say.

X sprays his huge load of cum inside of Alia. She's orgasms all over his dick.

Once done she falls on top of him.

"X."

"Alia."

"I love you." They kiss.

Alia still feels X's hard dick inside. She smirks. He blinks.

"Oh..." Went X. As she starts to ride him again.

 **SONG ENDS**

Back at Kaihou Academy.

Akane stands outside one of the stalls in the girls bathroom.

She hears a flush and out comes Miroko.

"Well... now we wait. Miroko says.

Akane nods and steps close to her.

"No matter what, I love you." Akane said.

"I love you too." Miroko says.

They kiss.

A few minutes later.

"It's Ready." Miroko said.

"Remember." Akane says. Miroko nods.

They have one more kiss, then.

"MS. FUNATSUMARU AND MS, KAWASHIMA WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU 2 DOING?!" Yells a voice. The 2 froze to see.

"Ms. Maiyama." they both said.

"WELL ANSWER... WHAT IS THAT!?"

They look at Miroko's left hand and see a pregnancy test.

"YOU 2 WITH ME NOW." She shouts.

A knock was heard.

"Come in." Went Fukamachi.

The door opened, there stood Ms, Maiyama with Miroko and Akane.

"Oh..." He Knew he wasn't gonna like this.

Miroko and Akane sat in silence as Ms, Maiyama told Fukamachi what she saw, and showed him the thing Miroko had.

"I see... i'll handle it from here Ms. Maiyama." He said. She nodded and Exited.

He looked at the 2 girls.

"One question, when did it happen?." He said.

"A few days ago." They both said.

He slid over the test. Miroko and Akane looked at it.

Miroko blinked and looked over at Akane.

"I understand why you 2 did the deed, but with out a condom..."

"Principal Kawashima." Went Miroko.

"With all respect sir... it's my fault for not asking her to use one." Miroko said.

"I see we'll have to notify your family." He said. She nodded.

He looked over at Akane.

"Akane... anything to say." He went as he dialed her family

Lucky he reached someone.

"Hello Ms. Futnatsumaru." He went. As he talked in the phone. Akane got her courage.

She stood up and move the chair and faced Miroko.

Fukamachi looked at his daughter.

"It's not your fault it's mine... it's mine for continuing when we should have stopped." Akane said.

"But I didn't get off once you asked me too." She said.

"I shouldn't let it go on in the 1st place." She said. She drops on one knee.

"Akane." Went Miroko.

 **Starts playing: Proof of Courage Megaman battle network 3 (either normal or piano style)**

"Miroko I have never felt this way about anyone before, you make me so happy and i'll do whatever I can to help keep you safe, I love you so much."

Miroko blushed.

Fukamachi was silent.

"Whenever I do stupid stuff you always were a great friend to me, and you're a great girlfriend as well, but I want you more than just as a girlfriend. I don't want girlfriend and girlfriend..." Akane reached into one of right pocket.

And had a box.

Miroko was full red.

"I want to be your wife." Akane says.

She opens the box.

There was a ring that was orange and had a moissanite stone.

Miroko blushed.

"I love you so much Miroko Futnatsumaru ... Will you Marry Me?" Akane finishes.

A sound can be heard on the Phone.

Miroko started to cry...

"Yes... YES YES. I WILL MARRY YOU." Replied Miroko.

Akane placed the ring on Miroko's finger. They then kissed.

Fukamachi smiled. A cry can be heard on the phone.

"I think you too should head on back now." Went Fukamachi. His daughter nodded. And they both left. On the way out, they saw Maiyama stunned, just stunned.

They smiled as they walked to the dorm.

Once they were out side the door.

"Akane."

She turned to face Miroko.

She was kissed again.

Once they finished, they opened the door.

"Guys they're back." Went one of the girls.

Mari, Michiko, and Tsubael came down from the upper level.

"Hey where were you guys?" Mari asked.

"We needed to handle a little something is all." Akane said. She really wanted Miroko in bed.

"Hey is it me or is it a little bright in here?" Went Michiko.

Tsubael looked at the 2 girls.

"Miroko what's that on your finger?" Tsubael asked.

"Oh this... just a ring." Miroko said.

Everyone gasped. It's on her ring finger. They look at Akane.

"Wait are you guys?" Went Mari.

"Yes... we're engaged." Akane said.

"OOOOOOOHHHH." Went the other girls.

"Wait Akane, your dad?" Went Michiko.

"He knows... he was there when it happen" Akane said.

"OOOOOOOOHHH."

"So if you'll excuse us." Akane kissed Miroko as they were headin upstairs.

"Wait guys... instead of the farewell party, why don't we have a wedding ceremony?" Said Mari. Everyone nodded.

Miroko blushed.

"But it ..."

"Sssssshh." Went Akane to her fiancé.

"It'll be great dear, besides this would be a better than the farewell party... speaking of parties I would have proposed to you then, but i'm glad I didn't." Went a Happy Akane. Miroko blushed.

Miroko nodded. Everyone cheered.

"Great... now." Went Akane

Miroko yelped.

"Your ass is mine tonight." Akane said in her love's ear.

Miroko blushed.

Akane then lifted her up and carried her up the stairs.

Everyone sighed.

It was gonna get noisy.

Azanael sat on a tree branch.

"I'll do it tomorrow." She said to herself.

Song ends

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 6, NOW I WANT TO MAKE THIS AN ANIMATION IN FACT I WANT A FEW OTHERS TO BE TURNED INTO ONES AS WELL BUT I SUCK AT DRAWING SO I'LL USE MMD OR SFM INSTEAD. ANYWAY I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER THAT FIGHT TOOK ME A DAY CAUSE I HAD SOME SAVE PROBLEMS AND WHATEVER SO ANYWAY I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOW OR IN THE FUTURE, AND I WILL SEE YOU IN EPISODE 7 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X BUT UNTIL THEN. UNTIL THEN.**

 **NEXT EPISODE SAMPLE**

 **The date is set for the earth gov and the arume gov to meet for a peace treaty, and a few arrangements are made for a certain group of people to go, and love shines as Yuuko proposes to Michiko, and Akane and Miroko plan their future, but Something comes for Azanael as she prepares to give her special gift to Tsubael, and X has to make a choice for his plan or Azanael next time on blue drop Revival X.**

 **Decisioni/Kettei**

 **Starts Playing: Blue by Suara**


	7. Decisions

**HEY I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN YAY. ANYWAY I HAVE EVERYTHING PLANNED FOR THIS STORY AND I WANT TO MAKE A SEQUEL SO YAY. ANYWAY I FINALLY GOT SOME REVIEWS SO THANK YOU... UM I DON'T HAVE MUCH ELSE TO SAY BUT ENJOY. Oh I may have a poll up for this series later. And i'd love to see this read on youtube or something ;)**

 **Starts playing : Megaman x4 theme**

 **Chapter 7: Decisions**

* * *

Hagino looked over at X who had a smile on his face.

"Sooooo, I heard you and Alia are finally together?" Hagino said. X nodded.

Hagino sighed.

"It's about time." She said.

She looks up.

"Mari..." She goes. X looks at her.

He walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I know X, I know." She said.

X smile grows wider.

"What?" Hagino went.

"I have some great news..." He says.

"What?"

"Tomorrow the earth world leaders and the arume government will be meeting to discuss a peace treaty." X said. Hagino grew a smile.

"Tomorrow, already." She went. He nodded.

"Also... the earth leaders have decided to allow the few who have encountered your race to join them, as well as us."

Hagino blinked.

"What?"

"Really..." X went.

Hagino just made a wide smile.

"Hagino... Mari and her friends are joining us as proof that we can all co exist with each other." X said.

"Really?" She said. X nodded.

"And tomorrow... you will come with us to the meeting..."

Hagino started to shed tears.

"You mean..."

"You'll be reunited with Mari again."

Hagino hugged him tight as she showed her emotions, she was returning to her love very soon.

At Kaihou academy.

"Tomorrow you will all be representing the earth along with the world leaders, this decision wasn't easy to make, but I expect you all to be careful there." Fukamachi said to 6 people in front of him.

"Understand?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Good, you're dismissed." He went.

They all walked out the room.

Mari and Tsubael sighed.

"It's ending." Tsubael said. Mari nodded.

"It shouldn't had to have so many sacrifices." Mari said with tears starting to show.

Tsubael place a hand on her shoulder.

"Her sacrifice wasn't in vain at least Mari." Tsubael said. Mari sighed.

They left the school grounds, Akane and Miroko were leaving as well. The only ones around were Michiko and Yuuko. They were alone and blushing.

"... Ms. Sugawara..." Went Michiko.

"Michiko... I have something for you..." Yuuko said while blushing.

"What is it?" Went Mich.

"I'll show you, follow me." Yuuko said.

Michiko nodded as they walked into the forest.

As they were walking, Yuuko took some breaths along the way.

"I'm made up my mind... after what happened with that Alia I won't let her go though any pain." She thought. She looked at Michiko as they got closer to the spot.

"Here we are." Yuuko said. Michiko looked an saw a hill, but not any hill, it was the hill where her and Sugawara went on their 1st date. It's recovered from the battle.

"Ah Ms. Sugawara what are we doing here?" She asked.

Yuuko looked at the cloudy, yet sun shining sky, she nodded.

'It's time.' She thought.

She turned around.

"Ms. Sugawara..." Went Michiko as Yuuko grasp her hands softly.

Yuuko sighed.

 **Now whats sounds romantic... aaaahhhh hmmm... know what i'll use this Start playing: Crash man GB theme Megaman world 2 or Megaman GB2 (was gonna use chill penguin but I wanted lyrics, there's gonna be a bit in this episode) i'm gonna try and flow the song with the music, I'll know how it'll go, hopefully you'll figure it out (if ur listening to the music, try princesszelda's remake) did I mention I suck at writing songs... sorry**

Yuuko: My darling Michiko, you bring me happiness, I so happy to have you by myside and I want to spend the, rest of my days with you.

Michiko blushed.

Yuuko: I remember when you were so shy, so fragile easy to get fright. But now things have change you've become so brave and i'm so happy.

Yuuko took a step back.

Yuuko: Being with you made me feel like, I finally found that someone. Who will wait for me at night, even past midnight ,just to see me, hug me, show me she loves me.

Yuuko got a tear.

Yuuko: Michiko, you make me feel whole, ooooohh. This feeling is true i don't wanna let go, Michiko, I Love you.

Michiko started to show her tears.

Yuuko: Everything that we had done, we have both become one and i wouldn't trade our moments for anything that's how much that they, truly mean to me.

Yuuko: Our 1st kiss, our 1st time, our 1st date and all the times that we, managed to escape death, sneaked around the school, managed to stand tall against all the odds.

Yuuko: And it's time for me to, show you how much that you, truly mean to me, you're my everything, and i do anything to make you happy.

Yuuko reached for her back pocket and brought out a silver box.

Michiko blushed full red.

Yuuko: Michiko you mean everything to me, oooo, i love you so Michiko Kouzuki, oooh, Will you marry me?

Yuuko opened the box, it was a blue, mossinate ring. Why mossinate... it shines better than diamond.

Michiko blushed.

"YES... YES I WILL." Mich shouts as Yuuko puts the ring on her finger. Then.

"Wait Yuuko... i can't marry you without my parents..." Went Mich. Yuuko caressed her face.

Yuuko: Michiko, you mean everything to me, oooo, i'll earn their trust, i promise you my Michiko, oooo, I Love you.

Yuuko then kissed Michiko.

 **SONG ENDS, BTW THE LAST LINE BEAT IS THE SAME AS THE LINE'S BEAT BEFORE HAND, PM IF YOU WANT A LYRIC VID FOR IT**

As they were kissing the 2 fail to notice someone watching them. Until...

"I KNEW IT." Shouted what sounded like an old lady.

Michiko and Yuuko turned and saw Ms. Maiyama... with something in her hand.

"MS. MAIYAMA." They both went.

"Ms. Maiyama we can explain." Went Yuuko.

"There's no need,i have my explanation right here." Ms. Maiyama says as she shows what looks like a camcorder.

Yuuko and Michiko eyes widen at the realization of what just happened.

Ms. Maiyama turned and quickly walked straight to the school.

"Shit." Went Yuuko.

Mich was still.

"..." Michiko put her hands on her head. Yuuko looked at her.

"Michiko..." She went.

Mich dropped to her knees.

She was having a sort of panic attack.

"No no no..." Thought Mich.

"Michiko please calm down."

While Yuuko tried to calm her down, Maiyama was already with Fukamachi.

She showed him the video of Michiko and Yuuko.

He sighed.

"This can not be tolerated what so ever, sir I ask you to release Ms. Sugawara at once." She said.

He looked at her then the recorder.

He thought about it... He shook his head.

 **Start playing: Megaman 3 select theme**

"What? NO." She went.

"Ms. Maiyama you do know the age of consent right?" He went. She nodded.

"Good, then you should also be aware that even though it seems wrong-"

"It is wrong." She went.

"Ms. Maiyama, let me finish." Went Fukamachi with a stern voice.

She was quiet.

"Even though it seems wrong it would be up to the parents of Ms. Kouzuki, to decide of her fate." He said.

"What?"

"If her parents allow it then it's fine... if not..." He went.

"I'm sure Ms. Kouzuki parents wouldn't allow her and Sugawara to be together." She said.

"I wouldn't bet on it Maiyama." Went Fukamachi.

She blinked.

"What Sugawara has done for Michiko is boost her confidence and self esteem, she's a lot move out going and speaks more loud, she not as shy as she once was. I'm sure her parents would be thankful of that." He said. He gave her back her recorder.

" Principal Kawashima...-"

"That's enough now Ms. Maiyama." He said.

She glared at him.

"Sir at least notify Kouzuki's parents of this.. this.."

"That, I will do, you may go now." He said.

She sighed and left, recorder in hand.

'This is ridiculous, 1st Ms. Futnatsumaru and Ms. Kawashima and now these 2.' She thought as she looked at the recording.

'This is all wrong, there are rules that must be followed.'

She kept looking on at the recording, feeling nothing but disgust. For awhile anyway.

Meanwhile Yuuko got Michiko to calm down, and they rushed towards Fukamachi's office, sadly they didn't get there in time.

"I know of what has happened between the 2 of you." He said to them both.

Michiko and Yuuko both looked down.

He sighed.

He called her parents.

 **I KNOW THEY HAD A SHOP, BUT SINCE I FORGOT THE NAME OF IT, WELL... YOU'LL SEE.**

"Hello, Mr. Kouzuki... this is principal Fukamachi of Kaihou academy, I have your daughter here along with one of the teachers of the school, Ms. Sugawara... well sir, it appears that these 2 have been... yes, they have, I wanted you and your wife to know because I felt this is a matter for you 2, if your not busy that is."

Michiko was scared, but Sugawara grabbed her hand to calm her.

"I see, Ms. Sugawara is right here." He said. Yuuko stood, he handed her the phone.

"Mr. Kouzuki, hello." She was scared now.

 **SONG ENDS**

Michiko looked at the face on Yuuko. She was frighten.

"Yes... yes I did, sir I will understand if... what?" She went.

Michiko looked at Yuuko face, there wasn't any fear showing anymore.

"Yes, yes, I do..." Yuuko looked at Mich.

There was a little silence.

"Hmm, yes, oh thank you." Yuuko was getting a little red.

Yuuko's heart was beating fast.

"...I, I love her." She went. "She means everything to me, she warms my heart every time we're together, I love her so much, i'll do whatever it takes for her." She went.

Michiko blushed.

"I understand..." Went Yuuko.

She looked at Michiko, then Fukamachi.

"He wants to talk to her." She said. Fukamachi motioned Mich to take the phone, Yuuko handed it to her.

"Yes father."

"Michiko, do you love her?" He said on the phone.

Mich looked at Yuuko.

"Yes I do, I really do."

"Michiko, me and your mother want you to be happy, if you truly care for each other, we will allow this, but we want to graduate so you can fully enjoy your wedding day, understand Michiko." He said.

"Yes."

He sighed.

"We love you Michiko."

"I love you guys too."

She handed Fukamachi back the phone.

"Sir... yes.. I see.. understood, thank you for your time and may you and your wife have a good day."

Mich dad hanged up. Fukamachi looked at the 2.

"All I expect from you Ms. Sugawara is to keep up your teaching." He said. She nodded.

"You're dismissed." He said.

They walked out the room smiling.

She was feeling a bit regretful as she kept walking in the halls, she stopped once she saw the 2.

"Ms. Sugawara and Kouzuki." Went Maiyama. The 2 jumped. They looked at her.

Maiyama handed them the drive with the video and walked on.

Yuuko and Michiko looked at each other, then left the school hand in hand.

Their love has strived on.

Once they were in front of the dorm, Yuuko kissed Mich on the cheek.

"I love you so much." Yuuko said.

"I love you too." Mich said.

They kissed each other on the lips.

Meanwhile in the dorm

"For our honeymoon we should head to paris." Went Miroko.

"I was thinking spain or Italy, france is so common." Akane said.

"Hmm, you may be right." Miroko said. Miroko sighed. Akane looked at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's nothing... just..." Went Miroko.

They stopped walking.

"After seeing you nearly die... I thought... I was gonna lose you... I don't want you to leave me Akane..." Miroko said. Akane blinked. Miroko soon hugged her.

Akane smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." Akane said. She took Miroko's hands in hers.

"We're gonna get married, and we're gonna be a family." Akane said.

Miroko started to smile.

"You promise?" She said.

"I promise." Akane said.

They kissed and then continued.

They were now walking towards the door, and once they opened it.

"Hello." They went. They saw Michiko and Yuuko kissing.

Yuuko and Michiko jumped.

"Well don't let us stop you." Miroko said.

"Errr." Went and embarrassed Michiko. Akane looked at the girl face, then noticed something on her hands.

"Is... that a ring?" She said. Michiko blushed.

"EEEEHHH." Was all she could get out.

"Oh it is." Akane said, She looked at Yuuko.

"So, you guys are engaged." Went Akane.

"Uh, well.." Yuuko and Michiko went.

"Aw, cute." Went Miroko.

Mari was walking into the entrance room, and heard the conversation between the 4 love birds.

"Is everybody getting married today?" She went. They turned to her.

"Hey Mari." They went.

She sighed. She looked around.

"I thought Tsubael would be back by now." Went Mari. The 4 blinked.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Akane.

"To meet with her little girlfriend, but i'm a bit concerned, it's taking a lot longer than I thought." She said.

She walked past them.

"What's taking her." She said.

Tsubael was looking at the water that was a bit far from where she stood, which was a hill. She looked to her left and saw where she found Azanael.

She stood there waiting for her. Till she saw her ship land not too far from the hill.

Azanael stepped out and walked up the hill.

"K, Azanael why are we out here." Tsubael asked.

Meanwhile in a dark area

"Go get them." Went a dark figure as something left the area.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Went the figure.

Back with Tsubael and Azanael

 **GET READY FOR MORE SONGS**

Azanael sighed.

 **Starts playing and I can't believe i'm doing this: Dr wily stages 1-2 Megaman 2 ost (but slow like or piano style) I would use google translate but it's not really trust worth for this wanted it Japanese but it's fine**

Azanael: My heart was empty, lonely and so cold, since the day my Onimil was no more.

Azanael: I was driven by hate and rage.

Azanael grabbed Tsubael's right hand.

Azanael: But then came you, But then came you, oohh.

Azanael: At 1st a rival then we battled as one, you and me started to bond. Then one day a change had come.

Azanael: When I was near you my heart pounded harder.

Azanael: I fell for you, I fell in love with you, oooohh.

Azanael: Everything inside me started to tense up when i'm by you, you made me smile, happy even helped me move on and now i'm in love with you.

Azanael started to blush.

Azanael: It took long to realize I want you in, my life. Better or worse doesn't matter i'll fight, just to be with you Tsubael. (My heart and soul i'll give, just to make sure you are safe, you're everything to me)

Tsubael's face started to light up.

Azanael: I love you, yes I love you.

Azanael: Tsubael, you have unfrosted my heart, you have freed it from darkness, you have brought me so much happiness. (I love you, I love you)

Azanael took a quick breath. Got on one knee.

Azanael: Now I know in my heart what I want, it's you and me together as one, I love you so much and i want you to be my wife, Tsubael, will you marry me?

"WHAT?" Went a red Tsubael.

Azanael took out a box from a pouch and opened it, it was a blue and white ring with a mossinate stone.

Azanael: The memories and love we'll have is more than Okkusenmen, Okkusenmen ah I love you so much Tsubael, will you marry me?

Silence.

Tsubael's heart was pounding.

"... YES... I WILL AZANAEL I WILL MARRY YOU!" Tsubael shouts as Tears fall down both their faces. Azanael puts on the ring for Tsubael.

Tsubael was in Azanael's arms.

Azanael and Tsubael: The memories and love we'll have is more than Okkusenmen, Okkusenmen ah i can't wait to be your wife, I love you Tsubael (Azanael).

The 2 then kissed as waves smashed along the waters. Birds were flying around. Everything was beautiful.

After a few moments... minutes, they broke the kiss. Tsubael hugged Azanael.

 **SONG ENDS**

Tsubael and Azanael sat on the hill enjoying the peace they had.

No one wanted to break the silence, Tsubael looked up at Azanael.

"Azanael." Went Tsubael. Their eyes locked. They kissed each other passionately.

As the kiss between the 2 got more passionate, they started getting a bit freaky.

"Ahh." Went Tsubael as Her now exposed chest was out, and Azanael's dick was exposed.

Tsubael was giving great head to Azanael as she played with her breasts.

'If only i could fuck those.' Thought Azanael.

Tsubael sucked harder on her cock.

"Ah, Tsubael, my ah ah."

Tsubael got a smile on her face. She looked at Azanael.

She got on top of her.

Tsubael positioned herself and sat right on her love's cock, taking it in.

"AAAAHH." They both went.

Tsubael was moving up and down along Azanael's prick, each movement was a lot more pleasure giving than the last.

"Tsubael, your really squeezing me." Went Azanael. Tsubael smiled.

"You feel so good, ah ah oh my days." Went Tsubael.

Azanael grabbed her love's breasts and squeezed her nipples.

"AAAAAHHH." Went Tsubael.

Everything was too good, Azanael was about to cum.

"Tsubael... I'M CUMMING." Azanael said to her love.

"Me too... we'll come as one." Tsubael said. She started moving faster.

"AH AH AH CUMMING, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" They both went as they climaxed.

Cum flowed into Tsubael at quick pace. Making her orgasm more huge.

After a minute of cumming, they stopped and Tsubael laid on top of Azanael.

They looked at each other and kissed.

After a few minutes they got dressed and sat on the hill. They were once again enjoying their peace... until.

BOOM.

A huge crash or landing was here nearby, shaking the 2 arume.

"What the?" They both went.

 **Starts playing: Pre Sigma battle theme MMX**

They looked at saw a woman in a dress that lower half was huge around the waist like an old England queen style dress, and colored purple. Her eyes were purple and she had on what seemed like a hat or a pirate's hat and she had what seemed like a staff in her hands.

The woman looked around the area until she saw them.

"Well, if it isn't the 2 of the few who beat Alia." Went the woman. Tsubael and Azanael blinked.

"Who are you?" They asked. The woman smirked.

"My name is Berkana." She said. She points her staff at the 2 girls. "And I'm gonna kill you 2." She said.

The 2 arume got in a ready stance. Berkana charged a ball of energy and fired. The result, was an explosion of course. Once the dust was cleared itt messed up a bit of Azanael's leotard, and ruined Tsubael's school outfit.

Azanael looked at her love.

"TSUBAEL!" She went.

"I'm fine." Tsubael replied.

"Not for long." Went Berkana as she rushed Tsubael with her staff, she got her hard in the gut, smacked her in the face, use the back end of the staff and got her in the chin and smacked her again, and that cause her to do a little spin in the air, Tsubael lands, in some pain.

Azanael went wide eyed. She then remembered Alia...

'NO I WON'T LET YOU DIE TSUBAEL'

Azanael rushed quickly.

Berkana aimed her staff at Tsubael, then got an enziguri to the face.

Berkana was off guard.

"TSUBAEL GO GET OUT OF HERE." Azanael said.

"But Azanael, what about you?" She asked.

"If we both go, she'll follow us, i don't want her to know where to find the others." Went Azanael. She eyed Berkana.

"Hmmm, you're a reploid aren't you?" She asked.

"Me?" Went Berkana. She smirked. "You guessed it, but i prefer to be called soul collector."

"The only thing getting collected is your body for the scrap yard, no one fucks with MY TSUBAEL AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT." Azanael responds.

Tsubael blushed.

"Tsubael." Went Azanael.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget about X." She said. Berkana went wide eyed.

"You know about Mega man X?" She said.

"Yeah, why, you have history?" Went Azanael.

"History..." Went Berkana... She twirled her right index finger.

"Well the boy didn't accept my little offer as my lover so let's say it's some violent history." Berkana said.

Azanael smirked.

"Who wants to be with a psycho." Azanael says.

Berkana got a little mad.

"Me, a psycho, funny coming from someone dress for a ballet class."

"Well this isn't the age of Elizabeth with your little dress there showing you may be a bit wide in the sides." Azanael said.

"Calling me fat?"

"I think fat is a generous term."

Berkana face was angry now.

"Azanael." Tsubael ran to her side. Azanael faced her.

She smiled and kissed her.

"Go now, i'll do what i can." Azanael said. Tsubael reluctantly nodded.

"Don't die Azanael." Tsubael said.

"I promise." Went Azanael. Tsubael then ran for the dorm, north of where they were.

Wind blows as Azanael stands in front of Berkana.

Azanael got into a Vegeta stance. Berkana smirked. She put aside her staff. She got into a frieza final form stance.

 **You know when the lightning strikes him when he starts going 50 percent.**

"So you really want to die?" Went Berkana.

Azanael smirked.

"I won't fall i promise you that." Went Azanael.

The 2 stood for what seemed like years.

 **OH MY ANOTHER LONG FIGHT THERE'S GONNA BE LOTS OF THESE LONG FIGHTS NOW SO GRAB THE SNACKS GET THE MED KITS CALL MERCY FROM OVERWATCH HELL GET SOLDIER 76 ANA OR WHOEVER CAUSE WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE ANOTHER ONE HELL OF A SLOBERKOCKER AND I'M GONNA BE USING LOADS OF SONGS FROM MULTIPLE SOURCES BESIDES MEGAMAN TO FIT THE MOOD IF NEED BE SO LET'S DO THISSUUH**

Berkana smirked, and so did Azanael.

Then a bird flew away.

"I will see you again, MY TSUBAEL" Said Azanael.

Then another flew away.

Still nothing

Then a flock flew away.

Begin

 **Starts Playing: Final Transmission Megaman Battle network 3 ost (start off with something from megaman)**

Azanael and Berkana rushed each other both their fists collided with one another, then again, then again. Then Azanael got her with a punch in the gut with her right hand. She then gave her an elbow to the face.

"Ah not bad." Went Berkana.

Azanael rushed after her giving her a barrage of fists to the face, after 20 punches, she kicked her in the gut and gave her a roundhouse. Azanael was building momentum.

Berkana quickly got up and smirked.

"Not bad, you got some good hits in, but you won't survive." Said Berkana. Azanael smirked.

"We'll see."

Azanael rushed her, she threw a right fist, but Berkana ducked and punched her in the gut, she gave her a knee to the face, then a kick that knocked her off her feet.

"Come on is that all, i'm not even trying." Berkana said. Azanael stood up. She smirked.

"Then you better start." Went Azanael as they both traded blows back and forth.

Tsubael was a mess as she was running towards the dorm, she need to hurry.

Mari stood in front of the girl looking forward, she then saw something in the distance, coming closer.

"Hey guys look, do you see that." Went Mari, everyone looked and saw a girl running, she looked messed up.

"Hey... TSUBAEL." Went Mari.

It was Tsubael, and she had tears.

"MARI!" Went Tsubael.

"Whoa what's wrong, where's Azanael?" Asked Mari.

"MARI YOU HAVE TO CALL X IT'S AN EMERGENCY." Went Tsubael.

"Whoa you're not one to act all shook up like this, what's going on, i thought you was with Azanael?" Mari asked.

"THAT'S THE THING, SHE'S IN DANGER, SHE FIGHTING A REPLOID NAMED BERKANA." Tsubael said.

"Oh, wait why didn't you come in her space craft if you were in a hurry?" Asked Mari.

"If she was badly hurt there would be medical supplies to help treat her, and it would be good to use as a last resort that's why." Went Tsubael.

"Oh, well don't worry i'm calling X now." Went Mari. Tsubael is still shaking.

"Your clothes are messed up bad Tsubael, did you fight her?" Went Akane. She shook her head.

"She fired a blast from what seemed to be a staff, i didn't fight her." Went Tsubael.

Everyone blinked.

At maverick hunter

"This is X... what..." Went X.

Hagino, Zero, Axl, Alia and Iris were present.

"..." X was silent.

"I see, I'm on my way."

"Thanks X." Went Mari.

"PLEASE X HURRY AND IF YOU CAN BRING MEDICAL AID, I fear she may be even stronger than Alia." Shouted Tsubael. X heard her.

"Tell Tsubael she can count on it." X said.

"Right." Went Mari.

"I'm on my way." X said.

The call ended. He looked at Alia.

"Alia i need you to come with me on this mission." X says to her she blinks.

"What?" She goes.

"X what's going on, what's the emergency?" Went Zero.

"It's Berkana, she's back and she stronger." He says. Zero grinded his teeth.

Axl Blinked.

"Who's she?" He asked. They looked at him.

"OH BERKANA THAT BERKANA OH."

Hagino blinked.

"Who's Berkana?" She asked.

"A sick reploid who used the souls of other reploids to make an ultimate fighter, her and Gareth another soul eraser were making every living reploid a hollow shell." Zero said.

"And she had a thing for X right?" Axl said. Alia had an annoyed look on her face.

"Um guys i think X should be moving, if She's gotten stronger than won't she be causing a lot more damage." Went Iris. X nodded. He looked at Alia, she nodded. They left the room and ran to Signas.

"Commander Signas." X said.

Signas was over looking the comm center.

"Yes Hunter X and Alia."

"I request that Alia joins me in the field for medical support for an emergency."

Signas blinked.

"What emergency?"

"There's been sightings of a maverick around the forest area of Kaihou academy, a report i received indicates it's Soul eraser Berkana, and there are people engaging her as we speak."

Signas looked at him. He nodded.

"X, hurry to the scene, and be careful Alia." Signas said. X and Alia nodded.

At Kaihou

"Alright he's on his way." Went Mari. Tsubael started running.

"Where you going Tsubael?" Asked Mari.

"TO HELP AZANAEL." She shouts. The girls look at each other, then followed her.

Her leotard was ripped off the top right side and was almost off on the left. Azanael had some blood coming from her mouth.

Her armor was more than scratched, it was beaten. And some blood coming from Berkana's mouth.

"I won't lie, I've been using only 10 percent of my power, care for 50?" Berkana said.

Azanael nodded.

"I thought you were holding back." Azanael said.

"Please, i was testing you for a bit, now i'm ready."

"So you were holding back." Azanael said.

"Whatever makes you feel good." Berkana said. She quickly breathed and got ready.

Azanael got in a Goku stance.

 **YEAH HERE IT COMES START PLAYING: Challengers DBZ Budokai series ost I'M SORRY IT JUST SEEMED TO FIT but go on youtube there's a remake of it in megaman x style so up to you (orginal or MMX STYLE UP TO YOU)**

"YAAAAAAAA" They both went as they charged each other. They locked their hands together, trying to get the upper hand.

Azanael was fighting not just for her, but everyone at Kaihou, maverick hunter, her Tsubael and the world, the universe really, and her world too.

Berkana was trying to get the advantage but no luck. Azanael was not being moved by her power, Azanael was winning the battle.

Azanael saw a chance and took it, she kicked Berkana in her gut, then gave her a head but. She then went in with a right hook, then a left then another right, left, gut punch, upper cut, then roundhouse. Berkana was taking a beating.

"Ah ah DAMN IT." Went Berkana, she stood up. Azanael rushed her which caught her off guard. A huge right sent Berkana flying into a tree.

"DAMN IT, HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG YOU'RE JUST FLESH AND BONE." Went Berkana.

Azanael smirked.

"You're underestimating me." She went.

Berkana charged her. She tried to get her with lefts and rights but no luck.

Every hit, Azanael dodged, she was quick, she didn't understand.

Berkana broke off her assault.

"FUCK YOU BITCH." Went Berkana.

'I don't understand i'm at 50 percent.' Berkana thought.

Azanael moved her right index finger left and right multiple times.

"Temper temper, learn to watch your rage." Went what one would said an overconfident Azanael, but she knew what she was doing, mind games.

"GGGGGRRRRR." Went Berkana. She rushed her and finally got her in the gut, she did a clasped hand smash up to Azanael's chin then a hard left. She then went at her with a knee to the gut, and some blood came out, she then went and swept her from the ground and got her with a back breaker.

"AAAAAHH." Went Azanael."

Berkana grabbed her by her leotard and threw her into a tree, she then grabbed her by her hair and gave her another back breaker, then threw her into another tree where she gave her a hard knee into her gut then gave her an upper cut, she then swept her off her feet again, and gave her another back breaker, Berkana tossed her into another tree and got her with the knee again, except she went took her arm across Azanael's neck after the knee, and tried a back breaker that way, except Azanael got out the arm hold and got her in an arm wrench, she then pulled her in and knee'd her harder than Berkana did her, then she gave her a swept and back breaker harder than hers.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKK." Went Berkana.

Azanael then threw her into the tree she was 1st thrown to, and that tree then broke.

But Berkana got off it, before it landed and rushed Azanael with a right, which was ducked and her gut met a huge fist, then her face. Berkana landed hard on the ground.

"GGGGGRRRRR DAMN IT, WHAT HAPPENED, I HAD YOU." Went Berkana. Azanael smirked as her upper leotard was now gone and her bra was about to break away.

"Simple.. you're power isn't helping all the way, you hit hard, but it's not enough to keep up." Azanael said.

Berkana blinked.

"WHAT!"

"You can't hit me, ha You're too slow."

LOL

"Then what was that beating nearly a minute ago?" Went Berkana.

"Oh, i guess pity, or luck." Went Azanael.

"See you can hit me, but i'll see it coming, I've been seeing it coming."

"GGGRRR DAMN IT WHAT ARE YOU, YOU'RE NOT HUMAN, OR A REPLOID WHAT ARE YOU?!" Berkana went.

Azanael smirked.

"You'll find out soon, now let's end this."

Berkana was in trouble she needed to turn the tables around before it's too late.

"WAIT WAIT I'M ONLY AT HALF MY POWER." Went Berkana.

"I don't see how's that my problem." Went Azanael.

"Wait listen, let me power up."

"Or?"

"Or... i'll find a way to escape you."

Azanael blinked.

"How's that's suppose to convince me to let you."

"Because that girl i will find her and kill her."

"I WON'T LET YOU."

Berkana went to her staff and grabbed it.

"LET ME POWER UP, THAT'S ALL I ASK, LET'S SETTLE THIS AT OUR BEST."

Azanael smirked. X was on his way, best to buy time.

"Alright fine." Azanael said.

Berkana then fired a blast in the air.

"What was that for?"

"Because i want a little favor from you, saw how that blast from earlier and now looked?"

Azanael nodded.

"Watch it when i'm at full power then you'll know.

X and Alia arrive around the dorm. They didn't see any of Mari's friends or her. But they saw some tracks and started to follow, then saw an energy blast go up in the sky.

"This is bad." He went.

Azanael stood as she watch Berkana charge.

"BWAHAHAHAHA THIS AZANAEL IS A FOOL, END HER BERKANA." Went a dark figure.

Berkana was charging up and the ground was shaking.

Mari and her friends were following Tsubael. They all stopped running as they felt the ground shake.

"WHOA, WHAT THE, AN EARTHQUAKE?" They went.

The whole area was shaking.

"Whoa, that's not right." Went Fukamachi.

Ms. Maiyama was walking in the halls, and fell over cause of the shake.

"Damn she has gotten stronger, and if my guess is right, she's charging to full power, Azanael must have made her desperate." X said. He looked at Alia.

"We gotta move." He said. She nodded.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Went Berkana.

Azanael stared at her then saw a yellow figure appear.

"Onimil." Azanael went.

"I see someone's getting married."

"Onimil..i..." Went Azanael.

"It's okay, i'm happy you and Tsubael are together, i swear if it wasn't Commander Ekaril she was crushing on, it was you." Onimil said. Azanael blinked.

"Me?"

"Yes, even thought you had your little bouts, she had a thing for you, but you were mine, guess in the end she got you."

Azanael looked down.

"Hey she's your fiancé now, remember i will always love you Azanael." Onimil said. Then a kiss was planted on Azanael's cheek.

"Get back home safe to her Azanael." Onimil said.

"Don't worry, i intend to." Went Azanael.

She looked and saw her ship.

"It's still recording... oh" She said remembering her and Tsubael's special time. She looked back at Berkana.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." She went.

"Berkana let's do this while we're still young, i will let you reach your maximum, then you will fall." Azanael said.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA almost there 85 90." Went Berkana. Everything was falling apart. Trees, hills, mountains, small islands you name it. HECK EVEN THE U.S WAS FEELING IT, THE EARTH WAS FEELING IT ALL.

 **WHAT THE HELL WE DON'T GET EARTHQUAKES IN DETROIT**

Azanael stood proudly, she knows Ekaril will be happy that Tsubael has found love, especially since it's her and Tsubael together and now she knows it wasn't her who killed onimil.

"I will fight on, even though that battle is over there are many more to go." Azanael said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH 95..."

Finally

"Hey you." Went Berkana to Azanael.

"What?"

"Whats 95 plus 5?"

"100."

"Exactly, 100 PERCENT!" Then a boom happened. It shook the entire area as well.

Berkana was smiling wicked like.

"Well well, thank you for waiting, i'm at full power."

"Oh all that waiting and this is how you thank me?" Went Azanael.

"Hmm oh yeah remember those blasts, look at this." Berkana aimed her staff up, fired and OH SHIT. A blast happed that could cover a basketball court.

"I'm just getting started." Berkana tossed her staff.

Azanael got into a Vegeta ready stance.

"BRING IT." Azanael said.

 **Starts playing: Magna centipede Megaman x2 ost**

Azanael and Berkana fists collided and blows were traded back and forth, but Berkana now was getting momentum. She took a step back and kicked Azanael in the face. Then she got her with loads of punches to her gut. Then an uppercut, with her head. Then a hard right that sent her flying.

Berkana laughed.

"COME ON BITCH STAND UP AND FIGHT."

Azanael got up from the ground, but got a hard knee into the gut. She coughed up blood, lots of it.

Berkana smirked. She took a step back and kicked her hard right into her face.

Azanael was flying and went right into a tree. She left a huge indent in it too.

Azanael was coughing up her blood.

Berkana rushed her, but got a right hook that stopped her. Azanael came at her, with a left that was dodge and a right, Berkana started playing with her by dodging her from behind. Azanael was in trouble.

"Is that it?" Went Berkana enjoying her self. She gave a back elbow right into Azanael's gut. Out came more blood.

Berkana then grabbed her by her neck and threw her Into the ground, she then tossed her towards the water.

Berkana smirked as she walked towards an crawling Azanael.

"Look who's laughing now." Berkana said.

Azanael quickly jumped up and went for a right fist. Berkana grabbed her wrist.

"Fuck." Went Azanael.

Berkana gave her multiple punches to the gut then threw her over her head.

Once Azanael stood up, she turned and got an elbow in the gut. She coughed up blood again.

Berkana smirked as she went behind her and did the backbreaker she tried earlier that Azanael tried to get out of.

CRACK

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH." Went Azanael. She dropped on her knees, and tried to pick herself up.

Berkana was smiling.

"Come on is that all you got." Berkana said. Azanael turned to her and rushed her. Her hooks weren't connecting. She tried a kick and that failed. Berkana dodged.

Azanael was giving her all. Azanael then stopped her attack.

"HA WEAK." Berkana said. Azanael looked at her.

She then closed her eyes.

"Oh are you gonna cry?"

Azanael was remembering, Tsubael...

"The memories and love we'll have is more than Okkusenmen, Okkusenmen ah, I can't wait to be your wife, i love you Tsubael" Azanael said lowly.

She opened her eyes and attacked Berkana with a barrage of punches, each hitting then an good kick to the face that sent her flying.

 **Music changes to: Dr wily stage 1-2 megaman 2**

"Damn it what the hell?" Went Berkana.

"I won't lose here, i have a fiancé who's praying waiting for me to get back to her." Went Azanael.

As she says that Tsubael is getting closer.

"I lost 1 love already i will not lose another, i... i..."

A blue aura surrounds Azanael

"What..." Went Berkana.

Tsubael sees the hill up ahead but stops running when she sees blue from over the hill. Everyone does the same.

X and Alia are catching up but notice some blue not that far away.

"What is that?" Went Everybody.

"What what are you?"

"I WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE! FOR EVERYONE" Went Azanael.

A blue flash happens and the aura is still around her.

 **STARTS PLAYING: X HUNTER STAGES 1-2 MEGAMAN X2 (MY FAV PERFECT FOR GOOD AND EVIL)**

Azanael looked at herself. Her leotard was basically gone, her boobs were exposed, her panties were almost gone and her private was... showing but not much.

She felt strong, she felt alive, she was ready.

"DAMN IT, WHAT ARE YOU, YOU'RE JUST FLESH AND BONE, WHAT ARE YOU YOU'RE NOT HUMAN OR A REPLOID YOUR BLOOD CONFIRMS THAT DAMN IT, WHO ARE YOU?!" Went a shocked Berkana.

"Who am i... I am a hidden hope for the universe, i am the one who lies in the darkness to shine the light to guide the way, i'm the support for all when everything fails apart, i'm a beta turned alpha towards the omega masterpiece." Went Azanael.

"I AM AZANAEL ARIKANE AND I AM AN ARUME." Went Azanael.

Berkana blinked.

"THE FUCK."

"I'M DIFFERENT THAN THE AVERAGE ARUME, AND YOU BERKANA, YOU'RE END IS HERE." Went Azanael.

"Hmph the only thing that ends here, IS YOUR LIFE!" Went Berkana as she went after Azanael with a left. She grabbed her fist with her palm.

"WHAT?!" Went a shocked Berkana.

"Surprised."

"NO NO I'M AT FULL POWER HOW CAN I LOSE TO A SACK OF FUCKING MEAT." Went Berkana.

A gut punch from Azanael. A upper cut and a elbow to the face. Azanael rushes her with a barrage of punches to the face, about 30. Then some gut punches, about 20, then a right hook, a left and elbow then a hard kick to the face. Berkana was sent flying.

She was in bad shape, Berkana's armor was weaken, it started to fall apart, around her chest.

"Fuck..." Went Berkana.

Berkana was enraged. She rushed her only for Azanael to sway away all her attempts to hurt her. Berkana tried a kick to the side, Azanael caught it and started to spin her around, after a minute she tossed her into a tree.

Berkana exploded from it.

"Hmph, and I thought you'd be a challenge." Azanael said.

Berkana got her in the face with a right, but Azanael didn't move. She straighten out her face, with the fist still there.

Berkana jumped back.

"NO WAY THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE." Went Berkana.

Azanael just looked at her.

Berkana got a twitch.

"FUCK!" Berkana went for an elbow, but Azanael ducked and gave her an elbow to the gut.

"UUHH GUAAAAH HAAA URGH." Berkana blurted out.

Azanael gave her a swift kick to the face. Berkana crashed into the ground.

She was moving but hurting.

Berkana saw the look of no remorse on Azanael's face.

She grit her teeth and tried a rush, only this time Azanael did the same. Azanael's rush caught her by surprise, and Berkana was met again with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Each blow hurt more and more, Azanael after her 12th punch and kick, gave Berkana a knee to the gut, then to the face. Berkana was stunned, she got a hard kick to the face and was sent flying again.

"GGGGRRRR ARGH." Went Berkana as she tried getting up again.

Once she stood up, her right arm was lower than her left.

Azanael looked at the reploid.

"AZANAEL!" Went a voice.

It was Tsubael.

She ran once she saw the 2, but stopped 5-10 yards from Azanael, once she saw her from the hill.

"Azanael..." She saw her love, leotard gone, boobs out, pussy basically out, everything out. She was happy and had butterflies.

"Azanael!" Went Mari and the others who all blushed once they saw her.

They all then looked and saw Berkana messed up.

"Azanael..." Went Tsubael.

"This fight is over." Azanael said.

Berkana looked at her.

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE WEAK, YOUR POWER WAS ENOUGH BUT NOT ANYMORE I'M THE STRONGEST NOW, GIVE UP."

Berkana snapped.

X and Alia was near.

"YOU FUCKING SACK OF BONE AND MEAT, YOU EXPECT ME BERKANA THE COLLECTOR OF LIFE BASICALLY THE GRIM REAPER TO KNEEL TO A PIECE OF MEAT FROM ANOTHER WORLD LIKE YOU?!" She went.

"Hmmm, actually yes yeah uh huh yep, I DO." Azanael said.

"I RATHER DIE BITCH!" Berkana charged at her. She got her with a right, but then got a knee in the gut, then a left and a right and then a hard upper cut that knocked her down. Berkana quickly got up only to get dropped again by a hard kick.

Everyone was surprised and cheering on Azanael, she was so strong.

"There's no use, you're getting weaker every second i'm starting to think there's no point in fight you anymore." Azanael said.

Berkana was on one knee. "That's ridiculous, I can never lose." Went a hurting Azanael.

"Azanael is so strong... i'm jealous." Went Akane and Yuuko.

Miroko and Michiko looked at their lovers.

Mari looked at them then at Tsubael, she was so happy. Then at the fight.

Azanael stared at Berkana who's rage has reached it's peak.

"Hey it doesn't seem like it, but those girls over there can clearly take you." Went Azanael as she pointed to Akane and Yuuko.

They blinked. Azanael just smiled.

"Oh and her too." She pointed to Tsubael who blushed.

Berkana snapped.

"I AM SO FUCKING DONE." She yelled as she went back after Azanael.

Azanael was blocking Berkana with so little effort, she did the same thing that Berkana did to her, dodge her hits from behind. Berkana couldn't take it no more.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK." Berkana was out of control. Azanael smirked. Then gave her a round house.

Berkana landed hard.

X and Alia just made it and saw the others.

"GUYS." X said.

They turned and saw him and Alia.

"X, AND ALIA YOU MADE IT." Mari said.

"How's Azanael?" He asked.

"She's doing perfect, she's kicking Berkana's ass." Tsubael said.

"Really." He blinked. They both looked and saw Berkana a mess... and Azanael basically clothes less. Him and Alia were red with embarrassment.

"Hey X." Azanael said. She kept her eyes on Berkana.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Shouted Berkana as she rushed Azanael. She grabbed her fist in her palm again.

Azanael smiled. A knee to her gut, an upper cut, then loads of right and left hooks. Then a hard kick to the left that stunned Berkana and then a right that sent her flying.

X was impressed. Alia was speechless, this is not the same Azanael from before in fact everyone feels stronger.

Berkana stood up, then dropped down.

"FUUUUCCCCCK." She went.

"Well you are beaten game over." Went Azanael.

Berkana knew she had lost this... unless.

Berkana looked at her staff. HER LAST CHANCE.

"TAKE IT USE IT BERKANA." Shouted a dark figure at the screen.

"So X." Azanael turned her head.

"How's it feel to not have something to fight for a change?" She asked.

"Well... pretty good pretty good." He said.

Everyone at Maverick hunter faces were red looking at Azanael's naked body.

"Wow... wait is that dick?!" Went Zero." Everyone blinked.

X saw a little something on Azanael...

"Wait Azanael, are you a hermaphrodite?" He asked. Everyone except Tsubael blinked.

"Ha, yes i am... but i'm mostly girl." She said.

"Well that explains the dick." Went Iris. Everyone was red on the face except Hagino, she knows about the few who are dick holders. Apart from that everyone was impressed that Azanael handled Berkana well.

Until... NOW

"Well i'm just gonna finish this URRRGH!" Went Azanael. She took her eyes of Berkana and got hit with her staff in the gut. Then got an uppercut, a hit to the left, a hit to the right, she then used the front end and smacked her in the face sending her back.

Azanael landed hard.

"SHIT I KNEW I WAS FUCKING UP!" Went Azanael.

Berkana charged her weapon and fired, only for X to deflect it.

"What... HOW.. GGGGGRRRRRR." Berkana fired another.

He deflect it.

"Okay you know what NO!" She went nuts or ballistic. She fired loads and loads, but X deflected them all.

"WHAT I'M A FULL POWER HOW." She went.

Azanael started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about you bitch."

"You see Berkana, you're not dealing with no ordinary reploid."

"Wait i think i heard this before."

"He is the one who has formed you all and he is the true strongest of them all." Azanael said.

"Yep i heard this before."

"You honestly think X will be beaten like that, no for you see he's not just any reploid."

"OKAY NOW I KNOW WHAT THIS IS." She went.

"X , is a SUPER REPLOID, Haha HAHAHA,, oh your screwed if you got your ass kicked by me, X will definitely destroy you game over."

Berkana had enough.

"GAME OVER AAUGH."

SONG STOPS SUDDENTLY

Everyone face turned and froze as Berkana shot a laser through Azanael's body.

Her back lands down hard on the ground as her face turns to the right.

"AZANAEL!" Went everyone except Tsubael, who was silent.

At Maverick hunter, everyone was silent.

Except one in a dark area.

"YES... YES." Went the dark figure m bison style lol. "YES. YES. YES, YES." They kept going. "Yes. Yes."

"No NO." X went.

"HEY, SHE WAS ALREADY DOWN YOU SICK FUCK."

"Oh please you have no idea how annoy those things get."

Everyone looked at Azanael's bleeding body.

Then it happened.

"No no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Shouted Tsubael. She ran straight to Azanael and cupped her head in her hands bringing it to her body.

"Azanael... no." Went Tsubael.

X was at a loss for words.

"X" Went Azanael.

STARTS PLAYING: VARIABLE X, MMX

He looked at her.

"X please listen to me, ah ha i know you hate to kill, i know it's not like you at all you resent pain, and all you want is peace." Azanael spoke.

"Azanael please don't speak, save your strength." He said.

"NO Screw that you must listen to me."

"I have no regrets anymore in my life, thanks to you i was finally able to find love again." She said.

X looked sad, Everyone did.

"Because of you i found true happiness once again with Tsubael, ah ah if i had to guess that's how Commander Ekaril... or... Hagino felt with Mari."

Hagino nodded.

"And in the time me and her have spent together as one i was happy, i was able to love again, and ha ha smile once more, my hate disappeared completely." She said.

Tsubael started to cry.

"But now it seems those days are over already..." Azanael started to cry.

X felt tears come down his face. Everyone was getting tears.

THAT'S THE VARIABLE X FOR YA

"X this world... like Ekaril, I've come to love it... like a second home... ha ha ha."

"Azanael..."

"HA HA HA NO I MUST SAY THIS, MARI IT WASN'T THE COMMANDER'S FAULT." Everyone blinked.

"Ha ha no it wasn't her fault, that accident that took onimil, wasn't her fault... took your parents... no..."

"Wait... no no no... this incident, did it happen 6 years ago?" X asked.

"Ha yes, it was an island called Kamioki." Azanael said. The pieces came together again.

X froze.

"No what happened."

"What do you mean it wasn't her fault."

"Ha... ha... it was commander Shivariel fault.. she sabotaged Blue's force drive which made it malfunction, that's why everyone including Onimil died."

X suspicions were true.

"Kamioki, NO NO." X went.

"That's why my father is no longer here, that's why... i was suppose to be in that capsule for 30 YEARS!" He shouts.

"Because of the loss lives of many i came out just awhile later." He looked at his hands... Then remembered.

"Mari... Tsubael, everyone i want to make sure i'm right, Hagino what did she look like, tell as best as you can."

"She had the long locks of black, she had a white face and eyes of a beauty." Went Mari. Who was shocked and hurt to realize the truth late.

"Were they blue?"

"Yes." Went Tsubael.

His eyes snapped.

"I remember her, she's the reason i'm here, my capsule wasn't sealed, she came and sealed my capsule... it all makes sense now..." He went.

"YAWN." Went Berkana.

X was pissed.

"Ha, ha ,ha finally the truth is out, ha ha, X, don't be afraid let it go, fight with everything against her, you can win i know you can." Azanael said.

She then looked at Tsubael

 **STARTS PLAYING: DR WILY STAGES 3-4 MEGAMAN 3 (FAV) but slow or piano style something that's sad and emotional**

Azanael: I'm so sorry, my Tsubael. I'm so sorry, this looks like farewell. I'm so sorry, i messed up again but it looks like this is the end.

Tsubael cried louder.

Azanael: I have found love again with you, I adore you, i love you. But now i have made a mistake that has set me for an early grave.

Azanael: I'm so sorry my Tsubael. I'm so sorry, this looks like farewell, I'm so sorry, I messed up again but it looks like this is the end.

Azanael: We been through so much, and our love has push us on, to rise above all. I'll never let go of my love i care for you i love you so.

Azanael moved her face closer.

Azanael: I'm so sorry my Tsubael. I'm so sorry, this looks like farewell, I'm so sorry, I messed up again but it looks like this is the end.

Azanael: Everything was so perfect, just you and me, happy as can be. (Azanael started crying) I'll be waiting to be with you, i promise i will, wait for you.

Her breathing was faster.

Azanael: I love you... ha ha, I love you... Tsubael.

Azanael kissed her on the lips. Then her body just stops.

Azanael was down.

"Well that was such a shit song." Went Berkana.

X looked at the lifeless body of Azanael.

"GGGGGRRRR." Went X.

"Oh what's wrong X feeling sad, oh cheer up you lose friends everyday ha ha ha." Went Berkana.

X mind was filled with what Azanael said to him. Basically her last words.

"GGGRRR GRR GRRR." Everything was shaking again but more violently.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR GGGGGRRR Azanael... no no... NOOOOOOOOOOO GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAHHHH DDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Yells X as his body changes.

"WHAT?!" Went Berkana.

"X?" Went everyone else.

His armor was now white and gold, so were his boots, his buster and helmet.

Starts playing: Storm eagle theme MMX

X faced Berkana.

"WHAT THE HELL HOW DID YOU JUST CHANGE YOUR BODY LIKE THAT?!" She went.

Everyone was stunned. Including those at Maverick hunter.

"Wait isn't that the 1st body armor that X had?" Zero said.

" It is." Went Dr. Cain.

"I thought those were no longer able to be used because his specs upgraded." Zero said.

"Hmm I think those upgrades have fuse with his system and have evolved with him, growing stronger as he does."

"So his upgrades get stronger as he does?" Went Iris. Cain nodded.

X looked at Berkana. She smirk.

"Wanna fight me at 100 perce aaaahh." She went as X gave her a hard right. Then a few gut punches. Then a straight right fist to the face.

"ARGH WHAT THE HELL, HOW CAN I LOSE TO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE I'M AT FULL POWER." She went.

"Just because you are at full power, doesn't mean you're the strongest, that's your max, doesn't mean it's higher than mine." X said.

"GGGGGGRRR FUCK YOU." She went.

"Fuck you." X said.

"FUCK YYOOOOOOUU." She went as she fired her strongest shot.

X had his buster ready. He charged it full. Then fired a double stringed shot, which unlike the 1st one , can fuse to be one blast, and they took out Berkana's blast.

"NO NO NO IMPOSSIBLE." She went X charged his buster.

"IT'S OVER." He went.

She then used a last resort, and blasted at the ground.

X stopped his charge.

"... FUCK!" He went. He turned around and saw Alia on Azanael.

"She still has a pulse." Alia said.

Everyone blinked.

"MY AZANAEL IS STILL ALIVE?" Tsubael went.

"Yes, but we have to get her back at base to treat her, what I got ain't enough." Alia said.

X froze. He knows Hagino's at the base. This may ruin everything. Then.

"X do it please." Went Hagino on his cam. No one heard her.

"But..." He looked at Tsubael her eyes were scared and filled with hope, she was desperate to save Azanael.

X sighed then nodded.

"Maverick hunter h.q prepare sick bay for a non reploid life form." X said.

"Understood."

"Wait X... we don't have a way to get her there, we can't teleport there with her." Alia said. X looked at her, then saw a spaceship. It was Azanael's.

"We gotta use her's it's the only way." X said.

"Do you think you can fly it?" Alia said.

"I got to try." He said.

X put Azanael carefully in the ship and got inside, yep he fits. He nodded to Alia who was off.

He waved to the others and gave a thumb ups to Tsubael.

It wasn't too hard for X to get the ship to Maverick hunter.

Once there, a medical team was ready for Azanael. And next to them was Hagino.

"Right hurry I don't know how much longer she got." X says.

The med team, embarrassed as they hold a naked woman onto a stretcher, and got her to the medical room, of course Ekaril was there to keep and eye on Azanael. They're the same race.

Meanwhile X was talking to Mari

"She'll make it, and that is so sweet of you guys to do that for her." X said.

"Well.. it's the least we can do it sucks to see your love almost die in front of your very eyes." Mari said.

"Hmm, anyway be prepared for tomorrow's the day."

"Understood."

X ended the call.

Out came Hagino and Alia.

"Well?" He went.

"She'll live, in fact she'll be ready to move again in about an hour or 2." Alia said.

"Hmmm." X looked at Hagino.

"You know what, she deserves this after all she has done." X said. Alia and Hagino blinked. He looked at them.

"That sounded wrong because of the situation, what I mean is... well you'll see." Went X as he went to talk with Cain and Signas.

She felt free, her life was calm of a storm and breeze.

"So this is... whatever it is?" Azanael went.

She looked around for anyone at all. Nothing.

"Hmm, I'm sorry Tsubael." She went.

"You big dummy." Went a cute voice.

Azanael turned and saw Onimil.

"Onimil." She went.

"Hi Azanael."

"Where are we... oh wait the after life." She went.

"For me yes, for you no, you're still alive, in fact you'll be up again soon." Onimil said.

"Oh really, wait I need to tell Ekaril about Srivariel." Azanael said.

"Oh... she's not here."

Azanael blinked.

"What, what do you mean, I am sure she was blown up along with blue." Azanael said.

"You'll find out in a minute, hey you're waking up, hmm see you around Azanael." Went Onimil as everything around her changed from white to blue.

Her body felt hurt and weak, but she can still go on.

"Ah, wait... i'm alive... AND STILL NAKED." She went.

The door opened.

In came 2 girls.

"Hello Azanael." Went one girl.

"Oh your Alia, who's she?"

"I'm Iris nice to meet you."

"Where... am I?"

"You're at Maverick Hunter H,Q." Iris said. Alia handed her a leotard.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to wear anything else." Went Alia.

Azanael smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

Once she put on the leotard. Alia and Iris asked her to follow them.

Once she stepped out the room, she saw the medical wing of Maverick Hunter.

 **STARTS PLAYING: STAGE SELECT MEGAMAN X**

She was impressed no doubt. As she followed them to the command center. There she saw Zero and Axl, along with 2 other faces.

"Well look who's up. Went Zero.

"It's the girl who took down a maverick and escaped death." Went Axl.

"At ease you 2." Went Signas.

"Uh?" Went Azanael.

"Oh sorry, my name is Signas, and here is Dr. Cain." Went Signas.

"It's nice to meet you Azanael, X talks about you here and there a lot." He said to her.

"Oh really?" She went. Cain nodded.

"Anyway Azanael can you hear an old man's request." Cain said. She looked up and down.

"Yes." She said.

"You're not like everyone else from your race, you have took on strong opponents that may give out best hunters a problem." He said.

"Thank you Doctor." She said.

"I'm sure you don't like long rambling to i'll get to the point, we'd like to have you as a special hidden unit at Maverick Hunter." He said.

She blinked.

"You don't have to accept if you don't want to, it would be helpful to the people of Able city, monsteropolis and the world. It would be like undercover, plue a benefit of not living in the base." He said.

Azanael just stared. She never thought this would happen at all.

"May I think about it Sir?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Oh, before you go, X has something for you, Alia mind escorting her, we still have a few jumpy units around." He said. She nodded.

Alia started walking to a certain sector of Maverick Hunter. There was a room, with X in front.

He looked and saw Alia and Azanael.

"She's here." He said.

Alia ran and kissed him on the lips. Azanael rolled her eyes.

"Mind getting room?" She said with a smile.

The 2 rubbed their heads.

"Oh Azanael I got something for you." He said. She smirked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well can you promise me one thing." He asked.

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone." He said.

She blinked.

"Um k." She said.

He opened the door, and she walked in.

She saw someone in a chair with long hair.

"Um Hello." Azanael went.

"Long time no see." Went the person.

Azanael went wide eyed.

"Wait that voice... no way E. Ek?" Went Azanael. The person stood up and turned around.

Starts playing: Base of operations MMX3(after you beat all the maverick)

"Hey Azanael." Went Hagino.

"E CO.. COMMANDER EKARIL YOU'RE ALIVE! Azanael ran and hugged her.

"I'm missed you too."

"What happened how did you, why are you... WHAT'S GOING ON?" Went Azanael.

"It's simple, I survived Blue's explosion."

"How."

"The ship didn't blow till after Norvaal blew up. The explosion didn't reach the cockpit of Blue, I was very lucky." Went Hagino.

"Okay, but why are you here?"

"X found me in space and saved me."

"I see but your here and they haven't let you go in about 8 months?!" She went.

"They needed my help, also considering our Race was just bring about war, I could have been easily killed if it wasn't for X."

Azanael felt a growing respect for X.

"I saw your battle against that Berkana girl."

"How?"

"The recon team."

"Oh I see, wait how long are you to be here?"

"I'm returning to you all tomorrow." Hagino said.

Azanael smiled and hugged Hagino, they all miss her.

"By the way, everybody saw your dick." Hagino said.

Azanael jumped and blushed. She forgot she fought naked.

"Well when you're hyped on adrenaline..." Azanael said.

Hagino smiled.

"Wait... the sabotage of blue... I..."

"Was completely innocent." Went Azanael.

Hagino was so glad.

"Aren't you getting married?" Asked Hagino.

"How you know?"

"Alia told me, Tsubael is gonna be so happy."

"I know I will, and I made a smart choice of making a mossinate stone ring, it sparkles more than diamond."

Hagino nodded.

"I think it's about time you got back to her."

Azanael nodded, then hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Azanael said.

"See ya."

"See ya."

Azanael stepped out the room. She looked at X. She did a zip gesture on her lips.

He smiled.

"There's a gps back to Kaihou in your ship." He said. She blinked.

"Who flew it?" She asked.

"I did, don't worry it's all just like you left it." X said.

Azanael smiled.

"Thank you X, for hearing my plea."

He nodded.

"Now get moving, your fiancé is waiting for you."

Azanael blushed and ran for her ship.

It was evening at Kaihou, Azanael left a ship a little bit back from the dorm.

She knocked on the door.

She waited for a minute.

She heard a little noise from the halls inside.

"Come to me." Went a voice.

Azanael opened the door. And closed it.

"Come to me my love." Went a voice from the upper floor.

Azanael walked up. She looked at each dorm room, she then saw a door with loads of decorations.

"Come to me my sweetheart."

Azanael heard it right. It was Tsubael.

Azanael knocked on it.

"Come in my love." Went Tsubael.

Azanael opened and saw her love, in a see thru leotard she was panty less and bra less. Azanael shut the door behind her.

"My love tonight i'm all yours." Tsubael said as she exposed her wet pussy.

What's good love music oh I know Starts playing: Chill penguin theme MMX

Azanael dick was so hard, that it went through her leotard. But she didn't care tho.

"Tsubael." Went Azanael as she jumped on the bed, kissed her love passionately and started banging her like there's no tomorrow.

"AH AH AH YES MORE HARDER LOVE ME I LOVE YOU AZANAEL." Tsubael shouts.

"Tsubael TSUBAEL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." Azanael responds.

"I'M CUMMING." Azanael pours loads of cum inside Tsubael. Then she kept on fucking her in missionary.

Everyone can hearing the fucking from down stairs.

They all sighed. It's gonna be a long night.

Meanwhile

"Master I have fail you." Went Berkana on her knees, banged up.

The shadowy figure looked at her.

"It's alright that battle was good enough for tomorrow is what matters." Went the figure.

"Yes master."

The figure looked at a screen.

"IT'S TIME BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Back at the dorm everyone was still up... yep they're still at it Ah true love.

Tsubael was moaning loudly, she didn't care if they were heard, Azanael came back home to her, she was happy.

"Don't stop, I love you so much Azanael." Tsubael said.

"Ah ah i'm gonna cum again, ha aaaaahh." Went Azanael as she pounded her love harder and faster till she came.

Tsubael rolled her eyes back and her tongue came out as Azanael poured another load inside. Azanael was don't at all.

"I won't stop till I can't go no more." Azanael said. Tsubael kissed her hard as Azanael continued to fuck her.

Of course some were getting aroused.

Akane and Miroko looked at each other, so did Yuuko and Michiko.

They each kissed their significant other.

Everyone else, including Mari just ooo'd the sights.

They were getting more passionate.

Akane couldn't handle it, she grabbed Miroko by her hands and took her upstairs, so did Yuuko. The next thing... 6 people were fucking upstairs.

Mari sighed.

"True love." She went. She shed a tear. She missed Hagino so much.

Azanael was pounding her love with pure emotion, she love Tsubael so much.

Everybody's fucking today, Akane, Miroko, Yuuko, Michiko, Azanael, Tsubael, even a few at Maverick Hunter were having a good time.. you know ;)

"Ah ah." Tsubael was now riding her love, and she was having orgasms like no tomorrow.

"CUMMING." Went Azanael as she pour another huge load into Tsubael. Her belly was full of spunk. It showed.

"AH AH AH YES YES, AH!" Tsubael shouted as Azanael fucked her harder and harder. Tsubael was on bottom and locked her legs.

"AH AH I'M CUMMING." They both shout.

Wow how much longer can they go?

It was now midnight. Azanael and Tsubael were still going.

Mari was trying to sleep.

She sighed.

"True love..." She went.

They kept going and going till 2 am.

Azanael poured another load into Tsubael, after that one, Tsubael laid on top of Azanael.

"Azanael... I love you." Went Tsubael.

"I love you too, Tsubael." She replied. They kissed, and finally went to sleep.

At Maverick hunter

Hagino sat on her bed. She clinched her chest.

"I'm coming home, Mari." She said.

* * *

 **Well well well... that was my 2nd long one... anyway thank you guys for reading now I apologize if this chapter sucked... but I bloody love this chapter. ANYWAY I WANTED TO ASK, WOULD YOU KIND PEOPLE ENJOY A STORY WITH AZANAEL AS THE MAIN, CAUSE THIS CHAPTER SHOWED HOW BEAST SHE CAN BE, UH OH THE REFERENCE.. yeah sorry I had to do it I wanted to make this longer by the fight scenes but yeah oh and if you like the story please follow it so you can keep up to date with it.. but enough talk for that's the end of episode 7 of Blue drop Revival X I'd like to thank you for reading this now or sometime in the future, yeah I think i'll try and make this my 1st visual novel cause of how amazing it seems, so I will see you in the next episode of Blue drop revival X, but until then, until then. Oh by the way I started working on Sfm and MMD for animation I figured out how to work re pry or whatever it is and now I just need some backgrounds and characters designs for the demo... ANYONE CARE TO HELP OUT ON THIS.. PM ME :D**

 **NEXT EPISODE SAMPLE**

 **The time has come for the world leaders of Earth and The arume government to discuss a peace treaty to end their war. And Hagino finally gets to return home to Mari... or she would have until someone's plans finally springs into action and Takes her away right before She's reunited with Mari, and X Will go after her, and Mari to save them and complete his promise of a Revival X. Next time on blue drop Revival X.**

 **Così vicino/Totemo Chikai**

 **Starts Playing: Blue by Suara**


	8. So close

**Yo I'm back ALREADY MAN I'M JUST HYPE TO GET TO THE END THIS STORY SHOULD HAVE BEEN FINISHED A YEAR AGO BUT I'M GLAD I WAITED CAUSE I'VE IMPROVED AND I CAN'T WAIT TO MAKE THIS A VISUAL NOVEL AND AN ANIMATION, 3D OR WHATEVER DOESN'T MATTER I'M EXCITED ANYWAY I WOULD LOVE IT IF I SAW ONE OF MY STORIES BEING READ ON YOUTUBE MATE THAT BE AWESOME BUT NO MORE TIME WASTING LETS DO THIS, oh and in the last episode of this story i'll give like a q and a so you can re read with more of an understanding of the story BUT ENOUGH TALK THIS SHOULD BE AROUND 1000 WORDS OH AND I'M GETTING STARTED ON THE NOVEL AND THE ANIMATION BUT I NEED SOME BACKGROUNDS AND MODELS FOR THE NOVEL AND SFM or mmd, DOES ANYONE WANT TO HELP... K IT'S FINE, LET'S DO THIS.**

 **Starts playing: Megaman x4 Theme**

 **Chapter 8: So Close**

* * *

The 1st thing she felt was her on top of something, she looked with her not fully awake eyes and saw her fiancé.

"She's so cute when she sleeps." Thought Tsubael.

She tried to get up, only for Azanael to hold her.

She would scream out of surprise, but the moment is too cute.

"We still have time, stay a little longer." Went Azanael. Tsubael kissed her cheek.

It was 7 am. Mari was eating a bowl of rice for breakfast.

'Hagino, it's almost over.' She thought as she ate and enjoy the peace. Last night was quite ssssmmashing if you know what I mean.

Mari thought back on what Azanael said yesterday, she felt sad that Hagino would never know the truth, but at least she stopped the one responsible.

Mari turned and saw Yuuko and Michiko come into the dining area.

"Hey you 2." She went, she rolled her eyes.

Yuuko and Mich sat across from her.

"So... you guys ready for this to end?" Went Mari. They both nodded.

"Especially after yesterday." Michiko said as she looked towards the left.

There's nothing like seeing your friend nearly die in front of you and you can do nothing about it.

Yuuko put a hand on her shoulder. Michiko looked at her. She blushed.

Then Mari saw the 2 other lovers Miroko and Akane come in, hand in hand. She motioned them over.

Azanael and Tsubael were locked in a tight embrace, they are truly in love.

Then Azanael felt a little something down below.

'How can I still continue?" She thought.

She looked Tsubael in her eyes. She was gonna have to masturbate... that is until Tsubael felt it poke her.

"Azanael..." She went.

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

Tsubael grasped her cock and started to stroke it.

"Ah Tsu... Tsubael..." Went Azanael.

"You're not walking around with this." Tsubael said. Azanael laid back as Tsubael started to suck her dick.

"Aah, your mouth is so warm." Went Azanael. Tsubael would smirk if she could.

Tsubael slipped her cock like a lollipop, Azanael was loving it.

"Tsubael... I... aaaaahhhh."

Tsubael stopped suck her dick. Azanael blinked, then realized what Tsubael was about to do next. She got on top, and inserted her dick inside.

"AAAAAHHHH." They both went. Tsubael started moving.

"Knew it, you love my dick inside you." Azanael said.

Tsubael just smiled and moaned as she rode Azanael's prick.

Everyone downstairs sighed.

Tsubael picked up the riding pace as Azanael started pulling her nipples, Tsubael started grabbing her chest as well.

"Ah ah, Azanael I love you." Tsubael said. A tear could be seen.

"Ah I love you too Tsubael."

Tsubael started to speed it up faster.

"I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU." Tsubael kept saying.

"Ah ah I'm gonna cum soon if you keep going this fast." Azanael said.

Tsubael leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Azanael's cock was throbbing.

"Ah ah I'm gonna cum." Azanael said.

"We'll cum together my love, ah ah haaaa." Tsubael went.

The pace was quicken.

"AH AH AH AH." They both went.

More tears can be seen on Tsubael's face.

"AH AH I'M CUMMING." They both went.

Azanael came a good load inside of Tsubael, and her juices only made their orgasm stronger. Once finished Tsubael laid on top of Azanael.

"Ha ha haa, Tsubael... Tsubael?" Went Azanael. Tears where on her face.

"What's wrong?" Azanael asked.

"I... I... I almost lost you yesterday... i, AZANAEEEEEELL." Went Tsubael as she cried into her love's shoulder.

 **STARTS PLAYING: VARIABLE X MMX**

Azanael sat up and kept Tsubael close to her.

"I love you so much Azanael, i can't bear to go on without you." Tsubael said. Azanael blushed.

"Tsubael..."

"I know losing onimil was hard on you, you showed it, and when the commander died, i was hurt, too... but." Tsubael was trying to find the words to say.

"You too weren't lovers, it was her and Mari..." Azanael said. Tsubael nodded.

"I always wondered how Mari was so strong, and i guess it's because of her nature... but when i saw you were about to die... i... I COULDN'T BEAR IT." Tsubael said.

Azanael looked as her fiancé cried. She was right, she was a wreck after Onimil's death, and only cause of Tsubael did she fully recover, she didn't want her to go through the same faith as her and Mari. But she did know of Hagino's true faith.

Azanael showed some tears.

"Azanael... *sniff* Azanael... Azan...ael.." Went Tsubael.

"I won't leave you Tsubael... i promise..."

Azanael caressed her cheek.

"After what i went through what happened to Onimil... that pain... that hate... that's one thing i don't ever want to happen to you, or anyone..."

Tsubael blushed and gotten butterflies, her Azanael is truly a leader.

"Azanael..."

"Tsubael..."

They kissed, they kissed for what felt like forever.

After they broke the kiss. They hugged... then kissed again.

They didn't wanna break apart. Who could blame them.

At Maverick hunter.

X and Hagino were in her room preparing for the meeting, it was happening at a sky station around the new type airport.

"So the day's here." X said to Hagino. "Excited?"

Hagino smiled. "More like nervous... I don't know what I could say to Mari after all this.."

X put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled. Alia walked in.

"You 2 ready?" She said. They both nodded. Alia walked over to Hagino and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you almost a week ago." She said.

Hagino smiled.

"Thank you... I understand why you did it."

Alia broke the hug and went and kissed X.

"Get her home." She said. X nodded.

At Kaihou

It was now 8.

Azanael and Tsubael finally came down stairs.

"Well look who's finally done banging each other." Went Mari as she rolled her eyes.

Tsubael giggled as she went and hugged Azanael's arm. They both looked each other in the eyes and blushed.

"So.. what time were we set for pick up?" Went Michiko.

"Noon." Mari said.

"I hope this will be the end of all this." Went Akane as she tool Miroko's hand in hers. Yuuko did the same to Michiko. Everyiine held their love close... all except Mari.

She looked down. The pain was taking a toll on her. Azanael noticed this and then remembered.

"Mari." She said. The girl looked at her. She gave her a locket.

Mari blinked.

"It's Ekaril's I found it while I was in space awhile ago." Azanael said.

Mari went and hugged her.

"Thank you Azanael." Mari said.

Everyone smiled, the sorrow and pain on Mari's face was gone again, but Azanael knew that soon her pain will be gone.

At Maverick hunter

"So you all are coming." Dr. Cain explained to X, Alia, Zero, Axl and Iris. They were set to come and provide support to defend the world leaders.

Everyone nodded in understanding their task. Dr. Cain then dismissed them.

"So... what should we do while we wait." Went Axl. He blinked as everyone had left.

He sighed.

It was now 8:30.

X and Hagino sat in her room. Just waiting...

X looked at the clock.

"Hagino." He went. She looked at Him.

"Thank you." He said.

She blinked.

"I know I said this before but thank you for sealing my capsule. If you hadn't I wouldn't be here, and I would never had seen Mari again." X said. Hagino blinked.

"You knew Mari?" She asked. He nodded.

"Her family was friends with my father, I remember when she came in the lab to see me along with my dad." He said.

She looked down.

"Why the face?" He asked.

"It wasn't just you I saved on that day." She said.

X looked at her.

"I found a girl, sinking under water, drowning. I managed to save her." She said.

"Do you know who that girl was?" She said to X.

"No."

"It was Mari."

X blinked.

"If I hadn't checked the area you both would have been lost." She said.

X put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hagino, again thank you, I think I speak for us both on that." He said. They then hugged.

"X, you're a great reploid, and a friend." She said smiling.

"I always try for peace and happiness for all." He said.

Now it was 9.

Mari walked over to the tree X left the mark of Hagino on and place her hand there. Course Hagino felt it.

"Hagino... I miss you so much, I wonder where you are, I wonder if we'll ever be together again." She said to the mark.

Hagino shed some tears, feeling Mari's touch.

"Mari..." She went.

Akane and Miroko sat in Miroko's room on her bed side by side.

There was silence as each enjoyed the other's company.

"... Miroko." Akane said.

She looked at her.

"After you leave her, how long till we see each other again?" She asked.

"Akane... i'm your fiancé, we're gonna see each other again."

"I know but... how long till?"

Miroko looked down.

"Till you graduate." Miroko said.

Akane was a grade behind Miroko.

Akane held her love tight.

"I don't want to wait that long." She said.

"Akane..." Miroko said.

They just held each other close.

Miroko then kissed Akane on her cheek.

Akane looked at her. They blushed. Then kissed.

Yuuko sat outside with Michiko.

"Miss..." Went Michiko. Yuuko looked at her.

"I love you." She said. Yuuko blushed.

"I love you too." Yuuko said.

"Miss... I know.. about you and your."

Yuuko blinked.

"Mari told me."

Yuuko looked at the girl.

"So... after this are you gonna leave me.. after everything." Went Michiko. Yuuko placed her hands on her shoulders. Then kissed her.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you." Yuuko said.

Michiko started to shed tears.

"Yuukooo." she hugged her. Yuuko hugged back.

Azanael and Tsubael were now downstairs, they looked around no one was around.

"Guess everyone went to prepare." Went Tsubael.

Azanael turned her head to one of the rooms and saw a piano.

"Hey I didn't see that before." Went Azanael.

"That's been there for sometime." Went Tsubael.

Azanael walked over to it and sat down.

"Azanael?" Went Tsubael.

Azanael hit a key on the piano, then another one.

 **Starts playing: DR. Wily stage 1-2 Megaman 2**

Azanael played the song hitting each key right on the dot. She started to sing.

Azanael: I'm happy again thanks to you Tsubael, you have defrosted my heart, I love you, oh oh so much, I love you Tsu, I love you Tsubael.

Azanael: I have made multiple mistakes, if not all out of pure rage , but you have dispelled my hate, I love you Tsu, I love you Tsubael.

Tsubael blushed.

The others heard the sound of a piano playing.

Azanael: The darkness that once filled my heart has gone away, since you came and became the light to save me from the dark fog.

The others came, and listen from the other side. Mari just got back.

Azanael: I love you so much, you are the light of my life, you're the sun that keeps me so warm, you're goddess that I pray too (I will defend you with my heart, I give it my all to, keep you safe) I love you Tsu, I love You Tsubael.

Azanael: I'll protect you with everything I have, you're the roll to my rock, i'll give it my best to keep you safe.

Tsubael blushed redder.

Azanael: And now we've been though so much and I can't wait to be yours on our night our wedding night Tsubael I can't wait to be your wife.

Tsubael sat along side her.

Azanael: The memories and love we'll have is more than Okkusenmen, Okkusenmen ah, I love you oh oh so much, Tsubael.

Azanael kept playing. Tsubael blushed.

Tsubael: After all this, i'm happy to be by your side, even more to be your wife, my life has change so fast, I love you Aza, I love you Azanael.

Azanael: We've been through so many battles together, even some against one another, I so happy to be by your side I love you Tsu, I love You Tsubael.

Azanael, Tsubael: So many things have change for the both of us, but our love has kept pushing us on, through whatever battle we'll face.

Tsubael: I know you've been suffering, ever since that day, that day she went away, I know you miss her so so so much, I love you Aza, I love you Azanael.

Azanael blinked, she knew who she meant.

Azanael: (I know you've been through a lot, even some of it I brought, i'm sorry my love)

Tsubael looked at her.

Azanael: I miss Onimil yes I do, but Tsubael I love you, I will not betray my love for you.

They both blush.

Azanael, Tsubael: And, We love each other, and we're gonna be married one day, I love you so, and I can't wait to finally become your wife.

Azanael, Tsubael: The memories and love we'll have is more than Okkusenmen, Okkusenmen ah I love you so so much, Tsubael (Azanael).

She repeated the music keys

Azanael: I love you so much when I hold you at night, when your in fright, I feel happy inside ah, I love you so so much, Tsubael.

Tsubael blushed tomato red.

Azanael: On our wedding night when we dance i'll have you in a trance, smiling as we kiss, I can't wait to marry you my Tsubael.

Tsubael just sat there with emotions on high.

Azanael: I want to show you everything that I can across all the lands, where we can I'm gonna do my best to make you smile, Tsubael.

"Uh Azanael..." Tsubael was kissed mid sentence.

Azanael: I want to spend all my days by your side, enjoying life with you my future wife, i'm the happiest ever cause i'm with you my Tsubael.

She stopped the music.

"One more time." they both went.

Azanael, Tsubael: The memories and Love we'll have is more than Okkusenmen, Okkusenmen ah, I can't wait to be your wife I love you, Tsubael (Azanael).

They kissed again.

 **Song ends Yeah bet that was hard to follow huh.. sorry**

Clapping was heard. The 2 jumped.

They saw the others standing there.

"Aaaaww, cute." Went Mari.

The 2 Arume looked away.

It was now 10

It was official which world leaders where able to come...(Or whoever I wanted to anyway lol)

U.S president Donald Trump, Japan Prime minister Kaiyabuki, North Korean leader, Kim Jong Un, France President Arsene Wenger ( cause I want to) Russian leader Vladimir Putin, and Dr. Cain founder of Maverick Hunters.

 **Again I do what I feel like lol**

X prepared his craft for transport, he'll be arriving late, because of Hagino but he will be there.

 **I was gonna involve myself but nah**

While he was preparing his craft Zero showed up.

"Yo X." He said, X turned and faced him.

"What's up Zero?"

Zero put out his hand. X blinked and shook it. Zero sighed and chuckled.

"Same old X, always trying to help others however you can." Zero said.

"We're Maverick Hunters right, we fight for those who can't for the sake of the world." X said.

Zero nodded.

"Mavericks, not Arume, but no we're fight against both, or hopefully just Mavericks again." Zero said as he sat down.

 **Starts playing: Dr light's capsule theme Megaman X2**

"I don't know how you do it X... Most guys would have just given up by now."

"Are you talking about Hagino?"

Zero nodded.

"But not you X, you just keep going and going and... huh no wonder Vile hated you so much."

X blinked.

"You always tried to do things the peaceful way, you didn't want lives to die just right off the bat."

X looked at his friend.

"I know of our father's history, if things were different for them, we may have been friends earlier, but things didn't turn out that way." Zeros aid.

X nodded.

"Still, X, You're stronger now, you've got a girlfriend, you're basically a love angel, X, your.. your... Your the variable that never changes." Zero said.

X didn't know what to say.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend and not an enemy, so does Axl and everyone else, without you we wouldn't have made it here, or even been made, cause I would have destroyed everything... that just killed the mood.. HAHAHA." Zero went. He and X laughed.

"Ha, thanks Zero, but you should really be thanking Hagino, we all should." X said. Zero blinked.

"How come?"

"If she didn't Seal my capsule everyone might not have made here either." X said.

"Wait really?" Zero went. X nodded.

"It was almost 6 years ago when my father died, on that day everyone on the island that Mari once lived on died, but Hagino saved us both." X said. Zero was stunned.

"So all this was made possible thanks to Hagino... I really am gonna have to thank her." Zero said.

"Yep."

"Well i'm gonna go get ready, hey after this we should all celebrate." Zero said.

X nodded.

Azanael walked to her ship, she noticed a flashing light and went to check it.

"Ah General?!" She went.

It was now 11.

"The world leaders have been picked up and ready to go." Went Cain on the comms. "A transport team has been sent to Kaihou to pick up the selected few. The ones who I order to go along with the team be ready in half an hour."

Everyone got the message, everyone was ready.

X was in Hagino's room.

"We'll be leaving 10 minutes after the transport team collects the others at Kaihou, i'll need you to wait in the craft till i'm sure I can bring you up." He said to her.

She nodded.

It was almost time.

Azanael kept playing songs for the others on the piano.

 **Plays: Dr wily stage 3-4 Megaman 3 (wanted to use this one earlier but eh)**

Everyone was impressed.

"Wow, Azanael plays really well." Went Miroko. Everyone else nodded.

Azanael kept track of time.

'Almost.' She thought.

Azanael kept playing on. She enjoyed the music she was playing.

She knew about her duty.

 **Flashback**

"General?" Azanael said.

"At ease Lieutenant Azanael."

I Forgot her rank i'm sorry.

" Yes General."

"Lieutenant Azanael, you are request to be at the meeting between us and the earth Leaders understood." Went the General.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Over solider."

The call was ended.

Azanael sighed.

Then received another call.

"Azanael, this is Dr. Cain."

"Ah Sir." She went.

"We require you to be at the meeting between the arume and earth leaders." He said.

"I will" She responded.

"Good, over and out."

 **Flashback ends.**

She looked at the clock. It was now 11:59.

She stopped playing.

 **Song ends.**

A fly ship was heard flying above the grounds.

The group went out and saw a green plane, with the maverick hunter symbol on it.

 **Starts playing: Stage select Megaman X**

The group saw where the plane landed and went towards it.

Imagine storm eagles plane

Once landed they saw an opening on it's left side.

There stood Zero and Axl.

"You guys ready?" He asked. They all nodded.

Zero saw Azanael and nodded to her, she was off for her craft.

Everyone was boarding, but Tsubael looked around and didn't see Azanael.

"Where'd she go?" She thought.

"Tsubame." Went Mari. Tsubael eyed her..

"What?" She said as they all boarded, and where off.

Not far behind was Azanael and X with Hagino.

It was all ending... right...

At a secret area.

 **Plays: Pre sigma battle music Megaman X**

"Do you understand your mission?" Went a dark figure. Berkana nodded.

"And you?" It said to another figure with light blue armor with a side cannon. It nodded too.

"Right, this is it, the perfect moment to strike i'm sure X will want to keep that Hagino from being spotted too soon to keep her a surprise." The figure said.

"When he arrives, watch him, till he leaves her, once he's gone go and grab her." The figure said.

"But why must we grab this Mari Wakatake?" Went the blue figure.

"Because she'll help boost the plan faster, and if X tries anything we can just use them as hostages." The figure went.

"But how we gonna get her, she'll be surrounded by maverick hunters and her friends?" Went Berkana.

"See that's when i'll send out an attack on the world, the sudden assault will be a distraction, I will then send some forces towards the sky ship to give additional support in securing the packages. And don't fret if they do die, there's plenty more to avenge them." The figure said.

"Right, Hagino Senkoji, Mari Wakatake, bring them alive, right master." Went the blue figure.

"As long as they are able to be awake that's fine, a few bruises never hurt anybody." It said.

"But what if he interferes." The blue figure said.

"That's why i'm sending you both, to check on the other incase one of you mess up." It said. The 2 nodded.

"Master what if the other one interferes, and i'm not taking of the maverick hunters." Berkana went.

"Hmm, if that fool tries anything, i'll get that fool quickly, understand." Went the figure. The 2 nodded.

"Good, now once the 2 have been secured, get the hell out of there and back here, I must have Hagino immediately."

"Yes master."

"But i'd recommend keeping them apart, if they must be transported together... knock them the fuck out." It said.

"Yes Master."

"Notify me once you have arrive and i'll start the attacks, today's the day X will pay."

The 2 nodded and were off.

"IT'S HERE FINALLY IT'S HERE... BWAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

 **Song ends**

The plane landed inside of a ship multiple times it size.

"Wow." Went the Kaihou group.

The ship could have been around a 1/10 or 1/4 of a mile long, it was like the plane they transported, but mixed with blue.

Take the final weapon, but it's dr eggman's ship from Sonic Adventure, except red, it's green and blue.

Once they exited , they saw another transport ship across from them.

"Wow, i'm excited to see the world leaders, but nervous to." Went Yuuko. The others nodded in agreement.

They took an elevator up to a hall. They then walked down the hall and saw the world leaders standing there, also there was Dr. Cain.

"Ah there you are, ma'am and sirs. These are the 6 who have made contact with the Arume from Kaihou." Cain said.

Cain introduced them all, and they bowed. Course the others bowed as well.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting." Went Kaiyabuki. The other world leaders nodded.

As they were walking Yuuko whispered to the others.

"We should let Mari do the talking, she had more interactions with them right Tsubael?"

"Agreed, if I did the talking i'd be a bit suspicious looking." She responded.

And finally they arrived. Once Cain opened the door there was a room with a huge table on the other side and multiple chairs in front.

Take the oval office and put loads of chairs in front.

Once inside everyone took notice of the 2 arume on the other side.

One that was standing had short white hair, a long cape in a leotard. Same for the one in the chair except she had on shoulder pads and longer hair.

Now i'm sure all their hair was white everyone except Hagino's hair was white.

They were talking but stopped once the world leaders walked in.

"Well... you've made it, on time too." Went the arume in the seat.

The world leaders sat in front, while the others sat near the entrance. The maverick hunters stood against the walls.

 **Starts playing: Megaman 3 stage select (sounds one of the most serious, but not too serious)**

"Alright, let's start this off, I am Lionel, leader of the Arume race, and right here is General Jordel." Went the arume in the chair.

"U.S President Donald Trump ma'am."

"Japan Prime minister Yoko Kaiyabuki."

"North Korean Supreme Leader Kim Jong Un."

"Russian president Vladimir Putin."

"France President Arsene Wenger."

"Maverick Hunter founder Dr. Cain."

 **I can't find his full name**

"Great now that all that's done and dealt with... mind tell me of those behind you?" Went Lionel.

X had just arrive at the hanger. He hopped out. He looked back and saw a happy Hagino.

"Just a little longer. He said to her.

She just smiled. She missed the open air of the earth, the ground, everything.

"Oh I see well... I think I should clear something up before we began." Went Lionel.

The leaders blinked.

"You have one of our own along side you."

They turned around.

"Now I assure you they aren't spies what so ever... anyway Tsubame... or I should say Tsubael, please stand." Went Lionel.

Tsubael stood up. Everyone faced her.

"Please come to my side solider." Lionel said.

"Yes ma'am." She replied and walked over to her left side.

"Excuse me Lionel, but i'm confused." Went Trump. The other world leaders nodded. X managed to sneak in.

"Ah, you see Tsubael was Commander Ekaril's 1st hand gunner, also She was the one who help protect the people of Earth from Shivariel's genocide attempt." Lionel said.

The world leaders nodded. X did a light sighed. Zero noticed him.

"Anyway I want to say thank you to whoever did the job to one of our own."

They again blinked.

"Azanael." She said.

She came from a door on her right side.

X blinked.

"When I requested her arrival, she was given a check up, her heart has be changed... she tells me Maverick hunter had something to do with it."

Dr. Cain nodded.

"After valiantly fighting off one of our own who was mind controlled and nearly defeating one of the world's most dangerous mavericks at the cost of her life, we had to give her a new heart to save her life." He said.

Lionel nodded.

"But we've notice a little change in her body structure, we are aware of reploids and cyborgs... was you trying to change her or not?"

"I believe Maverick Hunter X and Medical leader Alia can answer that." Cain said.

Alia took a step forward.

"With all respect to your race ma'am we didn't enough time to find a regular heart for her, we had to use a reploid one, it was our only option, but we did not change anything of her at all." Alia said.

Lionel smiled... she smiled.

"I see, by the way we have details of one of the few here in the back... Mari Wakatake is it?" Lionel went.

"Yes... Ma'am."

"Stand up."

Mari stood.

"Is it true that you had made primary contact with one of our own, commander Ekaril?" Lionel asked. Mari nodded.

"How close was your relationship?"

"Well... ma'am it was uh..." She was blushing.

"From the look on your face it looked like you guys fucked?" She said with a hint of stern. Mari gulped.

"... Oh..." Lionel laughed.

"Forgive me I am sorry I was joking, but you 2 actually had a romantic relationship..."

Mari nodded, and had a tear.

"HAhahaha ha oh... we're sorry for her death." She said. Mari sat down.

"Well. I just ruined the mood didn't I?" Went Lionel.

"You have that kind of ability ma'am." Went Jordel.

"Well, let's get serious here, we're here cause of this pointless battle against each other, 1st I am sorry for all the lives lost because of this. i'm also sorry for Mari as well." Went Lionel. Mari blinked.

"We had reports of Shivarel's acts against blue that cost the lives of many on Kamiori island including your parents, many of blue's operatives including Onimil... and from what we have a Dr. Thomas light, who I am told is the creator of Megaman X." Went Lionel as she looked at the blue man. He nodded.

Lionel sighed.

"This wasn't supposed to happen... blue's duty was a simple recon mission, but in the end Shivarel got hers, if I knew what she was doing, she would have lost her ranking a long time ago." Went Lionel as she clasped her hands together and tighten them.

She was breathing a bit fast, but then calmed down.

"But, what's done is done, you can't change the past like you can't change the future, you can make the future, but can't alter the past... unless you want to ruin the future as well." Went Lionel.

"Well what about Multiverse theory?" Went Jordel.

"So... even if you bring up that theory, what good is it if you change something and the outcome is even worse." Lionel said.

"This is why we don't time travel."

Jordel nodded.

"Wait you spoke of this blue and it's mission." Went Yoko. Lionel nodded. "Why did the mission happen?"

Lionel sighed.

"Well... we're dying." The world leaders blinked.

"Forgive me ma'am but how are you dying?" Went Putin.

"Once our race had a male and female, and some..." Went Lionel as she looked up with her eyes. "But we started to birth more women than men, and when they died out, we were in trouble, our race was in danger of extinction..."

"So you thought to take over us as your semen cows?" Went Kim Jong Un. The world leaders looked at him.

"Sorry, just edgy is all." He said. Lionel held her left hand up. She then put both her hands on the desk.

"So that's how Blue's mission came into play, they were supposed to find another planet with a species that we could breed with." She said.

"But wait, aren't we a different race?" Went Trump.

"Not really... we do share a significant amount of dna that allows us to breed with yours." Lionel said.

"Wait I think I get it." Went Wenger.

"Your race is basically ours, except you managed to avoid the dark ages and your technology evolved faster and more efficient than ours." He said.

The world leaders nodded. Makes sense.

"Yes." Lionel went.

"But, isn't there another way for your race."

"If you're talking the use of a woman eggs along with another woman, we tried it, but it has a low success rate and is tiring."

"Ah, but that ... from earlier may I ask what that was?" Went Wenger.

"Well, you see we have some females with male... parts, but because of our desperate need, we had forced those woman to be used at a sort of farm... it was wrong of us, and we needed a better route to take." Said Lionel.

The world leaders nodded.

"Well Ms. Lionel I am will to put aside everything that our race had been through, you were trying to keep yourselves alive, and someone's traitorous act has cause so much pain." Went Yoko. The other leaders nodded.

"So we're at agreement then?" Went Lionel. They nodded.

"Just one thing more thing ma'am." Went Yoko.

"Yes Japan Prime minister."

"Your soldiers have kept attacking us, even during the cease fire, I want to know why." She went.

 **Starts playing: Pre sigma battle theme MMX**

Lionel blinked.

"What?"

"The same happened to me as well." Went Wenger. The others nodded.

"Now wait a minute I told all our forces to cease fire, what are you on about?" Went Jordel.

"Easy Jordel, are you sure it was us?"

"The machines in use weren't made by us so it had to be, they weren't cyborgs or Mavericks." Went Trump. Cain started rubbing his beard.

"Some must have gone rogue, damn it." Went Jordel.

A call went off on Each world leaders phone.

Lionel looked at them.

"Sorry." They went, they quickly took their call, each one had the same conversation.

"Under attack... What, i'm meeting her now, hold on."

"Lionel, there's reports of your forces attacking as we speak." Went Wenger.

Lionel jumped out her seat.

"WHAT?!" She went.

"Ma'am." Went a little worried Jordel.

"That's ridiculous, no one should be doing anything." Went an angered Lionel.

"Well clearly your general has failed to send the memo." Went Trump.

"MY WIFE IS AN EXCELLENT GENERAL... OH." Went Lionel. Jordel put her hand against her head.

"Should have kept your head ma'am." Went Jordel.

Lionel sighed as she sat down.

"... So your general here is your wife huh?" Went Trump.

"She's earn her rank, and so have I, don't try and change the subject." Went Lionel.

"Ms. Lionel, there's more concerning matters here." Went Cain. She looked at him and nodded.

"Jordel." Went Lionel.

"I spoke with the admirals and commanders, no one's moved a muscle." She said.

"Then who's doing this?" Went Lionel.

Everyone was in thought. Then X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Iris, and Cain all went. Oh.

The 2 figures found the ship they were looking for. Once inside the landing zone, they found one of the packages.

"Master we're ready." Went one of the figures.

"I already sent a few out, i'll commence the full scale assault. Remember Hagino must be secured at all cost, but Mari must not leave unless it's with us, capture Hagino 1st then get Mari, she'll be more protected than Hagino."

"Yes Master."

"And remember to use harm, only if absolutely necessary, it they are hurt the process will take longer. And only, AND ONLY, fight the hunters as a distraction they are too much on your own or even together."

"Yes Master."

"Alright, let's make X pay."

The 2 figures looked at each other.

"I'll secure her, you get Mari." Said the figure.

The other one nodded.

' Shit I have to do this now.' Thought X.

"Ma'am I have... GAH." Went X as the ship was shaking.

"What the hell?!" Went Lionel.

"Ma'am it appears that was from the landing zone." Went Jordel.

X froze.

"No..." He went.

Then someone crashed through the floor below.

It was Berkana.

"I'M BAAAAACCCK." She said.

Everyone was on the ground, and looked up and saw her.

Berkana quickly launched a hook for Mari.

"YAAA." Went Mari.

She was being squeezed tight.

"Hey YOU!" Went Azanael. Berkana turned around and saw Her and Tsubael. She remembered the beating she took.

She smirked and grabbed Tsubael.

"AH AZANAEL."

"SHIT NO."

X got up and aimed his buster.

Berkana put Mari and Tsubael in front as shields.

"HA HA, see ya later." And Berkana went down though the floor. X grit his teeth and followed after her. Zero, Axl, Alia and Iris along with Azanael did the same.

The blue figure was ready to go, it saw Berkana. WITH 2 PEOPLE.

"THE HELL, WHY YOU BRING ALONG USELESS JUNK?" Went the figure.

"This one's fiancé nearly killed me the other day, thought taking her would bring me a bit of joy at getting that bitch back." Berkana said.

"Uuuuuhhh."

"Vindictive?"

"I Was gonna say envious."

"How?"

"She's stronger than you."

"GGRRR WHATEVER YOU GOT HER?"

"Yep... and you're carring those 2." The figure said.

Berkana just smirked and got them in her craft.

"HEY!" They looked and saw X along with Azanael.

Berkana turned and saw the other figure has left.

She knew taking them on along with their back up is suicide.

She smirked as Units in ride armor came and blocked them off, or they would have, if they didn't get sliced up.

X and Azanael blinked and saw a man in a captains hat in what seems to be green and black armor.

"Colonel!" Went X.

"Hey X." He said.

The others caught up.

"Brother!" Went Iris. He smiled.

Berkana grit her teeth and then flew off.

"Damn it." X went.

Azanael just looked ahead.

"Why are you here brother?" Went Iris.

"Well Repliforce was asked by Dr. Cain to provide additional cover for Maverick hunter." He said.

He looked over at X and Azanael.

Then they felt the ship shake again.

"We best clear out the rest of these fools." Went Colonel.

Everyone except X and Azanael follow Colonel.

Azanael dropped to her knees.

"Tsubael... no." She went.

At a hidden location

"So you had to knock them out?" Went The figure to the 2. They nodded.

"Fine, i'll take Hagino, and i'll come for Mari later, and as for this... Tsubael... I'll find use." It said as the 2 took Mari and Tsubael away.

Hagino started opening her eyes, only to see Mari and Tsubael being carried away from her.

"Ah ah." She went.

"Well well look who's awake, this'll make this much more fun." Went the figure.

After the rest of the enemy forces were removed, Dr. cain rallied the hunters on sight with Lionel.

 **Starts playing: Sigma stage select MMX**

"Someone had the ability to use your machines and weapons and deploy them for their own use." Cain said.

"Damn it, we have to stop whoever is behind this." Lionel said.

"Agreed, and we may have something... X." Went Cain.

X looked at him.

"We've located what seems to be some kind of base around Kaihou not far from... that island." Went Cain.

"It's suspected that there's where all these forces came from, X you must go and stop whoever is there."

"Right." X said.

"Dr. Cain." Went Alia. He looked at her.

"Is it alright if I go with him?" She said. He blinked.

"Yes." He said.

"WAIT I'M COMING TOO." Went Azanael. They looked at her.

"If that's the origins of these attacks then Maybe, that's where they took Mari and Tsubael..." She looked at Cain then Lionel.

Cain nodded.

"Ma'am I have info that Megaman X wanted to tell you earlier." Went Azanael.

"Yes?"

"Commander Ekaril is not dead."

Lionel jumped.

"WHAT!?"

"Her survival was to be kept secret till today." Went Azanael. Lionel looked at Cain.

"We had to trust her 1st." He told the arume. She nodded.

"Alright, Azanael I'm giving you permission to go." Went Lionel.

Azanael smiled.

"And X, Alia." Lionel said. They looked at her.

"This mission is vital, bring them home, all 3 of them." She said. They nodded.

"Right, the rest of you, get to Kaihou and prepare for a battle, that's where's the base is then that place is sure gonna get it all." Cain said.

The hunters nodded.

"Right, i'll handle the safety of the world leaders." Cain said.

He looked at the others.

"Right let's end this, go." He said. Everyone one dispatched.

X and Alia got in his craft. Azanael got in her's. And they were off.

"It's time to bring peace to this world once again." X thought.

Once they arrive at Kaihou they saw a purple looking base.

This is it.

* * *

 **SO THIS IS THE PART THAT EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR NOW I HAVE ANNOCEMENTS, 1ST at the end of this story i'll have a QNA and HEY PAY ATTENTION THIS IS IMPORTANT VERY IMPORTANT, I'LL HAVE A QNA FOR QUESTIONS THAT ONE MAY WANT ANSWERED, ALSO YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIKE THE NEXT FEW ONE CAUSE I SUCK A DESCRIBING, BUT I'M GONNA TRY... YAY MEGAMAN WIKA LOL AND NOW ONE THAT WELL EVERYONE... I CAN'T DO IT, I CAN'T DO THE ANIMATION LOOK I TRIED, I TRIED TO FIND A CHARACTER MODEL MAKER BUT I ONLY FOUND ONCES FOR STRUCTURES I'M SORRY I'M REALLY SORRY, THAT MEANS NO VISUAL NOVEL... AND THAT ANNOYS ME. SO YEAH UNTIL SOMETHING HAPPENS FOR ME THAT'LL HELP ME OUT THERE'S NO ANIMATION OR VISUAL NOVEL IN THE WORKS UNFORTUNATELY, I REALLY WANTED TO TURN THIS INTO SOMETHING OTHER THAN A BOOK, IT HURTS IT REALLY DOES, I SPENT HOURS LEARNING REN PY FOR YOU ALL AND NOW IT'S ALL FUCK... oh I can hear build our machine playing I'm sorry I really am SO ANYWAY THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 8 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE OH I REALLY WANTED THIS TO SPROUT BEYOND THE WORLD OF FAN FIC BUT OH WELL (fuck my over active imagination) ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X SO FOLLOW IT, LEAVE A QUESTION AND I'LL SEE YOU SOON, BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN... I suck at describing, but I don't wanna spoil anything, fuck it I might.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **X, Alia and Azanael make it to the hidden base and try to make it to Mari, Tsubael and Hagino with pace as the world continues to be under threat by this unknown force. Next time on blue drop revival X.**

 **L'amicizia è magica/Yūjō wa mahōda**

 **Starts playing: Blue by Suara**


	9. Friendship is Magic

**YES I AM BACK WE ARE IN THE FINAL KNOCKING OF THIS STORY NOW BEFORE WE START I WANNA SAY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN READING AND I'M HAPPY TO SAY THERE MAY BE A SEQUEL TO THIS. AND I PLAN TO MAKE SOMETHING OFF THIS I WANT TO I REALLY LOVE THIS FANFICTION. AND NOW IT'S TIME TO GET ON WITH THE SHOW. THIS ONE WILL ACTUALLY BE SHORT.**

 **Starts playing: Megaman x4 theme**

 **Chapter 9: Friendship is magic**

* * *

X, Alia and Azanael landed in front of the tower like base. They looked for a symbol on it so they can figure out who may be behind this... there was none. They sighed and when right in.

 **Starts playing: Sigma stage 1 MM MAVERICK HUNTER X, but MMX's music pitch. Btw the layout is Sigma's 1st stage in Megaman X but without the platform into the base.**

X blew down the door of the building, they were off.

They had to handle a few spinning turrets, but they were handled with ease. Course they saw a few arume walkers, but they were simple to beat especially after everything they had been through.

Looking at their screen from the top of their tower was a dark figure.

It smirked.

"They're finally here... BWAHAHAHAHA." Went the figure.

They were jumping from wall to wall to scale up towards the next floor.

X was feeling suspicious. This was too easy.

They landed and looked ahead and saw a door, they went through it.

On the other side there was an arume walker, that was a bit bigger than the others.

X charged up his buster, while Alia and Azanael rushed it with a barrage of blasts, it was too focused on them to notice X buster shot that pierced through it. The machine was badly damaged. Alia then fired a buster shot through it's side, then Azanael charged up her blaster and fired through it's head. It exploded.

"Nice." Went X. The girls smirked. They went on through a door across from them.

They were face with more enemies, some spinning turrets, spin wheels, some ride armor. They made quick work of them. They saw up ahead another door. Once through they saw nothing... till a big purple machine fell from above.

"Ah it's blue meanie." Went X. Azanael blinked.

"But it's not even Blue." She said.

"I know." X sighed.

The blue meanie turned to the right and started firing lasers from it's eyes.

X and Alia dodge it's blasts as Azanael tried to get close. Once she did she fired her rifle at it's eyes to distract it. Once she did enough, blue meanie turned to the left and started to throw it's huge punches at her. Azanael dodge each one.

Alia came from the back and fired charged shots at it's head. The blue meanie was feeling the effects. It started to jump around in hopes of dealing damage, unfortunately it wasn't doing anything to them. X had a charge shot aimed for the center. Once it stopped jumping X fired right at it's head. It started to spark, and after half a minute it really was sparking... then BOOM.

Blue meanie exploded into bits, each part of it's body was laying on the ground destroyed.

The 3 of them high fived each other and went on though another door.

It wasn't long till they made it to another door. Of course they had a few arume machines to handle.

"Must be getting close to whatever is important here." X said as they entered the room.

They entered and nothing was around.

 **Starts playing: Pre sigma music MMX**

They looked up and down. There was nothing.

"This is strange... I don't like this." X said. Alia and Azanael nodded.

They looked for another door.. and didn't see one.

"This must be where we'll go up to a higher floor." X said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Azanael said.

"There's usually someone or something that stops us." X said.

Azanael just looked at him.

She sighed.

"I don't see or hear anything... X, ALIA LOOK OUT!" She shouted.

They blinked. They then saw a big grey machine with a green helmet head, and spike balls as fist appear, and nearly smashed them with it's fist.

"Okay so blue meanie... and now Mako the giant." X said.

"It's big." Azanael said.

Starts playing: Sigma stage bosses battle music MMX

Mako threw it's fist towards X and Alia. They both dodge it.

It was using it's body to keep up it's attack and pressure the 2.

"Damn it." Went X. He and Alia couldn't apply any damage to Mako.

Azanael knew the answer.

She charged up her rifle. And shot it right in the back of the head.

Mako was stunning for a few moments... it turned and saw Azanael with a smirk. It charged after her. Sadly this was a stupid move as Azanael did that as a distraction.

X and Alia fired loads of shots at Mako's head. It was easy to confuse.

Mako then stretched out it's arms and started spinning.

"Shit." They all said.

They all dodge its fist as best as they can. Every now and then a near scratch connected with each of them. X knew they needed to get pass Mako. He noticed it's arms.

"Got it." He went. He fired a shot at one of the arms connectors of Mako. It became loose and during the spin Mako lost it's left arm.

"NOW!" He shouted.

X, Alia and Azanael charged their weapons and fired at it's head. That did the trick as Mako sparked and exploded like blue meanie.

 **Song ends**

They sighed.

"Nice idea to keep them distracted Azanael." X said.

"Hey what are friends for?" She said with a smirk.

Alia sighed.

"Friendship is magic..." She said lowly. They looked at her.

"We should be going." Alia said.

They nodded and hopped on the walls to the upper levels.

Meanwhile

"You're a little fighter aren't you?" Went a blue figure holding a girl with light hair.

"LET ME GO!" She said. The figure shook it's head.

"The master needs you for the plan... and I need you as well." It said. The girl looked at it.

The figure eyed her.

"I'll get my payback soon." It said.

* * *

 **AND THAT IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER THAT YOU will EVER SEE on blue drop revival X, now it's short because there wasn't much I could think of for this one, but don't worry the rest will be a lot better... Anyway THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 9 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR IN THE FUTURE, YEAH THIS PART THERE WASN'T MUCH I COULD THINK OF SO SORRY ABOUT THAT, NEXT ONE WILL BE A BIT LONGER... AND TRUST ME I'LL STILL DO THE QNA AT THE END OF THIS STORY SO I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X, BUT UNTIL THEN UNTIL THEN... I love silent weapons iii.**

 **Next Episode sample**

 **X, Alia and Azanael find Mari but also an old enemy of X's who has become more powerful than before. X must defeat his old opponent so they can rescue Tsubael and Hagino but this won't be a simple task... against an ex hunter. Next time on Blue drop revival X.**

 **Danza dei rivali/Raibaru no dansu**

 **STARTS PLAYING: BLUE BY SUARA**


	10. Dance of Rivals

**YES THE NEXT EPISODE IS HERE... I really wanna say thanks to everyone for giving my story a bit of your time, it means a lot, even though I'm not sure about making even the visual novel, i'm at least gonna try... once this is done cause I got other stuff to work on... anyway time to start the show... PLEASE READ MY SHIT ON YOUTUBE... Alright that's too much. Enjoy the show.**

 **Starts playing: Megaman X4 Theme**

 **Chapter... Episode 10: Dance of Rivals**

* * *

X, Alia and Azanael made it to the next area.

 **The stage is Sigma stage 2 of MMX.**

 **Starts playing: Sigma stage 2 MMX ost**

They saw ahead of them a few rotating platforms. They managed to get across without much problems or any.

They continued on, they had encounter the defenses but wiped them out with ease.

They scaled up a wall, dealing with any enemies that got in their way. Soon they saw a door, went trough it... any it was just another walker. That was destroyed with ease.

On the other side, they had to push through multiple ride armors. Once they got through they scaled up another wall that had 2 sides to them. They chose the right side. and made it with ease.

They saw an opening, and a platform outside, they knew they had to cross so they did.

As they were crossing the looked to the left and saw Kaihou.

They stood there looking at the scene of battle on the land. They were worried for the others.

"Zero, Axl, watch your self." X thought.

It was bad over around Kaihou especially at the school.

There were laid out machines everywhere, there stood a girl in a ripped up school uniform, with a weapon at hand. She was breathing heavy.

She looked behind her to a chubby girl, and middle aged man.

The man smiled but with worry.

"Akane." Went the man.

"Miroko, take him and go." Akane said.

"But what about you?" Miroko said.

"I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you... and my father." She said. Fukamachi blinked. He hadn't heard that in awhile.

Akane looked ahead and saw a ball and chain thrown at her, she sidestepped getting slashed on her side, but grabbed it, and went right towards the thrower's face with her bat, and whacked it's head off.

 **I call that enemy ball and chain.**

Akane was bleeding heavily.

"Go now... i'll be fine." She said.

Miroko just had eyes of worry.

Akane was coughing up blood.

She then got shot on the sides by a met. She was cut by the blasts, but did smashed it's face in.

She dropped on one knee.

Miroko ran to her.

"Akane." She went.

"I thought I said go, i'll catch up.."

Miroko had tears. She kissed her.

"I love you." Miroko said.

"I love you too." Akane said as she stood up.

"Now go." Akane said.

Miroko moved to Fukamachi.

"Akane..." He went.

"I'll be fine, go." She said.

He was about to say something, but didn't. Akane's mind was made up.

They left. Akane sighed.

 **Starts playing: Megaman battle network 4 theme**

Akane looked at head and saw more machines coming her way. She felt she was weak.

She sighed.

"Miroko... I will always love you." She said lowly. She charged the machines.

Each one she could get in the head, she defeated with her bat. One by one they all fell. But not without damaging her with blasts.

Akane's bleeding was getting severe.

Akane wasn't gonna give up... she couldn't.

"I'll fight on." She said as more arrive and went down.

When the numbers started to weaken. So did Akane, she was on her last legs as she wiped them out. She sat near a tree.

"Ha ha... Miroko..." She went. She then saw a green machine come. The rt-55j.

That big green dick in sting chameleon stage.

She stood up.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITH OUT A FIGHT." She shouts as she jumps and bang it's head in, It was trying to get her off, but failed. Akane's charge was so sudden. It was defeated quickly.

Akane sighed.

She looked and saw a group of them, but her size and the size as the one she destroyed.

"Miroko... I won't give up." She said. They came for her and fired what they could. They were getting wrecked. But so was Akane.

She kept thinking of her and Miroko on their wedding night, their life together, everything... She'll keep fighting on.

It took her 5 minutes. They were all gone, but so was her bat, it was a broken mess. She sighed. She looked around. There was no more. She did it.

"HA, I did it... Miroko..." She went. She was about head back to them, but saw one of the machines start moving. She quickly grabbed her broken bat, and threw it at it's eye. But when it did it fired a laser as it exploded.

"Yes... ha figures." Went Akane as she was hit by the blast.

She was hurt severely. Her body was bleeding all over, face was bleeding, everything. She felt weak, very weak.

"... Miroko..." She was starting to walk , but was moving slowly and her vision was getting blurry.

She fell on one knee. She kept moving.

"Mi...ro...koo." She was dizzy.

She tried getting off her knee.

She kept moving. But she felt more blood leaving her body. She looked and saw a big mark on her right arm.

"Ha... damn it I was careless." Akane went.

Akane was too weak as she kept walking, she coughed up more blood.

"Mi... ro... k..ooo" Akane stopped moving.

"I'm... sorry... farewell my love..." Went Akane as she fell on the ground. She closed her eyes. Akane Kawashima... was no more.

Yuuko was banged up beyond anything she was like before... The machines were losing forces but her ammo was almost gone.

"Michiko... I don't think i'm gonna make it back." Yuuko said. She kept firing away, destroying the forces that came for her. The numbers were almost gone. She was winning.

 **Starts playing: Megaman battle network 2 theme**

She was bleeding as more blasts connected to her, they didn't swallow her whole or pierced her body thankfully.

She fired a rpg and boom, the last of them were gone.

She laughed, sighed and shed a tear... she was gonna make it home after all.

Till she was caught off guard by a long tail dragon that appeared out of the blue. The utuboros.

It fired laser after laser at Yuuko, each leaving a bad cut on her body. Yuuko needed an explosive to destroy this thing.

She saw she had a grenade left.

She grabbed it.

"Now I just need to... ARGH." Went Yuuko as she was struck and trapped against a tree by it's tail. It opened it's mouth, and Yuuko to her chance. She threw the grenade and... bam it exploded and the beast head went off. She was then freed from it's grasp.

"Ha ha, Michiko... i'm coming." Yuuko said. She was bleeding but able to move. She turned around and started to head where the others should be... but the utuboros head land and the spikes on it's head flew off.

"Michiko... Michiko." Went Yuuko as she starts picturing her love's smile...

"Michiko... wait... why do I feel pain." Went Yuuko.

She looked down and saw a spike through her shoulder and a spike in her back. Lucky it didn't hit her spine.

Her mouth was open, seeming to be choking in shock.

"Aaaaaaarhhh..." She went. She was weak. The spikes got her good. She turned around. And then saw it's tail explode along with the rest of the body... The spikes came at her.

She was pierced through her body.

She was bleeding heavy.

"Argh,,,,, ah ha..." Yuuko went. She got the spikes out from the front of her... but the damage was too great, she need aid.

"Michiko..." Yuuko said. She looked at her body.

She was trying to move but it was no use. She was badly hurt.

"Ha...ha... damn... i'm... Mich..I..ko..."

Yuuko was walking, with blurred vision.

"I... won't be making it home..." Yuuko said.

Yuuko felt the wounds over take her body, she fell over and laid her back against a tree. She could move no more.

"I'm so sorry... goodbye my dear Michiko..." Yuuko said. A few seconds later... her body stopped moving, her head fell to the side. Yuuko Sugawara was now gone.

 **Restarts: Sigama stage 2 MMX Ost.**

X didn't like the feeling he was getting.

"... WE HAVE TO MOVE." X said with worry.

"X?" Went Alia.

He looked at her. She nodded.

They made it across the platform.

They then saw a door.

They went through.

They then saw a girl trapped in a little cell.

"MARI!" X shouted. Mari looked and saw X, Alia, and Azanael.

"X, ALIA... AZANAEL." She shouts with happiness.

Alia quickly worked and freed Mari from the cell.

Mari hugged her.

"Well well you guys arrive quickly." Went a voice.

 **Starts playing: Pre sigma battle music MMX.**

"Who's there?" X said.

Out stepped a blue colored and red stripped at the foot figure with a shoulder cannon.

"It's been a while... X!" Went the figure.

"GRRR... Wait VILE!" X said.

Vile laughed.

"Yep i'm back and stronger than ever, I don't need a ride armor to kick your ass X." He said.

X was angry.

"By the way before I forget, I saw 2 of your friends on screen around that school down there." Vile said. X blinked.

"What?"

"Let me show you."

Vile showed a screen with Akane and Yuuko, both looking lifeless.

Mari eyes widen, so did Alia. X and Azanael just stared.

"No.. no..." Went Mari.

Vile laughed.

X looked at him.

"Who's ever behind this will pay." X said.

Mari dropped to her knees.

"no, NO... THEY WERE GETTING MARRIED." She shouted in Vile's direction.

Vile stopped laughing.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK." Vile said.

"Of course you don't ever since you stabbed us all in the back, you only cared for what you thought, you wanted to change the world, but your path was wrong." X said.

"Wrong? X you don't understand, my way is the quick way." Vile said.

"But it still doesn't make it right." X shouted.

"Ha, still don't get it, everything I do is my way understand... my way or the highway." Vile said.

;)

X got ready. So did Azanael. He looked at her.

"Azanael, I want to handle him on my own for a bit." He said.

She smirked.

"A rival of yours?" She went.

X nodded.

Vile laughed.

"If you can consider him worthy to be a rival of mine."

X stared at him.

"Fine... BUT I WILL FIND THE ONE WHO TOOK MY TSUBAEL." Azanael says. Vile looked at her.

"Oh you're the one who kicked Berkana's ass... ah ah I must say i'm impressed someone of your ability was able to wreck her... but still that doesn't mean the same will happen here." Vile said.

Azanael looked back at X.

"We'll switch." X Said. Azanael smirked.

If Vile had a face he would smirk. He may have a face, we may never know.

"Just bring it." Vile said.

The 2 looked at each other again. Then charged.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Vile's theme MMX3 ost.**

X and Azanael rushed him. He fired from his shoulder cannon. They spilt apart and X rushed him, he went with fists that Vile dodge with ease, then came Azanael, he dodged them with ease too.

Vile was dodging but was feeling the pressure. He stepped back and fired another one. They broke apart and came from behind.

Vile jumped on his hands and kicked them from behind him.

Azanael rushed him. And got a gut punch that froze her in her tracks.

X came and kicked Vile in the face. They then traded blows.

"Come on X, is that all you got." Vile said as he punched X hard in the face, X came back with an uppercut, and a hard right, that sent Vile flying.

Vile regain his stance, but got kicked in the back by Azanael.

'These 2 chemistry is impressive.' Vile thought. He jumped and fired at the ground. It shook. That caught them off guard.

He rushed Azanael with a barrage of punches and threw her into a wall.

He charged up his shoulder cannon, but X grabbed it and Vile fired upwards, X turned him and gave him some good gut punches. X uppercut him and grabbed him by the legs, he tossed Vile into a wall.

"Gah, what the hell... that was it?" Went Vile.

X blinked.

"Alright time to get serious I'm not gonna waste anymore time." Vile charged up his shoulder cannon and fired.

It was a big boom.

Alia and Mari were fine, X and Azanael were a bit messed up and on the ground.

Vile smirked.

"I'm just getting started."

X looked at Vile, he had to get the one behind all this for everyone who lost their life.

X stood up. Vile quickly knocked him down.

"Just stay down X." Vile laughed.

He kept getting up. And getting knocked down.

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN?"

 **I'm gonna get hate for this Starts playing: My way by Lip bizkit (gotta include lyrics)**

X stood up and looked at Vile. He smirked.

 **CHECK OUT MY MELODY**

Vile looked at him.

"Special..." X said.

"What?"

"You think you're special... you do I can see it in your eyes." X smiled.

Vile punched him. X smiled again.

"I can see it when you laugh at me, look down on me, and walk around on me." X said.

"Hmm?" Went Vile.

X fists started to bright up.

Vile rushed him. X caught his fist.

"Just one more fight about your 'leadership' and I will straight up leave your shit cause I had enough of this..."

"AND NOW I'M PISSED."

X punched him hard in the gut. Vile went back and stared at him.

"Damn it, it should be my way." Vile said.

"Vile...VILE." X charged at him and got him with a barrage of fists.

Then kicked him in the gut.

 ** _THIS TIME IMMA LET IT ALL COME OUT, THIS TIME IMMA STAND UP AND SHOUT. IMMA DO THINGS MY WAY._**

They locked hands.

"It's my way... my way or the highway." X smashed a right hand into Vile's face.

"GGGGGGARRRR!" Vile rushed him.

 **THIS TIME IMMA LET IT ALL COME OUT, THIS TIME IMMA STAND UP AND SHOUT.**

Vile's fists weren't connecting X was dodging with ease.

X smirked and got him in the gut.

 **IMMA DO THINGS MY WAY IT'S MY WAY... MY WAY OR THE HIGH WAY.**

Vile was stunned what the hell was going on?

"How, you're not suppose to be this strong." He said.

"Never underestimate me." X said.

X punched him hard in the face.

Everyone looked on.

Vile couldn't understand it... what has happened.

 **JUST ONE MORE FIGHT ABOUT A LOT OF THINGS, and I will give up everything to be on my own again... Free again.**

"FUCK THAT." Vile charged up his cannon, fired and X deflect it. Vile kept firing, X kept deflecting.

 **YEAH, THIS TIME IMMA LET IT ALL COME OUT, THIS TIME IMMA STAND UP AND SHOUT, IMMA DO THINGS MY WAY ITS MY WAY MY WAY OR THE HIGH WAY.**

"You're not this strong i'm dreaming, this isn't real." Vile went.

X stared at him.

 **THIS TIME IMMA LET IT ALL COME OUT, THIS TIME IMMA STAND UP AND SHOUT IMMA DO THINGS MY WAY IT'S MY WAY MY WAY OR THE HIGH WAY**

Vile caught him in the gut. Vile laughed.

X smirked.

"Some day you'll see things my way." X said. X got Vile in the gut, then punched him hard in the face.

 **Cause you'll never know, no you never know, when your gonna go**

Vile was banged up already.

"NO!" He went.

Some day you'll see things my way, cause you'll never know, no you never know, when your gonna ... go

Vile got up, He charged X with rage. X dodged everything.

"No I can't lose to you again NO!" Went Vile.

X gave Vile and elbow to the face.

"Just one more fight and i'll be history, yes I will straight up leave your shit, and you'll be the 1 who's left missing me." X said. Vile looked at him.

"Vile.. without me.. you're worthless." X said.

"WHAT?"

"Your way is pointless without me, everything you do has me involved not Zero, Axl, no one, you need me... but I don't need you." X said.

Vile snapped.

"NO, YOU ASSHEAD WITH AN INDIAN MARK ON THAT THING YOU CALL A HEAD, I AM IMPORTANT I WILL CHANGE THE WORLD."

"No, you won't."

 **YEAH, THIS TIME IMMA LET IT ALL COME OUT, THIS TIME IMMA STAND UP AND SHOUT, IMMA DO THINGS MY WAY ITS MY WAY MY WAY OR THE HIGH WAY.**

Vile charged his cannon and charged after X.

X charged his buster, they both fired... X won.

"GAAAAA." Vile met the blast and was now a mess on the ground, he got back up.

 **YEAH, THIS TIME IMMA LET IT ALL COME OUT, THIS TIME IMMA STAND UP AND SHOUT, IMMA DO THINGS MY WAY ITS MY WAY MY WAY OR THE HIGH WAY.**

Vile went after him again. X got into a stance.

"Someday you'll see things my way." X said.

Vile got close, then X acted.

"SHORYUKEN!" X shouts as he hit Vile with a rising dragon fist.

CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER KNOW NO YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN YOUR GONNA GO.

Vile landed hard on the ground.

"Someday you'll see things my way." X said.

 **CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER KNOW NO YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN YOUR GONNA GO.**

Vile was too weak.

"GRR Don't think this is the end X... I will haunt you... till.. the day... you... DIE." Went Vile as he finally stopped moving.

 **Song finishes up and ends.**

X sighs, and looks at the others.

He then placed his hand against his right ear.

"Zero, Axl." He said.

"X, what happened?" They went.

"This is urgent, Axl I need you to go look for Yuuko, and Zero go look for Akane." He said.

"X, are you sure I think they." Zero was interrupted.

"I saw them looking lifeless, but there may be some hope." X said. The 2 blinked.

"GET GOING PLEASE."

"Understood." They said.

Michiko and Miroko were concerned, they were taking too long.

Michiko couldn't take it no more, and Miroko. They went back for their respective partners.

Michiko looked around the near parts of the forest. She saw many destroyed pieces of machines.

"Oh no... this looks bad..." She looked around, till she saw something in the distance.

She ran towards it. She saw a person against a tree.

"Yuuko?." The person's image was getting clear.

"YUUKO!" Went a happy Michiko... but her expression went sour.

"Yuuko?" She ran next to her love?

"Yuuko... wake up? Yuu...ko." Michiko went.

 **Starts playing.. whats very emotional... oh: Megaman 2 ending song ost.**

"YUUKO."

No answer.

"YUUKO PLEASE WAKE UP... YUUKO."

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Went Michiko as she cried into her shoulder.

"Yuuko." She cried out.

"No... why... why... THIS CAN'T BE TRUE NO MY YUUKO PLEASE COME BACK TO ME WAKE UP."

Michiko continued to cry.

Then she felt a hand on her face. She looked and saw an opened eye of Yuuko.

"Yuuko?"

"Hey... Michiko."

"YUUKO." Went Michiko.

 **Song ends. Starts playing: Crash man theme MM2 GB OST. Was gonna use protomans theme, but wanted lyrics**

Michiko held her close to her as she cried.

"What's up with your tears Michiko?"

Michiko did a sniff.

"I thought... I thought I... LOST YOU YUUKO."

Yuuko looked at the tearing up face of Michiko.

"Sssshhhn stop now.. i'm alive... aren't I?" Went Yuuko. Michiko nodded.

"I won't be dying now, we're gonna be together, we'll get married, trust me my love." Yuuko said.

"Yuuko."

Sugawara smiled.

She looked at her body. She was hurt and some of the bleeding stopped. She was gonna make it.

Michiko kept crying. Yuuko sighed.

Yuuko: Please my Michiko don't cry, do you not see i'm fine, I can see clearly, right in front of me, a pretty lady, who really loves me.

Yuuko: Michiko, calm your tears i'm right here, I love you so, you love me so, I promise you My Michiko, we'll be together, i'm never leaving you

Yuuko kissed her on the lips. Michiko worries went away.

Michiko: I'm glad your safe, I worried that I had loss you, I love you too much.

Yuuko: Worry no more, I promise you , i'll be by your side, i'll never go.

Yuuko, Michiko: I love you Michiko (Yuuko)

They kiss.

 **Song ends.**

Michiko helps Yuuko and they're walking back to the others.

Then out comes another UtuBoros.

"NO NO." Went Michiko.

It got blasted right in the face.

The 2 blinked and looked ahead and saw Axl.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Zero's theme MMX OST**

"Axl?" Went Michiko.

"Well well I got here in time." He said. He looked and saw the Utuboros trying to get back in the fight.

He form his rocket and blasted it to pieces.

"Alright, that's done come on, let's get Yuuko to Iris." He said.

They were off.

 **Song ends.**

Miroko looked around where they had left Akane, she saw loads of bodies, but not Akane's.

"No, this can't be." She went.

She looked around the whole area, till she saw a bit away from the many bodies was one of a girl.

"Akane." She ran towards her and saw her face down.

"Akane?"

 **STARTS PLAYING: ENDING THEME MMX OST AFTER SIGMA'S DEFEAT or you can try the GB Version**

Miroko knew it was her.

She turned her over.

"Akane... wake up... Akane?"

No answer.

"Akane?"

She held her up by her head.

Miroko looked up and down her loves body, it was a bloody mess, like against Alia. she was horribly messed up.

"AKANE?!" She went.

She thought this was like sleeping beauty and tried a kiss. Didn't work.

"NO NO NO AKANE PLEASE WAKE UP DON'T GO YOU GOT TO COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE..." Miroko went.

She tried cpr, didn't work. She was scared.

"NO NO NO, DON'T YOU DIE DAMN IT, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, YOU AND ME WERE TO BE MARRIED SOON."

Images of their time together start to show.

"YOU PROMISED, YOU SAID IT!"

Miroko was crying.

"NO NO, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME AKANE... SAY SOMETHING!...Please." Her voice went soft. Some petals went by as Miroko shed her tears loudly.

Fukamachi was standing not far, in total silence.

"Akane..." he fell to his knees.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE WHY WHY DID YOU STAY AND FIGHT, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT YOUR SIDE DAMN IT WWWWHHHHHYYYY."

"AKANE AKANE... AAAAKKKKAAAAAANNNEEEEEEEEEEE!" Miroko screamed so loud.

Not to far.

The 3 stopped moving.

"No... Akane..." Went Axl. Michiko and Yuuko were silent.

"She can't be gone." Went Yuuko.

"Akane... no..." Went Michiko.

Alia, and Mari shed tears. Azanael had some as well. X didn't want to show his face as some were falling down his face as well.

"No... AKANE... " X went. He bawled his fist.

Zero stopped moving once he saw Miroko crying with Akane in her arms.

"No... DAMN IT..." He went.

Miroko wouldn't stop crying. Akane was gone, she left behind her father, her friends, her Miroko, and... their child.

"No... please wake up, please Akane." Miroko's tears fell on her face. She kissed her again. Nothing. She held her close.

Then...

A shift was felt. Miroko blinked.

She looked at Akane.

"Akane?"

An eye was seen opening.

"Miroko?"

Her eye brighten.

"AKANE?!"

"Ha...ha...i'm sorry my love... I'm not sure if I'll make it." Akane said weakly.

Tears started with Miroko.

Zero, Fukamachi, X, Alia, Azanael, and Mari saw Akane talk to Miroko.

"She's still alive." They thought.

"That's my girl." Fukamachi said lowly.

"This girl has the heart of a warrior." Zero said lowly.

"Akane don't say that, you'll make it I promise." Miroko said.

"Miroko..."

"I won't lose you, we won't lose you, we're gonna be a family Akane, you said we'll be together and we will." Miroko said.

Akane smiled as best she could.

"I love you." Akane said.

They kissed.

 **SONG ENDS.**

Miroko lifted her up.

Akane looked at her.

Miroko smiled.

She started to walk back, when an RT 55J came out.

"SHIT!" Went Miroko.

It was about to grabbed them, but then Fukamachi came out and smack it away with a bat.

"Mr. Kawashima." Went Miroko.

"Get her out of here." He said. The RT 55J wasn't gonna have this. It charged it's eye up, it then got sliced up in 2.

 **Starts playing: Zero theme MMX3**

"Zero?!" Went Miroko.

"Well glad to see you guys are still up and going." Zero said.

He looked at Fukamachi.

"Your family has serious balls." Zero said.

Fukamachi just made a smile.

"Come on let's get her to Iris, she'll fix her up." Zero said.

The able ones nodded. Akane looked, her father protected her and her fiancé, Zero just saved their hides... She was getting married after all.

"X, Akane's alright." Zero told him.

"X, Yuuko's safe." Axl told him.

"Great thanks." He said.

"Go get them X." They told him.

 **Song ends**

He looked Mari.

"Mari has to stick with us."

Alia blinked.

"What?"

"We have to stay near each other, I don't think it will be easy to go down than it was coming up." X said.

Alia and Azanael looked at Mari.

"Whatever X says, i'm sure he's got good reason for, I trust his word." Mari said. X smiled.

Alia and Azanael nodded.

They were off.

Azanael had a feeling she was gonna face 'her' again, she was ready.

Berkana had Tsubael strapped against a wall.

She was pounding her in her gut.

"Can't wait to kill your woman, and you." Berkana said.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS." Tsubael yells in her face. Berkana smiled.

"We'll see."

Azanael was fueled with determination.

'I'M COMING TSUBAEL!' Azanael thought.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 10 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING (wink) NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, I REALLY AM EXCITED TO THE REST OF THIS STORY AND I HAVE TO SAY IT, I WAS GONNA HAVE AKANE DIE, I KNOW I'M SORRY BUT I'M GLAD I DIDN'T THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKED HELL ALOT OF THINGS WERE GONNA HAPPEN THAT I CHANGE AND SORRY THE VILE FIGHT WAS SHORT, I'LL MAKE IT UP ... BUT ANYWAY I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X, BUT UNTIL THEN, UNTIL THEN.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **X and the others find Tsubael and a threat in the way. Azanael faces Berkana with Alia. And Azanael aims to show her that, Love is not foolish, next time on blue drop revival X.**

 **L'amore conquista tutto/Ai wa subete ni uchikatsu**

 **Starts playing: Blue by Suara**


	11. Love conquers all

**MATE I AM HYPE WE ARE BACK WITH THE NEXT EPISODE AND BEFORE WITH START A WORD OF ADVICE... save constantly for accidently leaving of the page will be your down fall, I wish fanfiction had an auto save on their site... SAVE ME A LOT OF FUCKING TROUBLE SHIT! Anyway let's continue one with the episode. Mate I can't wait for that QNA. Oh crap the episode shit.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: MEGAMAN X4 THEME**

 **EPISODE 11: LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

* * *

X and the others arrive in the next area.

 **LOOK GONNA BE HONEST DON'T LIKE THIS STAGE THEME OR ITSELF FOR THIS STORY BUT JUST IMAGINE IT AS SIGMA STAGE 3 MMX**

 **STARTS PLAYING: HIGHWAY THEME MMX**

They went through door after door, enemy after enemy. They were getting close.

Each time they went though a door, they had to deal with Arume machines, they dealt with them easy.

They saw a door half way through, and went In it... it was an elevator.

That room would be D Rex's room that electric boss.

As it went up, spinning fly turrets came down, X made quick work of them.

Once they got out, it was a long stretch.

They got through all the enemies and made it to another door. They were in a hall.

X looked at Azanael. She was anxious.

They went through the hall through another door.

Once they were in, they saw a girl.

"TSUBAEL!" Azanael ran to her.

Tsubael looked up.

"Azanael." She said.

They hugged and kissed each other.

"I was so worried." Azanael said.

"I'm fine Azanael."

Azanael smiled at her. Then noticed some marks on her face.

"Tsubael... your face."

Tsubael blinked.

Azanael got upset.

"She did this." She went.

"Well look who's here." Went a voice. Azanael looked and saw Berkana. Her rage building.

"You did this..." Went Azanael. Berkana smirked.

"Yep." Berkana used her staff and pulled in Tsubael to her. She grabbed her by her hair.

"AAAAHHH." Went Tsubael.

Berkana started punching her in her back.

"AH AH, AAAAAAAHHHH." Went Tsubael.

"PUT HER THE FUCK DOWN!" Demanded Azanael.

Berkana laughed. Then got kicked in the face by Alia.

Tsubael ran to Azanael.

"Tsubael." Went Mari.

"Mari!" She said.

She looked at X. They all looked at Berkana.

 **STARTS PLAYING: PRE SIGMA BATTLE MMX OST**

Berkana looked at all of them, but she focused on Azanael more.

"You... I so glad to have a chance to fight you again." Berkana said to Azanael.

Alia stepped into her sight.

"Your gonna have to fight me too." Alia said.

X looked to join in the fight.

Berkana smirked.

"IF THIS IS ABOUT X, IT CAN WAIT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF METAL." Berkana said.

"WHAT?!" Went Alia.

 **Starts playing: Sigma stage boss theme MMX OST.**

Alia charged after Berkana and got her with strikes to the face. She gave her a knee to the gut then tossed her over her head.

She charged her buster and fired.

She stared.

Berkana came and smacked her hard in the face. Berkana charged after her but, met a blaster shot.

Alia smiled.

Once the smoke cleared she blinked.

Then she got smacked hard in the back of the head, and was sent flying.

X caught her.

Berkana smirked.

"Love is foolish, it can get you kill as you are proving here." Berkana smirked.

Azanael stepped forward.

"You're just jealous." Azanael said.

Berkana looked at her.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, you're path of self believe of your way has prevented your from finding love, especially with X." Azanael said.

Berkana grinded her teeth.

"So... we gonna fight or what?" Went Azanael.

Berkana smirked. She started to charged up.

The area was shaking again.

 **OH CRAP NOT AGAIN, MY XBOX 1, MY FIFA DISC IS STILL INSIDE... FUCK FIFA 17 LOL I seriously can't wait for Fifa 18 AW SHIT**

Berkana charged her self to nearly 50. She wanted to see how long Azanael will go.

 **HERE WE GO AGAIN WITH ANOTHER SLOBBERKNOCKER, MERCY GET OVER HERE**

Berkana got into a Frieza stance. Azanael got into a Vegeta stance.

They rushed each other.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Great battlers MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK 3 wanted to use this earlier glad I got to use it now :D**

The 2 locked their hands. The ground was shaking.

'I WON'T LOSE THIS TIME.' Thought Berkana.

'I WILL MAKE YOU PAY.' THOUGHT Azanael.

Azanael pushed hard, and got Berkana with a knee to the gut, followed by a right to the face, then a left, and a head but then a elbow to the face. She gave her a kick to her head, that had Berkana stunned a bit. Azanael rushed after her.

Only to get a gut punch. Then a barrage of fists to the face. Berkana grabbed her by her leotard and threw her into a wall.

She rushed her. Tried to punch her in the gut, but Azanael dodge and gave her an elbow to the face.

"ARGH." Went Berkana. Azanael wasted no time. She charged back after her. She and Berkana were trading blows.

The others looked on. Berkana has gotten stronger, but so has Azanael.

"This is amazing, Azanael is keeping up Berkana with ease." X said.

The others nodded.

X face showed a serious expression.

"It's like she's testing her."

They looked at him, and back at the battle. X seemed right. Berkana looked relax. For a bit.

Berkana broke her off and charged at her. Striking with punches and kicks all on Azanael. But one kick was caught and Azanael gave Berkana a dragon throw. Berkana regain her base. She was then met with a right that sent her hard into the wall. Azanael smirked.

"I thought you have gotten stronger?" Azanael said. Berkana smirked.

"I'm just getting started." Berkana said.

Berkana rushed Azanael, she dodged her fists, and delivered a gut punch to her.

Berkana was shocked, Azanael was different.

"GGGRRRR." Went Berkana. Azanael gave her a right kick to the face. Berkana was sent flying. She hit the wall. And stared at Azanael. She smirked.

Berkana started to laugh.

"What's funny?" Ask Azanael.

Berkana rushed her, gave her a barrage of punches to her face and a knee to the gut.

Azanael coughed a little blood.

Berkana started to deliver some kind of beating to Azanael. She swept Azanael and gave her a back breaker.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRR." Went Azanael.

Berkana smirked. She tossed her and rushed her.

Azanael regained her base, and got a barAzarage of fists again.

Berkana delivered an elbow to her face, then a roundhouse. Azanael used her hands to push herself from the ground, back on to her feet.

Azanael was bleeding, but not by much. Berkana charged her, but she was stopped by a gut punch. Azanael swept her off her feet and gave her a back breaker.

Azanael smirked and tossed her into a wall. Berkana got off and grit her teeth.

"DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL?" Went Berkana.

"Come on I know your still getting started... so am I." Went Azanael.

"What?... Hmmm... You're right." Went Berkana.

She got her staff.

"I was only using 10 percent, I start using 25 just now, i'll go to 50, and if needed i'll go 100 percent, but I'll warn you... i'm stronger than before." Berkana said.

Azanael smirked. Berkana started charging.

As Berkana was Charging, Azanael looked over at Tsubael. She got her, now she just gotta finish this, and they can go live their life together.

'Tsubael... we'll end this, and finally live in peace.' Azanael thought. She looked back at Berkana.

"Ha, alright 50 percent, let's do this." Berkana said. They charged each other.

 **YEAH YEAH I KNOW I SHOULDN'T USE THIS BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH STARTS PLAYING: CHALLENGERS DBZ BUDOKAI SERIES OST (ORIGINAL OR MMX REMAKE)**

Berkana got Azanael hard in her face and gave her knees to the gut. She gave her an uppercut and sent her flying with a right.

Azanael tried to recover. But Berkana was already on her. She got loads of fists to the face and a hard gut punch. Berkana smiled. She grabbed her by the leotard and slammed her into the ground. She picked her up and tossed her again and went chasing.

Azanael was ready as she quickly recover and kneed her in the face.

Azanael gave her an elbow to the mouth, then a head butt, followed by right, then a left, and a kick that sent her flying. Berkana regain her base and stared surprised at Azanael.

"You... YOU'RE REALLY NOT THE SAME." Berkana said. Azanael smirked.

"I know."

"Fuck you and your race, don't think what happened before will happen again." Went Berkana.

Azanael got ready.

"I guess we'll see." Azanael replied .

Berkana and Azanael rushed each other. Trading blows back and forth.

The others continued to look on.

Azanael was gaining the advantage.

She gave Berkana a right in the face. Berkana stumbled back and looked at Azanael.

She smirked.

Berkana came with an elbow to the face, another gut punch, she then went for another back breaker.

"GAAAAA!" Went Azanael.

The others except X had looks of worry. He knew Azanael had this.

Berkana grabbed her again by her leotard which was ripped on both sides of her shoulders. And the bottom half was coming off.

She smirked at her.

She tossed her into a wall, but Azanael springboard off the wall and gave Berkana a right that knocked her into another wall.

Azanael used her hands to push her body up and back to her feet from nearly landing on the ground.

Berkana was pissed, she was getting messed up... AGAIN.

"GGGGGRRRR DAMN IT... Looks like the game is ending." Berkana said with a smirk.

Azanael stared at her.

"Really?" Went Azanael.

Berkana charged, but Azanael dodged her attacks with ease.

Berkana was getting pissed, she thought 50 percent would work this time.

Azanael smirked and gave a knee right in the face of Berkana.

She was hurt bad now.

"GAAAAAAAHHH." Went Berkana.

Azanael smiled. She had Berkana beat.

"Looks like it time to go full power, at 1st I thought it would be a shame to go full, but now I don't think so." Went Berkana.

"I'm getting real annoyed with this piece of power using." Azanael said.

"Oh trust me, if I went full power off the bat you would be toast." Berkana said.

"Oh let me guess, cause your stronger, I think your bluffing." Azanael said.

Berkana stared at her.

"I knew you would say that, but since i'm about to go full power, let me tell you something."

Azanael stared at her.

"The power I was fight at was 50, but I think you're missing something... I was still holding myself somewhat back." Berkana said. Azanael readied her self.

"WHAT?"

"I was going 50 percent, but wasn't going full 50, you see."

"Then what was that earlier?"

"Oh what was it you once said... oh yeah... pity, but in this case, you can call it pity but I consider it, confidence boosting, you see when I kill you I want you at your most confident, so I can enjoy crushing your spirit." Berkana said.

Azanael grit her teeth.

X blinked.

"Shit." He went.

"Now get ready... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Berkana went as she charged herself up. The ground was getting torn apart.

Azanael stood ready, she looked at the others and her Tsubael. She won't lose.

"HAHAHAHAHA 75, 80, 85..."

"Come on, hurry to your max, I wanna see the truth damn it." Went Azanael.

The ground was getting torn apart.

"90, 95..." Berkana smirked.

"100 PERCENT." Berkana shouts as there's a giant boom.

Everyone was losing their footing, but barely didn't fall over.

Azanael stared at her. She was stronger.

She got into a vegeta ready stance.

Berkana smirked.

"Thanks for waiting by the way." Went Berkana. Azanael stared.

 **Starts playing: Dr. Wily stage 1-2 MM1 OST (MMX REMAKE if it's on youtube... there is but... it's not what I was expecting... go with original or try the mm7 remake)**

Azanael charged her and tried a right fist. Berkana caught it.

Berkana smirked. She gave a hard gut punch to Azanael, then an upper cut, and a right kick. Azanael stumbled, Berkana came right after her, she got her with a barrage of fists in the face and a elbow as well. She then gave her an orton back breaker.

"ARRRGHH." Azanael dropped to her knees.

"AZANAEL!" Went Tsubael. Mari looked on concerned. Alia grit her teeth. X continued to stare.

Azanael stood up, and tried a back elbow, Berkana ducked under, step past and gave Azanael a back elbow into her gut.

Azanael coughed up blood. Berkana got in front of her and smirked.

She punch her hard with her right. Azanael was sent flying and rolled and bounced on and off the ground. She was HURT. She got up, and was elbowed in the face. Berkana grabbed her by the arm and tossed her. She dashed for Azanael. Azanael crashed into a wall, and got another gut punch. She coughed up blood.

Berkana smiled. She kept punching her in the gut for about a minute.

She took a step back and then back handed her. Berkana laughed. Azanael stood up. She smirked.

Berkana blinked. Azanael tried a right, but Berkana dodged. Azanael tried again. Berkana ducked and kneed her and then tossed her onto the ground.

Azanael stood up, but got a back breaker again, Berkana released her, then did another. Berkana was smiling. She had this. Revenge was near.

Azanael was hurt bad. Her clothes were ripped all gone again.

Berkana had her in her grasp.

"See I am stronger now... look at you... broken, ha." Berkana said.

Azanael smirked.

"You won't win bitch." Went Azanael.

Berkana smirked.

"Oh I think I already won." Berkana had her staff In hand. She charged it.

Azanael face looked pale.

"Looks like this is your end, and what a better way to die than in front of your... GAH!" Went Berkana as Alia kicked her in the face.

"Ah Alia." Went Azanael.

"I wasn't gonna stand by and let you get killed." Alia said with a smile.

Azanael started to get up.

Berkana was annoyed. She quickly came back and whacked Alia hard in the face with her staff.

"Alia!" X shouted. Berkana looked at him.

Tsubael grabbed Mari, they moved from X as Berkana fired a blast at him. He dodge it.

'NO SHE IS STRONGER!' Thought Azanael.

Berkana laughed.

"I believe i'm done with all this, but before I do.. I wanna say thanks." Berkana went. Everyone blinked.

"FOR WHAT?!" Went Azanael behind her. Berkana turned around.

"Allowing me to test my full power, I am glad that it wasn't gonna go to waste... and now it's time to die... at least I was generous a bit." Berkana said.

She charged her staff.

"Starting with you." Berkana said.

Azanael face went pale again.

Then Tsubael punched her in the face. Berkana took a few steps back.

Berkana smirked.

She came right at Tsubael and shot a blast at her. Tsubael went hard into the wall.

Azanael froze.

"You know, I'll kill you 1st then her, what a better way to kill someone than to kill the one they love to completely destroy them... I would have killed you 1st, but I figure just kill the one they're defending, ultimate defeat." Went Berkana as she charged her staff.

Azanael stood up.

"No...NO!" Azanael rushed her.

Tsubael looked and saw a charged shot, ready to fire. Her face went pale.

"Sayonara, GAAAAA." Went Berkana. Azanael kicked her in the face.

Berkana kept her stance.

"GGGRRR CLEARLY YOU WANT TO DIE 1ST." Went Berkana. Azanael stared at her.

"What with you, no more words to fail?"

Azanael looked at Tsubael.

"Azanael..."

Azanael got on a knee and kissed her.

"OH oh, really a farewell kiss how nice... now time to die." Went Berkana.

Azanael broke the kiss and stood tall.

Berkana blinked.

Azanael face was with cuts, she stared at her.

"Oh, think just staring gonna scare me?" Went Berkana.

Azanael stared.

Berkana rushed her with her staff.

Azanael grabbed it.

"GGGRR LET IT GO." Berkana demanded.

Azanael snatched it and tossed it aside.

"GGRRR, I see, still some fight left?" Went Berkana.

"I won't lose." Azanael said.

Berkana blinked.

 **Starts playing: DR WILY STAGE 3-4 MEGAMAN 3 OST (ORIGINAL OR COMPLETE WORKS UP TO YOU)**

Azanael stared at her, a blue aura started to surround her again.

Berkana blinked.

Everyone looked at Azanael.

Azanael had her eyes closed.

She remembered everything she had been through up to this point... she won't give up, everyone's counting on her and the others, even Hagino.

She opened her eyes.

Her eyes were full blue.

Berkana blinked.

"GGGRRR." Berkana rushed her. Azanael grabbed her fist.

"WHAT... HOW?!" Went a shocked Berkana.

She tried with her other fist. Azanael caught it as well. She started to spin her around.

Berkana was going for a ride as Azanael let her go. Berkana recovered and settled on her feet.

"Come on bitch think you can still fight, bring it." Went Berkana as she got into a Frieza stance.

Azanael got into a Vegeta stance, blue all around her naked body.

"Azanael..." Went Tsubael.

Everyone blinked. They saw this before but seeing it more clearly it's more of a surprise.

Berkana charged after her. Azanael got her in the gut with a knee. Berkana was stunned.

"Ha ha HOW!" Went Berkana. Azanael gave her an upper cut, then a hard right, then a kick to the head. Berkana was still stunned.

She then got an elbow to the face. Azanael gave her a barrage of punches and then another elbow to the face.

Berkana stumbled back.

"NO NO NO!" Went Berkana.

 **STARTS PLAYING AND I'M GLAD I'M USING THIS NOW: TWO OF BRAVES MEGAMAN BATTLE NETWORK 6 OST**

Azanael looked as Berkana rushed her with lefts and rights, Azanael dodged them all.

Berkana couldn't believe it, how could this happen.

"NO NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, I'M SUPPOSE TO BE STRONGER WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Went Berkana as she stopped her assault.

"It's clear as day, i'm just stronger than you." Went Azanael.

"NO YOUR FUCKING NOT!" Went Berkana.

Azanael smirked.

She got Berkana with a gut punch.

Berkana coughed.

Azanael then gave her an uppercut. She then gave a hard kick to the mid section and that sent Berkana back a bit. Berkana fell on one knee. She looked up at Azanael. She gritted her teeth.

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Berkana lost it.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS, I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A SACK OF MEAT AND BONES!" Berkana screamed.

Azanael just smirked at her.

"GGGGRRR WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" Berkana yelled.

"Make me." Went Azanael.

Berkana charged her. Azanael side stepped her. And gave her a roundhouse.

Berkana spun on to the ground. She started to get back up, but in pain. She saw her staff.

"Azanael." Tsubael shouted. Azanael turned her head towards her love. She smiled.

Berkana acted and got her staff.

She tried to smack Azanael, but she ducked and kneed her in the gut, then kicked her in the face. She then gave her an elbow to the face and a hard right that sent her flying.

Azanael turned to X. He nodded.

He brought his hands to his side.

Berkana crashed into the wall. She couldn't believe.

"Hadouken."

X fire a fireball at Berkana, she saw it and fired a blast that engulfed it.

X blinked.

Azanael quickly smacked Berkana's blast out of the way.

"GGGGRRRRR THE FUCK HOW...I... NO NO I CAN'T LOSE I AM BERKANA THE REAPER OF LIFE."

"The queen of bitching." Azanael said with a smirk.

Berkana snapped.

"THIS IS PATHETIC LOVE IS POINTLESS IT'S A WEAK EMOTION DAMN IT!" Went Berkana.

"You're wrong." Azanael said.

Berkana blinked.

"Love conquers all." Azanael said.

She fucking exploded.

"THAT'S IT EVERYTHING DIES!" Berkana flew up into the air. Everyone blinked.

"JUST TRY TO DODGE, EVEN IF YOU DODGE THIS PLACE, NO THE WHOLE AREA, THE WORLD WILL BE COMPLETEY DESTORYED!"

Berkana charged her strongest blast.

X and Alia got ready.

Azanael sighed.

She got into a stance and brought her arms to her side.

X and Alia were charging their busters, they then saw Azanael.

"Azanael... what's she doing?!" They went.

The blue aura surrounding Azanael grew larger.

"I...I... I WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE!" She went.

Berkana had a sick grin on her face.

"THIS WILL REDUCE EVERYTHING TO FUCKING DUST, hahahaha... HAAA HAHAHAHAHA!" Berkana laughed psychotically.

Azanael had to try.

 **I'M GONNA GET BACKLASH FOR THIS, SORRY :(**

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MEEEEEEEEEEE"

X and Alia were sure they were seeing things... a blue ball was appearing in Azanael's hands.

"HAAAAAAAA, MEEEEEEEE."

"TIME TO DIE! DEATH BLAST." Berkana yelled as she fired a wave of energy at Azanael.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Azanael shouted as she fired a wave of energy. They both collided.

The blasts were both connected and the 2 were fighting against each other's blast.

"No way... HOW HOW CAN SHE DO THIS... SHE'S NOT A REPLOID !" Went Berkana.

Azanael grit her teeth, this was hard, but she can't give up, she can do it.

Azanael remembered again, Tsubael's happy face, the love they made, the day she proposed, her joyous look and more. She got a boost inside her.

"I WILL NOT FAIL! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Went Azanael as she put more power in her blast.

Berkana couldn't believe it. The others couldn't either. Azanael just made a blast and is beating Berkana.

"NO NO NO!" Berkana was screaming.

Azanael was winning, she wasn't gonna let up.

She put more power into her wave.

Berkana saw blue get closer to her.

"NO NO NO!" That's all she could get out.

"No one, fucks with my friends, and my TSUBAEL!" Azanael shouts as the wave over takes Berkana's.

She was done.

"NO IT CAN NOT BE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Berkana screams as she is engulfed by the wave.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS IT, AZANAEL, I'LL HAUNT YOU TILL THE DAY YOU DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

After a few seconds of holding it, Azanael lets it go.

A body covered in burn marks lands on the ground. Berkana was defeated.

 **Song ends**

Azanael was breathing as she let goes her posture.

She looks at Berkana's burned body, then up.

"Tsubael... I did it!." Azanael said as she starts to fall backwards. She was caught. She looked and saw Tsubael.

"Tsubael..." Azanael said.

Tsubael started to show tears.

Azanael blinked.

 **Starts playing: I'll face myself post Shadow battle Persona 4 ost I'M GONNA GET FUCKING SUED FOR THIS AH HAHAHAHA OH BOY**

"Azanael... I... i'm so happy to be with you again." Went Tsubael.

"Tsubael..."

"I was scared that I was gonna lose you again... I'm so happy that wasn't the case..." Tsubael was crying.

Azanael saw the tears falling down.

"Az... *Sniff* AZANAEEEEELL." Tsubael went.

Azanael smiled.

"Don't cry love, i'm right here." Went Azanael.

Tsubael held her tight.

They locked eyes and kissed.

"I love you." Tsubael said.

"I love you too." Azanael said.

X smiled. Azanael is different.

"Oh, Azanael." Went Alia. Azanael looked at her.

"I had a spare Leotard for you." She said.

Azanael smiled.

"Thanks." She said. She looked at Tsubael.

"Um.. Tsubael..." Azanael said.

Tsubael blinked.

"Oh." She went with a blush.

Azanael got herself dressed up.

"Fits like a glove, Thanks again Alia." Azanael said.

Alia gave her a thumbs up.

Mari smiled. They defeated Berkana. But she felt like something was missing...

X saw a look of concern come to Mari's face.

"X?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Is it over?" She asked.

"... I'm... not too sure." He said.

She looked at him.

"I don't believe Berkana was behind this, it would require a bit more... wait." X said. He looked and saw there was more up ahead.

 **Starts playing: Sigma stage 4 MMX OST.**

X saw an elevator appear.

"Guys look." X said. They all saw the elevator not far from X appear.

They blinked.

X walked to the elevator and got on.

"Wait X!" They said.

He looked as they joined him.

"We're gonna face what's next together." Alia said.

"Yeah." Went the others.

X smiled as they went up.

X was ready for whoever was behind all this madness.

It took a minute, but they were finally at the top.

 **GOODNESS NO 4TH BOSS, WOW!**

They looked and saw darkness for a moment.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Pre sigma battle theme MMX OST**

They then saw the lights turn on.

The area looked like a central control room.

They then saw cables coming together at one point against the wall.

They got off the elevator.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" Went A voice.

Everyone blinked as they saw a dark figure.

X stared at it.

Then it came into the light.

The figure had on green armor with a cape and dark boots, it's head was bald.

"Hmmm, I see a fire in all of you eyes, determination fills you all." The figure said.

"GGGRRRR I KNEW IT!" X went.

"Well, it's been a while... hasn't X." Went the figure.

Azanael looked at X. So did Tsubael.

"Indeed... SIGMA!"

* * *

 **YES FINALLY THE MOMENT EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR... IT WAS SIGMA ALL ALONG... i'm surprised some didn't know it was him... who else does bwahahahah come on, the m bison I mean everything I did screamed Sigma... or dr Doppler wink... well well also if it's in there now then whatever but I wanted to put in i'll face myself post shadow battle from persona 4 (was going with the enemy credits theme of mmx)... I love the persona series... especially persona 3 or p3p I got a personal fanfic coming for that...I want persona 5 so fucking bad lol but enough of persona yeah besides the qna is coming at the end, hope you got questions ready, also I have some that i'll answer that might be interesting or whatever anyway that's the end of episode 11 of Blue drop revival x i'd like to thank you for watching now or sometime in the future now if this is up on the 6/28/17 then damn I worked quick cause I did 2 episodes in a day holy hell lol but enough post banter for I will see you in the next episode (notice I said next) of Blue drop Revival X which if i'm so soooo anxious to do, will be up before june ends, hell I may say fuck it to the last fut champ daily tournament in fifa 17 cause that is complete shit yeah so much aids for me I lose way fucking more than I normal do in case you care I win 60% more than I lose wich is now 30%... the fuck also sorry about the short fight scene I guess, i'll have to make it up again... but anyway until then, until then... I'M FUCKING HYPE. AND I LOVE SILENT WEAPONS III.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **The final battle is here. X, Azanael, Alia, Tsubael, and Mari battle it out against Sigma to save Hagino and X to keep his promise of a revival X in one of the most conclusive battles ever. Next time on the 'finale' of Blue drop revival X. (AND IT TOOK ME A MINUTE TO THINK OF THIS)**

 **Cacciatore x cacciatore/ Hanta X Hanta**

 **Starts playing: Blue by Suara**


	12. Hunter x Hunter

**MATE... ARE YOU READY! YES THIS IS IT I'M SO READY TO GET THIS DONE, THIS HAS BEEN A GREAT STORY AND I'M KIND OF SAD TO SEE IT COMING TO AN END.. BUT HAPPY CAUSE I CAN DO OTHER STUFF AFTER THIS... BUT SERIOUSLY I REALLY AM THANKFUL FOR EVERYONE COMING AND CHECKING THIS STORY OUT AND THERE MAY BE TYPOS (almost asked to be read about on youtube.. just did DAMN IT)... AND NOW IT'S TIME TO END THIS.. LET'S GO!**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Megaman X4 theme**

 **Episode 12: Hunter X Hunter ;)**

* * *

 **Starts playing: Pre sigma battle theme MMX**

X looked Sigma right in the eyes.

So did everyone else. Mari felt suspicious.

"So you're behind everything huh SIGMA!?" Went X.

"Hmm yep, what thought Vile would do this, he would rather come after you with a fight instead of plan things out." Sigma said.

"Now maybe Berkana, but her patience would have faded soon I feel."

X stared at him.

"So yes I did plan everything, I made the arume machines, I made the attack happen on the planet I even took over Alia's mind." Sigma said.

X was pissed.

"You... corrupted my girl SIGMA!" X shouted.

"Oh, I forgot I managed to bring you together... ha YOU'RE WELCOME... now what do everyone say now... oh LOL!" Went Sigma. X gritted his teeth.

Sigma looked at everyone else.

"Alia, Tsubael, Azanael... and Mari Wakatake." Sigma smirked.

They grit their teeth.

"Oh Mari I have something for you." Sigma points to where the cables are coming together. In the middle is a girl with wires connected to her.

Mari went wide eyed.

"HAGINO!" She went.

Tsubael blinked.

"Commander!"

Hagino heard voices, she opened her eyes.

"Ha... Mari... MARI!" She went.

X and the others looked up.

She was alive.

"Sigma what are those doing attached to her?!" Went X.

"Oh, i'm just taking her dna, nothing serious... well maybe her energy too." Sigma said.

Everyone went wide eyed.

"Hagino!" Mari shouted.

Hagino smiled. She saw her, her beautiful Mari once again.

"Mari..." She went.

"GGGRRR SIGMA!" X said.

"X, you and me have fought many battle but one may out shine them all." Sigma said.

"How so?"

"Simply... the arume race of course."

X blinked.

"Do you want to know why I took Hagino... or Ekaril X?" Went Sigma.

"DAMN RIGHT I DO!"

"Well then, her race is special do you know they can out live the average human." Sigma said.

X looked at him.

"They live longer and heal quicker, they're like the humans but better, like us... also her personal dna is special as well... just like Azanael here." Sigma points to her.

"GGGRRR What do you know about me?" Azanael went.

"That blue aura, not many Arume possess such an ability." Sigma said.

"How do.. you know this?" Azanael said.

"Hmph you clearly don't know me." Sigma said.

"I do." Mari went. Sigma looked at her with one eye.

"You're Sigma, the former maverick hunter commander, you were the strongest of them all... and considered the most intelligent." Mari said.

Sigma smirked.

"Yep." Sigma went.

"I always check my work before acting." Sigma said.

"But clearly you missed something cause everytime you attempted something this time like before, it went wrong." X said.

"No, everything till Berkana were all tests, and now everything has come into play." Sigma said.

Alia was staring daggers at him.

"Alia, your stare's not gonna hurt." Sigma said.

She grit her teeth.

"One question?" Went Azanael.

He looked at her.

"WHY?"

He smirked.

"For the progression of the reploid race." Sigma said.

"OR UTTER BULL SHIT... YOU KILLED MANY INNOCENT LIVES SIGMA." X yelled.

Sigma smirked.

"X don't you see, those who died fail to progress, not you, Zero, Axl, Alia, and repliforce." Sigma said.

THAT SHOULD BE THE NAME

X looked at him. He was right, they didn't die, they survived and grew stronger, but not truly at the cost of others, but for the belief of peace.

"You're wrong." X said. Sigma looked at X.

"We kept up the fight not for your so called progression... but for the peace of all lives on this planet." X said.

Sigma chuckled.

"X, do you not realized that someone has died for that peace to happen." Sigma said.

"GGGRR I KNOW THAT.. BUT THOSE WHO MOSTLY DIE WENT MAVERICK AND CHOSE TO LOSE THEIR LIFE... THEY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTING BUT DESTUCTION." X said.

"Don't try and change what's true X, YOU KNOW THEY WOULD HAVE DIED REGARDLESS." Sigma responded.

"NO, THERE'S ALWAYS ANOTHER WAY TO HANDLE THINGS, VIOLENCE ISN'T ALWAYS THE RIGHT ANSWER." X said. Sigma looked at him

"Hmm... you may be right... but that doesn't matter for it's a sneak way for the weak to escape." Sigma said.

"Hmm Another turn coat official?" Went Azanael.

Sigma smirked.

"Clearly, you have no idea what our history is." Sigma said.

"I know." Mari went. Sigma smirked.

"Mari.. I know of your past... you were there when X was being built, I know." Sigma said.

She blinked.

"HOW!?"

"Let's say X wasn't the only one who got something from the wreck of Hagino's old ship." Sigma said.

They stared at him.

Sigma laughed.

"HOW ARE YOU HERE, I KILLED YOU AT THE FINAL WEAPON DAMN IT?" X said.

Sigma smirked.

"You know how you upload something to the internet, it can't really be taken down... i'm basically that."

X stared at him with anger.

"Now I think it's time to end this all here." Sigma said.

He removed his cape and got his fists ready.

"GRRR I WILL DEFEAT YOU SIGMA." X shouted.

The final battle begins now

 **STARTS PLAYING: NORMAL SIGMA BATTLE MMX or MHX OST**

X charged Sigma and got him in the gut. Sigma held his hands there and dropped on one knee. He was yelling out in pain.

X stood there.

Sigma looked up.

"Didn't work?" He said.

X shook his head.

"Oh well, guess it's really no more fun and games alright X, BRING IT." Sigma demanded.

X charged Sigma and tried to get punches in, Sigma dodged him with ease. He got a hard right in X's face.

X regain his base. And came back at Sigma. He started using his buster. Sigma isn't gonna be easy at all. Sigma used his sword and deflect the blasts. X then got him in the face with a right. Sigma smirked.

"Good." He went.

"But not good enough." Went Sigma as he back handed X into a nearby wall.

Everyone looked on as X was actually struggling.

X stared as Sigma rushed him with a barrage of fists to the face. Sigma grabbed him, and gave him and orton back breaker.

"SHIT!" Went X as Sigma grabbed him from the back of the head and punched him in his back, again and again and again.

"Say X?" Went Sigma.

"GGGRR FUCK IS IT!?" Went X in pain.

Sigma punched him again.

"Stop hitting yourself."

Again.

"Stop hitting yourself."

Again

"Stop hitting yourself."

Sigma dropped X.

"GGGRR YOU'RE THE ONE HITTING ME." X shouted.

"Oh X.. You brought this on yourself." Sigma grabbed him from the arm and tossed him across the room.

"X." Went Everyone.

Sigma stepped in front of X as he was getting up. X was already hurt bad. Sigma's a fucking beast.

YEAH ESPECIALLY IN FUCKING X3 WITH THAT BIG ASS ARMOR ALMOST HARD TO BE HIM WITH THE X BUSTER ... AND NO UPGRADES.. YEAH FUCK YOU SIGMA

Sigma smirked. Upwards.

WTF ARE YOU DOING

He grinned.

OH PISS OFF

He turned towards the others.

"Oh don't be afraid come on in, the water's fine." Sigma said. They stood there.

"Oh.. so your not gonna help him?" Went Sigma. They stood there.

He smirked.

"Whatever you're all gonna die soon anyway." He said as he turned around.

X saw Sigma coming.

He was trying to get ready.

"YAAAAA!" Went a voice behind Sigma.

He side stepped and caught Alia with an elbow to the gut.

"Well now such sneaky tactics against me? I'm flattered really Alia." Sigma said. She jumped back.

"X you're gonna have to wait a moment, your girl seems to wanna get knocked the fuck out." Sigma said.

Alia quickly rush and connected with her right. Sigma smiled.

"Just like X... but again not enough." He gave her a hard gut punch. She was in so much pain.

She took steps back. Sigma rushed her, he gave her an elbow in the face, a right fist, a knee and kick. Alia was sent flying into the wall hard. She was hurt.

"NO ALIA!" X yelled. He went after Sigma. Sigma turned.

Sigma got hit hard in the face with a right, then a knee in his mid section, then an upper cut and a roundhouse. Sigma didn't fall over. He was impressed.

"Well done X, that was good, that actually did amazingly." Sigma said.

"But it will take more to beat for I am far stronger than ever." Sigma said as he fired an electric spark from his hand at X. X flew into the wall across from them.

Sigma turned and looked at Azanael.

"Now X, you have cause me many problems but this one HAS REALLY GOTTEN MY ATTENTION." Sigma said. Azanael got ready.

So did Tsubael and Mari, they looked at each other and rushed Sigma.

Sigma blinked as Tsubael kicked him in the face. He smirked, grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall.

Azanael was getting angry.

Sigma looked as saw Mari rush him. He smirked, then went wide eyed as a gut punch got him good.

"WOW, I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT FROM A HUMAN." He went.

"Well done, I really felt that, you've earn a nice fist to the head." Sigma punched the mess out of Mari. She was sent flying next to Alia who was off the wall and caught her.

"MARI!" Went Hagino. She tried to get off the cables.

Sigma looked at Azanael.

"You messed up almost all my plans including Alia, hell you stood against Vile and Beat BERKANA TWICE... That's impressive." Sigma said. Azanael got into a Vegeta stance.

Sigma smirked.

"AH that's a good stance." Sigma said.

Tsubael came rushing at him. He saw her and grabbed her by the hair. He tossed her into the nearby wall.

Azanael got pissed.

Sigma looked back at her.

"But i'm multiple times stronger than Berkana... I can defeat her at her strongest with ease." Sigma said.

Azanael wasn't fazed.

"I see your confidence does you well... let's see how good you are." Sigma said. His stance was Cell's perfect perfect form( you know after Goku get's absorbed)

Azanael rushed him. She got with gut punches, hard rights and lefts and a kick to the face.

Sigma smiled. HE SMILED, NO NO NOT A GRIN A SMILE!

"Oh i'm gonna enjoy this." Sigma said.

He broke off her attack and got her with a hard right to the face. He then kick her hard that she went flying. He dashed and caught her with a hard back breaker.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Went Azanael.

Sigma grabbed her by the leotard and threw her into the wall. He dashed and got her with a good gut punch.

"GAAAAAAAAH." Azanael coughed up lots of blood.

Sigma grabbed her by the leg and smashed her into the wall and ground multiple times. He then threw her face first into the wall behind him. Once she got off her face was full of dizziness. (Like Goku was against Broly)

"AH... hehe." Went Azanael." Sigma smirked and rushed her.

He gave her barrage of fists and knees to her face and gut. She was getting banged up fast.

X saw the beating Azanael was getting, this is beyond what happened against Berkana.

"No... Azanael." X stood up.

Sigma laughed as he laid the smackdown on Azanael's face. After a minute he looked at her. She was stunned and dizzy.

He smirked.

He gave her a fist to the gut.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH."

And again.

"GAAAAAH."

Sigma grinned wide.

He quickly pulled out his sword and left a cut mark on her arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Azanael yelled in pain.

She dropped to her knees. Sigma smirked.

"YAAAAAA!" Went Mari.

Sigma turned and fired a blast from his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH." Went Mari as the blast sent her back into the wall.

"NO MARI... DAMN IT SIGMA!" Yelled Hagino.

He looked up.

"Enjoying the show?" He went.

"FUCK YOU." Hagino shouted.

Sigma laughed.

He looked down and ready himself.

"HADOUKEN!" X shouted. Sigma turned and got hit by X's Hadouken.

There was smoke, once it cleared. Sigma was a mess.

"ARGH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THOSE... OR BETTER YET." Sigma smirked.

X went wide eyed.

"HADOUKEN!" Sigma fired a fire blast at X, who barely reacted in time with another Hadouken.

The explosion happened.

Once the smoke cleared.

X rushed after Sigma getting him with a gut punch, a knee to the face, and roundhouse, that sent Sigma flying. For a bit. He regained himself.

"Come on X is that all look at your friends, they're counting on you." Sigma laughed.

X stared at the man. X closed his eyes.

He felt something behind him. It was Azanael.

X took a breath.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Went X as his body armor, helmet, legs and arms turned white.

Sigma blinked.

"I see, you have manage to change you specs on the fly, impressive X." Sigma said.

X stared at him. Azanael was right beside X.

Her blue aura was showing around her bleeding body.

X rushed Sigma and got him with a hard right to the face, he then delivered a knee to the face, followed by a elbow, then a dropkick.

Sigma was feeling this.

X rushed Sigma again, only this time Sigma got him in the gut.

X was caught.

"Bet your wondering how I was able to do that Hadouken... there are many ways to execute certain things, you don't always have just one possibility for everything." Sigma said.

X grit his teeth.

Sigma then gave him an upper cut and elbowed him in the face.

X took steps back, Sigma then grabbed X by the head and sent him into the wall near the elevator. Sigma turned and saw a ready Azanael.

Sigma smirked at Azanael.

She rushed him. He rushed her.

They were trading blows, but Sigma was winning. Sigma got her with a gut punch.

Azanael was shocked. Sigma is so strong... scared to think he's too strong.

Sigma laughed.

Azanael gave him a knee to the face. Sigma grit his teeth. That knee hurt. He rushed her, grabbed her by the head and smashed her against the wall.

He smashed her head multiple times. He really wanted Azanael.

Sigma laughed. He saw a sort of blank look on Azanael's face. He tossed her aside.

"NO AZANAEL!" Shouted Tsubael.

Tsubael came at Sigma who gave her an elbow to her gut. Blood coughed onto his arm. He back hand her hard. She stumbled.

Sigma kicked her hard in the head. She fell hard to the ground.

She was struggling to get up.

"NO TSUBAEL!" Mari jumped and head butt Sigma in his face. He took a few steps back. He started to grit his teeth.

"You all have amazing will power, but it will all end in vain." Sigma said as he fired an electric spark at Mari.

"GAAAAAAAHH" Went Mari.

Hagino started to shed tears.

Sigma grinned as Mari fell on one knee.

He got out his sword.

"NO NO MARIIIIIIII." Hagino stared as Sigma looked ready to behead her.

"I have to say it, you were tough, but now this is the end for you MARI GAAAAHHH." Went Sigma as everyone was shocked at who got sigma in the back of his head.

"HAGINO." Went X, Mari, and Alia.

"Ekaril!." Went Tsubael and Azanael.

Sigma turned around and was completely surprised. Hagino got free.

"NO THIS CAN NOT BE, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ESCAPED!" Sigma said.

Hagino stared at him.

She then grabbed a saber from the ground.

Sigma smirked.

"A quick battle of blades I see." Went Sigma. Hagino stared at him.

Mari then saw a blue aura surround Hagino.

"Hagino?!" Went Mari. Hagino looked at her. She smiled.

"I guess I made it back after all."

Mari had tears.

"Might wanna save this for later, i'm ready to clash." Sigma said.

Hagino readied her weapon. Sigma smirked.

"And I see your sword is as big as mine... let's see how well you handle it." Sigma said.

They charged each other, blades colliding with each strike. Everyone looked on. Hagino fighting spirit was strong.

Hagino was impressive, but Sigma lived by the blade. Hagino was on the ropes. She tried to put pressure on Sigma but barely enough to gain momentum.

It was an amazing sight the dance of the blades, a war woman, and a swordsman battling it out, both had discipline but it was one with the most experience that was gonna win.

Sigma then knocked the blade out of her hand. She glared at him. He put away his saber and extended his hand.

Everyone blinks.

"A swordsman always shows respect to a worthy opponent." Sigma said. Hagino shook his hand.

"Now then, back to where we were." Went Sigma as he punched her hard in the face. She hit the wall behind them.

"HAGINO!" Went Mari.

Hagino stood up and rushed Sigma, she connected with rights and lefts to his face, then a gut punch with a palm to the face, then a roundhouse that shook SIGMA.

He stood there.

"Impressive there Hagino I see why you such a beloved person. You have a strong will inside you." Sigma said.

He smirked.

"But it's not enough to stand against me, your end is near." Sigma said. He got her with a hard gut punch.

Hagino coughed up blood. Sigma smirked.

He then smashed his fist into her face, then a kick. She crashed into the wall and fell onto her knees. She was breathing heavy.

"Shit!" She went. Mari ran to her.

"Hagino." Mari was worried.

Hagino looked at her.

"Ekaril!" Tsubael and Azanael ran to her.

Sigma started walking towards them.

X stood back up and fired his twister shot. Sigma deflected them both.

X blinked.

Sigma kept walking towards them.

Azanael and Tsubael got ready.

"YA!" Went a voice. Sigma knew it was Alia. He turned and slashed her on her front body.

Alia froze. X's face went pale. Sigma kicked her across the room. He smirked.

"ALIAAAAAAAAAAA!" X shouted. She landed hard on the ground.

X ran to her. Sigma stared at the scene in front of him.

"Alia... are you okay, can you move?" X went.

Alia sat up, her front armor was cut.

"X..." She went.

Sigma laughed.

"Even in that form your still weak X!" Sigma said. X looked. Sigma was so strong. He fought him like this last time. And won, no this can't be it.

X glared at Sigma. He grit his teeth.

"No...i'm not weak SIGMA!" X shouted. Sigma blinked.

"GGGGGGRRRRR." X was charging up. Everyone looked at him. Sigma grew a grin.

"X, come, bring me everything you... what?" Went Sigma.

X's helmet was going from white to a mix of red and yellow with white... so did his buster, armor and boots.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Went X. As his body settle on the yellow.

"WHAT!" Went Sigma.

"X." Went the others.

 **Starts playing: Megaman x3 intro video theme PS1 ost ;)**

Sigma stared at X.

X looked at him. X quickly charged him and got him in the gut, a hard right, and kick to the head. Sigma took steps back and stared at X.

"No this can not be?!" Went Sigma.

X rushed him with a barrage of strikes each doing a lot of damage to Sigma. Everyone stood in shock.

X then elbowed him in the midsection.

Sigma took steps back to regain his composure, X went after him with a blast from his buster.

Sigma took it full force.

"GGGGGGGRRRRR!" Went Sigma... He dropped onto one knee.

Everyone got behind X. He's full of surprises. ;)

Sigma looked at X. He chuckled and started to laugh.

 **STARTS PLAYING: PRE SIGMA BATTLE MUSIC.**

"What's funny Sigma?!" X said.

"Bwahahaha... Well done X I see the power in you, you're really a better hunter than Zero and Axl combine." Sigma said. He stood straight up and looked at Azanael.

"Especially you, if you were a hunter you'd be almost as good as I was." Sigma said.

They stared at him.

"BUT THE END IS HERE, BWAHAHAHAHAHA." Sigma said. His body started to change.

X and the others prepared themselves.

Sigma was laughing as his body changed from green with black to green with yellow, with purple shoulder pads, with blue gloves and dark blue boots.

His armor from X2.

X grit his teeth.

Sigma laughed.

"X, the time for you and your friends destruction has arrived, you fought well, but it all ends here." Sigma said.

Azanael stepped beside X.

He looked at her.

She smirked.

He looked back at Sigma.

"I was expecting something else really Sigma." X said.

"Hmmm, let me guess something big or grotesque or shocking at best?" Sigma said. X nodded.

"Well thanks to Hagino I chose a more effective route, I learn those things had a few missing parts, besides this is perfect." Sigma said.

X glared at him.

"Sigma, you talk a big game, can you truly back it up?" Went Azanael.

Sigma smirked.

"Oh trust me Azanael." Sigma set up his claws.

"I prove myself always."

The others got into a fighting stance.

 **Starts playing: Pre wolf sigma battle theme MMX**

Sigma readied his claws. Everyone took a quick breath.

The final battle was now.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Wolf Sigma theme MMX or MHX (Up to you)**

X charged after Sigma he went for a right, Sigma ducked him and kneed him in the gut. He gave him an uppercut, then a back hand that sent X flying a bit... X recovered mid air but Sigma continued his chase.

Azanael tried to cut off his attack by jumping in front of X and rushing Sigma. He smacked her out the way. X took the chance and fired a buster shot.

Sigma stopped his rush and deflect it. X grit his teeth and charged back at Sigma. They locked hands. But Sigma quickly won and gave X an elbow to the face.

X stumbled back and Sigma kicked him hard in the face. X was hurt.

Sigma then got out his claws. X went wide eyed as he tried to dodge each attempted Slash.

Alia tried to get Sigma from behind. He caught her with a elbow in the chest. Her armor was starting to break.

She took steps back and looked at her armor... It was breaking.

Sigma smirked. He saw X coming in with a fist. X connected.

Sigma smirked. He then upper cut X into the air. He face Alia with a grin.

He charge her with an elbow to the face, then gut punches. He then gave her a European uppercut. She fell on her butt. Sigma went to stomp on her. She dodge. And when for a chop to the face.

Sigma smirked. He grabbed her arm. Her face showed fear.

Tsubael hit him in the back with an elbow. It did nothing. She tried multiple punches but nothing. Sigma back elbowed her in the face. He then threw Alia into a wall.

He turned and gut punched Tsubael. She coughed up a lot of blood.

Azanael got up and stared in horror.

Tsubael kept coughing blood on Sigma's arm. He grinned.

He upper cut her and then grabbed her head. He ran and smashed her head against a wall. He laughed as he did it.

Azanael was angry. She got back to her feet.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Went Mari from behind.

Sigma threw Tsubael into Mari.

"MARI, TSUBAEL!" Went Hagino. She grit her teeth at Sigma.

She then rushed him.

He dodged her attacks, her lefts and her rights, she couldn't connect. Then she got him with a knee to the face.

She smiled, she then delivered an elbow to the chest of Sigma. He wasn't fazed, but he felt the pain. She went for a kick that was caught by Sigma.

"Now, i'm gonna enjoy this beating." Sigma said. He threw Hagino very hard into a wall. He then knee her hard in the gut.

Blood was coughed out.

Sigma then started smashing his fist in her face, putting indents in the wall. Mari looked with horror.

"Hag... Hagino." Went Mari as she tried to fight the pain she was feeling to save her love. She was not gonna lose her again.

Sigma laughed as he laid the smack down on Hagino. He grabbed her by her ripped leotard.

"What's wrong is this your best?" Went Sigma.

Hagino coughed up blood. It got on Sigma's face.

He smirked, then slammed her hard on the ground.

Hagino coughed again after the forceful slam.

Sigma continuously kicked her in her side. After 20 kicks he stepped on her chest and started to press hard.

X was checking Alia as Hagino started to scream.

"Hagino." X went.

Mari started to cry.

"Hagino..." She got up but was in bad shape.

Sigma pressed hard against her chest.

"I can feel your body breaking Hagino... BWAHAHAHAHA." Went Sigma.

CRUNCH!

CRUNCH!

CRUNCH!

CRUNCH!

"AAAAH, AAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Went Hagino.

Sigma picked her up, grinned, and gave her a back breaker that made blood come out her mouth and tears fall down her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She went. She fell down on the ground.

Sigma smirked. He then started charging his energy spark.

Hagino went wide eyed.

Sigma fired it.

"GAAAAHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH." Went Hagino as she was Electrocuted.

Sigma laughed as the energy went boom.

Hagino was on the ground, bleeding, coughing up blood.

Azanael stared in shock.

Sigma stepped on Hagino chest again and pressed hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Was Hagino as she screamed in pain.

Mari had enough.

"LEAVE MY HAGINO ALONE!" Went Mari as images of their past together appear in her mind.

She went with a hard right. Sigma caught it with his palm.

Mari face went pale.

"Mar... Mari..." Went Hagino.

Sigma gave Mari a hard gut punch. She coughed up a lot of blood.

"Ah the good old red." Sigma said.

He threw Mari into the ground hard, some distance away. He started walking to her.

Tsubael rushed Sigma from being.

He saw her and got her with an Electric spark.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Went Tsubael as she fell on one knee.

Sigma smirked.

Azanael was full of rage.

She rushed Sigma. He turned and got a gut punch, an uppercut and a knee to the face. Azanael then kicked him hard into a wall.

Sigma started to get off the wall.

Azanael got ready.

X then jumped in front of her and fired a super charged shot.

"Shit!" Went Sigma as he took the blast head on.

Once the smoke cleared. You can see Sigma is banged up.

"That hurt... IT HURT... BOTH HURT!" Yelled Sigma.

He then Jumped on the wall and bounced off, he disappeared.

X and Azanael looked around for any sign of him.

Sigma reappeared above, in between X and Azanael.

Sigma smacked X with a hard back hand.

He face Azanael who went with a hard right. He caught it and grinned.

He punched her hard in the gut. Gave her a left which made blood come out, then a right as well.

Sigma gave her a knee to the face then a hard kick. Azanael was stunned but regained herself as she went for a kick. Sigma grabbed it. And started smashing her into the ground and walls.

After 30 seconds he threw her hard into a wall. He came at her with his claws, going for a slash. She managed to dodge it. Sigma turned and grinned at her.

Her face was pale.

Hagino got up, she was messed up, but able to fight.

Azanael quickly got to her feet and went for a fist. Sigma caught it.

Sigma then saw Hagino rushing. He threw Azanael into her.

It was a hard crash.

He laughed. The 2 got up and nodded to one another.

They both rushed him.

He smirked.

He charged and fired a charged electric spark, one that badly damaged them.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They both went.

Everyone looked on in horror. Sigma was too strong.

Once the spark subsided, they both fell onto the ground.

Sigma smirked. He blinked once he saw Azanael stand up.

"I won't let you get away, i'll make you pay... for what..." Azanael went as she tried to steady herself. "YOU'VE DONE!" She charged after him.

Sigma rushed her. Azanael went with a right hook, and soon she regretted her action.

Everyone froze in horror at what they saw.

Sigma pierced her body with his claws on his right.

"Gaaaa... ...ha,gguuhh" Went Azanael.

Sigma laughed.

"LOOKS LIKE I FINALLY TOOK CARE OF THE ANNOYING VIRUS TO MY PLANS!" Went Sigma.

Tsubael stared at the blood dripping down Sigma's claws.

"No.. NO... NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Tsubael.

"Tsu.. Tsubael... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Went Azanael as Sigma lifted her.

Sigma laughed.

Tsubael screamed. That made him laugh more.

Hagino face was cover with anger, even though they had a troubled past, they made amends and form a friendship.

Hagino rushed Sigma.

Sigma saw her from the corner of his eye.

He smirked.

She went for a left hook, but sadly met the same fate as Azanael.

Sigma pierced her body with his other claws.

Mari face went pale.

"HAGINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Went Mari as tears fell down her face.

X face was cover in despair. He had failed Mari and Hagino.

Alia couldn't believe it, everything they worked for was now destroyed.

Sigma didn't lift Hagino, in fact he tossed her, to where Alia was actually.

He was satisfied with Azanael.

Azanael's life was fading fast. She was losing too much blood.

"Tsu...Tsubael.." She went. Tears flowing down her face.

"AZANAEL!" Tsubael cried.

Azanael coughed more and more blood.

"I'm sorry... my love... looks like this is the end for me." Azanael said.

Sigma laughed.

"Ha...ha.. X!" She screamed.

He looked.

"I don't know about your past with Sigma, but I know you can beat him... REMEMBER WHAT I SAID WHEN FIGHTING BERKANA THE 1ST TIME... X YOU... CAN BEAT THIS ASSHOLE!" Azanael shouted with all her might.

X looked at her, then the others.

"Please X, SAVE THIS WORLD THAT I LOVE, SAVE THE WOMAN I LOVE, THE ONE YOU LOVE... SAVE US ALL..." Went Azanael.

"OH YOU'RE JUST WASTING YOUR BREATH, JUST GIVE UP AND DIE!" Went Sigma.

"SIGMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted X.

Sigma turned around.

X was standing up. Fist bawled up.

Sigma smirked as he tossed Azanael off his claws.

"Ready to fight X?" Went Sigma.

X grit his teeth.

He closed his eyes and remembered, everything, maverick hunter, repliforce, Dr. cain, Signas, Iris, Axl, Zero, Alia, all of Kaihou, Tsubael, Azanael, Mari and Hagino, even his father.

Then he remember.

"Save the world, MEGAMAN X!"

X yelled. His body glowed.

Sigma blinked.

X rushed him quickly. Then an explosion happened.

After nearly a minute, the dust cleared.

Sigma was in bad shape.

"What... what the hell was that!?" Went Sigma.

"Ha, that's my Giga crush." X said.

Sigma was a mess.

"No... how can you be this strong?" He went.

"That, was from all the pain I've been dealing with since the start of this fight." X said.

"WHAT!" Sigma went.

"If I had converted all the damage I took from the beginning of this, you'd be done now Sigma!" X said.

Sigma blinked then laughed.

"You can't win X, I am stronger than you." Sigma said.

"You were, but now I'm stronger." X said.

"What?"

"You are at full power, and now I am too... Azanael was right, if I want peace I may have to kill for it... like you said Sigma... BUT, IT'S YOU WHO'LL DIE!" X said.

Sigma grit his teeth.

Everyone else was shock the explosion didn't kill them.

Mari looked and saw Hagino and Alia run to her and Tsubael. Her pierced holes were covered. In fact she was moving alright.

"Hagino?! You're okay?" Went Mari.

Sigma blinked.

"THE FUCK!" He went.

"That's Alia." X said.

Sigma grit his teeth again.

"X!" Went an angered Sigma.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Joked X.

"X, Megaman X, Mega man Xtreme, X light, it doesn't matter what I call you X, you're still doomed." Sigma said as he charged his claws.

X fired a charged shot. Sigma deflect it, then X fired a super charged shot. It got Sigma good. But Sigma was still coming. He then charged past his super shot and went for a mega shot. That sent Sigma off his feet and into the wall.

Alia was working on the holes in Azanael's body. Once she finish a smile appeared on her face.

"She'll make it." Alia said to Tsubael. She hugged her.

Sigma got off the wall he was in serious pain.

"NO NO, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Sigma yelled. They all looked at him.

Sigma grit his teeth, then smirked.

X blinked.

Sigma put his hands together.

"HADOUKEN!"

Sigma fired a quick fire blast.

X deflected it. Sigma was shocked.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Sigma charged him and got him with a hard right. X chuckled. Sigma jumped back.

"DAMN IT X!" Went Sigma. He came back at him with his claws. X dodged each attack and then X went after him with a gut punch. Sigma was stunned. X delivered an upper cut, then another elbow. He then went for a barrage of fists as he charged up his shot. X landed loads of punches on Sigma, he elbowed him in the gut, then gave Sigma a roundhouse that sent him flying. Sigma saw him coming to a wall, he bounced off it and disappeared.

Sigma reappeared above X and went for a stab. X side stepped him. Sigma glared at X, then went wide eyed as X blasted him with a mega shot.

Sigma was sent flying. An explosion happened.

X looked on as Sigma emerged... with a smirk.

Sigma laughed.

"What's funny Sigma?" X said.

"You really think you have me beat, I have many tricks up my sleeves. Sigma said.

X just stared like one punch man.

"For you see, every time I seem to fail something blows up doesn't it X." Sigma said. X stared at him.

"Yeah but I always live to see another day." X said.

"Because of your ability to teleport yes... but now things are different." Sigma said.

"Different how?" X said.

Sigma laughed.

"ANSWER SIGMA!"

Sigma place his hands against his side.

Energy started to form.

X grit his teeth.

"I know everything X, even the Kamehameha." Sigma went.

X blinked.

"And now your gonna fall at the move you can't even do." Sigma said.

X looked over at the others.

He had to do something.

He tried to put both arms to his right, but only one went. He blinked.

He looked at his left. It was messed up.

'Must of happened before I fired that shot.' X thought.

Sigma laughed.

X had to try the Kamehameha, if Azanael could do it, then so could he.

He fought with all his might and got both hands to his side. A ball of energy was forming.

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP I WILL DEFEAT YOU SIGMA!" X Said.

The ball charged more.

Sigma laughed.

X was ready.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Went X.

Sigma laughed more.

"GET READY X, YOUR DESTRUCTION IS AT HAND I'LL END YOU ALL!" Sigma yelled.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Went X.

Azanael looked over at X and Sigma. She stood up and ran to X's Left side.

He looked at her. Sigma laughed more.

She placed her hands to her side.

"KAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She went.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE.. FOR THE EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED, SAYONARA, KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Went Sigma.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Went Both X and Azanael. Their blasts fused together against Sigma's. X was thankful, with his arm, he would have struggled without help.

So everyone looked on, at the energy battle to determined the fate of 2 worlds.

Everyone on Kaihou saw a big light coming from across the water. They wonder what it was. But Zero and Axl know, whoever X is fighting, they are at the peak of the battle and are at the climax.

X and Azanael grit their teeth as they battle Sigma's power against their own. Sigma seemed to be winning.

X and Azanael wasn't gonna give up, they kept giving it their best.

Everyone looked on, they were scared. Except Hagino, she felt like they can win, but there wasn't a lot to go on.

Sigma laughed.

"Oh by the way X, EVEN IF YOU SOMEHOW WIN YOU'LL STILL LOSE BECAUSE YOUR FRIENDS CAN'T TELEPORT!" Yelled Sigma.

X went wide eyed.

"And don't try to leave, I sealed everything when you arrived, there's no way out, and by the time anything opens you'll be goners anyway!" Went Sigma.

X couldn't believe it. Sigma thought ahead of all of them. His strength was leaving him.

Azanael felt it.

"X DON'T GIVE UP!" Azanael shouted at him. He looked at him.

"We've come so far, are you just gonna give up at the finish line!" Went Azanael.

She was right. There a has to be another way.

Sigma was laughing.

"YES I CAN FEEL YOU SLIPPING!" Yelled Sigma.

X got back into it. But the battle was getting tough.

X and Azanael was losing, and the tower was starting to give way.

Then another blast join the fray. X and Azanael looked and saw... Hagino!

She smiled. The battle was turning in their favor. At least one would think.

"EVEN WITH THE POWER YOU 3 HAVE IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH!" Sigma yelled. "HAHA NO CHANCE." Sigma laughed.

Mari, Tsubael and Alia tried to damage Sigma from behind... but it did nothing, he then made a field that sent back all the damage and blown them away.

"NO CHANCE YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!" Sigma yelled and laughed.

He put everything in.

"NO WAY?!" Went Azanael.

"Too strong!" X said.

"NO WAY!" Went Hagino. They were losing.

Everyone from Kaihou looked around them, everything was falling apart.

"SHIT AT THIS RATE THE PLANET WILL BLOW!" Axl said.

"WHAT!" Went the group of people that were secured in the area.

"Grrrr!" Went Zero.

The planet was giving way to the energy battle.

X, Azanael and Hagino's feet were digging into the floor.

"HAHAHAHA SAY GOODBYE!" Sigma went as he poured on everything.

They had to win, they had to, they can't let him win.

Sigma laughed more and more.

"THIS IS IT X, IT'S OVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sigma went.

"Are you sure about that?" Went a voice.

Sigma looked behind him and saw a blast hit him hard in the back. He saw a man in a suit of battle armor with huge white hair and a long white goatee.

"DR. DOPPLER!" Went Sigma.

 **STARTS PLAYING: DOPPLER FIGHT THEME MMX3 OST**

Everyone blinked at Dopplers arrival.

"X, AZANAEL, HAGINO NOW'S YOUR CHANCE GIVE HIM EVERYTHING!" Doppler yelled.

X heard the shout, he felt something inside him, a fire of old, he remember his father, he was aware of Hagino and Azanael but he saw a ghostly figure along side him, it seemed to be a smaller version of him.

He blinked. The smaller version nodded. He also saw a girl with a green bow, he then looked to the other side and saw his father.

He was wide eyed.

He then felt something powering him. He looked back and saw Alia with a smile.

Azanael looked and saw Tsubael trying to stand with a smile on her face, next to her she saw Onimil. A fire boiled inside.

Hagino looked at Mari with a smile bright as the sun. She was filled with a fire, to give her all.

This is it.

 **Starts playing: Megaman X4 intro stage theme of X**

"DIE SIGMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled X, Azanael and Hagino as they put everything into their blast. Sigma turned and saw a horrific sight for him.

Their energy blast over took his and he was soon engulf in it.

"AH AH AH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Went Sigma!

The 3 pressed on.

The blast expanded as Sigma was soon being ripped apart.

"DAMN!" Went Sigma.

"X YOU'VE DEFEATED ME AGAIN, FOR THE 12 FUCKING TIME!" Went Sigma.

I included xtreme 1 and 2.

Sigma started to laugh.

"BUT DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END X, I WILL HAUNT YOU TILL THE DAY YOU DIE, DO YOU HEAR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sigma was almost torn apart.

"I WILL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCK!" Sigma yells as he is obliterated.

Fun fact I always thought that's what Cell said to Gohan when he killed him. (Gohan killed him don't get confused, also it's not kai i'm talking about)

Sigma was no more as the blast cleared up.

X, Azanael and Hagino stood there. They smiled at each other and hi five another.

And then they were about to fall over, but their significant other caught them.

Dr. Doppler smirked.

"Just as I expected Megaman X." Went Doppler.

X looked up at his Alia. She had tears.

He wiped away her tears.

She held him close.

Then the base started to self destruct.. oh who am I kidding every time Sigma dies, his body's connected to everything around him so when he goes, they go... everything does that.

Everyone was on their feet, they had to escaped.

"FOLLOW ME, I HAVE AN ALTERNATE WAY OUT!" Shouted Doppler. They had no choice, besides he helped defeat Sigma.

They follow him through a hallway that lead to some stairs and an emergency elevator, it was quick.

They made it out, but they had to get off the island.

X saw their crafts and of course made it just in time.

Once everyone was secured, they flew off.

And then HUBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM WENT THE BASE.

Everyone at Kaihou stared at the explosion.

Zero and Axl were silent.

Then they got a call.

Somewhere in the forest

Zero, Axl, with Iris saw 4 crafts land. The others came. You know who.

"ALRIGHT, THEY DID IT!" Went Axl.

Zero just smiled.

Out the 1st 2 came Alia with Azanael and Tsubael.

The last 2 were Dr. Doppler, with X and Mari.

Zero and Axl blinked.

They saw X and Mari help someone out of X's craft. Mari's friends went wide eyed.

 **Starts playing: Variable X MMX ost**

"HAGINO?!" They went. Hagino smiled.

"Hey guys." She said as they all hugged her.

X smiled. He did it, he fulfilled his promise. He looked over at Dr. Doppler.

"X there will be time for questions later, for now enjoy your victory." Doppler said to X, he nodded. He looked and saw everyone holding their significant other in each others arms.

The sight was beautiful.

X then felt something hug him, it was Alia. She looked up at him. They both smiled. They all turned to face the last of the explosions happen.

 **Starts playing: Ending theme MMX2 OST**

 **AND NOW THE BEST PART... THE EPILOUGE WORDS.. FANFICTION DON'T SCREW ME NOW**

Looking over as the explosions of Sigma's base finally ceased, the battle was finally over and peace has been restored. The sun shines bright to show a new day has begun. X feels that the victory was almost bittersweet but thanks to Dr, Doppler, it wasn't the case. Happy that victory has been achieved, X gives his love a sweet kiss to start the beginning of the rest of their lives.

After the kiss, X looks over at Mari and Hagino, and he remembers Sigma's words, I WILL BE BACCCCKK rings in his mind.

X knows that the peace that they have won will be under threat, but with the aid of the arume, it will not be an easy task for whatever threat may come to ruin the peace. But there's still one thing on X's mind. Those cables that was attached to Hagino... what were they, what purpose did they serve. X only hopes it was just for show but he remembers the dna being collected but at last Sigma is gone. But the future is already set in stone. In time, Hagino will be in a battle that will change her and the world around her forever, and Azanael... but only time will tell when, what, how and why...

No one knows what will happen in the near future, maybe the buster on X's hand has a clue, but other than that... The future holds the answers... or... Mari...

 **Song ends**

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S THE END OF EPISODE 12 OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR WATCHING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, YEAH DECIDED FUCK FIFA 17 THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN AT THAT TEAM OF THE SEASON BULL CRAP, YEAH EA SUCK MY DICK I ONLY CARE FOR BRONZE ANYWAY LOL, AH BUT YEAH I KNOW I MADE LOADS OF DBZ REFERENCES EVEN USED THE KAMEHAMEHA HEY HADOUKEN KAMEHAME HA LET'S JUST BRING THEM TOGETHER AND MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY HUH... WELL EVERYONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THITEH S MOMENT, YEAH QNA AND I GOT IT FOR YOU... but not now... (WHAT NOT NOW?)** ***THAT'S YOU SAYING THAT*** **YEP NOT NOW WE GOT ONE MORE EPISODE TO GO BTW THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP ON 6/29/17 BUT FANFICTION WAS BEING A DICK AND I WAS MESSING AROUND WITH DITTY CAUSE I SAW THIS ONE THICC BIH MEME HEHE YEAH SO JOIN US AS WE CONTINUE NEXT TIME IN THE FINALE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X BUT UNTIL THEN.. UNTIL THEN.**

 **Next episode sample**

 **The day has come, it's Akane's and Miroko's wedding day, and X prepares to make the huge decision of his life, and Hagino and Mari gets together to celebrate being reunited together. Join us as we celebrate with De12now's possibly most romantic episode ever of any fanfic he has written next time in the Final episode of Blue Drop Revival X.**

 **Rinascita x/Ribaibaru x**

 **Starts playing: Blue by Suara**


	13. Revival X

**Starts Playing: Variable X MMX OST**

 **... WELL... I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY I WAS GONNA USE SILENT WEAPONS III INTRO FOR A FINAL ESPISODE OF A LETS PLAY BUT... IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT NOW,,,BUT WOW... MY 1ST COMPLETED FANFIC... I HONESTLY... WOW... SHIT I'M CRYING MATE... HA HA... YOU KNOW I THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING AND NOW WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FINALE OF BLUE DROP REVIVAL X, THIS STORY HAS BEEN GREAT AND I'M GRATEFUL THAT PEOPLE CAME AND CHECKED IT OUT. AND I WILL BE DOING A QUICK LITTLE QNA WITH SOME QUESTIONS THAT AT LEAST I HAVE OR IF ANY OF YOU ASKED THEN I'LL DO IT, IF I MISSED THEM I'LL JUST REUPDATE THE CHAPTER, NOW THIS ONE'S GONNA BE TOUGH HEHE BUT ENOUGH DELAY, LET'S DO THIS. WARNING BEFORE HAND I INTERFERED ALOT IN THIS ONE AND IT MAY BE REALLY BAD AT SOME PARTS I'M SORRY YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT BUT IT'S STILL PART OF THE STORY... ACTUALLY READ IT SORRY :/ Oh I actually forgot the name of Mari's grand mother and the butler too... I'll try and find it.**

 **STARTS PLAYING: MEGAMAN X4 THEME**

 **EPISODE 13**

* * *

The day has come, the school year was over so all the testing was finished and all the graduations were done, and now there's one thing left... Akane's and Miroko's wedding.

X was in his regular armor... he didn't have a suit but he was glad to be invited. So was Alia, Zero Iris, and Axl... surprisingly Axl... no no I won't bully him.

X looked at Hagino's old room. He shed a little tear. She was gonna be missed at Maverick Hunter. X sighed as he left for the upper parts of Hunter Headquarters. He soon ran into Alia.

"X." She hugged him.

They smiled at each other. They walked towards the center.

"So, ready?" She asked.

He nodded. He saw Zero and Iris up ahead. He looked back at Alia.

He stopped walking. She blinked.

"X?" She went. He sighed.

"Alia... I love you." X said.

Alia blushed.

"I love you too."

X and Alia looked each other in the eyes.

" Alia you mean everything to me, I love you so much, when your by my side I feel like I can do anything." X said.

Alia blushed.

X took her hand in his.

"When you told me you love me, I was happy, I felt it the same way as you but I was stupid to follow my feelings.. but now... i'm happy because I did, you make me the happiest hunter ever." X said.

He got down on one knee.

"X?" Alia went.

Zero and Iris looked at saw the 2. They saw X on one knee and blinked.

X knew the choice he was about to make, he wanted this, he loves Alia so much.

He smiled. He brought out a blue and red box.

Alia blushed like a tomato.

"Alia... i'm not great at saying the right things, but I know... I love you, and want to spend the rest of my days with you." X said. He opened the box. Inside a mossinate ring.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Variable X MMX OST**

Alia was full red.

"Alia... will you marry me?" X said.

Zero and Iris stood there in silence.

Alia was starting to cry.

"X... I... I... I WILL YES I WILL MARRY YOU." Went Alia. She then kissed X.

Zero and Iris just smiled.

Then clapping was heard.

X and Alia broke their kiss to see Axl, Signas and Dr. Cain all with smiles on their face.

"I told you didn't I?" Went Cain to Signas.

Signas just smiled as Axl finished clapping. X and Alia looked away from each other, blushing.

Zero just laughed.

"Say Zero?" Went Iris.

Zero looked at her.

"Yes?" He went.

She put her hands on her side.

"Where's my ring?" Went Iris. Zero jumped.

"What?" He went.

Iris pouted. She crossed her arms.

"Iris." He went.

"Don't wanna hear it." She put a finger on her lips. And made a little cute pose... course Zero blushed.

 **I almost said Sigma.. rip.**

"If you like it then put a ring on it." Iris said.

Zero rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I don't... have it." Zero went.

She put her hands against her hips.

"On you?"

Zero was silent.

"Hmph." Iris crossed her arms.

Zero sighed.

He felt a nudge behind him. X handed him a blue box. He winked.

Zero smiled.

"Iris." Zero said. Iris looked at him with one eye.

She saw something in his hands. Zero opened the box.

She saw a yellow mossinate ring.

She blushed red.

"Iris... I do love you... I do want to be with you..." Zero said.

"Zero... I was only joking..." Went a blushing Iris.

Zero got on a knee.

"Zero..." She went.

"Iris... I love you so much... Will you... marry me?" Zero blushed red.

Iris froze. She was blushing.

"...Zero... I WILL, I WILL BE YOUR WIFE." She said as tears filled her eyes. They both kissed.

Everyone around clapped.

Alia looked at X who had a smile on his face. He winked at her.

She hugged him.

Once Iris and Zero broke their kiss. An arm when across Zero and brought him in for a bro hug.

"Well well, MY future brother in law." Went Colonel.

Zero flinched as Colonel laughed with him in his arms.

X sighed. Today was gonna be good.

It was almost noon at Kaihou. Everything had been prepared. The preparations were done and the entrance of the school had a wedding arch in front with load of chairs in front. Oh don't worry about the food everything is perfect, trust me DAMN IT.

Oh it's not like I had to work for days with no end to ensure the place was perfect. It was gonna be inside, but those petals from the trees... cherry blossoms I believe are just perfect... get married in the spring damn it.

Akane sat in her room, pacing around, she was wearing a light blue woman tux. She was nervous, very nervous. She took some breaths, there was a knock at her door. She opened it. It was her father.

"Ready Akane?" He went. She sat on her bed. She was sweating.

He sat beside her.

"I remember how I felt when I was about to marry your mother." He said. "I was the same way."

Akane looked at him. She wished she was here...

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, just keep breathing." He said. Akane blinked.

"Ha, being nervous will only make it harder, just go out their and know that today is both you and Miroko's day, you've been through so much it's time to be rewarded with your love." He said.

He was right, she nearly die twice. Akane sighed.

"Akane... she's waiting for you." He said. Akane stood up.

"... I'm ready." She said. He smiled.

They both exited her room and the dorm. Hagino was waiting outside for them. They walked to the ceremony. She saw her friends, Yuuko and Azanael were her groomswomen, while Michiko, Mari and Tsubael were the bridesmaids :D and she had Hagino as her best woman... Her near death affected their lives forever and now things are wonderful once again.

 **Now I suck at weddings, I've been play married multiple times... I love it so much, I've even... oh wrong time... okay, just thought I use the peace for fun.**

They saw her approach the altar.

"Hey Akane." They said to her. "Ready?" They asked her. She sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said as she formed a smile.

She looked around. She saw some of her fellow dorm mates, and family, and Miroko's parents as well.

She saw at the end of the crowds, X, Zero, Alia, Iris and Axl... They gave her a thumbs up. She smiled. Today was their day.

Everyone at Maverick hunter were watching thanks to the recon team.

Akane pushed her 2 index fingers against each other. She was nervous.

 **NOW BEFORE WE GO ANY FUTHER I SUCK AT THESE BUT I AM GONNA TRY**

Everyone sat down, the reploids were an exception.

Akane stood there waiting for her love. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Mari. She whispeared something in her ear.

"Are you sure she said it?" Went Akane. Mari nodded.

Akane took a breath, she ran off the altar and to the dorm. Some people blinked at what happened.

Akane arrived and knocked on a certain someone's door.

It opened. It was a girl... woman in a beautiful white dress with flowers. It was Miroko. She was red with embarrassment.

"Miroko... you're beautiful." Akane said. Miroko just looked away. Akane can sense her nervousness.

She took her hand.

"I'm nervous too." Akane said. They both blushed.

"Akane..." Miroko said.

"Miroko..." Went Akane.

They hugged each other.

They held each others hands and walked to the ceremony.

As they approached, they saw everyone still talking, but soon they all went quiet. They both took a breath.

"Ready?" Akane asked. Miroko nodded. Akane offered her right arm, and Miroko hooked her arm with her left.

This is it.

Every one looked at the walkway as 2 people appeared.

 **Starts playing here comes the.. ACTUALLY NO Starts playing: Variable X MMX OST Piano style (if you want go listen to hear comes the bride I'm using Variable X cause it's awesome, cool, perfect and cause I can... I'm sure I can.. let's just get on with it)**

Akane and Miroko stood in front of the Isle together, arm and arm, hand in hand.

They looked at each other and started walking down the isle.

You could hear a few sniffs in the crowd, who wouldn't be crying. It was a lovely day. The cherry blossoms in the wind, the sun and the clouds were perfect, it was an amazing day to get married.

They were right in front of the altar. They looked at each other one more time, then at Akane's father who's the priest of the ceremony.

 **THAT'S THE GUY THAT PRONOUCES YOU AS A MARRIED COUPLE RIGHT... OR GIRL... I'M SURE OF IT.**

Azanael was asked to play the piano... even though she's one of the groomsladies she was better suited, once they were on the altar and ready, she eased up on the tune.

 **DON'T WORRY THE MUSIC IS STILL PLAYING, I'M SURE IT STILL DOES**

Fukamachi took a breath before starting.

"Friends and family, we are gather here today for the wedding of Akane Kawashima and Miroko Funatsumaru." Fukamachi said.

The 2 blushed.

"These 2 lovers have been through so much on the way to this date, and they have stood tall against all odds, proving that Love clearly conquers all." He said.

The blossoms flew by.

"The passion that fills their hearts knows no bounds as they stand together here and now."

 **SO I JUST CHECK FOR WHAT GOES ON DURING THIS PART... YEAH WE'RE SKIPPING TO THE VOWS AND NO I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW THEY GO... yeah this is gonna be a shit wedding hahahaha... You understand... I really wanna get this done for... oh almost spilled a secret**

Everyone was silent as Akane and Miroko were about to say their vows.

Miroko went 1st.

"Akane... when we 1st met, it was obvious you were a trouble maker... but somehow we became good friends." Miroko said.

"We've bonded and made a strong connection with each other and became close... and I started feeling something more... I didn't know what to think till day one day occur with Hagino... it made me worry about if I lost you... and I nearly did twice..." Miroko started to shed tears.

"I.. I love you Akane... that rainy evening was the start of the best days of my life, I was your girlfriend and I was happy... and now... i'm your bride..."

Miroko had started cry.

"I want to make you the happiest girl in the world, I'll do whatever I can, I will give my everything to you, you mean the world to me Akane... I love you so much..." Miroko finished.

Akane had a tear. Miroko really loves her.

Once Miroko got herself controlled, Akane took a quick breath. It was her time.

"I was a real asshole when we 1st met, I thought of you as just another person." Akane went.

"But soon it wasn't the case anymore and we became friends... I remembered when my father when we were sent to his office asked about our little relationship, which was clearly not great... who knew from that day we'd be here." Akane looked down then back at Miroko.

"We went from being just friends to being really close, I didn't think i'd get as close to you as I did... but I was happy to have someone like you even though I was the definition of an asshole." Akane chuckled.

"But later on something started to change inside of me, I started to feel something more, and after what happened with Hagino I realized my feelings, but I was afraid to show them, till X and the others pushed me to tell you how I felt, an I was so happy when I did and you felt the same." Akane had a tear.

"And after that night I was happy that you were my girlfriend, I felt I could take on the world, then a reploid name Sarah came... and she... almost took me away from you..." Akane said, lying that it was a reploid name sarah but it was actually Alia.

Miroko had a tear.

"And a few days ago, when the world was under attack I thought I was gone for good, I thought I was... never gonna see you again." Akane was showing more and more tears.

"But now I stand here, in front of you and our family and friends... I know I'm so lucky to be alive today to be your bride and to soon be your wife... you mean everything to me, i'll stand by you, i'll fight for you... i'll die for you... Miroko you're my everything and I will do whatever for you, I love you so much so so much." Akane finished.

Everyone aww'ed, it was so lovely. At least to me.

"Now the rings please." Fukamachi said.

Hagino handed Akane her ring for Miroko, and Mari handed Miroko her ring for Akane.

"Akane you 1st." Fukamachi said.

Akane took the right hand of Miroko's.

"This ring I give you, signifies our love, our passion, our will, our commitment, our everything, for today, tomorrow and all days to come. This is a promise and a sign of what we promised on this day, and shows that my love is true and present, always." Akane out the ring on Miroko's finger.

"And now Miroko." Went Fukamachi.

Miroko took the left hand of Akane.

"This ring I give you, signifies our love, our passion, our will, our commitment, our everything, for today, tomorrow and all days to come. This is a promise and a sign of what we promised on this day, and shows that my love is true and present, always." Miroko put the ring on Akane's finger.

 **THERE'S AN UNITY OF THE SAND BUT I'M SKIPPING IT CAUSE IT'S NOT WHAT I DO WHEN I PLAY UM WE'LL CALL ROLE THE PRIEST.. I'MMA GET BONED TONGIHT IN THE REVIEWS OH GOD**

It was now the biggest moment, the I do's.

"You have both made your vows, and given your rings to one another... there's now one more question that remains." Went Fukamachi. He looked at Miroko.

"Miroko, do you take Akane to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, forsaking others, being faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?" Went Fukamachi.

"I do." Miroko said with a bright smile.

Fukamachi looked at Akane.

"Akane, do you take Miroko to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, forsaking others, being faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?" Went Fukamachi.

"I do." Akane said with the same bright smile as Miroko.

"Now are their any reason that these 2 should not be married, speak now or forever hold you peace?" Went Fukamachi... why did you do that.

A hand was raised, everyone gasped, it was Maiyama.

She had a stern looked on her face as she stared at the 2. But after 3 seconds. She put her hand down and shook her head. She smiled. She actually smiled.

Fukamachi smiled. Her old heart was finally starting to light up.

"Any one else?" He went.

No one did anything.

"Well, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife." Fukamachi said. "You may kiss the bride."

Akane looked Miroko in the eyes. They wrapped their arms around each other and kiss. Don't worry it's safe for work.

Everyone cheered as Azanael started a new tune.

 **Starts playing and obvious my fav: Cast roll MMX2 OST PIANO (If you can't find it original will do, i'm listening to it)**

"It's with great honor to be the 1st to announce Mrs and Mrs. Kawashima." Fukamachi said.

After a few seconds they broke the kiss. Akane held Miroko's right hand with her left as they started walking down the isle.

The cherry blossoms blew by as everyone clapped for the 2.

Course we gotta cut the cake.

 **YAY FOOD TIME LOL**

And after that well... let's just say everyone was congratulating the 2.

Azanael was playing that piano with a passion.

Course some of Miroko's family were checking her out, but once Tsubael kissed her on the cheek, they stopped.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, but you can see the 2 newlyweds staring into each other eyes ...kawaii.

 **I KNOW THERE'S A TOAST MATE FUCK IT LET'S JUST ENJOY THE DAY DAMN IT. I might update this later with the toast.**

Hagino and Mari smiled as they looked at Akane and Miroko.

They looked around, everyone was happy. They were happy.

Akane saw a little mic stand up in front. She remembered when Azanael sung for Tsubael a few days ago. That gave her an idea.

Akane got up and walked to the mic. Miroko blinked.

She tapped it.

Everyone looked.

"Um... I wanted... to sing a song for my wife... I heard it a while ago and it came to my mind... and i'll say this now I'm not that great of a singer so... yeah..." Went Akane.

I always feel that if you can voice act then you can somewhat sing

Miroko stood up.

Akane sighed.

She saw that a certain group had her music ready. She smiled.

 **Starts playing: Teenage dream glee version... but obviously girl style right**

The music starts picking up.

Akane: Before you met me, I was alright... but things were kind of heavy you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my Valentine... Valentine.

Akane: Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets... just love. We can dance... until we die, you and I... We'll be young forever.

She took Miroko's hand.

Akane: You make me feel like i'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

Akane really wanted to dance with Miroko. She saw Hagino waved something to her. Akane looked, Hagino threw it. Akane caught it. It was an ear piece mic, she put it on and pic the mic back.

She went back and grabbed both Miroko's hands. Everyone started to clap.

Akane: Let's go all the way tonight no regrets, just love.

Akane moved back and forth with Miroko, good thing her dress wasn't long.

Akane: We can dance... until we die, you and I... we'll be young forever

Akane twirled Miroko, and brought her close.

Akane: You make me feel like i'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

Akane: Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.

Akane: OOOOOOWAAAAAAA

Akane did simple dance moves with her girl, but she felt she could do more.

Miroko's heart was beating fast, she was blushing red hot...

Akane,Miroko: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Akane blinked. Miroko had on an ear piece as well. Must have been Mari when she wasn't looking. But she didn't mind... she was happy.

Akane: YEAAAAH

Miroko: You make me feel like i'm living a

Akane, Miroko: Teenage dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

Akane took Miroko and dipped her but not by much.

Miroko blushed. Akane brought her back up and they locked their sights on each others eyes.

Akane, Miroko: My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe this is real lets run away and don't ever look back ,don't ever look back

Akane: Imma get your hear racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight,

Akane, Miroko: Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight

Akane and Miroko kissed.

 **Song ends.**

Everyone cheered them on

After a few moments they broke the kiss. Miroko rested her head on Akane's shoulder.

They smiled.

The reploids looked on all happy.

 **STARTS PLAYING: CAST ROLL MMX2 OR MMX OST.**

The day was nearing the end, almost everyone had left. Only the repliods, Hagino, Mari, Akane, Miroko, Fukamachi, Tsubael and Azanael remained.

After everyone had left, Fukamachi looked around, Miroko's family is op.

He turned back and gave them a thumbs up.

"Enjoy your honeymoon you 2." He said, he walked on.

Tsubael had her arm around Azanael. Everyone knows where their going.

Tsubael and Azanael headed back to her dorm room.

Hagino and Mari looked at the 2 newlyweds look at the sunset. They looked at x.

Hagino and Mari walked up to him.

"X." Hagino said. He looked at her.

She hugged him.

"Thank you... for getting me back to my Mari." She said.

X smiled.

"I knew that hole in that tree felt too real." Mari said. Hagino looked at X.

He still just smiled.

"Well... looks like I kept my promise." X said with confidence.

Mari stared at him.

"Wait... X did you guys have her this whole TIME!" She went.

"Um... yes... BUT We needed to know if we could trust her." X said.

"OH REALLY?!" Mari cracked her knucks.

"Mari... calm down... I'm here now." Hagino said as she kissed her cheek.

Mari blushed.

They locked hands.

X smiled. He felt someone hug him from the back. He turned around. It was Alia.

He looked and saw the newly weds head back to the dorm.

"Well time to head back." X said. Alia nodded.

"Thanks again X... we'll see you around?" Went Mari. X nodded.

He did the peace sign and they were gone.

Mari and Hagino walked back to their... their dorm room.

They sat on Mari's bed.

They locked eyes.

"I missed you so much Mari." Hagino said.

"So did I Hagino." Mari said.

Hagino took her loves right hand, it had their engagement ring on.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Hagino and Mari were hugging each other, they were together once again.

They looked each other in the eyes.

"Mari... did Tsubael give you my gift?"

"That black box... yes."

"Did you open it?"

Mari shook her head.

"I thought about what could be in there and... well with you 'gone' it would only hurt more." Mari said.

"Where is it?"

Mari points to the desk. Hagino goes over and picks up the box. She turns around and drops on one knee.

"HAGINO!" Went a Surprised Mari.

"Mari Wakatake while I was gone, everyday I longed to be with you once again, my heart was lonely just thinking about what could be happening to you... and now we're back together... Mari I love you so much... I can't bear to part with you again Mari wakatake..." Hagino opened the box and revealed a blue mossinate ring.

Mari blushed full red.

"Will you marry me?"

Mari was silent. She went from 'losing Hagino' to getting her back over half a year later to being proposed to... this doesn't happen to every girl now.

Mari was still silent.

"You know the answer." Mari said. Hagino blinked.

"...YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Mari kissed Hagino hard.

After a minute they broke the kiss.

Hagino put the ring on her finger.

Mari jumped into her arms.

Hagino smiled.

They quickly stopped celebrating cause they heard noise from outside, they opened the door. BAM there's everybody in the dorm.

Mari and Hagino blinked as everyone chuckled.

 **Flashback ends**

They kissed each other. The kiss started getting more passionate.

Hagino started to move her out her dress, and so did Mari.

They both had their bra and panties on.

Hagino had a nice c to Mari's b.

They kissed again and locked hands.

 **Starts playing: CAST ROLL MMX2 OST**

Hagino took off Mari's bra and started to suck her nipples.

"AH...AH" Went Mari. Hagino was getting passionate. She started to finger Mari.

"Ah Hagino!" Mari went.

Hagino smiled.

She then went and removed her bra then Mari's panties. Hagino went right at her pussy and started to eat it.

"AH YA HA HAGINO, AAAAAAAHHHHH." Went Mari. Hagino was too good.

Hagino was eating and fingering her pussy.

It was too intense.

"Hagino... let me eat you out too." Went Mari. Hagino stopped.

Mari blinked.

"What's wrong Hagino?" Mari asked.

Hagino stood up. She turned to her girl.

She pulled down her panties...

Mari saw a pussy, and a weird looking clit... that seems to get bigger... OH MY.

"WHAT?!" Went Mari.

Hagino had a dick.

"I'm sorry Mari..." Hagino said.

"Wait... your a hermaphrodite?!" Went Mari ,Hagino nodded.

Mari looked up and down for a second.

She went down and sucked Hagino's cock.

"AAH Mari!" Went Hagino. Mari was slurping that prick.

They quickly went into the 69 position.

Hagino was eating that pussy like no tomorrow, Mari was sucking that dick like no tomorrow. They really missed each other. It only took a minute till Hagino was reaching her limit.

"Mari..." She went. Mari stopped.

"I want to do it, I want to fuck you..." She said.

"... I want your prick inside as well." Mari said.

They got into the missionary position.

They looked each other in the eyes, they kissed.

"Ready?" Hagino asked. Mari nodded.

Hagino positioned her dick and slowly entered, popping Mari cheery. Blood can be seen.

"Mari.." Went Hagino.

"GGGrrrrr... it hurts... but i'm okay." Mari said.

Hagino waited a bit... she started to fuck Mari.

"Ha, ha... haaaa." They both went. The feeling was pretty amazing.

Mari held her hands against Hagino's back. Hagino started to move faster.

Hagino was pounding her love's pussy with a force beyond imagination. She really missed her.

She did what she could as they were having sex to show how much she love Mari.

She bit her neck, sucked her nipples, fingered her clit, and loads more.

Mari's body was reaching it's limit.

"Hagino... I'M GONNA CUM!" She said.

Hagino pulled Mari on top of her. Mari blinked.

Hagino smiled.

Mari started to bounce up and down on her love's cock.

Hagino's moaning was getting loud, so was Mari's. She really wanted to cum. She was close.

She kept riding her girl faster and faster.

"Mari... i'm gonna cum." Hagino said. They locked eyes.

"We'll cum together." Mari said as she kissed Hagino and rode faster.

She was getting close... Mari knew what was about to happen.

"I'M CUMMING!" They went as Hagino pours her load inside Mari. Mari's orgasm was overpowering.

After a minute of cumming, Hagino finally stopped, Mari landed on top.

They were both breathing, they locked eyes.

"I love you Hagino Senkouji." Mari said.

"I love you too Mari Wakatake." Hagino said.

They both kissed and fell to sleep.

In Tsubael's room.

"Come on hurry it's recording." Went Azanael.

Tsubael ran to her loves arms.

"Are you sure about this... I mean i'm happy you want to do this, but don't you want something to remember Onimil, the last time you did this was for her?" Asked Tsubael.

Azanael stared at her. She sighed.

"I know... but she will always have a place in my heart, she would want this for you i'm sure." Azanael said.

"How can you tell?"

"I feel it, she wants this, it was hard to move on, but now i'm happy again... and I want to have something special..." Azanael went.

Tsubael looked away, she then hugged her. Azanael hugged back.

"I love you." Tsubael said.

"I love you too." Azanael replied.

They looked at the locket and smiled.

A spirt appears.

She was smiling.

"Take care of Azanael, Tsubael." Went Onimil.

Tsubael smiled.

"I will." She whispered.

They looked each other in the eyes and kissed.

X looked at the evening sky. He smiled.

"You did good X... you did good." X said as he headed back to Alia in her room.

NOW THE ENDING.

 **Starts playing: Cast roll MMX2 OST**

X was riding his hoverbike around in Kaihou as he was riding, everyone gave him a huge cheer, salute, whatever just to say hi and thanks. X was then heading up to Kaihou Academy. He looked as saw Fukamachi out and enjoying the sun. Ms. Maiyama was there too. I feel like she was an out the closet lesbian who's no back in because of pain... unlucky mate.

He stopped and wave.

Fukamachi noticed him and waved back.

X then saw a white car with Akane and Miroko in it, off to start their honeymoon.

He smiled as they waved at him, he waved back.

X waved to Fukamachi and rode on, he was passing by the dorm.

He saw Yuuko and Michiko standing outside. He waved at them as he rode on.

He was leaving Kaihou when he saw Mari and Hagino.

"Hey X!" They went.

He smiled.

"Hey"

"Out for a little ride?" Went Hagino. He nodded.

"Did you see Akane and Miroko before they left?" Asked Mari. X nodded.

"Well I gotta get back to Able City." X said. He waved at them and rode on.

As he was riding on the rode, he looked up and saw a craft. It was Azanael and Tsubael. They waved at one another.

Azanael then flew off. X smiled.

X was back in new able city.

He waved at everyone who waved at him as he made his way back to Maverick hunter.

Once there he stopped his bike. He saw Zero, Iris, and Axl standing there.

He waved at them he waved back. He then saw Signas and Dr. Cain. He jumped and got off the bike and saluted.

Cain chuckled and so did Signas.

Alia came out and hugged X, spinning around his body.

Once she stopped they locked eyes and kissed.

After a minute they broke the kiss and got on X's bike and rode off.

Alia hugged the back of X tight, He smiled. He looked up at the sky and saw images of his brother, sister and father. The lights.

He looked ahead and rode on. For peace has been restored.

 **Episode 13: Revival X**

* * *

 **X looked and saw a good lad to his right.**

 **"Demarey if you would." X went.**

 **"Thanks." I said.**

 **Oh yeah music is still playing**

 **And that's the finale of Blue drop Revival X i'd like to thank you for watching now or sometime in the future and I know I'm gonna have to do the qna now cause why wouldn't I but i'll only answer a few that you may have but don't worry i'll be updating this story during the weekend, but after this it's all done, written in stone forever. ANYWAY before we start I just wanted to say this should have been up on 6/30/17 I wanted to end the 1st part of the year with this story completed and not the second part, well I kind of did that but... yeah you know... I know that I need more work this episode proved that hehe I was gonna show the other main characters for a little fun but eh I doubt it... still reading... hahaha well anyway everybody this story is finally done took me a yeah and 4 months but it's done really should have been shorter but eh whatever so i'll make 5 questions and answer them all in the qna part but now this is De12now saying i'll see ya someday somewhere but in the immortal words of Silent weapons iii.. but until then, until then.**

 **QNA**

 **Why the story was made?**

 **So basically I had finished playing Megaman x4 and started playing Megaman X5 and I did watch all of blue drop, and read some of the manga too. So I thought since the anime ended in space and X4 was in space I thought... *brings lips together* why not let's fucking go.**

 **If none of the megaman x games ended in space, would you have still made a fanfic?**

 **Hahaha FUCK NO LOL JK there was the classics and the world ones but i'm glad I did the X series, it feels a lot better and more emotional, btw fuck the law of robotics.**

 **Why all the referenced material and the use of dbz and a few other games, anime and real life sports?**

 **I felt like they would make everything have a bit more power, you know I thought that I would make a few go oooooooooohhhhhhh and so that's why I use them, also I like dbz it's my 1st and favorite anime.**

 **Were the all the pairings originally planned?**

 **Actually no, It was at 1st X with Alia Zero with Iris, Hagino and Mari Azanael and Tsubael... but after episode 3 I felt a time skip was needed and I used that to make the other pairings. And I'm glad I did, the story turned out a lot better than I previously thought.**

 **Was Axl ever gonna have a lover?**

 **I wanted him to be with a guy because there were only MxF and FXF and no MXM I don't know, I did want him with a guy... huh unlucky mate.**

 **Did you know how the story was gonna end?**

 **Yes a battle against Sigma of course... oh wait with Mari and Hagino? If that's the case then ah ha a battle against Sigma.**

 **Was Sigma behind it from the start or was it Doppler?**

 **James Jonna Jameason (sure that's not his name but whatever) style laugh... HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA... you serious? It was clearly Sigma I said it in the last episode that he goes Bwahahaha I never heard of Doppler laughing like that.**

 **Why the attempt use of other sources besides Megaman?**

 **Megaman to me has the best music... but there are some places where their music is better for the situation...**

 **How many games have you played?**

 **I only played 60% of the Megaman games classic 1-7 demos of 9-10, Megaman and Bass, i'm about to play Megaman 8, MMX 1-5, Xtreme 1-2 Megaman world (GB) 1-5 Megaman the wily wars, Megaman battle network 3-6 Megaman starforce 1 Megaman Zx Zx Advant Megaman soccer, battle chip challenge, network transmission (gamecube) I think I played Megaman zero 3 before not to sure, Megaman Legacy 1 or Megaman 64 that's it name on the Nintendo 64 I know there's one more I missed there are those anniversary collections and that commander game but that's all at the moment. Thanks for asking really.**

 **Why all the use of Megaman x2 music?**

 **It's my favorite game of the X series, the music is so good, I only have one least like song on there compared to the others.**

 **Do you LOVE the cast roll of MMX2 you use it more than anything, including Variable x?**

 **IT'S MY BAE!**

 **Was that lemon scene the secret?**

 ***M bison style* YES... YES.**

 **Do you really like using youtubers quotes in your writing?**

 **YEE...LOL GET HYPER 360 NO SCOPE DOUBLE WIDE... that's not a quote I was using there sorry GET YOUR TITS OUUUUUUUTTT SWEATY GOALS... i'll stop... TINA no no.**

 **Could the wedding have been better?**

 **YES REALLY but I've been up the past day working on episode 12 and 13.**

 **Is it true that you are just a shit writer?**

 **,,,, *Jon tron style* WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK, REPORTERS GONNA DIE TONIGHT.**

 **I MEAN WHY DO YOU USE OTHERS OUTROS FOR YOUR WORK?**

 **Well... because they are an inspiration to me that's why, I'm grateful to use their words in my writing... I think I just made myself more stupid.**

 **Okay okay answered about 10+ questions I hope anyway at the end of this weekend i'll update one last time with what ever I felt like could be improved so once again thank you all for watching and i'll see you some day in the future... but *everyone joins in* until then until then.**

 **1 minute later**

 **MUSIC ENDS AS A TV SCREEN APPEARS**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Sigma stage 4 MMX OST**

 **"What the hell? What the hell happened to the screen?"**

 **A bald figure appears..**

 **"WAIT A MINUTE SIGMA, THE FUCK YOU DOING ON MY TV... MATE GET OUT OF THE WAY I'M PLAYING FIFA... why am I not playing dead by day light or, wait SIGMA'S ON MY SCREEN"**

 **"SILENCE DEMAREY!" Went Sigma.**

 **"What are you?"**

 **"This is a message for all especially Megaman X" Sigma went.**

 **"You have won a temporary victory X, what you destroyed was like all the others, a temporary body, my sprit remains intact."**

 **I stare annoyed at fuck.. then I hear... IT'S A GOAL**

 **"WHAT... WHAT THE FUCK!" I go.**

 **"IN TIME I WILL RETURN STRONGER THAN EVER BEFORE, BE AFRAID X, BE VERY AFRAID AND AZANAEL AND HAIGNO, IN FACT EVERYONE BE AFRAID, EVEN YOU DEMAREY."**

 **"YOU KNOW I JUST HEARD THE GAME PLAYING YOU DICK , PRETTY SURE I JUST GOT RELEGATED BECAUSE OF YOU!" I got.**

 **Sigma laughs.**

 **"TOO BAD, GET GOOD NOOB."**

 **'I've been play for 1 year and almost 9 months now..."**

 **Sigma laughs again. I start getting pissed.**

 **"ANYWAY X, BE ON WATCH FOR I WILL BE BACK SOON... VERY SOON... MAYBE AROUND THE 4TH OF JULY WHO KNOWS... JUST GET READY X I'LL SEE YOU SOON... very soon... BWAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA."**

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT SIGMA I'M A SEE YOU REAL SOON."**

 **"What?!"**

 **"I got something for that big mouth of yours."**

 **Boots up MEGAMAN X.**

 **Gets to Sigma. Fires Hadouken.**

 **"YEAH SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

 **Sigma explodes.**

 **I sigh.**

 **"Now to fix... OH FOR FUCK SAKES." I go as Sigma appears again,**

 **"BWAHAHAHAHA"**

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT... I'M A JUST GO BEAT MY MEAT FUCK THIS."**

 **Sigma still laughs on.**

 **1 minute Later**

 **"Not my quickest fap... WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ON HERE?"**


End file.
